Forbidden Fruit
by EvilAngelofHeavenandHell
Summary: 30 &31 UP! Forbidden, that's the only word to describe their relationship. Naruto didn't care, after-all he'd fallen a long time ago. MPREG!OroNaru! UPDATE! SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI/FANON/AU/ROMANCE/DRAMA/ANGST
1. Prequel

**Forbidden Fruit**

**WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own precaution. Contains Violence. **

**Rated: M for safety measures only.**

_**Summary:Was it just something that happened? Or was it something more? It started out as an experiment gone wrong. The feelings that have been bubbling up inside ever since, now want to come out. After three years with no contact from the person whom his heart calls out for. 'It's forbidden is it not? If the village was to find out, they would just think I betrayed them, but one can't help the matters of the heart, right?' False or not, how long will this infatuated affair go on? OroNaru**_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...IF I DID THERE WOULD BE LOTS OF PAIRING GOING AROUND ALONG WITH THE DEATH OF CHARACTERS, AND RESURRECTION. XD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: Within Me **

**Naruto's POV**

Rape.

That's what normal people would usually call it. That's what I should've called it as well, but that night something gave different meaning to the usual crude term. It was a different type and now I'm infatuated with him, all because of that one stupid night. Those stupid kisses, and the feeling of his body covering mine. I couldn't get the images out of my mind as I remembered how hot his body was, how his heart speeded up with every thrust.

I remember every single thing, step, movement that he made, and I couldn't help but like it. I wanted to find him, to do it all over again, yet, I was afraid all at the same time. The feeling that was caused in my chest just from that one time. That stupid one time that replayed over and over again, all in my head. I just couldn't stop the speeding up of my own heart.

He pressed forcefully in my entrance at first, then lessened. I remember how it hurt so bad, how the pain felt like I was being ripped in two. Like there were a million needles and prickling feelings running from my backside up my spine. The fire that was caused as my bottom burned. The nibbling on my ear, the licking of my neck and wiping of my tears, the caress placed upon me as he started to move within me. Not caring wrether or not that I was in pain as he started to speed up, and as I started to cry out more.

Sobs wrecked my body, and I found myself not able take anymore. He rammed into me, pulling out, and continuing his sick rythym inside. The tears fell unnoticed, my cries and pleas of it all to stop only fell on deaf ears. There was nothing that I could do. All that there was left was me having to grin and bare it.

He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and held my hips in place, and for once in my godforsaken miserable life, I felt pleasure. My eyes opened wide as I moaned out loud. Confused about what was happening as a new fire awakened, one that lied deep inside me. He moved once more hitting that spot, setting my shaking body ablaze. I bit my lip as my legs started to shake.

This was a truly wonderful mind blinding pleasure.

How was I to know that there was something inside of me that could bring forth something so wonderful, so forbidden such as this? I was too naive for my own good, and still am.

Pulling out again and thrusting back in, I could feel him hit that spot repeatedly. I kept crying out. Moving the arm around my waist he moved it to my groin and started to stroke the already painful hardened member. Arching my back into him, he kept pounding in me, hitting that spot that brought such painful bliss. It succeeded in driving me somewhat mad, making me cry more now from the bewilderment of it all.

Desiring my own release, my leaking member started to ache more with his slow sensuous pumps. I started to cry again, and sensing this he spoke up on his part. ''What is it that you want me to do, Naruto?" I bit my bottom lip, holding back the painful moan as he hit that spot and stroked me once more.

"I want to hear you." His long snake like tongue licked my neck towards my face, tasting all of the salty tears. "Come on, I can't hear it." Hitting that spot again I cried out.

"P-please!" Sounding more of a whimper than a cry, he pumped my member with no mercy. My hips moved on their own accord following the rhythm sat. Bucking forward in a hasty pace, feeling a pressure building in my lower stomach not knowing what it really was, as my face contorted, I could feel the pressure almost reaching it's climax. Everything started to blur, and then lost it's focus as the pressure was never released. I whimpered and caught myself, asking why?

"No need for that. All you have to tell me is to fuck you." My eyebrows furrowed as I knew that I would never say such a thing, I would never-

"There it goes again." My mouth dropped open as he hit that spot once more. "Say it or else it will never be finished, or pleasurable on your side ever again. You do remember how this started, don't you?" He pushed in again, and I couldn't help but blush at my embarrasement as he reminded me of the pain before switching it back to how I wanted it.

"P-please." I got the first word out. I swallowed deeply as to say the next words. Oro-Orochi..." It pushed from my lungs, not completely making it past my swollen and bruised lips. I realised that I didn't want to say his name, and he was a little disappointed so he pushed in again.

"I could always just broadcast it to the wouldn't want them all to find out about how you willingly let me play in your body. Will you?" I stared angry at him, afterall he was just one merciless prick.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you one more time." There was a distorted smirk on his face, "I'm actually being kind here, I'm not usually as merciful." Something in his eye twinkled, making me realise my disposition even more. The look he gave me suggested that I wouldn't stay alive long enough, even if I did it. A part of me didn't care if I should die, but the other part couldn't bear the shame of the village finding out. A disgrace, an embarassement, a name to be completely wipped out.

"What are you waiting for? Stop wasting my time here, I'm waiting patiently for your answer, boy." His voice deepened towards the end, a lustful look recognized again could be seen coming back to cloud over his snake like eyes.

'Dying? Or, dying?' That was my choice as I thought it over, blood rushing towards the oppoite direction as whatever he was thinking of for a suitable punishment was making him extremely hard. 'Dying in a way that he choices? Or dying in a way I choose, with a little bit more of fun, as in actually cumming?'

"Fine." I said, my lungs finally releasing the air they needed to make a sigh of a complete loss. "Please fuck me, if it's the last thing I'll ever do!" I said with total sarcasm, coming to terms with what might be the final moment in life. I guess it's true what they say then, death and sex go hand and hand with eachother. Afterall, no one wants to die alone, or as a virgin, do they?

"Is that the best you can do, boy? Say it like you mean it." He sounded disappointed, not wanting me to give up all hope. Afterall, Orochimaru probably considered himself a good fuck. So it had to count on my end for something, right?

"Please, if you wanted me to say more, then you should have said so. But if you're going to kill me, then I suggest we get it over with. I'm tired of waiting here to die, Orochimaru." I don't know where it came from but the defiance just came out, no fear of anything anymore.

With a quick movement of his wrist, he had our positions switched. A small trail of blood escaping from my lips at the sting that was felt momentarily afterwards. "I like your attitude, but you forget who you talk to. I, not only hold the key of your life in my hand, but the key of many other's. You wouldn't want me to hurt them in your absence, would you?" He laughed evily, eyes piercing through me as if I was a darkness that needed to be cut.

Orochimaru started back up the pace harder, and faster than what it was before. Moving my hips down to meet his own, while slamming hard inside of me, not missing the bundle of nerves that wrapped up inside, being consumed by tension.

The line started to blur causing me to writher in pain and pleasure, and without knowing it. I started saying his name over and over again, hoping to gain some kind of forgiveness to be shown through him.

Holding my body in place with his hands he slammed harder and harder, flipping our positions once more, liking the feel of me on the bottom as he moved my hips more and more because somewhere I got lost inside and stopped. My breathing was erratic, sweat pouring from our bodies, and body shaking.

Crying out of frustration, he kept up the pace, both ignoring the blood that poured from my abused passage. I felt like screaming, felt like saying something, but my thoughts were jumbled. The only thing repeating silently was me encouraging him to continue on with his ministrations with my moaning gasps.

His head dipped down sometime during these thoughts that I repeated like a mantra, his lips capturing my already hardened nub, fumbling with them between his teeth yanking on it sensuously. I didn't want any of it to stop as that tongue found it's way inside of my mouth, kneading my own tongue half forcing me to follow his example.

Very pleased with the reaction that he was getting, he reached back to my hard groin gripping it and doubling the pleasure. Shoving two fingers in my mouth as a way to get over the painful ache that was building pressure again, I drew blood from his fingers unexpectantly.

Pushing my hips back to meet his forceful thrusts, the temperature had gotten hotter, chills ran up an down my spine. My eyes closed, vision becoming blurred once more, I screamed out this time finding my release as I came, coating our stomaches with my essence in the euphoria I felt.

Orochimaru still moved inside of me, pulling on my hair lightly, until he too came to a release. My body shook, breathing still uneven but not as hasty as before. Collapsing on top of me, he seemed to relax there for a moment collecting himself. I could see the gears moving in his head a kind of creepy smile being emitted.

He slowly pulled out of me, and I knew that it was the time for my inevitable doom to come. Like I could run, even if I wanted to I was pretty sure that my legs possibly didn't work, not being connected to my spine anymore.

Standing, he gathered his clothing, putting them on as he left me alone in the cool air for the moment. Taking the kunai knife out of the ground that had lied forgotten besides my head, the rope that was once tangled around my arms starting part of what was left on the ground. I continued to look at it, tracing it's weaved pattern all the way to where it was cut. That place to me represented myself, as I could feel his eyes on me, his body coming back towards mine. Closing my eyes in some kind of beratement towards myself, I could feel myself giving up. There was no point in fighting your end, then again...

There was a kind of smile on my angel of death's face, his grip touching my arms bringing me to face what was left of the sky. His finger's brushed through my hair, before his lips covered mine again, and I briefly wondered 'Is this the kiss of death I so dreadfully heard of?'

Covering over me, he laid on top of me, staring into my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, wanting to focus only at the darkness resting behind him. Coaxing my legs open, he settled there, finding warmth in holding me, as if to comfort me. All that I knew was that if he was going to kill me, well at least I had some kind of happiness with me if he did. False or not.

The silken like tongue carressed my neck, taking in the scent, marking me a prey. I closed my eyes trying my damnedest to not enjoy the incantation of a sweet death. Too exhausted to protest, I didn't bother to sit up as he moved to place a kiss on my forehead, and instead I found myself looking up at a flawless white chest.

"What to do now?" The words were spoken with amusement, but dread on my side. The friction slightly being caused on my body by the warmth of another, threathened to swallow me up. Closing my eyes, I just wanted the darkness to come and take me.

My hands were switched so that it would be in a position in which you could hold both wrists' in one hand, while moving the other hand down to play with my member. "But why?" The question came as a suprise to me, wanting to know if he'd mercilessly continue on with his earlier ministrations. Wanting to see me give in to shame before killing me.

Orochimaru's lips cut into mine, biting on my bottom lip, tugging it until blood was drawn. An opening being presented for a tongue to slip inside at the sight of a groan, and gaining the entrance that was needed.

The kiss I didn't know at the time was hot and passionate, unwillingly I pushed back eagerly, as he explored my mouth, and a moan escaped to disappear between lips. "You bastard!" I hissed out, now knowing what it was that was being done. There was only a breif chuckle as lips made connection to the sensitive skin on my neck. Hands still playing skillfully with my member, my eyes closing in an affort to not give in.

I opened my mouth to plead more as I could feel the pressure coming back towards my member. Pressing fingers to my lips in a hushing moment, the hebi tracing my jawline as if we were lovers. ''Don't speak." It was whispered from a hot mouth sharing promises that trailed kisses down my neck, to my navel. Kissing and licking, leaving love bites to match the multiple hickies and bruises that already littered my body.

The lining of my hips were being traced by a slick tongue, running across many intersections to dip in my belly as if being kissed like lips. My arms were released, staying where they were placed.

Holding my hips down was the first priority, then unexpectantly my legs clinched shut. My hips being lifted off of the ground, the pressure of the hotness of a mouth surrounded me. Instintively, my hands moved to hair, the pressure around gathering tighter. Eyes still shut, my body stiffened and pressed tight against what helped me.

Clinching my mouth shut, noises escaped still to collect and make throaty moans. My body concentrated on the brilliant tongue being worked, and my mind reeling not thinking on it at all. Many fingers were getting tangled in black silk, vibrations were sent, being processed until quiet moans presented itself in my throat. I couldn't breathe, my body tensing, giving out huge gasps of breath for little to be sucked back in again.

Moving fingers out of hair, hands moved to either side of shoulders, trying to pull back as the pressure built getting closer to release. Fingernails digging into skin, leaving crescents marks, marring skin, and mixing with smeared blood.

Deciding to put an end to it, I screamed at the intensity into my second orgasm. I was blinded once more by euphoria that I didn't see the next movement that was made as my high was interrupted.

Pain.

It shot through my body from my inner thigh all the way up to my head, until I could feel it in every fiber of my being. It was too much, my half scream being cut off, Orochimaru pulled back licking my inner thigh, and enjoying it.

"Don't say, I didn't do anything for you." My burning body was lifted, still in a state of paralysis, I could feel the coolness of the stream. Hair covered over half the man's face, a smile showing a brief sign of endearment kissed my sweat covered forehead softly. "Now, Sasuke and you are more alike than you'd think."

There was a moment of faint laughter, the cold water mangling in with the heat that was overcoming my body. A kiss full of hunger was presented, left ignored in the burning heat that was taking control. I felt hot, hot and sticky.

Grabbing my ripped up jumpsuit, I harldy noticed as it was submerged next to me, being half placed on my body. Hands stroked my hair lightly, amusement being well played in the eyes that looked like death themself, cutting through my soul with their piercing glare.

"Take care, Naruto-chan." He left without another sound. Leaving me to stay there, a fever overcoming my body as I slipped away from consciouses. And in that moment I thought, I died.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Well, this is the last time I re-read and rewrite this first chapter. **


	2. Entangled

Forbidden Fruit

**WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence.**

**Rated: M for safety measures only.**

_**Summary:Was it just something that happened? Or was it something more? It started out as an experiment gone wrong. The feelings that have been bubbling up inside ever since, now want to come out. After three years with no contact from the person whom his heart calls out for. 'It's forbidden is it not? If the village was to find out, they would just think I betrayed them, but one can't help the matters of the heart, right?' False or not, how long will this infatuated affair go on? OroNaru**_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...IF I DID THERE WOULD BE LOTS OF PAIRING GOING AROUND ALONG WITH THE DEATH OF CHARACTERS, AND RESURRECTION. XD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2: Entangled **

**Naruto's POV**

I woke the next day. Sakura was by my bedside crying her eyes out. "How..." My voice was harsh, as my throat was parched. Noticing that I was in a white room and could here beeping, I knew that I was in the hospital. Sakura moved forward with some kind of drink in her hand. I drunk it gradually, happy that she actually cared in some ways more than others.

"Sakura...How did I get here?" Sitting up, I took the cup of water that was in her hands into my own. Tears started to pour from her crystal green eyes again.

"Sakura?" She looked the other way, and looked outside of the window. "Na-Naruto. You don't remember do you?" I gave her a confused look. "So you don't." I smiled a little. Reaching over to place my glass on the night stand weakly. I was having a hard time as I slowly extended my arm out, the dryness of my throat not escaping.

"All I remember was training in the forest by the river where I always go. That way, I can cool off after the hot days passed-" Sakura looked my way as I stopped. She rushed over to my bedside and gathered the glass. Not letting a sound of pain escape my lips, as my stomach turned and I remembered little details about what had happened yesterday. I think yesterday. "S-Sakura-chan, how long have I been in this...The hospital?" She looked up. "Two days now. If you'd stayed asleep for at least five more hours it would've been three."

"Oh." Frowning a little to not let the shock play across my eyes, I continued with questions. "So Sakura-chan, do you know when I will be released?" She looked up suprised at my reaction, while wipping the tears from her face with her fingers.

I wanted to go.

If I didn't leave this place, I felt that I'd surely puke, but she cried more.

"Naruto!" She yelled out, and I didn't understand as she grabbed me up by the collar of my hospital robe."Don't pretend like all that has happened was nothing." She let me go and I slid back down to lay in the bed. "Okay." I closed my eyes wondering what I could say to her, but it wasn't her problem to deal with. "Don't worry Sakura." She looked over at me shocked, as I had a clue for knowing how she was feeling inside, it only caused her anger to cease in the frown she now possessed.

More tears fell but I only forced myself to drift back into a deep sleep, only opening my eyes one final time after hearing the door open then shut as she left. I looked around the room, Sakura was gone. I relaxed my muscles letting the tension run out of them. Closing my eyes for good letting the thoughts disappear.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I slowly opened my eyes as the dizziness subsided from sitting up too quickly. Everything was blurry, and for a moment I felt that I was in a dream. I looked around confused once more as the vision cleared and I noticed that it was reality.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up? You little punk." Tsunade said teasingly. I cracked a huge smile. "Tsunade-baa-chan, how're you holding up you old bat? Still keeping your age under control. Oh wait, I see a crow's foot." She raised her fist playfully, but I still stiffened at the way she did it.

"So, um...When can I you know, get out of here?" I asked getting the chill's from being there for so long.

"Not until your check up, and judging by the way your body pattern, and chakra levels are wavering out of control, I say about a week." Neji put his two cents in it.

"HEY! NO ONE ASKED YOU NEJI!" Sakura, and Tsunade laughed their asses off. "He's right though. Your chakra signals are everywhere, and we don't know if we can get them back to normal." I opened my mouth, not knowing what to say.

"What am I suppose to do while I'm in here?" Sakura knocked some since into my head, litterally. "SAKURA-CHAN! AWW, WHAT'CHA DO THAT FOR?"

"Naruto." Tsunade cleared her throat, showing that playtime was over, and the time to get serious had come. "Sakura says that you don't remember what happened. Is that correct?"

I only nodded my head as a reply. "Yeah, well sorta. I mean I remember, but I don't." I covered up most of everything, what was I to tell her. 'Oh yeah, I remember. I had a little one on one time with Orochimaru.' There was no way in hell that I would tell her, or them for that fact. There was a 'puff' in the hospital room, and then there was a lazy-eyed, silver-haired man standing in front of us all. "Yo." he said. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" I yelled out.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi? I thought you were busy." Sakura said. "Oh, I'm done with that. I just needed to get someone to tell _them _about the details of it, and also check on Konoha's number one hyperactive knuckle head." He said with what we all thought was a smile from underneathe that stupid mask. 'I still wonder what's under that mask. I bet the only one who can see would be Neji.' I nodded my head in agreement with myself.

"Okay, well, I'm done evaluating you. But, expect me to be back since the nurses, doctors, nor I can find anything wrong with you." She crossed her arms. "I'll be one my way." She smiled cooly, "Also visting hours will be over early for you, Naruto. You all have thrirty minutes left, your rest is still improtant for a complete recovery." The firey blonde spoke, then left along with Kakashi.

"Well, that was akward." I breathed out heavily, my eyes trailed."Hey, Sakura-chan, can you do something for me?"

She coaxed her head to the side, eyeing me suspiciously, "What is it?"

I smiled.

"Get me some beef ramen from Ichi-san."

She shook her head indicating a big,'No'. I about screamed, paling from the death I just suffered at her hands,"How come you can't Sakura! I'M SOOO HUNGRY!"

She flicked my forehead, something in which Tsunade-baa-chan would do. "You have to eat what the hospital gives you. Which just so happenes to come from Shizune." I smiled, because, let's face it. Shizune is a good cook, heck, great even.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Normal POV**

"So, Kakashi, what's the bad news, and what's the good." The woman spoke to Kakashi, while looking straight forward. "Well actually," he scratched his chin. "The Bad news, there are two of those." He said lazily staring about, putting his book away

"You can sense it too, can't you?" Tsunade spoke, the eerir feeling she recieved from completing her task, Naruto's evaluation. It never left her, as she felt the need to sit, but could't bring her nerves to calm to do just that.

"There's no good news, but which would you want to choice?" The blonde looked over at him like saying 'Spill The Beans Already Goddammit, Cause If You Don't, I'll Make Sure To Land Your Ass In The Hospital Bed For A Whole Fucking Year.'

"Well, the bad news is that Neji found out and helped me with this investigation. He used his byakugan, and I my sharigan. We collected evidence of something, it may even throw off his health." The Hokage gave him an irritated look. "What do you mean by that?" The woman was about ready to put him in a death grip when he told her making her stomach turn.

"Something...Sexual, Hokagae-sama. Now, we're sure as Neji sensed it, when Naruto was in the hospital bed. He didn't have to use his Byakugan while you asked him that question, he could read it. Lots of dishonesty, kind of reading Naruto's mind."

"He figured that there was something he was hiding, comfirming what evidence showed that he had been indeed..." Kakashi couldn't stomach the words well, the thought itself was horrifying to him.

"By who?" The powerhouse didn't really need a answer as she grabbed him by his shirt and threw him up against the wall, she had a feeling that the whole ordeal was brought on by the person in mind.

"We don't know. The power that was in the area along with Naruto's signature, the scent and all is completely gone. The symptoms he displaying though, is quite identical to Sasuke's when he was cursed by...Still, we didn't find any marking on him."

"The only good news is he's here with us, safe and sound, and as long as he doesn't wonder by himself. I guarante that nothing bad should happen to him." She nodded her head, desperately hoping, wanting to believe in that.

It confirmed her suspicions, if Kakashi could figure it out, just as well as she. Then she knew that there was no point in denying the possibility that the one who did this, was the same bastard she liked back in her youth.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto's POV**

I haunched over, and held my mouth. I was going to puke. I leaned over the bed and it came out. "God damn it." It wasn't anything civil, right in front of Sakura, Hinata, Ten Ten, Rock Lee, Neji,and hey, wait, is that "Temari?"

"Yeah, I'm here squirt. I came by on a mission, and I also have a note for you from Gaara." Temari handed me the note and I read it. There was also a picture of him trying to smile. Well it sure as hell wasn't working, nevertheless it made me smile.

"Also, I heard about the incident that happened with Sasuke." Sakura and I both got madly depressed with hearing that name. "The bastard." She looked around the room, all eyes on her. "Um, Why's everyone looking at me like I just ca-"

"It's okay, it was months ago. Besides I'm sure Orochima-" I stopped myself in mid-sentence. "I mean, I'm sure that snake bastard is more than happy with Sasuke, and what he'd get from it."

I had a little bit of jealousy, which I turned into venom of hate, and disgust towards myself for acting like this. 'I mean the guy raped me and I'm sitting here getting jealous, and I have no idea why.'

I felt like crying, maybe it's because every single time I think about the bastard, I can only picture what sick idea, of pain and-I shuddered-pleasure the bastard put me through.' Then my thoughts wondered if he did the same to Sasuke?

"Hey, I'm hungry. Sakura can you please get me some food?" I looked over the bed and leaned towards the bucket again.

"Sure." She got up going to the door, Hinata following behind her. "Thanks." I felt a slight feeling of anxiety wash over me, as sleep wanted to settle in.

"You're suppose to be sleeping right now, Naruto. So it's fine if you feel tired, we'll for that I say no one's allowed to visit you until after tomorrow." I 'bout fell over in my bed as Temari spoke.

"Okay now, everyone has to leave. Sakura and Hinata will be back with your food, in a minute." Everyone got up and waved goodbye.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Neji's POV**

I figured most of it all out. The poor guy, he gave it away, and he can't even say his name. I made my way out with everyone else, going towards the Hokage's office, while Sakura went to the kitchen to get Naruto's food. Performing hand signs, I popped up right in front of the Hokage's office.

Raping on the door lightly I entered at hearing a soft "Come In."

"Neji. What is it that you've found out?" She sounded desperate, looking at me begging for it not to be true.

I swallowed hard.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Okay so we're still back in the past. This all Naruto's remembering. We'll get to the present time when he's 15 in the next chappie, perhaps, the fourth. Also thanks to all whom read, and to those who actually reviewed. XD**


	3. Alterna

Forbidden Fruit

**WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence. **

**2nd WARNING: THIS CHAPPIE CONTAINS A YAOI. ORONARU!**

**Rated: M for safety measures only.**

_**Summary: Was is just something that happened? Or was it something more? It started out as a experiment gone wrong. The feelings that have been bubbling up inside ever since, now want to come out. After three years with no contact from the person who his heart calls out for. It's forbidden is it not? If the village found out they would just think I betrayed them, but one can't help the matters of the heart, right? False or not, how long will this infatuated affair go on? OroNaru**_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...I DO NOT OWN TITLE EITHER TO THIS CHAPTER, IT IS OWNED BY THE GREAT Ayumi Hamasaki-sama. XD**

**AN: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, AND ALL THE ONES WHO'VE REVIEWED. XD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3: Alterna**

**Neji's POV**

I swallowed hard. "Lady Tsunade, I think you were right about Naruto." As soon as those words left my mouth her eyes pierced my own, and her drink forgotten. I didn't know how I was to put this in words as it was insane. If she knew anything else about the rape it would break her heart, and if she were to find out who had done it to her precious figure of a grandson, she would in no doubt in mind go on a killing spree for the bastard.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sakura's POV**

Looking towards the blue sky, I made my way back from our mission, it was simple. Seal the deal with the sunagakure. It was rather exhausting helping them with their problems, but they all had became our own, we all had to protect the bond that those two made with our own two hands, and feet.

Wiping the sweat off of my face, I took a swig of drink from my water-bottle. Rock Lee carrying me on his back since he had much more stimina than any other of us. 'I so have to give him way more correct than I've paid him before.'

"Sakura-chan?" I looked down into his eyes.

"Huh?"

He blushed than looked away. 'Boys. I guess I will never understand them. Their needs for money, power, women. Kami, I don't understand. Girls are totally different, I mean we may have some of the same desires, but atleast for all the right reasons.

'WORLD POWER!'

My inner-self screamed. I nodded my head, and dozed off on Rock Lee's shoulders and back. Nice thoughts, really nice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tsunade's POV**

"In all seriousness Neji, don't bring up ideas, thoughts, things that are such terrible, horrible to this situation. I can't believe it, but I will not say that I won't, this is a huge deal that we're dealing with. Until further evidence ,and Naruto comes out and confesses that this bastard rapped him. Then there is nothing further we can do." Opening his mouth I silenced him with a quick dismissal.

I pressed my fingers against the glass. Pressing my head towards the cool object I stared into the sky, wondering how this could have happened.

"Why do you always have to suffer so much, Naruto?"

Tears started to fill my eyes as I crumbled up Neji's report. "I'll get him. I'll get him for you, Naruto, I promise." With as much determination as before that could be heard in my voice, I spoke the words, harshly. "You better prepare yourself Orochimaru."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Time Skip...Present Day Naruto: Shippuden**_

_**Naruto: 15**_

_**Sakura: 15**_

_**Sasuke: 16**_

_**Sai: 16/17**_

_**Orochimaru: ? not giving out...**_

_**Tsunade: ? not giving out...**_

_**Jiraiya ? not giving out...**_

_**Kakashi: 31**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto's POV **

After finally catching up to Sasuke, I never thought that I would feel so sad. I wanted to fall into the night sky filled with the many brilliant stars. I couldn't believe how cold Sasuke's heart really was now. It was all because of that bastard. I lay with one of my arms covering my eyes.

I wouldn't cry like how I did before, and I was sure that I would never use the bijuu's power any longer. To get stronger I had to make this promise to myself.

To get Sasuke myself, with my own to hands, my own power, my own eyes, and strength.

Closing my eyes I layed back against the trunk of the tree. Everyone was all in their tents falling asleep. I decided that I would go to bed late.

Standing up, I stretched and decided to go on a nice run around the area, my left leg was still bothering me. It still burned a little from just being around Orochimaru. "I know that I've seen a stream of water around here somewhere." Finally eyeing it after my nose lead me to the location, I stripped and dipped into the water completely submerging my body. It was cold and soothed the burning mark on my thigh.

Coming back up for air after the while. I put back on my clothes. It was cold out and I hadn't noticed before. Taking back to the trees I headed back to the camp, when I got close enough I slowed. Putting my hands in my pocket, I walked around as if lost.

That's when it hit me, I fell on my knees as the burning came back full-forced. This was unbearable, the burning itself was a cool fire. It lit you from the inside out and messed with your bodies functioning.

A cold hand made itself known as it pressed against my mouth, and the other wrapped around my waist. A tongue pressed itself against my neck. Shuttering, the hand that was on my waist made way down to my thigh. Pressing lightly on the clothe-covered marking, I could feel it start to cool, and a new fire erupted through my body.

I was on fire.

That same hand slid into my pants. Feeling what I've failed to notice as the burning of heat that set my veins on fire, I had a hard, and this being stroked it. The other hand that was pressed firmly on my mouth now had fingers in my mouth. I sucked on it, and bit down on it.

With my head being forced to turn, I came face to face with _him_. I knew who it was, from the burning of the mark. Now almost kissing him, a shiver raced through my spine. Smirking, he slid that hand up again. I nibbled more on his fingers, it was all instinctively done, known.

That was until he removed it. I, replacing it with his mouth, and that tongue. My head swam with stars as I struggled to regain my breathing after he broke the kiss. Pressing against the mark, I yelped in pleasure as his cold hands soothed it.

He kissed his way down my neck, already having the top of my jumpsuit removed, lifting and pressing my body down as he made his way down my stomach, leaving angry bite marks after them. He licked them eyeing me with fascination.

Sitting up, he tugged my pants down to my ankles, pulling them completely off leaving me in my black boxers, he eyed them with annoyance. Running his hand over the seal that was on my stomach he chuckled which made me struggle. Licking his lips, he removed the boxers with his tongue. Another shudder passed through me as the night air reached my now naked form and member.

He pressed his fingers now on the mark that was on my inner thigh, and even brought his face down to inspect it. I blushed, and I knew my face was redder than a cherry. I moaned as he licked the mark soothing the burning sensation even further. "Naruto-chan, it seems like you've forgotten all about me, and our first meeting like this." I shook my head 'No', and he laughed. "Let's refresh your memories, and your manners as well."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

My whole body ached when his fingers entered me. Stripping off his clothes while leaving me occupied with his tongue on my arousal. Thrusting upward with each jerk of his powerful instrument, I screamed as I had came. Flipping me over on my stomach, he jerked my hips up, leaving me exposed in the air. Licking his lips he stuck a finger inside my passage, again preparing me.

Squeezing my eyes shut, as sweat started to drip down my face. My body pressed into the dirt, relishing in the pleasure his fingers were currently fucking. Adding another and thrusting it into my heated passage, he shivered, and I bit me lip trying to not cry out as another finger entered. Then he pulled them out, leaving me with the feeling of emptiness. "I stretched you, so that it wouldn't hurt as much."

Wrapping an arm around my waist, he enetered slowly. I sweat dropped. Waiting for him to finally be in all the way, he brushed the hair out of my eyes lightly, and then licked my face with his tongue.

Being inside me seemed to give him some kind of sick pleasure, but I wasn't the one to complain, as the fullness filled me. "Your ass is so hot, and tight, Naru-chan." I blushed at the name he used, it was a pet name, already, he's claiming me.

Pulling my face up once more, he brushed his mouth against my lips, and waited until I relaxed. "Now, you do remember the rules of this game?"

It was like I was stuck in one spot, only becuase of what he said. He was going to strip me of my pride for his own again, and I knew that he would find a way to make sure that I threw it right out the window into his open arms for free, well somewhat free, for everything has a special price.

"You must either call me, Master, or Orochimaru-sama. Or if you'd like to add them together when I'm fucking your brains out, I don't really mind." I gulped.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Orochimaru's POV**

I started the pace slow, and waited for my own length to adjust to his hot cavern. It was years ago that I had taken his virginity, now it's time to claim him as mine. To have the container under your control, is having the Kyuubi no Kitsune itself.

I grunted, and started to build up the pace. Licking his neck once more I whispered in his ear,"I just couldn't wait to feel your tight ass again. I wonder how much of your body has really changed, my Naru-chan." I said, letting the tip of my tongue run across the shell of his ear.

Pulling back and with as much force as possible, I started to pound into his still small frame. He cried out in ecstacy as I reached that sweet spot inside of him.

Gripping his hips I dove right back in finding exactly what I wanted. "I won't do it again, if you insist on forgetting your manners, Naruto." I said darkly as I aimed for it once more, then pulling back to hit at another angle to get my point across.

"It seems, I'll have to make this pleasurable for me only,nee, Naruto? It seems you're a true masochist, and rather kinky." Pulling out and pushing back in, he screamed. I stopped.

"W-wa-wait, Oro..." He swallowed deep. "Say it boy, or else you'll show me how much more of a masochist you are, won't you?" I made the threat more clear.

Clearing his throat, he opened up his mouth, "Orochimaru-sa-sama." I upturned my face for a moment. "Oh well, I guess I must-." Putting his hands on both of mine, he yelled again. "WAIT!" The low as if in a mumble he spoke with tears in his eyes,"Orochimaru-sama." I smiled. Nibbling his ear. "Say it again, and don't forget to ask for forgiveness, and for me to fuck you, hard. Now you have five seconds. Go."

"Orochimaru, p-please fa-forgive me f-for," Pressing into the budle of nerves once more made him jump. "Complete it my dear, sweet Naru-chan. Without stuttering." I could hear him gulp, as he swallowed spit.

"Please, Orochimaru-sama, forgive me for the trouble I have caused, and forgetting my manners. I b-beg you to, pl-" I pressed into it again, liking that I got a moan out of the wonderful pink parted lips. "I beg you, please, fuck me." He said the last part in a bearable audible tone. "You have to speak up Naruto, if you want me to fuck you, yell it."

Grabbing his hair, pressing my length in once more to hit his sweet spot, and also rubbing on the sensitive mark was all it took for him to yell out. "FUCK ME OROCHIMARU-SAMA, FUCK ME HARD, PLEASE." I smirked even as the tears fill from his beautifully closed eyes, and started to pound into him causing me to release a throaty moan. The noises beautiful as I made him to moan even louder.

Withering beneath me, his fingers dug into the soil, I slammed my own body into his smaller frame causing him to bring out some of the most errotic sounds from his mouth. Shouting my name over and over again, praising me and I am his God, he arched his back into me. Wanting more, and more, asking for me to do it faster, harder, anything to relieve his burning pain.

I moved faster, digging deeper inside him, hitting that spot harder. Stroking him inside and out. He couldn't help it when his legs shook from pleasure, and neither could I help my fingers when they tweeked his hardened nubs. Naruto shuddered again cumming onto the soil, he tightened around me, his legs giving way as he fell over taking me down with him, as I too came.

Licking my lips, I blew cold air against his face. Whispering into his ear. "I bet you liked that **MY. NARU-CHAN.**"

I decided to move as I started to get hard again just from the sight of him, my body wanting me to take him once more. Moving onto the side of him, I pulled his body on top of my own.

He let out a suprised yelp as he was shocked by this gesture. My new servant is too cute, and still very naive for his own good. That's what made him irresistible. "Orochimaru-sama."

I smiled at his way of manners towards me, some kind of fear coating his voice. 'Maybe I should try this with Sasuke, though he doesn't know anything, and will never find out. For if he knew that I was making his dearest friend my own personal love slave, there'd be no doubt that he'd get mad and maybe even try to kill me.' My facial features glowed with amusement. 'Yes. Sasuke-kun still cares about his dare friend, Naruto-chan in many ways, more than he'd like to admit.'

Looking down at the boy's face which showed that he was tired. He asked me the question that I'd failed to hear him say once. Asking him to repeat it, he did not. After all I asked, I didn't command, if he wanted to be stubborn then he could be what he wanted.

Dragging my fingers through his hair, I watched how he unknowingly leaned into it. Instead he just layed on me content for the moment. He cuddled up into me, seemingly cold as well as his body shook against my own.

Looking over myself and the boy who layed on me, and how his own legs entwined with my own. I quickly sat up, shoving him off, I have never done this type of thing before. Naruto looking puzzled turning to ask me a question, but I hushed him up with my own mouth.

"Don't worry, I have other business to attend to. You will tell no one. If you're sore or in any pain, just tell Kabuto, he will help you. He's the only one who will know. Remember this."

"One more thing." Kissing his lips again, I put on my pants, and then started to walk away. "Meet me in two weeks at the training ground early in Konoha, understood. I'll send Kabuto with the time and exact date to meet. If you're not on time you'll be punished." Whimpering was heard distantly as I fled onto the tree tops, Naruto disappearing from my view.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Th boy in front of me smiled. "Did the experiment work?" He pushed his glasess with a smug smile.

"I don't know, let's just hope after three years of development that it goes successful." I smiled as Kabuto prepared the test samples that I gathered.

**AN: Thanks to those who did, read and even somehow Reviewed. XD**


	4. Dark Past: Decision Making

Forbidden Fruit

**WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence. **

**Rated: M for safety measures only.**

_**Summary: Was is just something that happened? Or was it something more? It started out as a experiment gone wrong. The feelings that have been bubbling up inside ever since, now want to come out. After three months with no contact from the person who is heart calls out for. It's forbidden is it not? If the village found out they would just think I betrayed them, but one can't help the matters of the heart, right? False or not, how long will this infatuated affair go on? OroNaru**_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...I DO OWN TITLE TO THIS CHAPTER. :66:**

**AN: Labyrinth Mind, allthningzANIME, Golden feathers Edward, XxTaintedxDaggerxX, sunako1, karolinka, ItaNaruSEXY, Dark Chaos Ruins, Hatechild,Soulcaster, and the two anonymous reviews MPREG!, and meamz...Made my day really. And I've more than enough reviews to update. Which the number of reviews I usually want to do so are 8 to 10. XD Also I'm sorry but I'm so used to putting the suffixes of kun,san,sama,chan,ect. but I have to keep reminding myself that I have to drop them. So there will be a mixture when I drop the suffixe and when I pick it back up. Kay XD**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4: Dark Past**

**Naruto's POV**

The Bastard just fled. Leaving me shaken up, naked, and cold. Just thinking about the creep gave me chills. "What am I going to do?" I wondered. "Why'd he run away so soon? I was really getting used to the warmth of-"

Stopping myself I noticed that I could feel my team mates approaching. Stumbling to get into my jumpsuit which was kind of hard when your back hurts, amongst other important things. I took off to the tree tops.

Jumping a little when I found a kunai knife being thrown at me by an angry kunoichi. Smiling a bit sheepish. 'Come on! When am I going to catch a break?'

Landing on the ground and pressing up against a tree, Sakura opened her mouth. Not wanting to hear it, I answered quickly shutting her up. "Really, Sakura, I just got done training when you came." I smiled. 'Like I would tell you the truth.' Pushing off of the tree I started walking, it was really best for me to really get back to the camp.

'Thank kami for this stupid jumpsuit, it was burning up in it, but hell it covered all the love bites, and other things that do not need to be said or seen. "Naruto, are you okay?" I looked up to see those light green eyes, they were beautiful. "Yeah, I'm okay." I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"What are you blushing about Naru-kuh?" She eyed me as if she knew. 'Oh if only she knew.' I blushed more and started to run away from the whole situation. She caught up with me. "Naruto were you thinking about me again?" My whole face fail. I about laughed right there. "No, Sakura-chan, I've not been thinking about you. I promise."

"Yeah right, you pervert!" She punched me right in the jaw, sending me sprawling across the ground, and into a tree. It shook, branches rattling, and leaves falling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rest of the day just seemed boring. We started back to the village with Sai being back with us. Using those damned jokes and comments about 'Ugly Bitches, and Dickless Faggots.' Nodding my head, getting angry as usual, but not as angry, besides I'm not dickless, but I sure as hell am no faggot.

I'm not into labels. Though I did have sex with...but why in all levels of hell, am I even thinking about _him_.'

Reaching sunset and approaching the village fast, the forest was quiet at night. Looking up at the stars after staring at my other team mates looking at me awkwardly the whole wntire time was making me uncomfortable. All my thoughts kept flashing amongst Sasuke all becuase of Sai's face, Tsunade-ba-sama, and Orochimaru. Admitting to myself that I actually liked the creep was a bit scary.

Shaking my head, wondering about what I was going to do, my thoughts took a leave of their own, only thinking of one person. Orochimaru.

Taking in the smells and what I liked about this place most almost made me gag, as I suddenly remembered what I really didn't like.

I walked to my favorite ramen shop, "Ichiraku-san's Ramen Shop." Settling for the same stuff as everyday, Yamato and Sai went to report, Sakura going home. I decided to do the same.

I settled down on my bed, and looked at the photo of team seven, and nine. Picking up the picture that had only the four of us, I put it into my draw after taking one last look at it.

"I'm going to be here for two more weeks doing nothing, until that Bastard returns." A tear slid down my eyes as I started to think back on things. "It's just like Kabuto-teme said. Sasuke has changed, a lot."

"Still there wasn't enough conviction in the way his eyes had shone so much hurt." Turning onto my side, I decided to sleep. Knowing the difference in power and how I was to surpass it was taking it's toll on me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Almost Two Weeks Later**

Dreaming wasn't safe, and neither was puking myself awake. Cleaning off my mouth, and flushing the toilet I layed back down in my bed. Displaying all that I had felt, and trying to distinguish what this was all about. I kept having nightmares that I was to be near death with Sasuke.

Even though Kyuubi said not to kill me, I don't really know how long Sasuke can wait, after all he has to master the Mangekyou Sharingan. It was getting irritating, and at this moment I was starting to think that Orochimaru-sama was just using me as a boy toy and nothing more.

"Way to go, a fucking idiot you are!" I exclaimed enthustuactically,"You can't even stop thinking about him, and he could only be using you."

Trying to lay on myside again. I was starting to wander what was with this emotional change and attachment? Sure, I couldn't wait to see that bastard again, and see what other things he had in store for me; but damn I was becoming frustrated all over again. Rolling onto my back, I looked up at the boring plain ceiling, wanting to drift to sleep. But, I couldn't keep my mind clear. That was until a knock sounded at the door. "Enter."

I heard foot steeps. "Naruto, come on, Tsunade-sama wants to see you." I hopped up, the excitement pouring off of me in waves. I haven't talked to the old lady in a while. I thought that it would be fun, that was until she mentioned all that happened on the mission.

I was so glad that they didn't add the fact that me and Sakura cried. Smiling to say that we weren't giving up. I was starting to feel that maybe giving up on the search for him wasn't hopeless, and maybe even better for us all now. Just thinking about him, brought unwanted thoughts about the snake sannin.

Tomorrow would be the day. I had to figure out, which training ground and what time in the morning. He said that he'd send Kabuto with the exact time and place, and that I'd better not be late.

"Naruto?"

I looked up. "Yes?"

Tilting my head slightly and looking around the room, I noticed that everyone has been dismissed except for me. "Tsunade-ba-sama?" She shook her head, "It's nothing don't worry about it." Pulling out some Sake and sitting down, I stayed where I was.

She took a sip.

Standing up to look out of the window. I could see her reflection, it was as if her true age was starting to show. Slowly turning around she got everything back together.

"It's just that, you haven't been looking yourself lately. You were in deep thought as if something worried you." Taking another sip.

'Yeah, of course she would notice. I'm like a younger brother to her.

"Please. Naruto, open up to me, you're like a little brother to me, and I don't want to lose you."

I opened my mouth to tell her that she wasn't going to lose me, but even I knew that wasn't going to be all the way true, there was something that was telling me otherwise on the inside. I knew something was off, but only in my heart.

By this time in two weeks I could be fish food, Orochimaru could fuck me one last time, then decide to do some experiments, and finally get rid of my body.

"You know that it worries me. You don't have to lie, even I know that something is going on." She sounded worried, like she knew something that happened from my deep lost past.

"The last time you've acted like this was when...when that bastard-"

There was a crackling sound, and ash coming from her hands along with a liquid that traveled down her wrist. It was her cup, a loud crash above my head, and I looked into her eyes shocked about the outburst. She threw the whole bottle of sake into the wall, what was it that made her like this?

She looked up, tears streaming down her face. "Did that bastard Orochimaru touch you? Naruto that's all I need to know!" I was shocked, but that was the least of my worries.

"I-I d-don't understand. H-how-" I couldn't continue with my question, lowering my head, I closed my eyes. Turning my face the other way, I know that I should be hating that bastard right now, but all I could focus on was his touch.

The way he looked at me, and how he acted around his comrades, how he uses people and hurt them, exploits their weaknesses, and that right there just kind of pissed me off. I know that I really like him, and that he isn't good and that it's bad to do so. But...

I've become infatuated with the enemy, the same person who hurt me, the same monster who hurts people, the same man who gives me pleasure, though he was the one to curse me.

Something firm grabbed my arms and jerked me, making me look straight into icy blue eyes. "Naruto, I don't exactly know all about what that bastard's done to you, but I just want to know, did he try it again?" I looked at her as if she'd grown an extra head, but that wasn't helping as she seemed more desperate.

"Did he try to touch you again? I know you were with your team mates, but Sakura told me that she found you on your way back to the camp site, and that you were acting weird. That you told her that you've been training."

Pressing my hands together, she took a deep breath. I was shaken up on the inside, wondering how she knew what had happened years ago, 'How long has she known? I really want to know. How did she find out?' She put my hands close to her heart. "When you seen him again, and Sasuke, how did you feel? Naruto you have to tell me."

All these questions she was asking, why didn't she ask me before? Maybe if she did, then maybe, just maybe, I would hate the snake headed bastard now, and not feel so much shame in actually liking him. I liked all of what he did, too much.

The way he makes me submissive. I hate how the feelings in my heart want to just fall into his arms, and when Sasuke left. I felt that he was a lucky bastard to be around the hebi. I felt jealousy, if she really wanted to know. I felt hurt and left behind, by Sasuke the most. It didn't make sense, but nothing did anymore.

Pushing her away from me. I realized all of the worked up feelings inside. Deciding it wasn't best to lie to her, but it didn't mean I had to tell her the whole truth.

"Enough!" I yelled out at her, she looked perplexed at me.

"That bastard didn't lay a hand on me!" Anger welled up inside of me, caused by her, and her words. They were truth, but I still wanted to remain in denial, and so I did.

"Of course I felt something. I felt hurt, pain, and worse of all betrayed. I wanted to kill both of the bastards, can you blame me?"

It felt good to just cry, to just let it out. I was mad at Sasuke for leaving me behind after I gave it my all to stop him. I've went through great lengths and measures to try to get him to come back, only to find out his true intentions, and wish that I would've never considered doing so.

I don't regret being his best friend, I hate him for not knowing about what Orochimaru was and will continue to do to me. He may stay ignorant, or even be oblivious to it, but even he knows that I'm cursed, and will forever be betrayed by those who I hold dear to me. It could never be the opposite way around.

'Everyone that I've truly cared for, or could have always find a way to take advantage of me, leave me, and betray me. It's as if I'm insignificant, having no meaning, there's just so much that a person can take, but I know that I'm truly no human being, I'm a monster. 'A Monster for loving...' I caught myself just as Tsunade-ba-sama held me in her arms, and she cried with relieve.

I cried to just cry, hating everything that was going on in this mass confusion. I just sat there for as long as I could try to remember, I didn't even realize that I fell asleep in her arms until I woke up in my bed. Staring at the ceiling just as usual. I had one final thought before I drifted off again. Not having any dreams at all.

"Great. What more can this life possibly have to offer?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Today was the day that I'd have to meet up with the four-eyed bastard, Kabuto. The days really flew by quickly. I had to get a check up with him. I haven't been feeling very well, though that's nothing for anyone else to know about. I would have to keep this to myself. I decided to ignore Kyuubi when I asked him what was the matter with me, and he said something about me being pregnant.

I laughed my little ass off at that idea. I'm a guy, and guys don't get pregnant. What else was I suppose to do, I couldn't exactly go to anyone, during these sicknesses, and I sure as hell wouldn't tell Tsunade, cause that would just bring up more suspension, questions, and surveillance on me than what I already needed.

Running through the village, I made my way down an alley way near the hospital. Standing and leaning up against the side of the building was the damned bastard himself, of course I would've punched him, but that would be inappropriate.

Taking a step forward, he pulled out a kunai knife. Pressing it to my throat, he looked like he was seriously about to kill me. I looked at his arm, that lead to his shoulder which lead to his neck, no doubt, and landed on his face. The bastard was smirking.

He took a step back. "Just kidding."

I was starting to think he was just like an annoying bitch, I didn't like her as much as I did anymore, she all of a sudden seemed like a nuisance. He smiled, and put his hand up in a wave that said follow me. Changing his appearance, we entered into the hospital. Turning down corners and hallways, and me not liking to be in this place, we stopped at a door on the left.

"Naruto-kun how are you feeling today?" '

Shrugging my shoulders, "I feel fine really, but I don't really feel fine." He took these things down on notes as if a real doctor. "What are your symptoms?" He smiled, then nodded his head. To be honest I was a bit scared that he might try some kind of experiment that would have me open on a surgery table, and boy did that not seem to look as bad as I imagined. "Symptoms Naruto."

"Um, I've just been a little quesy, poking, and maybe..." I was interrupted by Kabuto the bastard. "What about fatigue, Naruto?" He sounded like he was already annoyed with me. I continued with a breif shudder, "Sakura says I have moodswings like a woman,and that's why the pink haired, green eyed bitch must die!" I laughed, then sniffled regaining my composure.

Smiling evilly, he bowed, and did the same hand motion that spoke of an 'Follow Me.' Though I was still scared just by that smile and the thought that ran in my head about him being some kind of nutcase. If that was the case-which I wouldn't doubt that he isn't- I would still follow.

Walking out of the back way exit of the hospital, he lead me back into the alleyway, transforming back, he handed me an envelope. "Plan's changed. Read this, and follow the directions. I have better things to do right now, and I have to report back to Orochimaru-sama." I grabbed the manilla envelope, wondering what was in it.

"Here!" The silver haired bat threw something at my head, I caught it with ease. Looking at them, I could see little white and round pills. "You should take these to help ease some of the symptoms, if that doesn't work." He shrugged looking elsewhere but at me, "Then, you should try a seaweed wrist band." With that he waved me off, and I finally could feel the warmth of the sun once more.

"Crippy bastard." I said as I thought back on his actions while ordering some ramen. My eyes travelled to the envelope I carried with me. Tempted to open it right then and there, but I decided not to.

Finishing my bowl, I ran home, and took out the envelope. Opening it, I slowly pulled out the documents that needed to be read. Dropping the envelope, my eyes grew wide.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kabuto's POV**

The results were remarkable. I had to give Orochimaru-sama this report right away. Writing down all of the symptoms. I evaluated, "Well, at least he isn't sore anymore." It's hard to picture Orochimaru-sama with the brat.

How I would love to feel Orochimaru, moving on top of me again. I envy him, but right now I'd be glad that such a performance and act was not formed on me. Chuckling. "Orochimaru-sama." I bowed.

Closing the door behind me, handing in the report. There was a smile of amusement. Of course I can make him smile like that, but just the fact that someone else besides my self, and that little fag downstairs (AN: Referring to Sasuke ) I wonder what else that boy can do.

"Did you hand him the envelope with another set of instructions as planned in case this happened." It wasn't a question, more of an obvious command that was obviously made to sound like a question. "Yes. Orochimaru-sama. I've done as told." Clearing his throat he took a step towards a door that was hidden behind him, giving me the sign to follow him I did as planned.

Wondering what it was that he was exactly planning to do. Being a loyal servant doesn't always pay off in the long run, nor does it in the short. Following him wondering what it was that he wanted to talk about. "Experimentation." Smirking as it was in my own expertise just as it was his.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto's POV**

Dropping the files. I shook my head, there was no way in hell that I would leave the village with him in two months. Nor would I reach my decision about all of this by tomorrow. This was too much, there was no way, and I mean no way in hell that I was.

Even though I hate this place, I wouldn't trade it for another or risk it's safety because of my silly crush.

"What am I going to do? The plans have all changed, there's no way I could leave them all behind. They would be mad at me, and even I would regret it." My whole body shook from how stressful this was becoming.

Either way, I really didn't have a choice in the matter. Knowing the snake sennin he would try something funny. He would get his way, either in kidnapping me, holding something over my head, or by using brute force attacking the village. I had to think twice. I didn't want them dead either. 'What am I to do?'

Pacing, I decided that I would decide for myself, during the arrangement to meet the bastard tomorrow. Preparing for sleep, I set my alarm clock, two hours earlier than what I'm used to, and hoped to Kami that this wasn't happening.

Moonlight filtered through my bed room, slapping myself as hard as I can using one of my clones. This was definitely no dream. I had to decide, which seemed to make me want to cry. Whimpering, I settled for sleep. Things were not looking up for me at all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE ALL ABOUT WELL I CAN'T TELL YOU. THIS IS PROBABLY ONE OF THE CORNIEST CHAPPIES I HAVE WROTE IN ALL OF HISTORY. BESIDES MY FRUITS BASKET WHICH HAS GOTTEN MORE PRAISE ON OTHER SITES THAN THIS. XD THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED, SHOULD'VE WARNED YOU ALL ABOUT THE MUSHINESS OF THIS CHAPPIE. :66: SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T KNOW: Remember people as much as it overwhelms and saddens me, this is AU. I wish to the Gods that Orochimaru escapes the damned inescapable dream like state that or dead bastard of a hot brother hot Itachi put him in.**


	5. My Decision: Brigdes Burn

Forbidden Fruit

**WARNING: Sex Scene AHEAD! Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence. **

**Rated: M for safety measures only.**

_**Summary: Naruto meets with Orochimaru to discuss new plans, unaware of Orochimaru's true intentions or his own feelings, Naruto meets at the rendezvous. **_

_**Was is just something that happened? Or was it something more? It started out as a experiment gone wrong. The feelings that have been bubbling up inside ever since, now want to come out. After three years with no contact from the person who is heart calls out for. It's forbidden is it not? If the village was to find out, they would just think I betrayed them, but one can't help the matters of the heart, right? False or not, how long will this infatuated affair go on? OroNaru**_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...I DO OWN TITLE TO THIS CHAPTER. :66:**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5: Decision**

**Naruto's POV**

Waking was just as painful as it was before, my heart was heavy. I had a decision to make, and it really wasn't like I had a choice. To me either way I would still have to, "No, don't think that way." I didn't want these feelings, I refused to believe that they were my own. Taking a cold shower to match my mood for the day. I stepped out, wrapping a towel around me.

I wondered exactly how long this was going to take. Kakashi-sensei was better, I had yet to master the new technique that I'm trying to create. After finding out that I had the element of wind like the Fourth Hokage, I was bouncing off the walls. I'm sure that now, I won't be able to learn it. Maybe I could, maybe he'd be kind enough to- I held my mouth I could feel today's breakfast making an exit.

It was now or never, but I promised myself not to rely on Kyuubi, but I really wanted to talk to him, and really wanted to know what's happening inside me. I stretched before taking off to meet at the training grounds that I was assigned.

Almost a half hour passed before he showed up. He smirked, grabbing me by my waist, and pulling me closer about to whisper the question that I've been holding my breath for. Instead he just lingered there, I could feel my face burn up, and knew that I was blushing. His breathe going down my throat gave me chills.

"So what's your decision ,Naruto?" I could feel his eyes boring into my head, being shorter than him and all. "I-I.." My breath hitched as I could feel his tongue lick my neck.

"My, my, **Naru**-_chan_. You seem a little uncertain about my proposal. It's a simple yes or no answer." He pulled me tighter into his body.

It was so hard when I felt his tongue running down into my jumpsuit opening it, and snaking it's way under the shirt that was there. Teasing one of my nipples, I could feel my blush spread all the way down my neck and to my ears.

"I-I..uh.." I let a moan slip out, regretting it a moment later when he pulled away. A sadistic smirk played across his lips. "It seems you're having too much fun." I whimpered, closing my eyes again, my breathing ragged.

Opening my eyes again, I didn't see him, looking around wondering where he could have gone, a hand snaked it's way around my waist, once again pulling me back into that chest.

I leaned my head back, and looked up at his face. Steadily he lowered his head, and placed his lips upon my own. I could feel the gentleness that was in it, and soon after kissing back, I could feel the demanding and passion that replaced those kisses. Turning around slightly to get better access, an arm of my own snaked around his neck, pushing his lips even closer to my own.

Crushing my own, he grabbed one of my hands placing it into his own. Turning around, not once breaking for air, my whole body was pushed onto his own. Both his hands were on my hips, pressing them closer to his own. My own hands roamed freely now touching his chest, stomach, back, and wrapped them back around his neck. Breaking for the air I much needed. I took a deep breath preparing for another intense kiss, he lifted me up and pushed my back up against a tree, hard.

Letting out a gasp of suprise, he recovered my mouth with his own, gaining entry at the same time pushing his hips into my own. I wrapped my legs around his waist for better support. My fingers couldn't help but to play with his long black hair, letting out another gasp, his hair was forgotten, as I could feel his hard pressing against my own.

Clothes were left forgotten scattered across the training grounds. Grabbing my hair, Orochimaru left love bits and hickeys littering down my throat, chest, and stomach. Removing my boxers I squirmed underneath him, separating my legs, he kissed down my left thigh. A glint was left in those eyes, for a moment I feared the same pain from the past. This look was different as it let out an air of not only danger and warning, but desire and want.

Possession?

Lust?

Something that I couln't recognize.

I stared down at his pale body, and liked the way it glowed in the light that started to stray in as the sun's warmth started to settle.

Flipping me onto my stomach. His tongue licked down my back. Coating his fingers, I could feel him push a sleek finger into me. I felt it on the inside of me and gasped as it started to move making my heart hasten in beats. I quivered under his touch as the time passed and he pushed more and more of those sleek digits inside me.

I couldn't take much more of it as he teased what brough me more pleasure than anything. It was starting to drive me mad as I pushed back, making contact and pratically crying for more. My groin ached painfully leaking some of it's contents.

My hand trailed down my stomach to land on it, wanting anything to alleviate the pained pressure building inside the pit of my stomach. The flame consuming me, daring to make me go mad.

Grabbing my wrist, he yanked my wrist up using my own weight and his hand to keep it beneath the skin of my stomache. Growling with fraustration, I immediately stopped as I could feel his fingers leaving me. The hebi lefted my hips up, and my inside quivered with anticipation. I could feel his hands on either side of them holding me firmly in place. Pushing in gently, he kissed my neck. I took it as a gesture of kindness. Pushing in more, I took in a breath, as I felt his length entering deeper. Stopping until I could feel him full inside me, I knew he was in to the halt. Pulling out he plunged back in, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood, I stopped myself from screaming out as the pleasure wrecked my body..

The pace started to build so did the pleasure, and the hitting of the sweet spot that made me moan out, calling his name. I wanted him to go faster, but he wouldn't. I knew that if I wanted him to do so, I would have to throw pride away around him, just for him to comply to my wishes. "O-ro-chi-maru-sama p-pleeeeaaase."

"Please what, my Naru-chan?" I could feel my insides tingle at the way he said it, somehow liking how he could make me submissive. Licking my lips, I whispered in the most seductive way possibe, "Please Orochimaru-sama, fuck me. Fuck me hard, long, and fast!" That seemed to please him, because he rewarded me with the start of moving inside of me.

Picking up the speed, he started to hit that spot, I could feel it. Hitting harder, and harder, had me moaning out his name along with screams. He kissed my lips, then moved down to suck on my neck. Stopping at my Adams-apple. Biting down on it, I could feel the blood pour from it, whimpering, as he licked and sucked, while pounding into me. The twist of all the pain and pleasure pouring into one promised to make me come completely undone.

His hand wondered to my nipples already hardened into pink nubs from the cold air and vibrations of passion that he sent through me in shockwaves. Pinching them again until they were sore, I could feel the heat on my face, as his hand wondered lower, the other keeping me in place. Grabbing my member, he started to pump me to the pace set, I could feel the pressure build more, the flame that already coursed through my body thickened, peaking to an all time high, as I came hard in his hand. My seed covering his hand and the ground, while some ran down my thigh.

Not too long after he came, pulling me closer to him. We stayed like that for I don't know how long. He didn't pull away like the last time, instead, he turned my face to face his own, and gave me a kiss. Kissing down to my neck, he nibbled on my Adams-apple again. Moving the hair from my eyes, he asked the one question I didn't want to answer. "Is it a yes? Or is it a no?" I breathed in deep. Thinking for a second before I answered.

"Yes, but give me two months please." He looked at me thoughtfully. "I promise I won't tell anyone. Neither will I really say goodbye to them, I just..." I wanted to be able to be with them all, everyone who stood behind my back in the toughest times. I didn't want to abonden them.

Almost reading my thoughts I watched still in a daze, his features changed as he smirked sadistically.

'Maybe not.' He looked into my eyes, the sun had risen into the sky causing rays to filter in like ripples in water.

"Yes." That wasn't the answer I was seeking for in that moment of cruelty, it shocked me, and he must've sensed it, too. "Only this one acceptation, then you'll have to do a favor for me." I looked up with hope in my eyes, it seemed surreal. The only thing plauging my mind at the time was the extent of the favor. "No questions asked." I nodded my head.

Wrapping his hands around my stomach he pushed me closer to his chest. I was so happy that I placed my own arms on his, and looked towards the sky. A smile still placed on my face, I could just, I reached up pulling his head down towards my own, kissing him lightly. I knew that I wasn't suppose to, but it was too late. I couldn't stop the feelings that were forming in my chest.

At first there was a light fluttering feeling that I got when around him, and I knew that I liked him. I also knew that a certain Kitsune wouldn't like this idea. Our time together was gone as fast as it came.

'I wonder what that favor is?' I wondered as I straightened my jumpsuit.

"Oh, and Naru-chan, before I forget." The way he said my name, the way he spoke period sent shivers down my spine."You'll have an appointment with Kabuto once every week." Those pale arms now covered by clothing wrapped back around me, rubbing against my tummy, albiet creepily as he smiled strangely."He says that he has something important to tell you."

I nodded my head, really wanting to say 'Whatever' or 'To hell with Kabuto, I'm never going back to that creep.' He looked over his shoulder and smiled back as he begun to walk away, speaking sensously,"Can't wait to see _you_ at our next meeting, **MY.** Naru-chan." Then as fast as he appeared, like the sly devil he was, he was gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was so exhausted. I couldn't even go training today, it wasn't like I didn't want to, it was the fact that I wouldn't do as well as I wanted too. My stomach was doing flip flops all day, and my body... I don't think that I could ever survive another round with that_ hebi_ if I had to.

Blushing ferociously. I popped in the pills given to me, as I ate food for strength. 'I could always go to Tsunade-ba-sama.'

I shook my head. "Not such a good idea, what if she finds out?" I couldn't picture her face in the shame of knowing what was really happening. Nor could I picture the villagers' faces. 'They'd surely shun me', I shivered at the memories returning from my younger years.

I heard someone approaching me. Getting up, I grabbed the kunai that was by me and placed it at the intruder's throat. "Whao!" I looked up, and seen Kakashi-sensei. "Wh-why didn't you knock, you bastard?"

He smiled behind the mask.

"I knocked, but you didn't answer." I grabbed the nearest thing close to me. That being a pillow and my alarm clock. Throwing them both at Kakashi's head.

"Sakura-chan was right." He said with mirth in his voice, he was making fun of me,"You do have mood swings." I threw the lamp at his head this time.

"Get out of here you goddamned pervert!" That had him laughing, which was sort of wierd but not really. I stopped, holding my mouth I ran into the bathroom. This was really becoming annoying.

"Naruto-kun. Are you fine?" I seen him come into my perepheral, and nodded slightly at his concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a little sick is all." Going again for round two, I held my stomach. Wiping my mouth off. I smiled. "I'm sorry for skipping out on training today. As you can tell, I'm just not feeling well." Kakashi nodded his head.

"I can see that Naruto, I was just wondering what brought it on."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I really don't know. But, I've already got checked out. They said I should be fine and gave me some pills."

Walking out of my room, Kakashi went into my kitchen. Going through my refrigerator, and cabinets. He scratched his chin, while thinking thoughtfully. "It seems the cause for it could be your diet, as in lack of food. You can't survive off of ramen alone, Naruto-kun. You need more food here, we're really getting concerned about you. You haven't been the same ever since Tsunade-sama talked to you."

Quickly changing the subject he asked, "When's the last time you've gone shopping?" I turned pale. "Naruto, are you okay?" Kakashi-sensei was the most damned extremist, melodramatic, drama king that I've ever met."You seem a bit pale."

"Does it seem like I'm alright, Kakashi-sensei! I'm tired that's all, you come barging into my- wait what the fuck, why are you laughing?" He waved me off, shrugging his shoulders as he begun to walk away. "I'll be back in a bit Naruto, try to keep the door unlocked, and try not to fall asleep."

Walking out of my apartment as if he didn't have a care in the world, I casually threw the only thing that I could after him, that being plates and maybe, just maybe even some knives. There was something wet coming from my cheeks, I tried to swipe it away and more came. I ran into the bathroom, I was crying and didn't know why.

_"Can't wait to see you at our next meeting, __**MY.**__ Naru-chan." _

Cleaning my finger, and crouching down by the sink. I fell asleep there, only being woken up when I heard a knock at the bathroom door. Wiping my face off and cleaning it with a clean wet rag, I cleared my throat. Opening the bathroom door, Iruka-sensei stood there, with groceries in his hand. "Come on Naruto-kun. I thought Kakashi told you no nap times, and why'd the hell did you trash the place?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I was mad at him." Looking around I asked where the bastard was. "He had to return to the hospital, he just needed to check in on you." Clearly even more pissed that he sent a babysitter to babysit me, I threw my hands up.

"Alright, I'll clean up, just leave the food. I'll figure out how to cook what ever you bought later." He shook his head, I was becoming irritated quick. "No, you'll clean up alright. I'll cook, I don't want you to burn down the apartment building trying to figure out how to cook this." Digging a finger into my ear as it was itching, I looked pass him.

He pushed me out of my own kitchen. "Now, start cleaning!" I did as he wanted not wanting to regret not having a good meal in a while.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." I decided to work on all the glass that was in the living room on the floor, removing the knives from the doors, and sweeping the living room floor into the kitchen.

Then starting to clean the kitchen floor and replacing things where they belonged, cutting my fingers here and there.

'Remind me not to throw things that shatter easily!' I half-scolded myself.

"Good job, Naruto." I went into my room.

"Yeah, yeah." I laid face down on the bed.

I wanted to drift off to sleep again,'It couldn't hurt, right?'

_"__**MY.**__ Naru-chan." _That damned voice hunted me, making me repeat the scenery over again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kabuto-teme was a dick, a big one at that. "Naruto-kun, you shouldn't push yourself at all, being pregnant is no laughing matter."

I dropped to the floor, holding my mouth from the lauughter I couldn't shake off.

"Try not to do that either." He scolded me lightly, leaning against the wall of the hospital room.

I shook my head. "B-but I can't be-be pre-pregnant. I-I'm a guy for kami's sake. It just doesn't make sense."

"If you have any questions then I suggest you talk to your kitsune friend, Kyuubi."

Taking his suggestion into consideration, I frowned slightly. There was no way it was possible, right?

"I can't get into contact with Kyuubi. I cut him off when Sasuke-teme and I last faught." Now I was starting to become worried, holding my stomach in my hands. 'Lies.' They had to be, but it didn't stop me from asking. "Does...does _He_ know?" Kabuto looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama knows." Kabuto took something out of his pocket," As for Sasuke, no he has no idea about what's going on." It was a prescreption bottle, I looked at it cautiously. For all I know, he could be trying to poison me.

"It's medicine that will help reduce your morning sickness, and unease you feel." Kabuto paused tossing them towards me,"Though, I don't have anything for your mood swings. Facing the wrath of an angry male who has the all powerful kyuubi in him, and can access power anytime he likes would be the end of the world." I looked at him pissed. "For one, it doesn't work like that. I can't access the power, even if we exchange permission. And besides, he might try to kill it instead of protecting it."

"Well, that's your problem." I almost laughed at the words coming out of the medical-nin's mouth.

"B-but, how is it mine? I didn't get this way by myself."

Kabuto shrugged, "Like that matters. Orochimaru-sama's mine, and I don't want to have to share. If it wasn't for this stupid little experiment, I would have fucked and killed you myself for even touching what belongs to me."

He had a killer instinct in his eyes,"Oops, did I say to much?" The sadistic grin that came over his features made my inside still. "I'll be going now, don't forget to take your medicine. My poor little, and oh so dear, Naru-chan."

He smiled," One more thing stop denying your pregnant, accept the fact that you're only a labrat to me and him. You will **Never. Ever. Be. **anything more." I held hurt and confusion in my eyes, "Don't try to act innocent to me, you think I don't see it. You're falling for him, but it's a death trap you're falling into. He will never, and I mean never return your feelings."

Naruto knew nothing of this side of Kabuto, yes, he knew him to be cool. But heartless, cold, and threatening to him, he didn't. Or maybe, he did, but just didn't want to accept it.

"So, do us all a big favor and stop trying to change him. And before you try and interupt me again, let me add something in as the last note and warning. _He_ is **mine**, no one else's. Tell him what I said, and _**I will**_ gut you like a fish and _**take what's your's**_."

"Besides the bridges you walk will sooner or later have to be burned, just like Sasuke did with you. You'll have to move in with us some time, so don't think I'll treat you as a special guest. There are some orders that even I won't obey."

That was all he said as he waved goodbye. I almost dropped to my knees, holding my mouth, I felt like I was going to puke, or even faint. Standing straight I took hold of the medicine, and ran.

I ran on and didn't stop even when my lungs started to burned, body protesting, wanting me to stop.

But this was apart of what all that I've known, back to old ways.

Just running away from them all, thier faces, that place where nothing but shame existed. This was too much, I already knew it, I knew that I was just some fuck toy, but this, the part about experiments, that took it's toll on me.

"I'm an experiment. I refuse, I refuse to believe it!" I screamed, as I dropped to my knees on the soil that was layed out before me. That bastard, he was the one to do this to me!

**AN: We're gonna cut it here. Next Chappie. Kabuto Naruto Orochimaru pov...XD wait, where's naruto.**


	6. Hien Pt 1

Forbidden Fruit

**WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence. **

**Rated: M for safety measures only.**

_**Summary: Naruto runs away after hearing the truth, or so to say the words that Kabuto planted into his head. Kakashi visited and cooked for Naruto. Naruto not being able to handle things after finding out about his pregnancy and how it was all some experiment turns to Kyuubi, and asks for help. **_

_**Was is just something that happened? Or was it something more? It started out as a experiment gone wrong. The feelings that have been bubbling up inside ever since, now want to come out. After three years with no contact from the person who is heart calls out for. It's forbidden is it not? If the village was to find out, they would just think I betrayed them, but one can't help the matters of the heart, right? False or not, how long will this infatiuated affair go on? OroNaru**_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...I DO NOT OWN TITLE TO THIS CHAPTER IT Belongs To Gackt, Though I think his trans would be, hakoniwa: enclosed or secret garden. :66:**

**"kyuubi no kitsune"**

**the rest you all should know, for those who dun, will in other chapters ahead.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 6: Hien Pt 1**

**Naruto's POV**

Everything was dark. I was floating, and for some unknown reason couldn't remember how or where I was, or exactly where 'here' was. I laid this way for what seemed like hours. There was a chill that went down my spine, as a growl could be heard.

I vowed to not rely on Kyuubi any more, so why was I here? **"So you've come back?"** I turned to face the beast still laying down in the water that was knee deep for anyone who may have entered, but at this moment I didn't realize how deep it could really get.

"Kyuubi-sama." We stared at eachother for a long time. I felt tears coming along. **"Finally found out the truth, Naruto?" **

I closed my eyes and just wished that I could drown in that moment, here I was falling in love with him, and didn't even know it. Only to find that he belonged to someone else, that he was playing me, and that he only did this as an experiment to get me pregnant. The sick bastard, I could feel the tears coming, and one rolled down my cheek sinking into the surrounding.

Something pulled me, it burned at first then was cool, and calming. Looking up, I found that Kyuubi had me wrapped up in one of his tails. I started to panic at the thought that Kyuubi now could take over my body and leave me here alone to die. He could kill me now, and I wouldn't mind it at all.

**"Kit, it's going to be okay. I promise that I won't hurt you." **I looked up at those eyes. Then looked back down, as my body was lifted out of the liquid pool.

"Kyuu-sama, I did-didn't know that you, you were the type of being that cared about such things, as feelings. I didn't think that you ever cared about me. Here, I am hoping that you would kill me for my stupidity, my weakness. My weakness. I hate it!"

I snuggled into whatever Kyuu had to offer as safety. **"It'll be alright Kit. I'll make sure to protect the pups." **I looked up at him. "You-you m-mean?" He nodded his head.

I didn't think I could cry even more**,"Kit, I thought that you would be happy." **I shook my head. "That's not it, thanks for the offer, and I'll accept it. It's just that, part of them is him, and I don't want to stay around him, if this was all just a lie."

"I know he has some feelings about this. I was certain that he felt at least a tinge of something underneath his mask for me." My whole body shook, and as I cried, I started to sink into a black eternity, known as sleep. Not to mention that I could feel Kyuu's rage.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kabuto's POV**

It was fun giving the little kitsune the news that he was nothing more than a fuck toy, experiment, that if I had the chance I'd kill him myself. My face turned up in disgust, Orochimaru-sama and his types. I wish that I could have a taste of what Naruto goes through, I've liked and protected Orochimaru-sama for a long time. I think I deserve some kind of reward, though the only reward that I'd probably get for telling too much information based on how I see their relationship could kill me.

I shuttered, not really wanting to think about that. Giving in my report, I told my lord how he reacted, and didn't mention anything else about what I had said or done to his new pet. He'd be upset if he couldn't get a good fuck in.

I shuttered, he could always have me. If he tried any of these things with Sasuke-kun, I think I'd have killed him, when he was still weak. Licking my lips, thinking about all the competition that I'd get rid of just to be with him.

Just thinking alone had givin' me a hard. I walked straight to my room, and right into the bathroom, there were many ways to handle this type of situation. Right now I was successfully winning.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Orochimaru's POV**

I couldn't get the picture of him out of my head. The way he blushed, he looked in the throes of passion, the way he smiled at me, and held me. His small frame is so delicate, yet not so easy to break. This was suppose to be one of my experiments, yet, he gave me feelings that I haven't felt in a long time. I felt a bit cold just shrugging him off like that, but he didn't seem to mind, and he kept smiling. I can't help but have a bad feeling about this.

I knew the feelings that he was planting was that of love. I hate that word with all of my being, and I'd rather kill before letting myself get taken away by it again. Love. Love is just fools who give their hearts away on a silver platter, just waiting for the one you love to stab it and make you bleed.

Bleed you to the last drop, yet, the love that he showed was that to be concerned about, it was that of a real one. Promising not to hurt me in any way. It begged to be taken, and to make sure that it will never hurt again, to feel whole, alive.

There was a knock at the door, and Kabuto stepped in. Handing me over the reports, and telling me about the reaction my Naru-chan had gotten on his face, it was almost enough to make me laugh.

Only making me wish further into the thoughts of him, wanting to be near him, by his side. Though there was a slight feeling that Kabuto wasn't telling me everything, at least the whole truth. I thought better to ask, I would just have to find out on my own.

Kabuto, one of my most loyal servents, yet, so troubleseem, hard to figure out. Blood type, what is it a or ab? Forget, I think AB. Hard to figure out. Licking my lips after Kabuto left, I couldn't help but think back to this morning.

The favor he agreed to do, with no questions asked would be of that to prove his loyalties to me. As much as I would love to see him bleed more, knowing the sadist I am, would be satisfied. There is that one feeling inside that denies me of doing so.

I don't want to have to force him into submission, although the thought's nice, and tempting I back away from it. That's the last resort, that or death. I would love to just keep having that tight ass next to me, especially at night. I love the way his skin glows, and his smile shines. His body soft, and warm, hair smelling like that of the rain," I could just..." Pulling out of my thoughts when a knock was sounded at the door, 'How could I almost forget, I have to train my dear Sasuke-kun."

"Orochimaru-sama." The raven-haired teen stepped in, bowing as he gripped the hilt of the sword by his side.

"Just give me a minute." I wished that I could teach that mouth of his a good lesson. Stretching, I thought, 'This is going to be another long day.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kyuubi's POV**

I could feel the hurt radiating off of the kit. We may not have been close, but when he gets like this I can't help but care, more out of curiosity than anything else. A demon isn't allowed to have feelings, and this is why he shouldn't have gotten involved in this relationship. If this is the whole truth that the medical ninja had claimed, then we would all just have to find out the truth. Until then, I decide to protect him. Even if it would be the death of me.

Laughing, I couldn't help but think how pathetic I must sound, having the feeling to protect, was not the job of a demon. Cuddling the boy closer to me, even in his sleep he cried and whimpered. Getting a bit irritated about the thoughts on how long his recovery will take. I decided to take over his body from there, collecting and gathering food.

Keeping my chakra stable so that no one will be able to sense it until too late, not even the bitch that's apart of Akatsuki could sense it's presence, but she would be able to sense it at the last moment.

Setting up camp, I re-entered into my own body from the boys. I should do that more often, but decided against it. Hoping that we wouldn't run into any trouble and make sure the kit healed quicker being safe here with me.

I wouldn't mind giving him true immortality, but that would mean being stuck with his annoying presence longer than what I wanted; though hating to admit that I was getting used to him, and preferred staying in his body than anyone-else's.

I closed my eyes and dozed off along with him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kabuto's POV**

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my hips, my thoughts wondered back to the Uzumaki brat, I felt a tinge of guilt for what I've done. But the way he was, I could tell that he was falling, and hard for Orochimaru-sama. I couldn't let it happen, that thought led me to think of another, the Uchiha brat. Wondering how he deals with these two, when he could have and train me, my thoughts snapped back to the fact that he's only using them. Which reminded me of how, we're all puppets, well I'm one literally. Damn Sasori-sama sure can do some nice work.

Pulling out another one of my uniforms, I looked over at the silver that traced it. The second I picked up my glasses they broke, taking this as a bad sign, one thing such as Karma. I got dressed quick, and started to walk back down the corridors of our new home. Sasuke passed by looking tired as usual, heading to his room no doubt to take a shower and nap as usual.

He didn't even look at me for one second. I was happy because of the wicked grin I held plastered on my face. This was all fun, if karma was to come around avenged sevenfold, then I'll make sure that I'd go down with some fun, and taking a certain blond with me.

It really didn't concern me with whom I'd have to betray, if it meant being the only one near Orochimaru.

I'd make the blond suffer, I'd kill the damned Uchiha brat, take him down with me, if I had to.

Turning into a lab of my own, I planned all of the things that I would do to him, Orochimaru surely doesn't have any feelings towards him. Maybe that of a good fuck, maybe once he's done fucking him then I'd be able to do as I please with the Kyuubi container. Smiling even more wickedly, I laughed. Letting go of all control.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto's POV**

Being chained up inside yourself for so long wasn't such a good idea afeterall, as I couldn't escape that I was pregnant even in here. Kyuubi-sama did as he promised, still a bit shocked at the kind gesture, I didn't let my guard down, wondering if I could fully trust Kyuubi or not?

I have respect for him, really, I do. It's just hard to even trust a being such as one that's inside you, could kill your kids, and lock you up inside where he was while taking control of your body.

I would then feel the full effects of his pain, unlike how I did before. It was the same way, hard, for me to understand anyone's pain. It took a while just to really feel Sasuke's pain. I really can't comprehend how much hurt he's in. That is only if they're like me, a jinchuriki, one who holds a bijuu.

I took note to all of the food Kyuu-sama had gathered up for me to eat. Roasting it over the fire that was built, my mouth watered, as I was learning how to actually cook. I'm such an idiot for leaving without grabbing anything to eat.

Swipping away a stray tear that ran from the thoughts, and all of the words Kabuto had to say. I didn't want to believe it, but I can't help but feel that some part of the words he said were partially truth. I really shouldn't care if I was his fuck buddy. More or less an experiment, it's what I've always been, ever since the day I was born.

Taking some of the hot meal into my mouth, I planned on what I would do if I were to see him again. I'd rather be left with Kabuto-teme than Orochimaru-sama. I don't know what I'd do, or how I would react. I know that I'd probably run, and get overwhelmed by all of the emotions. For now I had to get back to the village, before someone thought something bad has happened to me or worse. I don't want a search party coming after me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The first thing I did was crash on my bed, now I knew what Kabuto meant about pushing myself. I rolled over in my covers, covering my cooling body. Letting the tears fall, that the one person that my heart trully throbbed for was just another failure. Example a...Sakura-chan...now...Han: b...Orochimaru-sama.

I guess that I'll never be loved, it's just what fates decided for me. Letting everything go, I returned deep into myself. "Kyuu-sama. Arigatougozaimasu. It seems like for the first time in my life that someone has actually cared about me, Iruka-sensei and you ." I pulled off the biggest fake smile that I could muster.

**"Don't pull those fake smiles off on me, Naruto. I've known you for years, watched you as you grew."**

He growled, sending a chill down my spine. I dropped my act. "Thanks, Kyuu." I turned and left thinking that I'd seen him smile. Which was impossible, Kyuu-sama was starting to act like a father to me, not too late for that, I've always wanted one.

Returning back to my own world. I forgot all about my delimma. Ignoring everything for once, looking over at the perscribed pills, I took two.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Orochomaru's POV**

It's been almost three weeks since I last saw him. It's been two weeks since all I could do was think about him. Not really liking the feeling from past lessons, to get too attached, was not a good idea. I even started having second thoughts about what I was using him for. To have my child, so that a legacy of my work was to continue on, so that I'm able to take control of it's body when it's at the ripe age.

The more I thought about it, the more I distaste the idea even more, sure I could just take over Sasuke's body, but once his body started to reject mines I would need one that'll be more accepting, and compatible to my own. Also being gifted with some of the red chakra that comes from kyuubi. I leaned my head, disappointed as that feeling of guilt that started to settle in. My conscious fighting with me that this was my child, and it should have a hell of a better life than mine growing up.

The new feelings forming, the ones that I had dismissed from my heart a long time ago, started to resurface and make their way known. All brought on, by some snot nosed kid. I flung things off of my desk. Hopefully by the time he actually comes to live with us, my conscious or heart won't need him as much as it does now.

"He's just a fuck toy." My voice didn't hold enough belief, convinction, and I knew that I was denying myself the truth. Hoping, waiting, that when time passes I'd be over him. The repeat of 'History' will be able to happen more effectively. It sent a chill down my spine, not wanting that to happen again.

I decided to train Sasuke on a new technique to take my thoughts off of the blond. Just at the thought I started to get a hard, fearing that these feelings would progress if I was around the boy, I decided to go as long as I possibly could without his body under mine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto's POV**

What surprised me most was that I didn't try to rip off Kabuto-teme's head. I should be mad, angry at the most for what he said and done. Still, I was a bit more depressed than I usally am, I still pretended to get over the fact that those words could be true. Example A...I'm pregnent...though the words could be false...Example b...Kabuto's jealous. Well that's what Kyuu-sama had pointed out for me, so it took off some edge and pain that was brought on with being stabbed in the heart.

Smiling like I've been doing for the past week, I think it confused Kabuto-teme. I laughed leaving, he checked the baby's heartbeat, saying that it was interesting that it would have appeared so early. The development going exception well, and much more advance than a usual pregrenancy. I wanted to tell him that I was having twins. In the end I decided against it, who knows what he would do to my babies. Running around the village as usual, I stopped when I smelled Ramen. I had a weird craving for something else instead, and decided if I could ask Kakashi-sensei to get them for me. Running all the way to the training ground, I was late.

"Naruto-kun. You're late, that's very unexpected of you." I nodded my head, strecthed, and prepared for a battle to come, so that I could use my new technique-that was almost perfect, but needed some perfection added to it-on him. Smiling, I asked while starting the fight "Kakashi-sensei?" He 'ummed' me. "Do you remember that time when you came over to my house," We clatched Kunais together. He 'hmmed' me this time, "And you bought some food for me?"

Backing up, he nodded his head. "Of course, but right now's not the time to talk about food." I frowned. "Maybe after training, besides what could you possibly want that you can't get it yourself?" I ran towards him again, becoming very handy with my favorite tool. 'Well there's alot that I want that I can't get because of...'

Looking away, I made the mistake of taking my eye off of Kakashi-sensei. Looking in every direction as possible, I didn't see him, so imitating Sakura-chan as much as possible, I sent chakra into my arms and fist, hitting the ground as hard as possible. Making Kakashi-sensei emerge from his hiding spot. It took a lot of chakra, but let's just think Sakura-chan for at least teaching me that much.

"That was very good Naruto. Now, try using your own techniques, this time." A kunai knife was pointed to my throat. Gulping, I waited until he dropped his gaurd. There was a poof, and there I stood behind Kakashi-sensei. "Sensei, you should know by now that I've gotten better at this, and using my clones." Now was his time to gulp, but he disappeared too. Here he was behind me, "I know Naruto-kun." There was another poof, and in the end we both were running out of chakra playing the battles of 'who could out clone who?'.

I counted to about twenty of them that I destroyed in this battle, while he destroyed 30 of mine, it didn't matter. He was cheating with the sharingan, but it did come in handy to train against it just in case I ran into Sasuke, and he's still pissed off at me and trying to kill me.

I could use this pratice.

I smiled as it was fun but in the end, I had to call it quits, I could feel an unsusal strain on my body now.

By this time I could just start to sense thier chakra evolving, which meant by the second month most people would start picking it up as well. People like medical-ninjas could sense it in about three weeks. I'll have a week before I'm confronted with Orochimaru-sama, and get all the truth. I had made a promise, but like most promises no matter the consequences, I'd never back down.

So, I'd still have to leave and go with him, and find out a way to overcome him, and these stupid feelings. Research really helped you, including your sources, also using my sources to find away to stay away from Neji-san. He'd be able to sense the presence of life that started to radiate before anyone besides Kyuu-sama knew.

Using my last clone, I challenged Kakashi-sensei out in the final round. Somehow getting him pissed cause he knew that I could've beat him, if I wouldn't have given in. In the end, I ended up with a kunai knife pointed at his neck, smiling as I tricked him. He stepped out of the shadows, pulling out his book, "Really? Naruto, why'd you give up? We were just getting started." I shrugged. "I'm hungry Kakashi-sensei." He hang his head and sighed, putting back his Sharingan.

"Fine, Naruto-kun. But, you'll have to promise me that you'll train more, and harder." I lefted my hand as in agreeing and making it a oath. I gave him a list of what to get me, he agreed, 'poofed' and left. I jumped around and then steadily walked to my apartment.

Happy and jittery on the outside, but still just a little disappointed that I couldn't go full out with the Kits. Kyuu-sama said he could protect them. Laying down on my back, I closed my eyes, and with no effort of concentration, I acessed into one of the parts and depths of mind finding Kyuu-sama.

I didn't say anything, I just slid through the cage, laying right next to one of Kyuu-sama's frontpaws, deciding that he was best used as a pillow more than anything. "Kyuu-sama?" He cracked an eye open and looked down at me. "Would you mind if I called you Kyuu-otou instead?" Both his eyes opened, he looked at me somewhat puzzled, I could here humor in his voice as he said that he didn't mind.

"Otou-san." I liked it. I snuggled into the warmthness that Kyuu-sama brought until a knock could be heard at the door. Feeling light headed I went to grab the groceries that were in Kakashi-sensei's hands. Bowing, I closed the door, and sat down at the table to eat my strawberry flavored ice-cream with pickles, and ramen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Part one of Secret Garden done. Please Review, if not I'm forced with threats here, such as, no updating until the end of each month, or going on a hiatus...:66:...JK...I love you all. :D **

urayamashii: jealous, envious

Han: example


	7. Hien Pt 2

Forbidden Fruit

**WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence. **

**Rated: M for safety measures only.**

_**Summary: Naruto runs away after hearing the truth, or so to say the words that Kabuto planted into his head. Kakashi visited and cooked for Naruto. Naruto not being able to handle things after finding out about his pregnancy and how it was all some experiment turns to Kyuubi, and asks for help. **_

_**Was is just something that happened? Or was it something more? It started out as a experiment gone wrong. The feelings that have been bubbling up inside ever since, now want to come out. After three years with no contact from the person who is heart calls out for. It's forbidden is it not? If the village was to find out, they would just think I betrayed them, but one can't help the matters of the heart, right? False or not, how long will this infatuated affair go on? OroNaru**_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7: Hien Pt 2**

**Naruto's POV**

Steadily putting my feet on the floor, I had gotten lost in my thoughts, thinking over the dreams that I've had. Shaking it off, the chills that I got kept me hoping that it was just another akumu, and not some kind of yokan. Putting an ice-cube in my mouth, to help with the dehydration that I was feeling, I laid back down on my bed. Looking up at the ceiling watching as the sunburned colors of yellow to orange, orange to red, red to purple, then purple to the sunburned color now. It was sunset at it's finest.

I decided to start going out at night to train, it was better this way, cooler, and I was calmer which meant no stress on me. I tried to coax Otou-san to tell me the genders, but he wouldn't tell me. I wanted boys, coaxing my head to the side I wondered what Orochimaru-sama wanted. 'Like hell I care. He dumped me, who's using who?' Clutching my chest, I couldn't help but think of how my heart still stung.

**"It shouldn't bother you so much?" **Otou-san said. 'I know that already, I just can't help getting a little impatient, irritated, frustrated, it's like I'm missing something. That if I let it go, it'll just hurt so much more. I don't know what to do, I feel so lost, Kyuu.' I dropped my head. "What am I going to do about these stupid feelings?"

"What feelings might that be Naruto-kun?" Kakashi-sensei stepped out of the shadows. I looked away, "You wouldn't understand." Kakashi stepped up to me lowering his book from his face, he took my chin in his forefinger and thumb, and I couldn't help but feel somewhat drugged, like it was a dream I was in.

"You know _my_ Naru-chan, I feel the same way about you. don't be shy and hold your feelings back." At that moment I broke out of what ever trance that was.

"Kakashi-sensei what in the hell are you talking about?" I said with all seriousness. Looking around at him, he was supposed to still be in the hospital. "Don't call me Naru-chan!" I practically yelled at him, hating the way everyone said my name when in sexual manners.

Looking back up towards him, a question ran through me mind. "What in the hell are you doing out of the hospital, Kakashi-sensei?" He shrugged, as if it weren't any of my business. "I'm not really here, even though I'm zapped out, and am in the the hospital, doesn't mean that I still can't make clones my precious Na-."

"I'm serious here, and don't call me Naru-chan, it just doesn't sit well with me."There was silence then a burst out laughter coming from the idiot.

**"I wonder if it's because it's not your beloved Orochimaru." **Scolding him in my head as best as I could. I told him to shut his trap, it had nothing to do with _him_ at all.

**"You shouldn't talk to your Otou-san like that, Naruto." **

"You know you just might be right." I laughed out loud, which confused and scared Kakashi a little. "Naruto, are you okay?" I nodded my head, waving him off as I continued walking.

"Naruto?" I turned to face where the voice was coming from.

"You shouldn't be out here so late, it's dangerous to go on walks all by yourself." He winked at me.

I paled a deadly color. "ECCHI-SENSEI! LIKE I'D GO OUT WITH YOU!" He laughed.

"What ever could you be talking about, Naruto-kun?" I snapped out of it, 'One hell of a melodramatic drama king alright. He sure could forget quickly or pretend like it.' "One more thing, practice tomorrow at 8:00 with Yamoto-san."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Training went as smoothly as planned, just the same as usual. I'd make an complete dumb ass out of my self, but this time I've taken it a little overboard with dumbness getting tied upside down in the end. 'This was so one of the do's and don't's of being pregnant. I could have a miscarriage. Thank Kami-sama for Kyuu-sama's abilities to keep them safe.' I could feel faint and dizziness coming along and decided that it'd be best if I got myself down, NOW!

Grabbing the kunai that I had hid in my back pocket, I cut the rope, and was relieved when I landed feet first on the ground, not mentioning the part where I fell on my knees and puked. 'This is so not looking good.' I haunched over in the same spot, morning sickness, it can strike anytime of the day. Reaching in my pocket, I took out the pills that were given to me, and popped two in my mouth. Putting them back in their normal pouch I cursed myself for being such an idiot, here I am half-assing things, while my babies are depending on my health.

"Naruto. I'm disappointed that you would drop your gaurd like that. No wonder the other sensei's say that they were better off training Sasuke." I knew Yamato-sensei said that to get me hyped up, and pumped so that I could give it my all and beat his ass all the way into oblivion. But it didn't work like how he wanted on me, and instead I felt a drop of liquid fall land my hand.

"I'm not gonna cry." I said wiping away the tears, but no matter how hard I swiped at them, they just kept coming back, making me angered, and in the end I cried. "Why would you say such a mean thing? Yamato-sensei, you have no idea what I'm going through right now, and I don't think you want to know!"

'Who's the dramatic one now?'

I cried more,"And besides, I know Sasuke's better than me, you don't have to throw it in my face. KAMI! I'm so pathetic."

"Naruto, are you okay, you seem somewhat weird? You've been acting like this all for the past few weeks. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way, I just thought I'd have some fun is all."

I cried even moreYamoto-sensei was just another Kakashi-teme. A bastard, a big one, a ki-sama. "I think you need to see Tsunade-sama." I stopped crying and shook my head, "No, I-I'm okay. I was just a little upset and I apologize." Running away as fast as I could, I started to wonder what was Kakashi-sensei's true purpose in having me train with Yamoto-sensei. "I wonder if he's spying because Neji can't?" Scratching my head at the problems being caused, 'Ever since we've gotten back, everyone's been treating me differently.'

"I'm not a kid who needs his hand held to piss, dammit!"

I decided from this day on that I'd train, and train, and train. So as a whole week and a half passed I didn't notice. Now standing in the mirror, I looked as my stomach seemed to be getting a bulge. There was no way! I'd have to leave the villiage in less than two weeks or make another deal, I wasn't ready to leave yet.

I've accomplished a lot in these short weeks, still, "What will I do when I see him?" That question unnerved me. I had this feeling that I would stand up and face him, or just go with him in silence.

That all reminded me of something that I missed, "What is the god damned favor of his?" I bit my nail, wondering what it could be, which got me fruastrated, but ultimately I just dropped it. I took deep breaths, and decided to not think about it if it were to endanger lives.

I did the same routine as usual. I went to go and get a check up with Kabuto-teme, who gave me a different type of medicine, which Otou-san wanted me to sniff so that he could tell what was in it, I did as told.

After looking over me, and seeing that I was healthy and just now figuring out the news that it was twins, Kabuto-teme told me the news but when I seemed shocked, Kabuto-teme looked at me as if I were crazy. I shrugged my shoulders, "Na-nani? Otou-san told me that news weeks ago, and besides he just wanted to see what it smelled like to make sure you're not trying to poison me or the babies?" His eyebrow twitched. "Otou-san?"

I nodded my head smiling, "Yeah, Otou-san." He didn't look puzzled for too long, he looked a little worried and troubled as if in danger. Smiling I waved him off, wearing a seaweed band from this day forward so that I didn't have any more naseau as much as I did before. "Naruto-kun your about four months along." I looked puzzled, I thought I was like eight weeks and some days?

Deciding not to dwell on it, I left the thought behind. Craving some weird combinations of food already mixing in my mouth I left before Kabuto-teme, waving, and going straight home to the Kitchen. Kakashi-teme has been great help so far with getting me food, he says that I'm starting to become a fat ass like Chouji-kun. Boy, if Chouji-kun heard that he'd so kick Kakashi-teme's ass.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kabuto's POV**

This wasn't good at all. The bond between him and the kyuubi had gotten stronger, for kami's sake he even calls him his father. Walking out of the hospital, I automatically transferred myself back to the hideout, which was a building that stood in the middle of a lively town. The ignorant fools. "They have no clue what's going on here."

"Why are you so upset, Kabuto?" I turned, finding myself caught off guard but quickly gained my composure back. " It's no reason really." His smile was misleading as always. "I'm going out for a while, so don't bother contacting me. One more thing, how's the boy?"

I crossed my arms a little offended that he didn't care that way about me, I've seen how he's changed. Well their just small simple changes, that'll go unnoticed by people like Sasuke who hasn't been with Orochimaru-sama for over ten years.

"He's fine, he seems healthy and even getting the pregnant bulge working. Did I forget to mention he's carrying two, not one." The hebi arched his eyebrow at this,"Twins, though he already knew because of a certain fox."

That seemed to have gotten his attention. "Let's see how it goes from here on. I'm leaving, be back in a few days." I nodded my head, and couldn't wait for him to leave. Smiling as he left, I went straight to my lab, to work on more experiments, now I had three lab rats to test.

Hopefully.

Smiling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Orochimaru's POV**

It was bad for me to leave on such a short note. I just couldn't get this damned feeling out of my chest, besides that I was starting to wonder what Kabuto's true purpose lied. When he left I made sure to install surveillance on his room, and there by all the other rooms. The time was near for me to collect what was mine and no one else's, and _whoever_ tries to _deny me_ this, will _die_.

First I had to take care of some business.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto's POV**

I had this bad feeling, telling me to get away as fast as I can.

Sitting up straight in my bed, I started to pack some of my things. I had a mission that was assigned today. Meeting up with Sakura, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, and Yamato-sensei joining us. We walked to Tsunade-ba-chan's office.

Walking in lined up by height, Tsunade-ba-chan gave us our mission. She dismissed me, and I walked out wondering what they were saying, pressing my ear up to the door, I listened in on their conversation.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Has anyone noticed anything that's been strange about Naruto?" Glancing in through the keyhole of the hokage's office, I noticed Sakura and Sai turn their heads. Taking a deep breath and letting out, Sakura spoke up. "So, you're not the only ones who's noticed?" Tsunade-ba-chan nodded her head.

"How long do you think it's been going on?" Yamato-sensei asked not liking being the last-to-know.

Tsunade-ba-chan sat down. "For about a month or so now. I really didn't notice the signs until after we talked about what that bastard Orochimaru had done to him, yet, he swears that he didn't do anything else afterwards. Didn't try anything...and that's what scaresme, I don't believe him, and neither does the board. Ever since you've all come back from that mission that involved Sasuke, and Orochimaru he's never been the same."

She looked away, she seemed so torn, and on the verge of tears, but what was I supposed to tell her. 'Yeah, the ki-sama touched me, and God did I like it. Enjoyed it, begged for more, threw my pride out the window, and now here I am almost three months pregnant. Oh and isn't this just peachy, he said he'd come back and take me willingly, if not with severe casualties, and which I don't want to happen...and the worst,' my eyes started to tear up,'The worst is that I've maybe even fell for the bastard and hard, and the great news is that I am just another lab rat for him to use at his disposal. Sounds fun doesn't it?'

"It just doesn't make any sense. If you match the time frames up with when I found him, it seems something is way off. He has to be lying to us all, possibly out of shame. I think it's happened again." Sakura spoke up breaking the awkward silence.

"No, the real question is, "Why is he protecting that scum of a bastard Orochimaru? That's the question that we just can't seem to find out." The blond fire house spoke up, turning crystal eyes to meet green.

"That is unless." Kakashi-sensei sat down in a chair looking exhuasted while Yamato-sensei looked at him intently,"That is unless Orochimaru's brain washed him, broken him. Either way, I don't see them as a possiblity. Naruto must be holding a secret for the bastard, and is ashamed to tell?" Yamato-san nodded his head as a way to go along with it.

"No, you're all wrong. The true question is what is he protecting?" Sai spoke up against me as well. That just pissed me off, they're sitting here having a discussion about me, and here I am eavse-dropping.

Tsunade-ba-chan looked shocked to have heard him speak, she still didn't like him as much, but was starting to get used to him. "Your absolutely right, Sai. There is something he's protecting, that protects Orchimaru. We'll find out sooner or later. Whatever it is should start soon, give it some more time, weeks or less. Everyone make sure you keep an eye on him. Sakura-chan, in the meantime make sure he's safe." Sakura and the others nodded their heads, "HAI! Tsunade-sama!" At that time I decided it was best to leave knowing as I walked away she detected my presence.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Wonder what they're planning? What's Kabuto-kun have under his sleeve? And what in all levels of Hell is Orochimaru-sama doing? Planning? Going? **

**Jigoku-Hell**


	8. Deal With The Devil: Akuma

Forbidden Fruit

**WARNING: This Story Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence. **

**ANOTHER WARNING: I TEND TO PICK UP AND DROP OFF TITLES, SUFFIXES, JAPANESE WORDS AND ENGLISH! Am working on it, swear. Am still revising and editing this whole thing. You know what, forget it. Just go with it, I'll try to use more plain english. That's all.**

**Rated: M for safety measures only.**

_**Summary: Naruto eavesdrops in on the conversation that is all about him. Knowing that he is now alittle over 2 months pregnant, and knowing that the time is close to be taken by Orochimaru. But, what exactly is the Snake Sennin planning? Kabuto looks forward to his newly soon to be coming lab-rats, while Orochimaru is out on some undercover mission. **_

_**Was it just something that happened? Or was it something more? It started out as an experiment gone wrong. The feelings that have been bubbling up inside ever since, now want to come out. After three years with no contact from the person whom his heart calls out for. 'It's forbidden is it not? If the village was to find out, they would just think I betrayed them, but one can't help the matters of the heart, right?' False or not, how long will this infatuated affair go on? OroNaru**_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! XD I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT! :66:**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 8: Akuma (Devil)**

**Naruto's POV **

Leaping from tree top to tree top, we made our way through the forest, meeting up with Rock Lee and Temari. They were added onto the team for the time being, all the while being swift, quick, and as quiet as possible. For the first time ever, I seemed to be thinking and planning while keeping up pace and watching where I was going.

It was more of a to shock them even more that I wouldn't protest in the least of having Temari the 'Worst Bitch of the Wind' and Lee the 'Loud Obnoxious Taijutsu Kick Ass Genius' join us on our little journey as orders from Konohagakure and Sunagakure.

Catching onto a familiar scent, I stopped and sniffed the air, Sakura halted along side of me, "What is it, Naruto?"

Sniffing the area around again, I didn't exactly know where the scent was coming from, but somehow noticed the whereabouts for what it could be coming from.

Rubbing my nose, I answered her question. " It's nothing." Moving ahead not to get left behind on our first real mission in like_ forever_, we caught up with the other members of team Kakashi.

The sun started to set and Kakashi-sensei decided that it was best for us to stop here in the east of nowhere for a while. Sitting down I took out the pills that Kabuto-teme gave me and downed them with water.

"We'll set up camp here for tonight. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Temari and Lee get some rest while you still can. I have a feeling that this will possibly be the last time that you'll be able to stop to replenish your strength." Placing the pills back in the pouch and rubbing on my seaweed wristband, I closed my eyes and went back into my mind to search for Kyuubi.

Opening them again, I came face to face with his cage, hearing drops of liquid and smelling mew dew, I stepped forward toward his cage almost stepping into the bars to touch him. Kyuubi's eyes shot open and you could feel his power, as the burning sensation of his chakra resided. I grinned, "Oi! Otou-san? Wake Up!"

Groaning. **"What is it that you want, Naruto? As you can tell, I am trying to sleep."** Pouting, I crossed my arms acting as if hurt by his actions of not wanting to talk to me.** "All right. What is it, Kit?" **

Smiling, I entered the cage and sat by his front left paw. "I just want to talk is all," dropping my mask so that he could see the real me. I changed my position so that I was laying down and playing with his fur. "Well, it's just that I overheard the others talking about something that concerned me."

Kyuubi gave me an accusing look, "Okay, it was more like eavesdropping in on the conversation about me. But the main point is that Tsunade-baa-chan told Sakura to be the main one to keep an eye on me, and you know that if anyone finds out, she'll be the first to know and tell on the job."

"They want to know what am I protecting that protects the Hebi, but I don't want anyone coming too close to me. So I was kind of thinking that you could, you know..." I trailed off, but picked back up my conversation," Train me, as in help me put up protective seals. Just in case I need to protect myself against the village and others."

Kyuubi started to laugh. **"I see what you're getting at, and are trying to do. But it won't be as easy as you think for me to help you as much as I would like to. Ecspecially with a certain 'thing' being placed against me."**

This didn't make any sense, I know that he could at least try something else to help me, but with the seal in place, there wasn't much that he could do. I so didn't want to be the fool who got deceived and betrayed in the end, all because I wanted to learn to protect myself and gain much power while doing it. The only difference with 'my' making a deal with the devil is that I did this to protect.

"Fine. I'll do whatever you say, but you have to keep your promise and never go back on your word." Kyuubi seemed a bit hurt, well mocking it as best as he could, and disappointed in me. **"Come on Kit, I always keep my word, and never go back on promises. I'm surprised to see that you even feel that way towards me, and I'm truly hurt. Unlike weak humans I can keep all of my promises, and I intend to keep this one. If you're not convinced, we can negotiate."**

He lightly stroked my hair with his tail. "Fine. It's a deal then. Promise?" Kyuubi shook on it turning into his human form. I stared with amazement, "Way cool! Otou-san I didn't know that you could do that!" There was a sly smile.** "You'd be surprised at what I could do, Kit." **

Slipping through the cage, I reached for the seal to release Kyuubi-sama, but he grabbed my hand. "Not yet, Kit! It will raise problems if you do that now, I can train you somewhat in this form inside my cage. You can't remove it, else we both die!"

"Alright! I understand!" I looked at him, and seen that he looked serious, "So when do we start my training, Otou-san?"

He smiled, and I had gotten chills just thinking about it. **"Right away." **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sakura's POV**

I watched as Naruto took those same pills, I wondered what they were, but I wasn't going to go snooping around either. Knowing that I had to keep a heads up with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei keeping watch over us and the surrounding perimeter. I looked around feeling something nagging at the back of my throat, facing whatever fear that it could have been I faced the opposite direction, I noticed a pair of big brown eyes and bushy eyebrows peek up at me. "Damnit, Lee!" I whispered, and tuned over in my sleeping bag, trying to get some sleep instead, but I could still feel the burning of eyes on the back of my neck.

Turning around to face them, I whispered "Stop fuckin' lookin' at me!" That seemed to make him stop, because I couldn't feel the sensation of eyes on me anymore. Looking at Naruto's sleeping form, I noted that he went to sleep before everyone. 'Those pills must be sleeping pills, he always seems to go to sleep right after taking them. I wonder why he's taking them.'

I couldn't think of any other reason that it could be anything else, 'I guess I'll have to ask another time.' Deciding that I would have to be satisfied with the answer that I had for now, I went to sleep as the answers plagued my dreams.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto's POV**

The training of fighting Kyuu-sama inside this cage of his and not being able to escape was tense. Heck to be brutally honest, this is one of the most intense training that I've been through, physically and mentally. No matter the advances I've used on him he just kept ducking and dodging, but that was not going to make me quit. I was not, I mean never in a million and two years give this all up. "I like your courage, kit. I really do. But you'll have to learn one day, someday that you'll have to reap what you've sown and give up."

Standing up off of the wet ground, my knees shaking, gripping the fabric that was placed beneath them I spit blood out of my mouth. "There's no way, no way in hell that I'll give up." Coughing, I cleared my throat. "If I have to reap what I've sown so be it, but I'll never give up. Even if I'm beaten down to my last breath and my limbs are ripped apart, I'll never give up."

"No matter the damage, pain, or hurt that may be caused, I'll take responsibility and live with no regrets!" I lounged forward towards Kyuu, who moved out of the way just in time to pin my arm behind my back, twisting it, I could feel the sadistic smile that was placed upon his lips. His hot breath stirred my hair, covering my eyes.

"I like the determination that you so-called put into your heart-filled and moving words, but unlike most people," laughing he gripped my arm tighter as we stood on the platform of solid ground," Or should I say like most demons we aren't moved by such things." Twisting my arm tighter he whispered in my ear, "Let's test the theory of your words shall we." I could feel the twisting and tightening of my arm until I heard it snap like a dry twig, screaming I didn't let the tears that threatened to well-up come out.

Sitting up by the shaking of hands on me, my good hand flew up on its own and gripped around who's ever neck it was. My eyes flew open and I looked around for a brief second, letting go of my opponents throat I apologized.

"Gomennasai, Temari-chan." Closing my eyes, and falling back into my mind. I watched as Kyuu-otou-sama held a satisfying look on his face. Pure Blood lust. My limbs were all snapped into pieces, my head lolled as all of the pain became significant. Blood littered my face as well as his body. 'This hurts like hell.'

"Have you had enough my dear, Naruto-chan?" Looking into his eyes with all of my hatred and determination masking the pain I shook my head, which seemed to make him frown for a second, then he got the same look in his eyes.

Licking the blood up from cheeks, I took this opportunity to headbutt him. With as much strength that I could muster, I smashed my head into his, causing blood to spill forth, he didn't even flinch. Instead, he threw me across the room landing in water holding his face for a second before horror engulfed it. Holding my breath became difficult, as I became dizzy losing consciousness and letting go of my breath as well. There were no last thoughts as I slipped away into eternal darkness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Waking up to the warmness that surrounded my body, I tried to move my limbs which proved difficult. "Don't move Kit, you'll only hurt yourself more by doing that," I listened to Kyuubi, "You'll mess up the healing process that I've set in course for the last past hours." He smiled a genuine smile and I was somewhat relieved by it all. I closed my eyes, but it was short lived as I remembered something about me fighting to my death.

"Kyuu, wh-what happened to me?" I stammered through my question.

"You did fine, Kit. You passed the first of many tests." He smiled and for a moment I didn't get it, I felt like asking a question, but that would just prove his theory of me not having many brain cells to even be close to clever. So, I kept my mouth shut, until the answer dawned on me.

"That means that you'll train me?" I asked a little hesitant. He nodded his head, and I smiled from ear to ear.

"Look kid, don't get too emotional about this. I'm somewhat relieved that you're the way you are because knowing you, you could hug me any second."

I nodded my head, but he knew as well as I that, if I could move all of my limbs, I would wrap my arms around him and squeeze the life out of him, literally. Instead I just settled with a grateful smile, and closed my eyes to sleep again. "Oi! Otou-san," he looked at me expectantly, "Oyasuminasai."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Okay so I'm back for the short term of MIA...Oh yeah **

**Translations:**

**Mori- Forest**

**Daijouka- Are you okay?**

**Oi! Otou-san Mezamete- Hey! Father (Dad) Wake up!**

**Baa-chan- Grandmother**

**Ba-chan- Auntie**

**Ningen(-tachi)- Humans**

**Yakusoku- Promise**

**Sugoi! - Cool! Awesome!**

**Hai! kashikomarimashita- Yes!/ Alright! I understand. **

**Ha/Hai- Yes/Alright/Fine**

**Wakaru/Wakatta/Wakarimashita- To Understand/ I Understand/ I Know/ I Get It (when talking to a person who is higher ranked than you/or if you just want to be very polite you say "kashikomarimashita"**

**Ima- Now**

**Shimatte!- Shit! Damn!**

**Daijoubu- Don't Worry/ I'm Okay**

**Oyasuminasai- Good Night **

**Gomennasai- Sorry/Forgive Me...etc, has many meaning than one. **

**Naraku/Jigoku- Hell**

**Koi- Love**

**Koi-Come**

**Sorebaka- That idiot**

**Bachiatari- Cursed/Damned**

**Hai, Douzo- Please Enter, Please Come In**

**Otouto- Little Brother**

**Arigatougozaimasu- Thank you very much...also doomo arigatou/doomoarigatougozaimasu**

**Kami- short for Kami-sama meaning God...also Kami alone can mean hair...and paper...XD**

**Hien- Secret garden**

**Han a...Sakura-chan- Example a...Sakura**

**Han b...Orochimaru-sama - Example b...(Lord)Orochimaru**

**Hana...tasan- Example a...I'm Pregnant**

**Han b...Kabuto's shisshi- Example b...Kabuto's jealous**

**Taishou can also be translated as subject, depending on how you use Taishou it can be subject, comparison, or of the Taishou era.**

**Demo- But**

**Otokooya-sama- very formal way of saying father**

**Chichi-sama- very formal way of saying father or someone else's father**

**Akumu- Nightmare**

**Yokan- premonition**

**Ecchi- Pervert (perverted person/pedophile)**

**Ayatsuri(-tachi)- Puppets**

**Tachi is used to make things plural. You don't have to always use it, for some things alone will give off the hints of that.**

**If you still don't understand any of this and/or confused by this fanfiction/story so far. Do not worry for everything will become clearer. XD **


	9. Sai: Know It All

Forbidden Fruit

**WARNING: This Story Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence. **

**Rated: M for safety measures only.**

_**Summary: Naruto eavesdrops in on the conversation that is all about him. what exactly is the Snake Sennin planning? Kabuto looks forward to his newly soon to be coming lab-rats, while Orochimaru is out on some undercover mission. **_

_**Was it just something that happened? Or was it something more? It started out as an experiment gone wrong. The feelings that have been bubbling up inside ever since, now want to come out. After three years with no contact from the person whom his heart calls out for. 'It's forbidden is it not? If the village was to find out, they would just think I betrayed them, but one can't help the matters of the heart, right?' False or not, how long will this infatuated affair go on? OroNaru**_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...I DO NOT OWN TITLE TO THIS STORY **

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! XD I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT! :66:**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 9: Sai (Difference)**

**Naruto's POV **

Getting up was harder than usual, and it took two bumps on the head from an annoying konoichi to wake me up fully. It was no surprise that I was still tired, but I was the only one who knew exactly why, while everyone else seemed to be held back a bit. Kakashi-sensei was right about us not stopping and it was hard for me to stay awake.

Which caused more concern towards the 'fox boy'. Sakura was a real bitch, and I stopped admiring her for some time now, and I actually finally started to notice that there was something more darker about me. I couldn't pinpoint it but I knew for a fact that my attitude, and thinking have both been altered a bit.

I could've ran a little while longer, but my body was really starting to feel it. I slowed down a bit, which in case was a lot. "Naruto-kun are you feeling alright?" I nodded my head towards Temari and Rock Lee. "Just a little tired."

"Like that's a surprise with as much sleep as I got from being interrupted by you." Temari gave me an accusing look and I mouthed the word 'sorry' towards her. She knew what I was sorry for, the gripping of her neck.

She had a slight bruise there and as soon as we started to move, Kakashi-sensei asked about the marking. She played it off as if she had gotten the mark days before catching up with us. I smiled. "Do you want me to carry you, Naruto-kun?" Rock Lee asked. I shook my head, "Not from you."

Lee was offended. "Naruto, I think that you should take him up on his offer, you really don't look so good." I shrugged my shoulders, "Like it fucking matters." I seen Sakura's mouth fall open.

"You should really keep your mouth closed, Sakura!" She closed her mouth, sucking her teeth, "Someone might think you're really good at it. Right, Kakashi-teme?"

"Naruto, that isn't a very nice thing to say. You should take that back." I pouted as if I was a child being forced to eat a nasty green vegetable.

"Like hell I will." I laughed, and they all looked at me like I was some kind of, "Prick."

"What did you say, Sai? I'm surprised that you even know what one is."

"At least I have-"

"Cut it out back there, or I'll be forced to use drastic measures." Yamato-sensei said to everyone, but especially me. He gave me those eyes, and as I started to think about them, I started to notice that they really weren't scary but could do enough. "Hai!"

I was so damned tired, that I was happy when we finally reached a place to stay. It was another inn, that came equip with a spa, hot springs, showers, and food service. 'Good, was I starved or what?' I looked towards Yamato-sensei, I nodded my head as a way of saying 'Thanks', and I thought I heard a sigh of relieve.

Maybe the mood that I've been in lately, had some part in making him do this. Just to shake off that dark vibe that everyone was receiving when I walked around. After eating, I gathered my very own special robe, and went directly to the hot springs. Slipping out of my own clothes, I looked into the mirror, and seen a big fat Naruto-kun.

The illusion that I had been practicing on myself broke because of the exhaustion that I was feeling. I really didn't know genjustu as well, but I sure as hell could use it along with some powerful ninjutsu to help. "Just give me one more hour."

I relaxed into the hot springs that I myself was in alone, I found out for some reason I was very happy. I leaned back resting my head against the outing of the hot spring. 'This is the life.' I sighed, and retreated back into the recesses of my mind. I wandered off for a second before I actually found what I was looking for. I smiled as I slipped through the bars, and could hug Kyuubi. "Otou-san!" I was excited.

"Otousan, I want to know when exactly do I start my second test? And please for the love of Kami, don't let it be now.""Otouchan?" I smiled from ear to ear, sounding innocent. Staring at him in his fox form, but there was no response. I started to get real scared that maybe something happened when I blacked out, that something could have harmed him to be non responsive. "Is he mad at me or something?"

**"Not at all." **I jumped as I hadn't noticed that I had spoken out loud. **"I was just concentrating is all."**

I sighed with relief.

**"Naruto, please try not to scare me as much as you did."** I coulsn't understand what it was that I scared him with.** "As for your training," **He continued on, **"We can't start as soon as I'd like for us." **

I was disappointed and wanted to know the reasoning, "Why such a long wait?"

**"Because the beating that you've taken before you've actually drawn some blood from myself, was one hell of a ass kicking. You've got guts kid, but let me give you some advice. Learn when to quit before your ahead of the game, badly beaten, or you'd end up dead. I highly think the latter. "**

I laughed, at how serious he could be. "That never stopped me before, and it sure as hell never stopped you from healing me quickly after such a thing as that."

**"How troublesome you're being. That was before you had gotten yourself knocked, and fell for the enemy."** That made my smile drop with all of the playful banter, I knew he was somewhat serious. "Sorry Kit, I didn't mean to-" I raised my hand to silence him. "It's okay, really." I swiped at the tear that made it's way known.

**"I mean, I didn't mean to."** I felt Kyuubi wrap his tail around me. **"I know, and it's not your fault either. It'd all be okay." **

I shook my head feircely. I couldn't believe in that, not for a minute. "No it won't, I still have no idea of what I will do when I see him again." Kyuubi pulled me in tight. "I don't even know if I really want to see him. After everything Kabuto had said to me, I have no doubt what-so-ever that half of it was lies. But, it's the other half that's true about what he said."

**"Go to sleep, Naruto. I'm sure that if you get some rest now, you'll be able to train in half the time it takes."**

I nodded my head agrreing slightly. "Okay Kyuu-tou-san." I held onto his fur, and gentle rubbed my fingers through it. I smiled, as I untangled myself playfully, with a smile. Though partially forced, and slipped back through the cage to return to my relaxing bath.

"Mata ne. Kitsunebaka." I waved.

**"Same to you, Kodomoaho."** For some reason, I thought that I seen him smile, a genuine smile.

I heard the water ripple and a body move away from me as I returned from the world within. "What are you doing?" I backed up, but ended up bumping back into the wall of the hotspring. "I don't know what you're saying, Naruto-kun?"

Sai moved to the otherside of the hotspring. I calmed down a bit more than what I've been feeling. Sai really scared me, and I was starting to wonder at what point in time did he happen to enter the spring without me hearing, or knowing it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sai's POV**

I gathered all of my clothings, and headed out to the hot springs. I needed to get away from all of the ruckus that has been going on inside. Walking until I found a quite spring, I put my clothes down. Looking around as I could sense someone else's chakra in the area, it was familiar, and as soon as I spotted the boy who went missing over thirty minutes ago. I knew immediately that I was in no danger, and this was as quiet and safe as it was going to get.

I slipped into the water, I could feel heat starting to take over my body, and I started to relax. I occasionally passed a glance towards Naruto-kun, but paid no mind to him, or as best as I could.

'If he doesn't get out of here soon, he'll prune up.' I shrugged my shoulders and wondered why should I even care. Giving up, I let go of a sigh of defeat, and moved towards him. He didn't move, nor stir, and that in itself worried me a little.

'Naruto has never been this non responsive, or this quiet. It's starting to creep me out.'

I moved towards him, I pressed my hand onto his shoulder and shook a little, but he didn't respond, and I seen something glisten in the moonlight. It was just like yesterday night, when I heard him whimper, checking it out I had seen a tear or two drop, before he covered his face. This time instead of having darkness wipe away the tears or cover them, I reached out hesitantly, and wiped them myself.

He stirred and I tensed thinking that I had been caught, doing something so loving, as to wipe away a friend's tears. In anyone else's eyes this would be seen as a lover's gesture. I read it in one of the many books over the past few months, and according to Sakura-chan, I have been coming along well.

Though my sensei highly hates me now, I know that I will be punished back into the way I was, or killed. I don't fear death, it's just the question that most humans ask but don't know the answers to, until after death. It's psychological, or so another one of my books had said.

There was something definitely wrong with Naruto, but as I started to back up I could feel his eyes on me, and I thought that he felt and seen everything that I've just done. I sat back and relaxed, making it seem as if I just got into the water. He asked me a question, that was almost accusing, but uncertain. I shrugged it off as if I didn't care, and denied anything and everything.

"Naruto, I believe that everyone inside has been worried about you. You've been out here for quite some while, I would say about an hour now." I smiled, it seemed to piss him off that he couldn't figure this one out, as much as he was able to figure out almost every other facial expression that I've made. But looking into my eyes, he could tell that it was more of a mocking smile, than fake.

I closed my eyes as usual so that he couldn't read on more. I almost laughed at the fact that he moved automatically for his clothes, and lifted his body up so that he could get out. I blanked my eyes a couple of time, because there wasn't a clear vision of what I saw. One minute, Naruto was huge, the next slender and skinny again.

My eyes widened more than normal, as I noticed the bulging of his stomach. "Naruto-kun try to take care of you body more, for a guy who has no dick and is hyper, your body seems to be disagreeing with you."

I laughed, he was pissed, he gathered his clothes and stormed off, and that's when I noticed that Naruto has actually gotten bigger than what I made him to believe. He was getting huge from all that eating that he has been doing with Choji. My eyes softened as my face returned back to it's stoic form. I got out of the spring as well and headed back to my room, to paint a picture of Naruto in that moment before I wiped away his tears. "Beautiful."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naru's POV**

Sai was being a real jerk! He has no idea what he's talking about. I am not fat, I'm just preg-nant. I looked at myself in the mirror once more, much couldn't have chanfed while I was out for that hour. I looked a little thick, but not that big, not like Choji-kun. I put back on my baggy jumpsuit to conceal my figure, and was glad that I purchased such a thing with the help of Kakashi-sensei.

It was part of the reason why people hadn't noticed how big I really had gotten. I was really thankful, and actually vowed that if he ever hurt me, that I would forgive him that one time by being able to spare his life.

I couldn't believe that I was going to have twins, it was all way too surreal.

Which meant that I would get much larger than an average well- I scratched my head.' I am going out of my mind.'

"I am such an idiot, but not as much of a big one as I thought. I wonder how'd I look to him, just by coming out of the hot springs?" My jumpsuit on covered it to a certain extent. I was certain by next week, I wouldn't be able to fit it. I panicked and regretted it, because I had Otou-san summon me back to his chambers.

**"What is it, Naruto?"** I shook my head, "Nothing. Really." I paced around, and he seemed patient. "Okay, nothing is alright. HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME I LOOKED FAT?"

Kyuubi laughed. **"Because you're not that big, as you already know the rest of that answer. Baggy clothes you've been buying lately, conceals most of the truth from everyone else's eyes.**

**"**And when not, our chakra's combined helps keep up the illusion." I paced around some more, Kyuubi-san grabbed my shoulders, and I hadn't noticed when he turned back into his human form. "Hey, how come I haven't noticed the slight changes lately? And how come I've just noticed that your eyes are two different colors? More like a dogs. One blue, one red?"

"I am not a dog, just part of the family, thank you very much." I seemed to have offended him by his obvious stance, and remark.

"Gomenne, I really didn't mean to offend you." I put my hands on my hips.

Kyuu-san laughed.

"What's so damned funny?" I really didn't see anything funny.

"Your acting like a girl." I opened my mouth to my dismay, but shut it as I stomped off screaming that I wasn't a girl.

"Just joking. It was to get back at you for calling me a dog."

Naruto kept going.

"Where are you going, training starts in five minutes. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Naruto."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oro's POV**

I smiled as I neared the inn which was some few hundred miles radius of where the city was, and my hide out. I licked my lips, as I entered with my disguise on. I had some business to handle here as well. I had killed someone in this small town where the end stood, and stop Kakashi's team from proceeding. The only one who I would let proceed on would be my Naru-chan. Besides I have to check on him. "If not me, then who?"

I really didn't trust or like Kabuto, but he was handy. Even though I can tell by the way that he's been acting lately, that he was jealous that I would bed him, then turn around and have some fun with **My Naru-chan**. I laughed as I checked in a floor below the room furthest down the hall, right beneath **My Naru-chan**. Anticipation made me a little irritated.

I took off the disguise, stepped into the shower, rinsing any trace of blood that I may have left on me off. I couldn't afford to give away my position, but I sure as hell could give my Naru-chan a little visit tonight. I laughed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: That's All Folks imitating Porky The Pig This isn't too bad, I just wanted to keep it short. I had an alternate to the SaiNaru scene. As you can tell just by a little hint that I do love that pairing as well, it reminds me of SasuNaru. Damn, am I such a fan. When I gather enough reviews, I shall translate more and update. Yokatta! Not this again. **

[1]nani yatten no? - What in the hell are you doing?

[2] do-iu koto da- What are you talking about?/ I don't know what you're talking about

Yokatta! - Thank goodness!

Mattene. Kistunebaka- Later, stupid fox.

Kodomoaho- Idiot child.


	10. Akumu: Nightmare

Forbidden Fruit

**WARNING: This Story Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence. **

**Rated: M for safety measures only.**

_**Summary: Naruto starts a new session of training, while Orochimaru moves in closer for his own mission. As the team moves closer to their destination, What happens when Orochimaru makes himself known to the team, and kidnaps Sakura after she finds out about Naruto's condition? What happens when Orochimaru steps out of the shadows to claim his prize?**_

_**Was it just something that happened? Or was it something more? It started out as an experiment gone wrong. The feelings that have been bubbling up inside ever since, now want to come out. After three years with no contact from the person whom his heart calls out for. 'It's forbidden is it not? If the village was to find out, they would just think I betrayed them, but one can't help the matters of the heart, right?' False or not, how long will this infatuated affair go on? OroNaru**_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...I DO NOT OWN TITLE TO THIS STORY **

**THANKS TO ****NaruSasuRox4eva****, ****Tianna-ItachiLover-Fang  
****, AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO ONE OF THE MAIN PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND STUCK WITH ME DURING MY DOWN FALL OF THIS STORY, BUT I SHALL RISE AGAIN! :66:**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 10: Akumu (Nightmare)**

**Naruto's POV **

I stood outside of the balcony, and felt the night air. Two days, two more days and I'll be gone, by that time I hope that I could at least say goodbye. Otou-san was helpful and a little more gently on me. I was happy that all we were doing now was going over forbidden techniques that he knew, along with how I have to release the seal in case of life or death emergency. I started to wonder what will happen if I let Kyuu-san out?

'Would he try to take over my body? Would he destroy the village?' I shrugged it off as so-not-the-Kyuu-you-know-but-still-possible-to-happen. "Did I really get stronger than Sasuke?" I found myself asking the night sky. "Or am I still weak?"

"That's something that you'll have to find out yourself, Naruto." Sakura startled me, and I could tell that she could tell that she did, because she started to laugh. "Naruto-kun, I know you, I know when something isn't right."She touched my arm and for a slight second there was a surge, "Please tell me, what's going on?" I pulled away as fast as I could. Something didn't feel right, and I re-entered the room. "Sakura-chan, I don't think that you should be here. I think you need to go, now."

She looked at me confused and I could tell that she was still in shock. "Why? Naruto, tell me what's going on." I grabbed her wrist hard, and slammed her up against the wall. She shook her head as I could see tears coming out of her eyes from the hold that I had on her wrist.

"Naruto-kun, please, don't do this to me. Please, just tell me. It's not possible for you to be, is it?" I shook my head, she closed her eyes, and I could see the green chakra flow through her hands, the illusion broke in that moment. "Medical Ninja's are very nosy. Don't you think, Naru-chan?" I let go of Sakura's wrist as Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows. Sakura went into full battle mode, and the Snake Sennin knocked her out without a care in the world.

"Orochimaru." I said with disgust. "Now, now Naru-chan, don't tell me you hate me already." I could feel the burning of my legs, and my knees buckled. He gripped my chin and forced me to look at him, "You knew that this day would come, so why are you fighting me now?" I couldn't give a proper response to the question, but I knew that my eyes said it all.

"You promised to come back with me, Naruto. Or, was that a lie?" I couldn't look his way as I stared at Sakura'sbody crumpled on the floor. "Good, a deal's a deal, no matter what the situation may turn out to be." He kissed my lips, and I could feel myself getting lost in it.

He pulled away as he leaped to the balcony, two kunai knives came from the darkness, and Sai-teme stepped into the room. "If you want the girl back, I suggest you meet me at the river to the place the wind reaches at the edge of the sea of mirage.

Pulling the jumpsuit top back over me, I gripped it close to me, as I zipped it up, hopping Sai didn't see anything that had went on, instead he ran out to the balcony, as Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei came barging into the room.

"Naruto, you okay?" Yamato-sensei asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He helped me get up off of the floor.

"What happened in here? Naruto?" I spaced out and I couldn't hear him for a moment. There was a sharp pain that stung my cheek, and I looked up to see Sai-teme. "Whatcha do that for?"

There was no smile on his face, "Naruto," It was whispered, "How could you let that prick take her like that?"

He shook me and I couldn't answer honestly,"I have, I don't know what you are talking about." My eyes held a murderous glint to them, as I could tell that they shifted to that of Kyuu-san's, back to my normal blue. Temari seen it, and it seemed to have shaken her up along with Kakashi-sensei and Rock Lee's.

"Naruto, really are you fine?" I didn't answer.

"So, what did he say, Naruto-kun?" Yamato-sensei asked.

"He said to meet him at the river where the wind blows, at the edge of sea of mirages. Isn't that where we're heading anyway, Kakashi-sensei?" I asked as I lowered my head.

"Yeah, there's no time to wait. We move out now in separate teams."

"Naruto, you go with Yamato-san and Rock Lee. Temari, and Sai, come with me. Ikuzo!" We left the Inn as fast as we could.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kakashi's POV**

"Sai it's obvious that you know something, as well as you Temari." I started wanting to know what happened in the room before I arrived. Sai nodded his head, while it seemed that Temari was in denial. "You have to tell me what's going on. It's the only way we're going to save Sakura, and Naruto from what ever is going on."

"I'm not sure," Sai started out not conveying how unsure he was, "But, I think Naruto has made a deal with Orochimaru. Well that's what I heard as I walked pass Naruto's room. Orochimaru said something about a deal's a deal, no matter what the situation may be."

We leaped on top of some trees, "So in other words means, you think that Naruto's made a deal with him to get Sakura back, or-"

"Maybe it was a deal that happened a long time ago between the-" Sai cut off Temari.

"I have been monitoring Naruto-kun ever since the day that I first suspected that something was going on. That was the day at the Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. He had a manilla folder, the same one's that I carried with me when I had an assassination mission. He was acting weird too."

"So you've known about this for sometime now, and didn't bother telling anyone?"

Sai shook his head, "I really didn't know, I suspected, but I'm sure of it now. Naruto was having a secret rendezvous with the hebi."

"Temari, do you know of anything?" She shook her head, still in denial. Reaching up for my earpiece, I contacted Yamato-san and brought him up-to-date on our current situation.

"Watch Naruto. Understood?" There was a silent 'fine', and I was pleased for the time being. Naruto and Yamato would be taking the front path toward the river of illusions as we made our way to the back, it would take a little longer. That way if anything happened, we would be able to catch Orochimaru, and see if Naruto is a traitor to the village or not. I slinted my eyes, wanting to not think the worst about him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sakura's POV**

The rattling of chains had woke me up, the dawn was just starting to make its way known, as the rays peeked through the trees. The light was killing my head and for a moment it took me awhile just to realize where I was, and remember what had happened. I touched Naruto and ran a diagnosis from that one touch. I broke some illusion that he put on himself to be sure of my conclusion, then my eyes stung as I forced them open. "Orochimaru."

"Speaking of the devil, I see that you've found out a little secret that was being kept between me and my subordinates?" I finally got a good look at where I was. I was tied up to a rock right above the river's waterfall that entered into the city. "So, that's why you brought me here?"

"Correct, a little girl like you shouldn't be snooping around in other people's business, especially if they don't know the consequences it may cause." Orochimaru placed his hand onto my forehead, was he trying to invade my memories. "It won't work, what you're trying to do, you'll just get trapped inside my mind."

He laughed, "What exactly are you talking about?" His laugh was getting annoying. "Oh that, now who says that I was trying to do a thing such as that? You look like a smart girl, so act like it, and don't come up with pathetic conclusions of me doing something like trying to invade your mind." The sun had fully risen, "Your friends should be on their way soon." I was relieved to hear that.

I saw Naruto approaching along with Yamato-sensei, but I didn't see the others. "Tsk, what a shame, I have to get rid of you both." I could see traps going off as Naruto-kun and Yamato-sensei had gotten separated. "You can say goodbye to Naruto very soon." He brushed his fingers across my lips, "I really don't see what Uchiha ever saw in you, but taking it by the way he acts now, I don't think that he would really care if you went missing, or worse. Like ended up dead."

"NARUTO!" I screamed as he approached closer to me and Orochimaru, and as I could feel my body being dragged down. My feet touched water, then my legs, my waist, and then my whole body was submerged in the cool liquid. I held my breath as long I could, I had to. If not, then what would Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun think of the me now, weak, having no will.

"Sakura!" I saw Naruto's hand reach down into the water, he tried to grip my hand but the rock pulled me down more. I used what Tsunade-sama had taught me, but it seemed that from our last encounter, Orochimaru knew that she was training me and had a trick up his sleeve this whole time. My hand slipped from Naruto's. I screamed out a no, and I could feel some shock of an electricity surge through my body as I lost consciousness. "Naruto, please save me!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naru's POV**

I had to part ways with Yamato-sensei. "Naruto, you have to move on, get Sakura-chan yourself. " I nodded. "Remember, do it with your own strength, and not that of the nine-tails. "

"Don't worry Yamato-sensei. I got this, I promise that I will get her back." I quickened up my pace as I approached Orochimaru-sama and Sakura-chan. "Let her go! This is between me and you, Orochimaru."

He laughed, "If so then you can get her, go on ahead and be my guest." I did as told, there was no malice coming from him, yet. But, I knew I would wear his patience thin by calling him Orochimaru.

I reached down into the water, and grabbed a hold of her hand. It didn't last long as she let go, and I could feel why. This was pissing me off. "You bastard, how could you, why would you put her into this? Release her now." I could feel tears forming at the corner of my eyes.

"Or what, my dear Naru-chan? What exactly will you do?" He slowly backed me up to where the waterfall is, "You have no power over me." My body went cold for a moment, "A deal's a deal." He said gripping my arm and pulling me in tightly so that I was face to face with him. Placing his lips near my own as a tease, I could feel the tickling of his breathe on my mouth, and I couldn't help but pay attention to it.

The water concealed us from anyone's view, he licked my lips, leaning in a bit more he lightly played with my bottom lip, nibbling on it. "That illusion jutsu that you've used, it won't last long, and you know it, " he wiped away the tears that managed to leak out from my eyes, "That's why we agreed that you would come with me, and as I can recall you never go back on your word."

He captured me, I could feel the pressure on my lips as they were beginning to bruise. He swiped his tongue over my top lip, demanding entrance, I denied him. He bit down hard on my bottom lip, making me yelp in pain. Gaining access to what he wanted by force, he deepened the kiss, and I could feel my knees going weak. 'Now is not the time for this.'

I moved my face to the side, catching my breath, I said as best as I could through intakes. "One condition. Promise to let Sakura-chan live." He thought about it, "Fine, I promise to let the girl live, if you come with me now, instead of tomorrow." My head snapped back to where it was, facing him, I wasn't expecting him to actually agree.** 'So he's not as cold-hearted as he seems to be.'**

"Fine. I'll do it." He pulled away and I had the urge to kiss him again, but was too disgusted with myself for thinking of such a thing at a time like this. Letting go of a deep breath, I followed his lead pushing my back off of the huge rock, and stepped from out of the waterfall, "I knew you would see things my way."

Yamato-sensei had caught up with us in that moment, ready to fight and take me back. "There's no need to cause a big scene. I agreed to cause the girl no more harm that's already been done to her, if he agreed to do something for me." He stepped up behind me, cupping my cheek in his hand affectionately.

"Naruto, don't do it! W hatever he's promised you, whatever you've agreed on, he's lying." Yamato-sensei tried to reach me, and I closed my eyes to concentrate, now was the time to call on Otou-san and see if this was the right time to remove the seal. We were ready for it, all of the training that I've went through all was for something, I know it.

Grabbing hold of the seal, I removed it. I opened my mouth in a silent scream, as I could feel the effects taking over. Kyuu-san laughed, and for a moment I thought that it was a trick. It was half way off when my hand lost its grip on it.

I opened my eyes. They were switching back and forth between blue and red. "It's too late, **My Naru-chan** has _already_ agreed on the deal," he chuckled.

"Naruto, do you remember that day in the forest? When you told me that you would do that favor for me?" I nodded my head. "Well that would be now, it's the perfect timing and plan to get rid of him now. That is the other part of the deal, the thing that I wanted you to do for me."

I had to obey, and I promised myself that I wouldn't hurt Yamato-sensei as much as I normally would. I had to take control of the bijuu that was inside of me, before I could pull the rest of the seal off, and I never went back on my word. "Yamato-sensei, I'm sorry." I spoke sincerly with melancholy, "Please take care of Sakura-chan." I turned toward Orochimaru giving him a warning.

"As you wish, but I will tell you now. I will not kill him. You keep your end of the bargin, and I'll keep mine." My voice begun to sound deeper as I took hold of Kyuu-san, removing the seal all the way, the red swirled around me, the color a darker shade of blood red.

Kyuu-san turned into his human form so that he wouldn't hurt what was inside of me. "The process is complete." The seal didn't burn like I thought it would, instead it laid in my hands as I fainted inside my mind to let Otou-san take over my body. As we planned, that it would be used to the power that was emanating now from all around me, and not just from the center of my body.

"Otou-san, take care of it." He smiled as the darkness consumed me. This was the only way that I could part ways with them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yamato's POV**

"I just had to leave Rock Lee on his own to fight those things. Where is he?" I ran up to the edge where Naruto and Orochimaru stood. "Naruto, don't do it, whatever he's promised you, whatever you've agreed on, he's lying." It seemed that I was too late, but I had faith in Naruto. I knew that he wouldn't want to fight Orochimaru if that meant putting other lives at risk.

Naruto closed his eyes, he opened them again, and I could see the battle that was warring within, he didn't want to hurt us, so he called on Kyuubi no Kitsune. The image showed up as we could feel a burning serge of raw power feeling the air. This release was different from all other times, which made me fear that maybe he released it. 'He couldn't have?'

"Take care of Sakura-chan will you?" Naruto agreed to Orochimaru's wish. Rock Lee finally showed up as Naruto's body was taken over by the fox.

"What the hell? What's wrong with Naruto?" I shook my head.

"I, I don't know. It seems like he let Kyuubi no Kitsune take over," Rock Lee stood there frozen, "But how?"

"Don't ask questions. Help me fight him."

Orochimaru stood over to the side. **"The promise that you've made to the Kit, it will be fulfilled."** He nodded his head, as he lifted Sakura-chan up from under the water, placing her body underneath the waterfall for revival, and protection from what was about to take place.

"Good," Kyuubi spoke, "Like you said a deal's a deal, and I too made a deal with the Kit."

He turned to face us, "I will not kill you as I promised, but that doesn't mean I have to hold back on the blood shed, and pain that I am about to inflict on you." Naruto's eyes were two different colors, and I was shocked to see him grow a little taller, face paler, the red dissipated from around him, and his hair was long and white. Somehow, there was the tails swirling around from his body.

He moved in a blank of an eye, and knocked Rock Lee about three kilometers into a tree. It was my turn to calm him down, he removed Tsunade-sama's necklace, "Let's not forget this troublesome thing." I grabbed at it, feeling it in my hands, it slipped as I could feel a fist hit me in my stomach. I was the only one who could stop him, but only with the help of both Tsunade-sama's necklace, and Mokuton.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kakashi's POV**

We had gotten there just in time to see someone pull his hand out of Yamato-san. Blood had littered his hand, face, and clothes. "Move out!" I ordered, The figure licked the blood off of his fingers with a smile, then he dropped on the ground returning it's form back into Naruto, I was amazed and shocked at the same time.

Naruto sat there for a moment, he started to cough up blood. The snake sennin walked up to Naruto and in that exact moment it looked like he held the look of concern on his face. I couldn't hear a word that they said, but I read it. "Naruto?" Tears started to form in Naruto's eyes.

"Leave me alone," he coughed up more blood the sennin taking Naruto into his arms, "Let me go! This wasn't...This wasn't suppose to happen." He fainted in the arms of the hebi, the tears that he seemed to be holding back fell from his closed eye lids.

I watched as Orochimaru caressed Naruto's cheek as if he were a lover, and perhaps seemingly more than someone you'd screw around with. It scared and shocked the hell out of me, that Naruto could draw such feelings out of the demon.

I was at a loss of words.

He chuckled lightly as Temari stood frozen, "Temari, snap out of it. You have to help get him back." I regained my composure in time to make a new game plan. "I'll fight him, while you all recover the rest of the team, and get Sakura she's right by him." I moved as fast as I could, missing, he leaped on top of some rock.

"I would love to stay and entertain you, but I have some important business to take care of." He held a smirk plastered on his face, fire started to consume his and Naruto's body, and they disappeared. I knew in that moment that Tsunade-sama was going to be pissed.

"Gather them up. We have to return to the village immediately." Temari moved with Sai following not too far behind her. Something was wrong with Naruto, and I knew that the only one who could figure it out would be Yamato-san.

Looking around where I spotted Sakura at, I moved to the spot that she was laying. She was laying face first on the ground, I moved my hand over her head and body, she was out cold.

I felt for her pulse, she didn't have one and she wasn't breathing. Covering her mouth with mine, I did CPR. Pumping her chest and repeating the same actions several times, she finally coughed up the water that was in her lungs, breathing, her eyes peeked open. "Where's Naruto?" I didn't get to answer as she fainted, and I was happy for the moment because I didn't like being the bearer of bad news.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tasukete- Save me.**

**Mokuton- Wood Element**

**Hanase! - Release Me!**

**AN: I think that I'm starting to get better, and it only seems that way when I'm on a roll. XD**


	11. Yume: A Present

Forbidden Fruit

**WARNING: This Story Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence. **

**Rated: M for safety measures only.**

_**Summary: Naruto starts a new session of training, while Orochimaru moves in closer for his own mission. As the team moves closer to their destination, What happens when Orochimaru makes himself known to the team, and kidnaps Sakura after she finds out about Naruto's condition? What happens when Orochimaru steps out of the shadows to claim his prize?**_

_**Was it just something that happened? Or was it something more? It started out as an experiment gone wrong. The feelings that have been bubbling up inside ever since, now want to come out. After three years with no contact from the person whom his heart calls out for. 'It's forbidden is it not? If the village was to find out, they would just think I betrayed them, but one can't help the matters of the heart, right?' False or not, how long will this infatuated affair go on? OroNaru**_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...I DO NOT OWN TITLE TO THIS STORY **

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! XD I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT! :66:**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 11: Yume (A Dream) **

**Naruto's POV**

I woke up my chest heaving, trying to catch my breathe. I remained in my futon next to Sai, in the Inn that we stayed in. Looking down at my stomach, I noticed that it wasn't as what it seemed, like in my dream.

"A dream." I said while removing myself from my bed.

The moon was still in the sky, and that gave me some relief. I left my room, wandering around. I passed by Sakura-chan's room, and seen in the corner that Kakashi-sensei was up, while Yamato-san was asleep on his own futon. Tears that I had, were on the verge of falling, at how real the dream seemed.

I had replaced my pajamas with my black undershirt and kept on my boxers as I hugged myself tighter. I went outside and looked at how beautiful the hotsprings seemed to look, glittering in the moonlight.

I slowly placed my body inside the water was warm, almost heating my skin immediately. I stared down at the mark on my thigh, and wondered 'What could it be?' and 'What it represented between Orochimaru-sama and me.' I wipped the tears long gone from my eyes, and I sat back hoping to relax. Hoping to become tired but not enough to fall asleep in the hot water.

I put my head back against the bend, where my hair met with wood. I could feel a presence as I was starting to drift off, thanks to Kyuu-otou-san for the training session of today, it was to heighten my senses to be more keen than what they already were.

I opened my eyes, and thought for a moment that I saw Orochimaru-sama, but it was just Sai again. He stared at a distance, from the room that we shared, and that suprised me by how far in distance.

That I could sense the presence of someone whose chakra changes just a slight almost-nonexistant way, I could still feel. It would wear soon, least I keep practice.

_**'Remember Kit, time goes by faster in here. While outside in the real world, time passes by very slowly.' **_

Those words I remembered clearly.

Sitting up, I decided to get out, I was starting to prune, and I didn't want Sai making fun of me. Taking a towel, I wrapped it around my waist after drying off my legs. Walking in, I turned back around the corner to take the back entrance of the side door, close to the front desk, and felt a slight charge of electricity rush up my spine.

The mark on my leg activated on its own accord, and was calling for the room at the other end of the hall. My eyes widened as to what it meant, and I didn't want a Deja Vu encounter. I didn't want to leave, I still wasn't done with my chakra manipulation training. I really wanted to finish it all.

I would have to make a deal with Orochimaru-sama, and I couldn't break my promise. I walked slowly towards the room, thinking that maybe I should ask Kyuu-otou-san for advice, not help on how to fight him.

I have training with the fox, but I wouldn't run to him to fight my battles out of anger. That way, I wouldn't break my promise to Yamato-san, and still have help from the fox, but only mentally to improve my physical strength. I never thought about it that way before.

As I approached the door, I didn't even have to knock, as the door opened.

"What a pleasant suprise, I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow." He smiled, and I was almost confused for a moment, but I'm not that slow. I walked right past him, and sat in a chair.

He didn't really seem to like the gesture that I made.

"I really didn't come here to be your pet. I came here to make another form of the deal."

He looked confused, and mocked hurt. "Don't tell me that you're backing out of our already arranged plans?"

I looked up at him from the chair I was sitting in. Shaking my head, I said all that I could try to say to him without getting in trouble.

"No. I didn't, it's just that things have changed alot. I'll come with you, but one condition I still have to be near by the villiage, I have to finish the training and I don't want them to get anymore suspicious as they already are." I turned away from him, paying attention to one of the walls, and then asked one more thing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Orochi's POV**

There seemed to be something different about him, it was as if he lost some of his happiness. The shiness that would usually radiate off of him in waves, to give my dark soul some light seemed to be hiding something. Some unknown feeling of contempt for me.

I listented to his patient request, with almost the same patience that he had. I smiled at what he said, it seems that he thought about this for a while. My smile broadened more, it seemed that it would also make him happy if Kabuto could create a serom to give him a boast, so that he wouldn't have to rely only on his own chakra.

And to also create another one, so that it would hide his pregnancy. At least for a few more months, then he'd come with me in his last two months of pregnancy.

I granted it, but thought otherwise, he explained what the Kyuubi no Kistune explained to him. He had a rather fast recovery rate, as well as an excelerated pregnancy. They were only six month pregenancies, which meant the twins would be born in four months time. Naruto was already approaching three months, so he wanted this last month and the next before he willingly came to actually finalize his stay, by leaving the villiage for good.

I wanted to reject it, but something pulled on my cold heart strings-I didn't know that I had-that told me to grant him it, if it would mean seeing his smiling face again.

"Fine, I agree to it. But, I have to search for a new hiding place so that this would work. Somewhere around the border of Konohagakure, so that I may pick you up when the time comes. It will be a temporary holding, I should let you know that now. But when you come to stay with us, it will not be where you may think to live."

Naruto smiled and I could feel his happiness, his light radiating and my heart skipped a beat with how beautiful he really is. I moved closer to him, he stood up and gave me a hesitant hug, he moved away bowing slightly and thanking me.

Naruto started to head for the door, but I wanted more of him, so I stopped him by pressing his body up against the door. I moved my hand down his chest, and his towel dropped, revealing only a pair of black boxers and his black tank top undershirt.

His belly that was beginning to swell from the forming bodies inside of his own. I smiled moving my hands down a little further, his wet body pressed against my own shuddered. A blush graced his feautures, and some water that was still dripping from his wet hair started to fall on my arm and his face.

I lapped what ever I could.

Watching my hand disappear under the garments of his clothing, his knees started to get weak, and his leg trembled. I slowly stroked him to life. A moan escaped his parted lips, and I couldn't help but kiss his pink plump ones.

Moving my mouth to cover his own, his eyes fluttered open before shutting completely, trying not to lose my resolve and to just ravish his body right here and now, I pulled away allowing him to breathe.

Pressing my own groin against his small hips, I lifted him up. Carrying him to the futon. I placed him gently down onto it. Grinding our bodies togather, his hips pressed up into my own, gripping them I slipped off his bottoms. He blushed furiously, and I pushed them down off his legs. He shivered, and I licked at his face again.

We grinded for what seemed to be forever, his face was turned up in passion, he wanted more, pushing up frantically into my own. Replacing my hips with my hand, he whimpered ligtly at the new contact, before I started to pump him.

Taking my own member in my hand, I pumped it to the rythm that was already being persued by the teen. His teeth grinded against eachother, and he begin to get even more lost in the heat that surrounded us. He moaned for more, and I could tell that he was nearing the end.

Taking this as the best time, I replaced my hand with my mouth, he seemed to almost scream but held it in, by covering his mouth, tears were leaking from the side of his eyes. In the motions and the sounds, like a vacuum I squeezed my cheeks, tightening my grip along his length. Using my tongue, I deep throated him, taking him into my mouth completely mapping his length with my tongue.

His mouth opened and he gasped out letting little moans escape. I pumped myself in time to meet his climax and licked up all of his essence, while my own hand still stroked my own member to a full stop. I smiled as I kissed him, letting him taste himself mixed with my own taste, fully.

I stood up and got the semi-wet towel, and cleaned off him alittle before pulling back up his boxers for him. I gave him a chaste kiss as he returned back down to earth, from the thing we liked to call 'euphoria'.

I sat towards the edge of the bed, naked, since I removed my pants; which was the only thing I had on when he met me at the door. I looked back at him, I thought that he would leave right away, as I could still feel the emotions that lingered from earlier.

He sat up in the middle of the bed, my face facing his back. He slowly took the towel from off of his waist, and watched as he went for the door. Turning not to face him when he left, I could feel something warm wrap around me, as the bed shifted weight. I turned around to face his, not really expecting for him to do that.

Naruto pulled my head down to match his lips, leaning further into it, he moaned and pleaded for entrance, and I granted it. His arms wrapped my neck, he made his way to the front of me, the towel was dropped onto the floor as you could hear a 'slump' sound.

Naruto moved one of his legs across my thighs and sat ontop of me. He pressed more firmly into the kiss, and unconciously started to grind his hips up against my own. Getting lost once more, I almost gave into his arms that wrapped around my neck, hands seeking in my hair, and his lips that captured my own. Pulling away, Naruto looked confused, and without any sign of grabbing the towel or saying a word, he left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Naruto's POV**

I didn't mean to do it, any of it, I just sort of got lost, drifted into the feelings that I felt. Leaving confusion and any kind of resentment behind as I kissed him. I kissed him hard and had wanted for it to stay that way, the heat started to consume me once more, my cheeks flushed, and I got lost inside myself.

Pressing my lips to his, sent an electric spark down my own back, I needed this. I convinced myself, the heat started to travel downwards, and I gave into the need.

The instinct that controlled me, controlled us all, took over and I grinded into him, demanding. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands tangling in his hair, arms pulling him closer, pressing more firmly into the kiss, hips moving on thier own accord.

Getting lost in euphoria again, once more, only to pull back out as I suddenly remembered that I wasn't supose to be doing this. I wasn't suppose to be this forgiving, this was so wrong, yet I didn't know why I was doing this, and let him back into my heart.

I'm still a pet right?

An experiment right?

Kabuto's statement made that clear, but _he_, Orochimaru-sama, doesn't say anything; nor does he deny it. It started to hurt, all of this not knowing, and I could feel the confusion return ten fold, mixing in with the pain. I got up and without a word I left.

Running down the hall way, I went back upstairs to the second floor, and returned to my bed, still flushed and hurt. Sai laid on his side, facing the wall, I was grateful that he couldn't see my face, or the state that I'm in.

I held back my whimpers of pain. Taking off my clothes without caring for Sai anymore, I grabbed my pajamas and went to take a nice hot shower, cleaning myself as the tears fell and mingled in, mixed with my small cries and the water. I crouched down and held my knees to my stomach, crying, as silent as I could.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Orochi's POV**

I sat there in the midst of confusion myself, staring at the floor and door. Recalling the memory, the event that had just taken place not too long ago. I could feel what he was going through. I clinched at my own chest, wishing to get rid of it, this was all wrong. I didn't want to get all mixed up with this kid, or to start developing feelings for him.

I really wanted to help, but I'm not used to things such as these. I made myself prone to showing any kind of emotion before he came, and I still don't know how to cope with any of this.

His feelings, I wanted to comfort him, but that was sort of doing the impossible. Not knowing how to take any of this, I fell back on the bed, hair flowing behind me. I laid back, staring out the window.

The moon was already passing it's highest point in the sky, signaling that the sun would rise in a few hours, I decided to take a shower and get ready to leave. The deal was sealed, and now I had to find a new secret underground base in the forest of Konoha's villiage, to stay close and monitor him from a distance. Sighing, I stared at the soon to be moonless sky.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Naruto's POV**

I laid back down, silent tears still falling but no longer coming, my hair still wet, I wrapped up in my blanket. The tears started to dry, my eyes puffy making me tired, I sighed and finally gave into sleep. As I let it claim me, it dragged me into a dreamless sleep, and I was thankful to not have any dreams for the rest of the short night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**AN: No japanese words today. XD Okay, I now have a plan on how I'm gonna write this out. Sorry, it took me so long to update. XD **

**Starting next chapter with Sai's POV and sometime in this, I plan to drop everyone'spoint of view in go back into regualar POV. **

**Oh, except I think I put yokatta as jeez, when it's suppose to be 'thank goodness.' mattaku is 'jeez'**


	12. Jihaku: Confession of My Feelings

Forbidden Fruit

**WARNING: This Story Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence. This is where it turns AU.**

**Rated: M for safety measures only.**

_**Summary: Naruto finally gets over Sora, curses out the fox for trying to put his freedom over his pups. Though Kyuubi says that the pups weren't harmed in anyway, because his chakra protected them. Naruto finally learns and completes combining Rasengan with lightening element. Now Naruto keeps thinking of what he did the night before and is even now more confused. Kyuubi tells him to calm down and relax, to think about the pups. Naruto decides to, but also has a question to ask. **_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...I DO NOT OWN TITLE TO THIS STORY **

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! XD I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT! :66:**

**AN: This is where it turns AU. PEOPLE. NARUTO FINALLY **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 12: Jihaku (Confession)**

**Sai's POV**

**3 Weeks Later**

I watched as Naruto started off with his new training, combining Rasengan with the lightening element. Heading back to head quarters, I thought silently over all that happened.

From Sora joining Team Kakashi, to the attack on the godaime, all the way to Naruto losing control because of this new training, to now almost completing it.

Taking my place before my summoner, I smiled lightly like usual.

"Don't give me those emotions."

I dropped my smile, I was still apart of ANBU root, and Danzou-donou was still my commanding officer. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive, or even learn Ninpou. Unfortunately, also if it weren't for him, I would have had friends long ago, and had a real life, possibly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto's POV**

It's been three weeks since that day, and three weeks since I've been feeling more tired than usual. It also marked the day of our last kiss of a long time together. I couldn't stop thinking about him, or it. But every time I thought about it, the more I thought about Kabuto's words.

I hated it, and strangely enough I had no objections of just being a pet.

'It wouldn't matter just as long as I'm close to him.'

Going back to my broke down apartment, I fixed up my bed, and layed down on it. Exhausted. I should've paid more attention to that four eyed teme.

Pondering on the deal that we made and how close we were to actually taking action, I dropped my disguise to show an almost four month pregnant belly. I'd be four months pregnant in three more weeks or less, and that meant another check up. [1]

Kabuto-teme agreed on giving me an ultrasound. I really didn't know what that was, but he explained it to me, and of course I felt stupid.

I felt a tingle go down my spine, and something press up against my lips. Opening my eyes, I pressed my fingers to my lips, where there was a pressure a moment ago.

Feeling that same tingle, but this time on my waist, I turned to face someone with blue hair and green eyes. Moving away from them, I felt a tingle race through my spine from my mark.

Making my libido come to life. "Wh-who are you?" There it was again.

"Like you really have to ask that question." Something wet licked up my neck, it was a tongue, a very long one at that.

Grabbing my fingers in his own, crushing them, he pressed his lips to mine. Feeling my self become flustered, I blushed and silently leaned into the kiss. Pulling away, I could feel a slight line of saliva leave from my lips. Opening my eyes again, I found the person that I've been thinking about in front of me.

Long black silky hair, pale skin, and eyes like a snake stared back at me, I held back my smile. "Did you miss me? I missed you, my dear Naru-chan."

Not giving an answer as I could feel his breath on my neck, I stayed silent trying to catch my breath. He smiled knowingly. Kissing down my collar bone, I felt another shiver race down my back.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, _my_ **Naru-chan**." He said teasingly as he leaned close in, sucking on my neck. I could feel my body starting to relax. "You shouldn't stress yourself, or push your body to limits. I don't care if kyuubi no kitsune will help you. For almost two weeks now, you've been straining your own chakra, I can feel it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oro's POV**

Staring down at my desk, all the paper work, research, scrolls, and scriptures that I had on them. I knocked most of them off in irritation. I've been sexually frustrated for the pass week.

I thought that punishing Kabuto and kicking Sasuke's little tight ass, might help with this problem. Sasuke wasn't pleasuring me as much as he used to, I was starting to get bored with him, and I was getting a little tired of Kabuto with all of his bitching and whining.

Turning on a monitor, I watched as Kabuto took more blood samples in his lab, testing them, trying new poisons, finding cures. Though the medic was grating on my nerves, I still looked at that ass occasionally.

Feeling through the bond that I shared with the blond, I could feel his stress level rising, mixing in with exhaustion. I was missing him, missing that small body underneath me, trembling, begging and pleading for more. I smiled licking my lips, "I think it's time to pay another visit to my favorite pet."

The words slipped past my lips, but didn't seem quite right. It didn't carry the same meaning as it used to, when just fooling around with the blond. I often thought of the possibility of the blond becoming more than what he is now.

The words koi and koibito seemed to be slipping from my tongue. I'd still deny it even now, that the blond was more than what he seemed to me, or my cold pathetic heart.

"Never get mixed up with the experiments." It is my mantra, I keep telling myself that every time, and for the first time I'm quit fond of him.

Gathering my things, I left headquarters, and made my way to the village. It didn't take long for me to arrive or slip in unnoticed. Passing as someone from the amegakure on a mission looking for a bodygaurd.

I moved to the location of where the blond would be. Excitement started to feel me up, as I couldn't wait to see those ultramarine eyes staring at me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Removing my disguise, I licked the blonds neck. "Did you miss me? I missed you my dear Naru-chan." I said teasingly, he gave no answer as he was still trying to catch his breath from the kiss we just shared.

I smiled all to well. Knowingly and started to kiss down his collar bone, sucking on it teasing him. I could feel his back shiver as he pressed into my stomach and chest. "I'm still waiting for an answer, _**My Naru-chan**_."

I licked his neck, then delicately sucked on it, he shook again. I could feel myself getting hard. I've missed this body, pressed up against my own, and the begging that went with the ministrations that entangled our bodies.

I could feel him start to relax as I sucked on his neck more, leaving a hickey that was going to be harder to cover up than normal. I wanted to see the blush of embarrassment on his face.

"You shouldn't stress yourself or push your body to limits. I don't care if the ninetails fox will help." I didn't really favor the fox, Naruto was lucky, if it weren't for Kyuubi, I'm sure this boy would have lost the ones he's carrying, and if it weren't for the fox, his pregnancy wouldn't have been possible.

It probably would have caused him his life. Pulling away as I blew on his neck, he bit his lip, holding back moans, and bit even harder as my hand slipped into his boxers. Blood trickled down his chin, pulling his head back a little harshly, I lapped it up.

Whispering seductively in his ear, "I have to hear you say it. Say that you've missed me." His breath hitched and I found desire stir in my chest, he was making this really hard. "Did you miss me."

His lips parted as he nodded his head, I circled his entrance with my finger, his breaths came out in pants. "Ye-sss-ss." Naruto hissed as I entered one finger into his tight entrance. His body shook out of control as I started to move that finger, prodding for that spot, his breathing fell short as I entered the next finger, stretching him.

He pressed back into my fingers eager, and yelped out as he felt the pleasure of me hitting his prostate. Using that finger, I watched in enjoyment at the scene that was played before me. His eyes were glazed over as his lips opened in pants, kissing down his cheek to his jaw, I placed my tongue in his mouth and down his throat, causing him to gag.

I used my tongue to massage his, drawing him into a kiss and slipped off his clothing. He seemed all too eager, but lost at the same time, as he did the same with me. Using his feet and legs, slipping off my clothes.

Returning back to earth as he pulled away, he smiled, while panting, placing a sweet and slow kiss on my lips. Gripping his member, he came hard, knowing that I wanted to get my feel in.

I pulled back having to get back to work, placing back on my clothes, I kissed his forehead. He looked at me confused, then looked down at my own problem. "I'll be fine."

His eyes gleamed, and there was a slight flash of lust, pulling me by my arm, he tried to drag me back down. Bending over to meet him face to face, he wrapped his arms around my neck.

He whispered in my ear, "Don't you understand?" It was spoken slowly, and with uncertainty as how he was going to get the words out. "I missed you too. Orochimaru-sama." Then smashed our lips back together. The words were spoken timidly, but held concivtion behind them.

"That's why, I can't let you go like that." Sitting up, he slowly removed my open shirt while kissing my shoulders. "Onegaishimasu." Arching his back, he pressed his stomach back into my own. "I need you."

Falling back on his bed, I let him take lead this once, and flipped our positions so that he was on top. Grinning, he placed a kiss on my jawbone, then my bottom lip, before moving it into his own to suck on it. Inwardly, I smiled with amusement.

Slipping his tongue into my mouth, he gently massaged my tongue with his own. Dominating just for a second, before moving down my neck, and sucking on the juncture between neck and shoulder. Biting down hard, I didn't flinch as I could feel his tongue soothing it, blood pouring into his mouth like a little vampire.

Naruto moved down my chest, stopping at one of my erect nipples, pinching one with his fingers, he gently sucked on another while scrapping his teeth against it. It didn't go on long before he switched, flicking his pink tongue out, glazing over it, leaving a lone piece of saliva.

He ran his fingers down my stomach, lowering his body more to where his stomach was now between my legs. I could feel the excitement radiate off of him in waves.

He slid his tongue down my stomach tasting me, as he made swirls in my belly botton. I felt a shiver of pleasure go through my own spine, and couldn't help but think how good he is with his tongue.

The kitsune smirked a little, before removing every piece of article of my clothing with his teeth, smiling amusingly at the look on my face at how fast he learned.

Licking his way across my waistline, he stopped when his chin brushed up against my pubic hairs. Moving his face down, I moved for his shoulders, as I could feel his warm breath stirring them, and making my own member even more hard. Painfully, contemplating what he was going to do, he was so small, his body compared to mine.

Looking up, a little surprised at my sudden hold on his shoulders, I wanted to ask 'Why?' I looked deep into his eyes, with a firm voice, I caught myself asking out loud the question.

"Why? Why are you doing this, Naruto?" I seen a look of admiration and confusion at the same time. Admiration towards me, but confusion to my sudden question. "Nazenaraba," Naruto answered still alittle confused, "Because..." He repeated thoughtfully before answering, "Anatagasukinano." He moved back up to kiss me, and I allowed it. Taking the answer as is. He continued where he left off, taking the tip and brushing it with his forefinger. Then taking a complete hold he moved down it slowly, testing the taste with the tip of his tongue. I held back a moan of satisfaction. In a way, my mind was reeling, 'There is no way this is happening!' I thought to myself, as he finally took the full tip into his mouth taking deep breathes in through his nose. Almost gagging he pulled back, finding what was best as he begin to imitate what he was done to him, making my leg body tense up. Letting out a moan of appreciation, I pulled him up suddenly by his arm. Taking his mouth into my own, he seemed shocked at the gesture. Pulling back, I could see it in his eyes. But, I wouldn't allow him to dwell too long on it. Kissing him once more he stared at me, which caused me to stare back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naru's POV**

We stared at each other for a while, I was expecting a shrug, a shove, being pushed away harsh, something. What I wasn't expecting, was another kiss, and then him gently moving away from me.

This disappointed me, and in that moment I didn't care if he didn't accept my feelings, or liked me back in return. He started to put back on his clothing, and realizing what I said, I started to wander if I really did mess everything up with a stupid confession. What would he care, after all I'm just as Kabuto wanted? Still, I wanted to be close, close to the man I was certain that I felt the feeling of love towards. Surely, it wasn't over, right?

"A-Are you mad at me?" He stopped putting back on his pants. It seems like I did something wrong and I could feel tears coming to my eyes. Moving as fast as I could to his side, I put my arms around him, embracing him tightly to me.

"Please, don't be, I know what I said was stupid, but please. Please, don't ignore me. Don't." I could feel my body start shaking, all of it finally starting to take its impact on my body. I didn't want him to hate me now, and ignore me, it hurts to much.

"It hurts." I spoke truthfully, feeling my heart ache in unknown pain.

"Just...forget about what I said. It doesn't mean anything." I held him tighter. He stood still, until I felt a shift and he was out of my embrace, and instead I found myself in his.

"I'm not." His words broke the silence. "I'm not mad at you, or angry." I pressed my body closer to him, not wanting to let him go, or him me.

I had finally figured out my feelings towards him, there was something more than lust, there always have been. It just took me so long to figure it out. I liked him so much it hurt, and for the first time in my life, I didn't care about anything else in the world.

It just seemed to stop mattering, and this feeling finally took over my chest making itself known. I liked the snake bastard in front of of me.

"Ikenaide! Don't go just yet." I looked up at him, not bothering to wipe my tears, "Just lay with me, please. Just lay with me until the morning, no! Until I fall asleep." It would all be enough, just as long as I fell asleep next to him, I wouldn't care if he left me, just as long as I had this one night with him. "Onegaishimasu."

I stiffened, as he unexpectedly wipped away traces of my tears. My heart almost jumped, he kissed me, and I thought for a moment that he might stay, though something told me that he was going to change his mind. Stiil, I was surprised as he pulled my naked form to his half-naked one. Closing my eyes, staring softly at him as he laid me down in the bed, I held onto him for dare life, not letting go.

He laid there, right next to me, and I wondered what had gotten into him, for him to actually stay. Then I thought about myself, I must really be insane for loving a monster, right?

Placing his arm around my waist, I pressed my fist and face into his chest, smiling as more tears started to come. I took in his scent, not wanting to forget how warm he felt. Looking up at him for a moment, I lightly smiled towards him, before, looking back down at his chest, I dozed off silently.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Ohh, did Orochimaru come up with the conclusion that he's fell in love with the blond? Also it was my intention to make this short. Next chapter will be longer. I'll update as soon as possible. XD**

**[1] Kabuto like most doctors, can only guesstimate around which time conception took place. And because of it, they are unsure, and like many guesstimate birth dates. Same goes here, Kabuto is unsure just as well as many, skilled or not, he cannot really tell so he says give or take two weeks ahead or maybe even behind.**

I do have the next chapter typed, it's called Shinji (Thruth)

**Translations: **

**Hikiagenai- Don't leave**

**or maybe I should've put Ikenaideyo...Whatca think? Too late now.**

**Onegaishimasu- Please...**

**nazenaraba- because**

**anatagasukinano- I like you!**

**Itande/Itai- It Hurts.**


	13. Shinri: The Truth Was Bound To Come Out

Forbidden Fruit

**WARNING: This Story Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence. This is where it turns AU.**

**Rated: M for safety measures only.**

_**Summary: Naruto finally gets over Sora, curses out the fox for trying to put his freedom over his pups. Though Kyuubi says that the pups weren't harmed in anyway, because his chakra protected them. Naruto finally learns and completes combining Rasengan with lightening element. Now, Naruto keeps thinking of what he did the night before and is even now more confused. Kyuubi tells him to calm down and relax, to think about the pups. Naruto decides to, but also has a question to ask. "Why am I feeling tired all of a sudden." **_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...I DO NOT OWN TITLE TO THIS STORY **

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! XD I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT! :66:**

**AN: This is where it turns AU. PEOPLE. NARUTO FINALLY **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 13: Shinjitsu (The Truth)**

**Naru's POV**

I wasn't expecting for him to be there when I woke up again, but for some odd reason he was there, and that made me more happier than ever. For the first time in my life, I was content with just laying here with another. I didn't want this to end, I wanted to stay by his side no matter what. I didn't want him to leave, or go even if he promised to return.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oro's POV**

I watched him sleep contently against my chest, and felt a stir of confusion within my chest. I came up with the conclusion, that he is beautiful, almost like an angel. He was pure, and for a moment guilt started to pour into my chest at his new fondness for me.

His sudden display of affection, and his words. The confession of liking me, but it was time to go, and that meant that I had to leave. Shaking him gently, he gripped on tightly to my chest. "I have to go."

He sat up and tightly clutched at my open shirt. "And what if I don't want you to?"

Looking away from him for a moment, then returning my gaze, I tilted his chin up towards my face, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I have to go. If I stayed any longer my cover could be blown."

He held on tighter, "Then can you promise me, that you'd come back? Please?" I looked at the walls in his apartment. 'Wow this place really is a dump.'

Looking at some broken glass by the window, his eyes went to where I looked at. "Don't worry it's been like that for some days now." He stared outside of the window, and I couldn't help but wonder after all this time, why he still wanted to protect this village.

"Why do you still protect this place which has forsaken you?"

There was silence, and he wouldn't look at me for a long time. "Because," he finally spoke up again, "Because it's as close of a place as I have to a home, and like it or not I still have people I want to protect here. Friends." He held a look of determination on his face, while looking up at me, as if he had something to prove. If not to me, then to himself.

Walking to the door, I bid him goodbye with a kiss. I could feel the desire raising up in him, but pushed the urge to give into the pleasure of the thought. Pulling away slowly, I licked his lips. Breathlessly speaking, he sucked in some air, "Are you coming back?" Giving him a kiss as my answer, I pulled away and disappeared from the village.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naru's POV**

**2 Weeks Later**

At times he would just stop by, and he would just lay with me. At other times, he would touch me. I blushed as I averted the thoughts, while looking at the plain wall. I could feel his arm tighten around my waist, possessive, promising to never let me go.

I liked the way it felt, and even if my feelings weren't returned. He accepted them and that was all that mattered to me. Pulling me closer to his warm body, I couldn't help but lay my arm on his. Thinking of how good it felt, just for the moment to have him next to me when I wake up.

Kissing my neck lightly, he left butterflies fluttering in my stomach. The thought of what this man could do to me, or should I say _hebi_, got me excited. Pulling away from me, he sat up slowly, it was time for him to go.

The dawn had approached once more, and I wasn't sure on how long he could keep this charade up. I walked him to the door like usual, kissing him on his cheek, I pulled away to look at him. 'Why do I act like such a school girl when I'm around him?'

"When will you be returning?"

There wasn't an answer for a while. Looking away from me, he leaned on the door frame. "I don't know. I still have important matters to attend to. So I won't make any promises."

Kissing me slowly, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I could barely feel his chest as my stomach was getting in the way.

Inhaling his scent one last time, we parted with a quick kiss. I thought it nice, it was something like lovers do.

Shutting the door as he disappeared, I looked down at my bulging stomach. Moving slowly into the kitchen, I took a frozen dinner out of the freezer. Smiling, while rubbing my stomach, I spoke to them softly, while humming.

When my breakfast was done, I felt giddy. Bowing my head as I said the proper phrase before eating. "Itadakimasu!" I picked up my chopsticks, and rubbed my stomach once more. "Isn't it great that your father was so kind to bring us food."

I nodded my head to no one in particular. Going to the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. "No wonder why he doesn't want to have sex with me anymore. I'm like a big fat cow."

Laying down on the bed, I turned to face where he slept. The pillow near by, still holding his scent, I grabbed it close to my chest. I was happy that he got me a new bed. It didn't put too much pressure on my back.

Cuddling the pillow like it was him there, I pulled the new comforter set up over my body and I drifted off to sleep happily.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Approximately 11 Hours Later**

There was banging at the door. "Come on Naruto-kun, really?"

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"I know you're in there!" It sounded like Sakura. Ignoring her, as I turned my back to the door, I continued to sleep. The banging ceased for a moment, and I was happy that she finally took the hint and left.

"Naruto! Really? Do you think you can hide yourself under your covers?" She pulled them back, sitting up to grab them back, I ignored the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Naruto, you really need to keep your kitchen clean!" The last words were mumbled, and for some odd reason that scared me. 'What could possibly make her-' Looking at her expression, I looked down and seen what she was looking at.

I was wearing a t-shirt that wasn't my own, but she didn't know that. It wasn't important, it was what was under the shirt that mattered. (AN: Stop thinking perverted.)

"Naruto-kun?" I could hear her swallow hard. "Naruto-kun? What happened to your stomach, you look...You look like you're-"

"Pregnant?" I finsihed for her, watching as her eyes locked with mine. Moving as fast as I could, I grabbed some boxers out of a drawer, along with some clothes. Walking towards the bathroom, I grabbed my tooth brush and started to brush my teeth. She still stood there shocked, looking at me.

"Naruto, _you can't _be...could you? I mean you're a male. I mean you can't get _you know_." The way she was saying it made me feel disgusted, and she made it feel like a taboo, something forbidden, like fruit.

"We'll discuss it _later_. Can you wait until I get out of the shower?" I didn't wait for her to answer, "Good. You can wait out here if you'd like." Ignoring her as I shut the door, I cut on the shower and tried to drown the thoughts of her knowing the truth away. Half of the truth anyways.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxu**

**Sakura's POV**

To say, I was shocked was an understatement of the year. 'How could this have happened?' I know pregnant people when I see them, but I couldn't help but question how well he hid it.

How well he kept it from us, kept it a secret, how good he covered up his symptoms. I could feel tears pricking my eyes. "How is this even possible? Why didn't you tell anyone? Someone? Me?"

"Because, I knew that if anyone found out about it, we'd be in danger." I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice when he came out of the bathroom. Fully dressed, but he didn't look pregnant anymore. "Don't try that with me, Naruto. You don't have to hide it, I'm not an idiot."

He dropped the illusion, and he looked like he was at least six months along. "But how? How can that be? You would have had to hide this for so long."

"Yeah, well once you learn some pretty cool tricks with using some genjutsu, you'd be surprised at how easy some of these things work out." He sat there joking about it.

"This is serious, Naruto. So, stop joking around about it!" That got his attention, but it also got him sad. "How'd it happen? I mean when a man and woman does it, the woman," I paused as I figured that part out, "Doesn't that mean that you had to have sex with another male?" He looked away, mumbling something like, 'Why? It doesn't take a genius to know that.'

"Naruto." He looked back up at me, and I found the courage to ask what was on my mind. "Who's the father? I mean if you had to have sex with another male, then who is the father?" I stopped for a moment, taking in some of the unusual feelings that clouded my heart. I just couldn't picture it. "Wait, does that mean that you're...?

"You got a problem with me or somethin?" That seemed to upset him even more. He got up and walked to the kitchen with me trailing behind him. Taking out some strawberry ice cream, he shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed a spoon. Ignoring me.

"Naruto, please, you have to tell me." He went into the living room, and sat down on the couch, acting as if I was non existent. "Naruto-kun, please!" I begged wanting for him to confide in me,"_Who_ is the father?"

"Go away, it's none of your business to know. Besides, if they find out, then my dream would come true. A dream where you'd certainly die, as for me..." He looked away from me.

I wondered what he meant by that, I never heard him talk like this before. Still, they weren't answers enough. I can handle myself, so to hell with them knowing about me knowing. 'Yeah, Yeah!' My inner-self screamed to life with determination.

"I can care less about what'll happen to me! I can take care of myself. I'm not leaving here, not until I know." That seemed to irritate him, but it did nothing to make him tell me.

I watched him sit and quietly eat his ice cream. I waited until he was done, to ask him again. Patiently as I could be I watched as he scrapped the bottom, then whine that he ran out, and that he needed to buy some more.

"Naruto, I'm going to ask you one last time." Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I hoped that it wasn't the snake sannin,"Please, Naruto! Who is the father to that baby you're carrying?"

Still he didn't answer, I could feel my anger flaring up. He looked away, in shame at first, then a huge smile crept onto his tanned face. "It's none of your business, really. Sakura-chan, you don't see me prying into your private life do you? And who told you, that you could enter my apartment?"

The look he gave me was sickly sweet, and I felt like puking. The puzzle pieces started to fall in place, there was only one man or thing that could have done this to him. To make him so embarassed to tell. Someone so dangerous, that he would admit that I'd possibly be killed. 'Tough chance, that is!'

'Orochimaru. The legendary snake sannin.' (AN: Could have sworn it was sennin, in the original japenese version, it's spelled that way.) A disbelieving smile crept up to my face, almost unnoticed. I followed him into the kitchen. "I see it."

He looked at me puzzled,"What are you going on about now, Sakura?"

"I see it now, what you're protecting. _**That bastard!**_" He pretended to not care. Pulling out some food, and for a change, it wasn't ramen. He bit into the fruit, as he grabbed a double taste bento from the refrigerator. "You're really pregnant, aren't you? And what's worse is that you're pregnant by that hebinoyou-teme (snake-like bastard)."

I felt like crying for him, for myself, as he just claimed two of my best friends' lives; but, instead I only started to laugh. "You're really protecting that bastard, because he has this on you, aren't you?"

I could feel the tears coming back again. He pretended to not know who. Walking past me, with a frozen juice box, he leaned on the counter. "I really don't know what you're talking about Sakura-chan. You're starting to sound delusional, are you sure you're okay?" I could see the deadly glint in his eyes, he gave as a warning for me to back up. 'When did he become this way?'

"When? Naruto, when did you become like this?" He looked alittle upset, maybe even shocked; but, once again he played innocent.

"Don't play _that_ with me!" I hissed out the 'that' part, showing him that I could be just as cold,"You know damn well, what I'm talking about here. And it all finally starts to add up, and makes sense." He looked at me curiously, still sucking on his juice sickle, then taking out a herbal medicine pouch and sitting it aside. "You've been lying to us. All of us, even Tsunade-sama."

"What is it that you keep babbling on about, Sakura?" His lips were painted a light purple, as he tongue started to become the exact shade of his popsickle.

There was a ding, and he pulled out his dinner. Smiling as he began to eat, I couldn't take it anymore. "Stop acting like you don't know. Out of all people, I wouldn't think that you're the type to pretend!"

Calming down to try and stay rash in a situation like this, I calmly spoke. "Naruto, you can trust me," he scoffed,"I know who the father of you're baby is." He stopped eating, looking directly at me now, interested to here my theory. Putting the frozen juice sickle back in the freezer he looked at me, again focusing all of his attention on me.

"Naruto, who's the father of your child? I already know, so you might as well tell me." I could feel him trying to keep his anger under control by the way his eyes kept flickering from crimson to ultramarine. "Since you know so much, why don't you tell me, nee, Sakura-chan?" He picked back up his chopsticks ignoring me.

"It's none of your business any ways, your's or the villagers. No one is to know." Finishing up his meal, he graped a glass and filled it with water. "From now on can we please just act like we'd never had this conversation? And act like you didn't see anything, or know anything about it." Walking by me with the glass in hand, he sipped lightly on the chilled water that was from the fridge.

"The father, Naruto. The father of that baby, is it-"

"What is wrong with you?" He threw the glass at my face. Catching it easily, he was angered, "Why can't you just leave it alone?" I had about enough of this. "Because Naruto, I care about you, alot."

"Well then, stop dragging it on!" Shocked at how hostile and offended he could become, I reminded myself that he was pregnant, and wow did he have an appetite on him. "Naruto, you'll have to tell me sooner or later." He moved back towards his room.

"Is it Orochimaru?" He froze to the spot, losing his composure, even though I couldn't see his face, I knew that I was right. "Please tell me, Naruto. We all know what had happened. He's the father right? Right?"

Naruto moved to close his bedroom door, but I wasn't having it. "What does it matter? What if I told you that he wasn't?"

"Naruto, we all know about what happened between the two of you, three years ago. Please, tell me that it didn't happen again after we met back up with Sasuke?" He stayed silent, acting as if he was deaf.

"Naruto? Am I right, does this mean that he raped you again?"

There was silence.

"Naruto, please tell me that you weren't lying to us, when you said nothing happened after that encounter we had with him? Was it that time, that I caught you in the forest and you said that you were just training?"

There was more silence, and I took that as my answer.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Why didn't you tell us? You didn't have to lie and make us all worried." There was no answer as he moved over towards the window looking at the sky and the sun starting to set.

"It doesn't matter now. What's done can't be undone, besides I've grown accustomed to liking and keeping them."

Walking up behind him, I averted my eyes to looking at the floor by his feet. "Them, as in two like twins? Or is there more?"

"If anyone found out, they would have killed them. They would question me, and take them away if they lived. Use them as some kind of experiment. I know that they would love to get their hands on them, and you're no different Sakura."

Pushing me away from him, he sat on his bed. "How would you know that, Naruto? You didn't even bother telling anyone, and I'm not here to judge you on this situation." I turned around to look at him.

"I wouldn't have told anyone, not if you didn't want me to. You, somewhere deep down you have to know that. You have to believe me, when I tell you that I would never sell my friends out."

He was silent biting on his thumb nail, there was nothing I could've done but watch. "At least you could've told Tsunade-sama, you know she's the worlds best medical ninja, she could help you, and keep you and them safe. Naruto, why don't you understand-"

"I do understand, it's just that you wouldn't get it. Neither would you understand why I would keep this a secret, and why I'd protect someone like _him_. I don't expect for you to know, or understand the why."

"If you say that it's like that, then why don't you at least get a check up, from either Tsunade-sama or me?"

"No thanks, but I already have a personal doctor that I see."

It took a while, but it suddenly dawned on me. If the father really was that monsters, than of course, the person to get check ups from would also be, someone who was being used by the snake.

"Is it, Kabuto?" He ignored the subject, looking at me, his eyes giving off the question of how would I know. In return, I gave him his answer with the 'I'm not stupid ya' know' look.

"I have the right to not tell anyone, you know. That right also includes not telling you!" Storming out of his room, I grapped his arm tight, before he could get to the door, holding him in his place. "Naruto, please don't run away. We can fix this, we just have to tell-"

I could feel something hit me in the gut hard, falling over on my side. I looked up at Naruto.

"You are not going to tell anyone of this encounter. I will not be afraid to use force to keep your mouth shut." I couldn't breathe. 'When did he become so strong? When did he learn how to hit like that?' I could see the darkness of unconsciousness start to surround me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naru's POV**

I could see the fear in her eyes. She couldn't breathe, I looked at my arm where it was bruised slightly, but healing. "I was simply returning the favor, so don't get mad at me, you nosy bitch."

Picking her up, I had put my illusion back in it's rightful place, for the time being. Dropping Sakura off at her place, then transported back to my apartment. Drinking another cup of water, I looked at my arm again to see if the bruise had vanished. 'Arigatou, Kyuu.'

There was a warm chuckle, then nothing. Stretching again, I walked towards my bedroom window and looked at the darkened sky. 'I wish you were here, Orochimaru-sama.' Crawling back in my bed, I grabbed that pillow once more, and slowly I drifted back to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Mind you that the illusion starts to wear of once he loses consciousness/sleeps. It took about seven hours to completely wear. So I wonder what they will do now. This is so going to change everything. And yes, Naruto, is still tired. He has a check up with Kabuto-san in the next chappie. And what will Sakura-chan do. Wil she tell, or keep it a secret before it's too late and Konoha loses their precious sun. Until Next time: Ja!**

**KNOW WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT THE RASENGAN? RASEN ALSO MEANS THE SAME THINGS AS NEJI: screw, helix, spiral: just that Neji is a preference/preferred.**

**Tsuzuku...XD**

**hebinoyou: snakelike**

**sannin:** **three people**

**sennin: **(1) immortal mountain wizard (in Taoism), mountain man (esp. a hermit), (2) one not bound by earthly desires or the thoughts of normal men

[1] It wasn't litterally sent to the Kyuubi, more like an expression. You know somethin people do, like 'Thank God.' Not really thanking him, just an overused expression. To me, hope I didn't just offend anyone with that.

**BURN ALL HATE MAIL! Or be like me, and just simply EMBRACE IT**


	14. Yakusoku: Promises Aren't Made To Break

Forbidden Fruit

**WARNING: This Story Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence. This is where it turns AU.**

**Rated: M for safety measures only.**

_**Summary: Sakura-chans confession...The past, the present, and hopefully the future. Sakura-chan can't help but to feel guilt, of losing a team-mate. She kept Sasuke-kuns feelings, but it ended up with him leaving for power and Naruto-kun hurt. Will she be able to do what's right for Naruto-kun? She can't stand the thought of losing another friend. **_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...I DO NOT OWN TITLE TO THIS STORY **

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! XD I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT! :66: kingashinnen**

**AN: This is where it turns AU. PEOPLE. NARUTO FINALLY! kingashinnen! This is a NEW YEARS PRESENT! I UPDATED CHAPTER 12 ON NEW YEARS EVE, BUT NOW IT'S NEW YEARS! Kingashinnen! (IT MEANS HAPPY NEW YEAR!)**

_'Flashbacks'_

'thoughts'

"speaking"

**"Kyuubi"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Chapter 14: Yakusoku (I promise)**

**Naru's POV**

It went on like that for a whole week, Sakura-chan following behind me. "Leave me alone!" I ran to the training grounds where we had practice today. Sakura stopped in front of me, walking past her to the bridge, I watch her mouth open, then close again.

She was hesitant in telling me something, "What is it now, Sakura?" She looked at me, but then bowed her head. Taking her silence as nothing, I stared into the sky, smelling the fresh air.

"I won't tell okay." Her head was still bowed down, there was movement and rustling, then footsteps approaching me.

"I won't tell, okay."

Looking at her, I could see the tears in her eyes as she tried to hold them back, and deny them any access of falling from her light green eyes.

"Of course you won't. I don't think I'd care if you did," I found her hands twitching at her sides,"It wouldn't matter either way."

Looking away as I could see the tears drop, and roll down her cheeks.

"Naruto!" Her arms were wrapped around me, I stared down at her pink hair. I felt like smiling, this was the first time she's ever embraced me like this. The only time she had was when in battle and I transformed, almost got killed, or when she embraced that teme.

No, she's never just hugged me, and that caused confusion. She was always a trouble maker. She didn't really care for me as long as Sasuke was around, and that was understandable.

Compared to the moon, and me being the sun. People just preferred night over day. I myself prefered it as well. I just didn't know how much until this day, it used to bring nothing but more fears. Fears, that I could never let show, as this was the time, they, did thier worse.

_"I wouldn't have told anyone, not if you didn't want me to. You, somewhere deep down you have to know that. You have to believe me, when I tell you that, I would never sell my friends out."_

I held her tight to me, feeling somewhat guilty for how I treated her.

_"What is wrong with you?"_

There was glass shattering as I threw it at her face, but missed as she caught it easily. I was so angry with her, and I knew she had enough of it. My attitude and feelings towards her, for her finding out.

_"Why can't you just leave it alone?" _

_"Because, Naruto, I care about you, alot."_

I remembered it, and it made me angry. She was telling me the truth, but I don't know how she feels about all of this.

_"You are not going to tell anyone of this encounter. I will not be afraid to use force to keep your mouth shut." _

She couldn't breathe, and I could smell the fear radiating off of her in waves. But it didn't stop me, none of it did from hurting her physically, and emotionally.

"I just..." She couldn't speak anymore as she cried silently in my arms. The rest of the team arrived and saw this, I shrugged my shoulders, mouthing the words that she's upset about something.

Grabbing her by her shoulders, gripping them lightly, I could see the confusion in her eyes, and the pain that consumed them. I never thought I'd see the day, where she looks the same as she did three years ago.

The same case with Sasuke-teme, like she knew that something was going to happen, something bad, and that she already knew that she'd lost something. That it was too late to get it back, that there was nothing that she could do, or say about it.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan." I said smiling, and she hardly smiled back, knowing that it was forced. It was brief but sad, and she wipped the tears from her eyes, as she turned to face the other members of the team.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

We started practice like nothing happened. At the end of it, I offered to walk her home, so that she could get some rest. I gave her a hug as I pulled away to walk home. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto," she gripped my sleeve, I turned to look at her, "I'm sorry, I just...I just didn't want to lose anyone else who's dear to me."

She bowed, and I could see that she was hiding more tears. She didn't look up at me as she let go of my sleeve, quietly whispering for me to go home, now. I did just that, not turning back to look, knowing that she'd be watching me.

The next morning came quicker than usual, and I decided that I'd skip out on practice as my body protested wanting more time to consume energy; sleep. I smiled silently at the wish of just to do that, but I was hungry.

Getting up, I went to the cabinets and pulled out rice, and put it into the crock-pot before slowly letting it cook. Then making onigari, I actually cooked something, I sat on my bed with a cup of milk, smiling like I was genuis of the year. Or so they would say, if they saw, and knew.

"I need more food, we're running out." I rubbed my belly, finishing the rice-balls, I settled for something more. "Miso soup, and sake will be fine right?" I asked them, as if they were really there. "Just kidding about the sake, swear."

Licking my fingers, I pulled out a little chocalate bar of candy. It was sweet but not too much. Waiting until the food was heated thoroughly, I clasped my hands together, thanking Orochimaru-sama for the wonderful food, along with effort from Kakashi-sensei, though he hadn't been around much lately.

(A/N: Mixing the rice and miso is good, with something to drink, I do it all the time. Soup with rice.)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sasuke's POV**

It was starting to get boring around here, "Where the hell is he?" Orochimaru popped up out of nowhere, but I seen him as I always have, my sharingan eyes activated at the ready.

"You shouldn't use it too much, you'll end up like Itachi." That made me irritated, I hated when he brought up that name. It was the very being that I hated more in the whole world.

"Don't say such things, I'm nothing like him."

He smiled at me as if he knew something that I didn't.

"Like hell you aren't, the only difference between you two is that you hesitated to kill the kistune."

I felt like grinding my teeth, "That's none of your business, Orochimaru-_sama_." I said his name mockingly. "After all, you're only alive because of your usefulness to me."

He only smirked back, "And you as much as I am, are useful to me. Let's not forget the deal, or do you want your blond friend to actually surpass you with honesty and promises?"

"Don't bring up such pointless things." I could feel anger boiling up in my chest, but pushed it down, wondering what exactly did he know about Naruto. So, I decided to play innocent. "And what friend would that be? I have no more of what you speak of."

He arched an eyebrow. "Really? You could've fooled me." I stared at him and he smiled, he was so annoying at times like these, testing my patience.

'But, he's the only one who can teach me, and help me get stronger.' Walking ahead of him to the training grounds, he said something that was unexpected. "You'll have a special guest stop by soon. I say, not too long from now, my dear Sasuke-kun. I wonder if he'll be jealous if I used that terms; 'Daisuki' with you?"

He walked by me all the while talking about this special guest, and for the first time in months, I started to wonder what he was planning. 'Does this has anything to do with the sudden discussion of Naruto-dobe?' Walking ahead, deciding that I'd find out sooner or later.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Approximately 2 Weeks Later**

**Naru's POV**

Watching as the sky flew above me, I walked slowly to my next appointment with Kabuto-teme. He seemed more odd than usual today, quiet and smirking, hiding something from me no doubt.

Getting fed up, I asked what in the hell was his problem. He didn't reply. Leaving while he still had that amused look on his face, I wondered when that bastard Orochimaru-sama was going to come back.

'He's been gone for far too long already, and I was starting to get really angry and horny. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention Horny? 'My libido was working itself to the point where I couldn't help but touch myself and think of him.

Licking my fingers as I thought about Orochimaru-sama, and what he'd do to me in this bed that we shared occasionally, I blushed a deep red color. The sheets became hot as I could feel the heat enveloping me. 'How long is this going to last?' I could feel distress take over my exhausted body as I came in my hand.

It was disgusting to me, I never really done things like this before, while having thoughts about another male. It was mainly Sakura, then Hinata-chan, then there was this one incident where I dreamed about Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-teme making out then having a contest with my body. After that, I couldn't be around either of them, not even Sakura and Hinata-chan.

Happy that it was years ago when that happened, I remembered the most akward dream that I had that took the cake. It involved Sai. It was sometime after I became sexually frustrated thinking about Orochimaru-sama, and how we'd all have an encounter with him soon.

It was in the resort that Yamato-sensei took us, in the room we shared, before my encounter with that man. I had a dream that Sai was really, really good with his mouth. I woke in a soaked bed, with sweat covering my body, but didn't bother to mention.

I shivered just from that thought, the chill running down my spine as I thought about Orochimaru-sama's face and his tongue, hands, his body. I could feel myself getting hard again, covering up with the sheet as I paced the rhythm, until I couldn't hold on anymore. I released calling out his name again.

I could feel tears making their way down my cheeks, as I drew myself into a ball in my bed. It was getting more painful without him. I knew that Sakura couldn't hold that secret for much longer, it was breaking her slowly.

The marking on my leg flared up, it was out of control in my moment of heat as Kyuu-otou-san said. It was a what he decribed as something, that was akeen to a false heat. One that pregnant woman often went through after the first-tri. Her I was, excelerated, and had to deal with it.

'Damn, I couldn't be a female, they've got it bad.'

Cleaning off my bed, I grabbed new sheets, I took a shower, and replaced the sheets with new ones that covered my body. Curling up in a ball to conserve heat, I wrapped my arms around my stomach, protective. "Kyuu-otou-san. When are we gonna finish my training?" There was laughter.

**"Soon. Very soon, Naruto."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kabuto's POV**

"How's he progressing?" I watched as Orochimaru-sama smiled, looking up at me from his papers and preparing plans. "He's fine," I said with an achieved smile, bowing before the man, "But he's started the second stage, which will speed up, faster than the others, and soon will go into his third before completing his pregnancy." I kept my head bowed while still concealing my smile of amusement. "How's the serums coming along?"

"They'll be ready in one more week." I held back all feelings of hate in order to please him. Standing up in front of me, he still held that same smile on his face. It was the same as mine, slowly bringing my body back up into a standing position. I came face to face with him. "How's the experiment coming?"

I smiled as he asked that question. "It's going very well, I say he'd be ready within a week." This seemed to please him as he nodded his head. Grabbing a clipboard he wrote something down on it. "Great, everything's going according to plan. Release him to my custody, I have a mission for him."

"So soon? Are you sure he'd be fine handling-"

"He'll be perfect for it." I could tell what it was, my blood starting to pound with its own excitement. Handing me over the note he'd written, I could hardly contain myself, as I thought about the upcoming mission. "You may leave, now. That's all that I have for you today." Hesitating, or making it seem that way, I looked up at him uncertain.

"Are you sure he'll come before schedule?" He smiled. "Yes, there will be certain people who will be making their move soon, and it seems that he's ready to come to his new home now."

I tried not to look uncertain, but then he added what I didn't like to hear, " I know of this because of the bond we sure." I felt it, envy raising up in my chest, as I could feel the anger. I had my own mark, but it was nothing like his.

Walking down to the lab, I gave the orders. "You'll have a mission in two days. To protect, Uzumaki Naruto for the length of one week. These are the orders of Orochimaru-sama. Understood?"

There was a brief silence before the subject finally spoke. "Wakarimashita." I nodded my head, that they understood. "Good. Then, everything shall go perfectly fine."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sakura's POV**

It was eating me up inside, the guilt from when I lost Sasuke.

"Am I going to lose you too, Naruto?"

He walked away, it seems he's been more cold lately. He's been more moody than usual, but that wasn't any of my concern. I had to keep this secret. I didn't want to lose anyone precious, close to me ever again.

_'Why are you so cold? When did you get so cold?'_

I could still feel the air leave my lungs like on that day.

"When did you become so cold, Naruto?"

He stopped and turned around and looked at me, threatening. Mouthing the words to not forget about the promise, but this was one of those same promises that I had made with Sasuke, and look at where he's at.

"You're idiots. Both of you are idiots." I fell on my knees. It was all my fault for bringing it up again, after we forgot about the whole subject and forgave each other. He was being cold again, because I almost gave him away, but I promised him just as I promised Sasuke.

"I won't, Naruto. I won't let the same thing happen to you as it did Sasuke." Yet again, I found myself spilling my guts out to Naruto on how I felt. 'I didn't mean it. Anything that I said.'

"I don't want to lose you too, not to the same person. I hate him, I hate how he's made you. You're acting just like him, you're acting just like Sasuke. Right before he left, he made me promise, and I hadn't told."

"I didn't, because I didn't want to lose him, and now that the same things happening to you. You make me promise the same. You become cold towards me, I don't want you to turn out like him. Either of them!"

He smiled as he lifted me up off the ground by the shoulders.

"It's okay, Sakura. I won't turn out like them. I promise."

I looked up at him. Naruto held me as if, it were to be the last time we'd ever talk as friends, and I started to wonder, 'What exactly are the signs this time? And what are they trying to tell me?'

I could feel the tears come down my face, silently as they were telling me that these were the last days with him. They were almost the same as Sasuke's, and I wasn't going to let that happen.

As he departed I thought about the similarities between the two. They were total opposites, but were the same. I couldn't lose him again. I didn't want to lose anyone, but I couldn't tell anyone either, not unless danger was lurking around waiting to attack.

Running after him, I caught him in my view.

"Naruto, matteyo!"

He kept going until he entered his apartment building, following him in, I turned the corner in time to see him close the door, and right in my face. Banging on it, I screamed and begged for him to let me in, while tears still streamed from my eyes.

"That mark the Sasuke had, you have one too. Don't you, Naruto?" There was still silence, a few people came out to inspect, but I threatened them all to back off.

"Where did it come from. It's different, it's different from Sasu-" There was a hand that covered my mouth, as I was pulled into a room. Naruto stared at me with crimson eyes, full of hate. I stood there in silence, with his hand over my mouth. "I already told you, Sakura-chan." His eyes reverted back to normal, and I could see the exhaustion settle in. Making him look sad.

"Naruto." I wanted to know everything. I wanted for him to tell me everything, but couldn't bring myself to ask. Instead, I watched him release his jutsu, and became his pregnant self again. There was no need in hiding it from me anymore.

"That marking, it's different from his. Why?" I was left with nothing but the silent rustle of the wind.

"To tell you the truth, Sakura," he shook his head as the silence left from the room, "I don't know."

He walked past me, taking a water bottle out of the fridge and throwing it to me. "It's been here for years. I'm sure Tsunade-ba-sama knows about it already, and of course Kakashi-sensei. He found me, right?"

I nodded my head. "They've probably already tried sealing it. I'm beating it didn't work because it already had a seal on it. Like you've said before. It's different from Sasuke's."

"I'm pretty sure, Tsunade-ba-sama should know something about it, along with Jiraiya-ero-sennin. They'd probably be the only ones who could fugure it out, if they indeed saw it. Now that I think about it, it was hidden until we had our encounter with Sasuke and the Hebi. So, it was in a dormant state."

"So in other words, they have no clue of it, and I'm the only one who's seen it"

"I've told you what I know so far, so can you please just leave. I'm tired and would really like to get some sleep if possible."

Bowing my head in silnce, I understood and moved to leave. "I understand, have a nice nap, Naruto."

He was still cold towards me, but I ignored the way the air seemed to freeze, throughout the whole conversation, it was as if he wasn't there. It was like, the Naruto I knew had disappeared for a moment.

"Take care, Sakura-chan." That seemed to be the only time that he was kind to me. After that, he didn't show up to practice for three days straight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naru's POV**

"I can sense them Kyuu. Can you?"

**"Yes! I can feel it too, Kit. They're approaching fast."**

"I'm tired."

**"You rest. I'll watch the perimeters."**

Nodding my head, I drifted off to sleep, as I heard the door close, and Sakura leave from my apartment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Regular POV**

"Hai! We'll be right inside of Konohagakure in a couple more days. Hai! Wakatta! Yes! Understood!"

"How'd it go."

The man hidden under a cloak sat on the edge of a clliff that faced the city.

"Leader said we have specific orders to watch the Kyuubi container."

The other man hidden as well answered the question that was more of a statement.

"Yoshi." The figure took off his hat revealing dark hair and red eyes. The other followed suit and revealed blue skin with sharp teeth, and a large object wrapped, hanging from his left arm. "Omoshiro, nee?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Things are starting to get a little bit more interesting. **


	15. Akatsuki: The Red Dawn Approaches

**Forbidden Fruit**

**WARNING: This Story Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence. This is where it turns AU.**

**Rated: M for safety measures only.**

**Summary: Sakura-chans confession...The past, the present, and hopefully the future. Sakura-chan can't help but to feel guilt, of losing a team-mate. She kept Sasuke-kuns feelings, but it ended up with him leaving for power and Naruto-kun hurt. Will she be able to do what's right for Naruto-kun? She can't stand the thought of losing another friend. **

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...I DO NOT OWN TITLE TO THIS STORY **

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! XD I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT! :66:**

**AN: This is where it turns AU. PEOPLE. OR MAYBE FANON! NARUTO FINALLY **

_'Flashbacks'_

'thoughts'

"speaking"

**"Kyuubi**"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 15: Akatsuki: (Dawn: Daybreak: Red Dawn/ Moon)**

**Naru's POV**

There was something strange happening, I could feel it, there was this strange buzzing sound in my ears, and my senses were on high.

It was like Kyuu-otou-san, knew something, was off as well. There was someone or something else, watching us besides Akatsuki members. I could sense them, but this unknown source was starting to unnerve me.

I hadn't touched myself in at least a week, one because of the incident with Sakura. And two, because Akatsuki and something else was watching me.

Walking over to the window, I looked down at the bulge that seemed to start to stick out more through my hidden fabric. I had taken off my jacket, because it was hot in my room, and I opened the window to let some of the air come through, cooling my room just by a small degree.

After all, I wasn't in the hospital for very long to even have the symptoms or signs of pregnancy in any of my cases. And even if that were the case, in every single incident there was this doctor that was always there. I couldn't exactly remember what he or she looked like, because I was under the influence of drugs that helped stop the pain.

Oddly enough, every time I went to get a check up with Kabuto-teme, he said that there was nothing wrong with me or the babies. That we were all right and safe, from any effects that the medicines caused, and that it was coincidental that all of the drugs didn't have such a big effect on me.

I still find it odd, that no one has yet figured out, that I am pregnant. No one has reported it, and that's when a person starts to question the true arts, hidden behind the medical ninja's field.

"I may be dumb, but I'm not that stupid."

I backed away from the window and closed it, as I used a transformation jutsu, just so that I could walk out of my apartment. But failed to get a step out of the door, as the mark started to burn on my leg, like it was giving off a warning sign in its own protective way.

It started to flare out, I was frightened that it was going to look like Sasuke's, but like I said before, it was totally different. It moved down my leg before moving up to wrap around my waist like a snake, resting on my hip, then back to its original place on my thigh.

The skin where it laid was damaged by a minor degree, and started to repair itself immediately with a cool tingling feeling before healing. So, I couldn't use my technique, but it didn't mean that I couldn't cover over it either.

"That's never happened before." Walking outside, my jacket was zipped partially in an attempt to keep myself hidden. I reached Ichiraku's shop, which wasn't ramen anymore, they changed it sometime two months ago.

I just now started to think of how, I could just make myself ramen like the last time that I was there, with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei. After the training incident, where I needed food.

I was done with that training section, partially anyways. I surpassed the 4th in the technique, but it doesn't mean that I completed it all the same.

Still, it was a hard thing to do, turning around the corner as I walked toward the park, where I used to sit and swing alone, I came across Konohamaru and his gang. I was going to miss this place, only because of some people and certain individuals.

'But soon they'll hate me too.'

For leaving Konohagakure and choosing my actual real first love over this place, and the people that I truly cared for.

Turning a corner on my way back for a snack, I ran into the rarest thing ever. Konoha's top three most admired teenaged girls. "Ino, Hinata, and Sakura! Evening!"

Hinata blushed as always, but kept it under control, while Ino smiled and waved, and Sakura looked away from me as they went into the flower shop.

Walking right behind them, I asked Ino to help me get some new flowers for my apartment to brighten up the place some. The sun was starting to go down and I would soon have to face the setting sun.

She picked out a lot of them and told me that they all suited me, because of what I meant to all of them, and Konoha. Hinata kept sneaking glances toward me, but I pretended not to notice as Ino was picking out a mixture of colors and flowers to take home.

I secretly smiled on my way out, almost forgetting who all were watching me as I returned to my rundown apartment. Placing the flowers in the vase that Ino gave me with them, free of charge, I stared at the mixtures of flowers as I read the note. Telling me the names, and describing them while giving the meaning of each one.

"Four Orange Blossoms, three Narcissus, five Red Poppies, six Yellow Roses, three Blue Silvia's and Violets, a mixed Zinnia along side one Scarlet and one White Zinnia, three White and Pink Carnations, two White Chrysanthemum, two Hibiscus, and three Irises."

I felt the wind blow in and tried to remember all of the meanings by heart, but I could only remember two or three that were my favorites. I smiled as I placed the note along side the lavender vase on the table by the window, where Sasuke's picture used to be.

Moving to the kitchen, I got a cup of water that I drunk while taking some pills that Kabuto-teme gave me, I was down to my last ones, and he told me to come and see him as soon as I ran out.

Laying down in my bed, I watched as the last minutes of day slowly turned into the gold colors of the setting sun. Rolling over on my left side and getting comfortable, I watched the colors mix and blend beautifully, as they lulled me into a light sleep.

I woke up about three hours later with the sound of a ball bouncing outside the window. There were kids playing a familiar game that I used to want to play as a kid, but could never join in, because of the looks their parents would send towards me. Childhood days, they fade as fast as they come.

Stretching as I headed to the bathroom to relieve myself of the pressure pressing on my bladder, I couldn't believe that I was actually sitting on the toilet instead of standing like I used to.

I stared at the time and noticed that I was going to be late for an evening check up with Kabuto. I really wanted for me and him to get along, to be honest I forgave him a long time ago. But the more I thought about it, the more I started to realize that he wasn't so bad, and were doing things in his defense.

He wasn't completely selfish or heartless, though at times it seemed like it. I guess it just suited him best, like it was a defense mechanism.

The thoughts that I had from earlier came back as I made my way to the door, there were so many questions that I wanted to be answered, and I was so confused at how everything had came to be.

'How'd I ever fall for a bastard like him?' I questioned myself as I thought of the one person, who has yet to come and see me, has yet to even bother asking, 'Are you okay? Or, ' How are you doing?'

Grabbing my jacket, I went outside and found the weather to my liking, as I walked out of the building and ran into the former students of Asuma-san.

"It sure is a hot day today." I staed the obvious as I passed by Choji on his way to lunch with Shikamaru and Ino for dinner. I waved as I passed by them, with a smile on my face hiding the sadness that I felt inside, at losing yet another person who was dare to me.

It must've been harder on them though, if anyone truly cared for Asuma-san it would have been his former pupil, and it must've been painful to watch. Your friend and sensei die right in front of your eyes, as you thought that there had to be something that you could do.

But you find out, that there was nothing that you could actually do about it. I had a moment like that back when we had to battle against Haku, and I thought that I actually lost that teme.

I slowed down my pace as turned the alleyway, into the back way of the Konoha's hospital, I wasn't really looking forward to this as much as I thought. Kabuto stood outside the entrance way, with someone that gave off the same presence, as the thing that's been watching me for quite some time now.

'Who's this?' I wanted to ask, but kept quiet as I knew, that it would be revealed who this mysterious person was. Getting inside the building, we took a different route than before and entered in a different room.

"As you know, Akatsuki has been watching you for some time now. We, Orochimaru-sama and I, have constructed a plan that will have you out of here in two days or less." He spoke as he motioned for me to sit down on the examination room bed/table.

Lifting up my shirt, I released the jutsu and was relieved as he checked my stomach, and my heart beat. He made that 'mmm' sound as he scribbled down some notes. "How have you been feeling lately?" He asked nicely for the first time during a check up.

"I'm fine." I said finally feeling the drain on my body, there was no way I could get that jutsu back.

"I see you're more energized than normal, but you're fine." He smiled as he rubbed the cold blue gel onto my stomach. Then placing the thingy on my stomach he moved it around, until we could see two round dots and hear heart beats.

"Heads," that's what he said, "And there's a body. Umm...That seems a bit odd." Moving the monitor around a little to check if he missed anything, he gave me a clothing to wipe off my stomach as he checked everything twice.

"Have you been experiencing any changes lately? Difficulties with using the restroom or anything else?" I shook my head, no, to those questions.

"Have you noticed any swelling? Are you suffering from shortness of breath, or heartburn?"

"Yes," I smiled at the fact that he actually had to ask about swelling, which I guess was referred to my belly.

"Beside the swelling of my belly? My ankles I think, there are times where I couldn't breathe, but I'm fine, and yes to heartburn. But that's really it."

Smiling as he wrote these things down, he gave me some advice. "How many meals have you been eating?"

"Four to five."

"Are they big portions or small amounts?"

"Big. A boy's gotta eat, right?"

The person hiding behind Kabuto-teme, pressing up against the door laughed.

"Oh, this is Imaru-san, he'll be assisting you, watching you, and making sure Akatsuki can't make its move, or get their hands on you. Take him with you, show him around, and then pack up your things, because you're moving in with him." My mouth fell open at the last comment.

"What? What do you mean that I'll be moving in with _that _person?" He gave me his death glare, but I just gave him one back, this seemed to amuse Imaru-san, as a smile on thier face, which was the only thing that I could see. "Don't worry about meals, another thing about that, you should eat small portions every other hour, big meals are what's causing the heartburn, that or they have lost of hair."

"Experiencing swelling of you're ankles and shortness of breath are very common in pregnant wome-" I cut him off with my eyes giving him a warning to not use the word 'women' because he knew how worked up I would get.

"You should try to stay off of your feet more, and try to get more rest. You are after all a High Risk Pregnancy, and yes it's because you are a teenage male."

"Ok, so why exactly do I need a bodyguard to keep me a prisoner?" I knew why, I just wanted to play stupid as I eyed Kabuto-teme angrily, and looked at the being suspiciously. Because I couldn't really make out anything else but _his_ mouth, I couldn't see _his_ face.

It was hidden behind a cloak and hat, kind've like Akatsuki, and that thought made me shudder. There was something definitely off about him. They weren't human at all, it was a feeling I got from Kyuu. "Why should I trust _you_?"

"Because, these are the direct orders from Orochimaru-sama." Imaru-san spoke up. I still couldn't see their face, and that made me uncomfortable to trust my life and the lives of others in a complete stranger's hand.

Not complaining or saying anything, because these were direct orders from a bastard who didn't even want to see me, let alone talk to me, I behaved for his sake; however, cursing 'love' just for the moment, as it made people do stupid and crazy things.

Packing up his things, I stopped him from walking out of the room. "Oi, Kabuto-teme. I have a question, and I want you to answer it with complete honesty." I could feel him fix his gaze upon me as I grabbed my jacket top tying it around my waist.

"How come no one has figured out about my pregnancy, besides saying that it was my jutsu and us keeping it a secret amongst each other, in the group along with Sakura-chan knowing? How did it stay covered for so long, even when I was in the hospital after being injured or passed out from battle?"

"So, you're starting to figure out everything." He sighed turning around as he contemplated on if he should tell me, but the whole entire time my eyes were pleading for him to answer the question. I wanted to know if he had anything to do with it, or that mysterious doctor from before.

"Yes, it was my doing if that's what you're asking me. I had a puppet or two stationed here, just like how I've got them stationed almost everywhere else all around the world. Imaru-san here is one of my most developed creations. An experiment if you ask, but a successful one. He will make sure nothing bad happens to you, or the one's you're carrying."

"The mark?" I lowered my head as I asked this question, "Can anyone else see it besides me?" He nodded his head affirming my suspicions. "Yes, and yes. I have covered that up as well by using a puppet."

That answered some of my questions, but I had one more. "What is it?"

Kabuto fixed his glasses and looked at me this time. "I'm sorry that's something that you'll have to ask Orochimaru-sama on your own. It's confidential and I'm not allowed to tell."

At hearing that I felt some more of my happiness slip away, starting to show the real me that hid beneath a mask of loudness and energy, it was all decieving. Yes, I had a lot more to smile about lately, but that also went to the opposition of those feelings.

"All I can tell you, Naruto is that it's a bonding. I'm not allowed to say anything else, and letting you know just that little bit, I could get into trouble with Orochimaru-sama." It didn't help with the emotions that were swirling around in my chest, like a rampant wind that swept everything away in it's path.

"The first time?" I looked up to face him, "The first time this happened, how come I didn't get pregnant. I don't understand any of this, I was just like how I was before I conceived this time, right?" He gave off a smile of amusement of my sudden getting smarter over night. "And how come this is the first anyone's said a word of mention on the mark, if they couldn't see it back then?"

There was a small silence that overtook the room before the silver-haired male pushed up his glasses. "Yes, you did conceive, but due to your condition at the time you miscarried about a week into your pregnancy. I being the doctorm took matters into my own hands, and cleaned up any evidence before any other doctor came in to check up on you."

"But, Tsunade-ba-san, she checked up on me and didn't find anything wrong. How could I have fooled her?"

"You have your chakra to thank on that part. For two whole weeks, while everyone was trying to figure out what was wrong with you, they couldn't because your chakra levels were off the charts, and that was a good cover up to hide your pregnancy for the first five days. You were lucky to have been checked up by Tsunade before those days were over."

"Us, being medical ninjas gives an advantage over nurses and doctors who are defined to us as 'regular', because we can tell if a person's pregnant within a week, instead of two weeks like test and other doctors can prove. I changed your report and gave the other doctors and the nurse in charge of your room a false one, but it seemed to check out accurately. "

"How's that even possible? Sakura-chan was with me for a long time, unless." Realization yet again dawned on my face again.

"Did you ever bother checking your bedpan, the one you puked in several times that week? It was you're body getting rid of the child you were carrying."

I gave a confused look at him. "So this puppet that you were talking about, was that the person who took my bedpan from the side of my bed the days that I did puke?" A look of pure shock and disguist came over my face.

"I thought that was Sakura-chan, who kept leaving out of the room, but I don't even remember seeing blood or anything." There was silence as I felt pain come to my chest at the thought that came next, I didn't want to ask him this, but I had to. I needed to know what was going on.

"Does that mean the miscarriage was caused by Orochimaru-sama's mark?" Kabuto stared at the floor hiding his face from the amusement of me finally starting to get everything, "If the miscarriage was caused by Orochimaru-sama's mark, then how come Kyuu-otou-san couldn't protect it?"

Kabuto shook his head, to be honest he didn't know the answer to that question.

**"That's because at the time, Kit. You were blocking me out, the immense pain that you felt, you directed me toward it. As you figured out a couple of months ago, if I get out of hand, you can control me through pain."**

"So, everything that you said, those months ago, was it true? Was everything that you said true, and not out of anger, hatred, or even remote jealousy?" Kabuto looked ashamed as he couldn't face me.

It meant that all of it wasn't true, and that some of it was said in a fit of rage or jealousy, but it still didn't relieve me of any doubt, or pain that most of what he said was truth.

"Everything was planned wasn't it?" I hated the thought that I was planned, and it worked out. I didn't want to believe anything, and I sure as hell wasn't going to give me away to Orochimaru-sama, as in finally knowing the truth.

Because sadly for the both of us, I made up my mind and my heart. I was in love with a man who could possibly have no feeling for me at all, and is just using me for the use of an experiment.

"But, I'm sure I convinced myself weeks ago that I was going to stick by his side no matter what the truth was, no matter how painful, or the consequence." I clutched at my shirt as I was becoming overwhelmed by all of the feelings that were wrapping up inside my chest from all of the information that was hidden from me, as it was finally starting to reveal itself with the answers of the truth.

"Kabuto-teme." He transformed back into that of a doctor, and I could feel my throat burning as my eyes stung, but didn't let it show. Didn't let the emotions through, I was good at these things, hiding them anyways. "You didn't explain my earlier question about the mark."

"I think," The bastard started to speak, "You already figured that out. What ever you thought of as an answer is most likely correct. Afterall, if you're figuring all of this out by thinking it over, I'm pretty sure you already know the answer. So, there is no need for me to answer something you already know the answer to. What would be the sense in that?"

I kept silence, thinking of the response I gave to Sakura when she asked about it not too long ago.

"Imaru, remember, protect him at all cost, and don't ever leave his side unless he's in your vicinities." Nodding that head of his, I wasn't even paying attention to _him_ at all. As soon as Kabuto left, _he_ took off the head gear, and weird looking outfit. Removing the cloak, my eyes widened.

"No Way!" I said while pointing my finger, and balancing myself on one foot. They revealed dazzling green hair and grey eyes, and suddenly I couldn't believe anything.

In the form of that of a patient, I'd say they were about my age, maybe a little younger by two years.

"You're...You're a girl?" I stared astonished by the sight of the other.

"Okay, so where do we start?" She asked playfully, looking around thoughtfully, she quirked her mouth in a sort of a smirk, but wasn't completely there. Trying not to show emotions, the excitement of being out.

"How about your place, Naruto-sama."

That gave me chills, I've never been called by sama, I didn't like it.

"How about you call me Nii-san?" She looked at me odd, but nodded her head anyways.

"What should I call you?"

She shrugged her shoulder's, "What ever seems fit to you, Nii-san."

"Hey, how come you didn't tell me you were a girl?"

"Nii-san, there's something here for you." She pulled out a little vile from the pouch she was carrying, "This is the serum you've asked Kabuto-sama to make last month." Handing it to me, I looked at the vile with the blue funny stuff floating around in clear liquid.

"It's not poison, I promise." She smiled as I undid the lid and drunk it down. "It taste like fruit." Her smile widened as she still held her lips together not showing her teeth,"I thought it'd taste like medicine. I'd thought he'd poison me or something, or at least make it with that medicine taste out of spite for not liking me."

"Kabuto-sama could be like that, but giving you something like that just shows that he's starting to care about you, even if he doesn't know it, yet."

Walking out of the hospital, I had completely removed my jacket from my waist and put it back on to cover my stomach, as we headed over to my place. The extra boost of chakra helped, I could perform the jutsu to hide my pregnancy once more without the mark flaring.

"You don't need to hide it, the serum's done that for you already. So you don't have to use that jutsu, it covers up everything, even your chakra levels. Showing them to be low." She spoke seriously with a monotonous voice, but held that same smile on her face.

"Hey!" I pointed my finger at her again, standing on one foot once more.

"What!" She mocked lightly at me shouting at randle moments.

"How come you avoided my question from earlier?"

"Whoa, what's that Nii-san?" She ran towards it.

"Oh no you don't, get back here and answer you bastard!"

"Had a nice ring to it, Naruto-nii-san! But I perfer, Imaru-chan better." She called out behind her as I tried catching up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kabuto's POV**

For the first time in my life, I actually started to feel pity for Naruto. It must be hard to carry a burden such as his, and still sit there grinning and bearing it. As if it's not the worst thing to ever happen to him in the world.

It probably wasn't, he probably had much worst growing up with being the Kyuubi no Kitsune container.

'No wonder he can forgive a person for something as low as this, and even after knowing the truth he still speaks of conviction. Not really knowing, that he was saying it loud for us to hear that he made his mind and heart up.

"He's going to stick by Orochimaru-sama's side, no matter what the cause, or consequence."

I could still feel the shame in my actions, and wondered when exactly did I stop hating the brat? When did I start admiring him for who he was? We were friends at once, and still he's so forgiving.

Converting my eyes to the floor, I could actually sense his feelings, I tried to change the subject, and get out of that room. Before I started to remember my own childhood, after all, aren't we all just puppets?

'We're used for someone else's gain. Some of us are happy enough just to be next to our master's, whilst others want no partaking in anything their masters have to do. It's like the ideas of a God or Gods.'

'Aren't we just used for _their_ entertainment? Yet, one God says_ He_ knows everything before it happens, and yet sends his followers to hell. While others say that, they gave you chances to turn your live around. It's all nonsense.'

"But what if that is not true, then what?"

That's why I made a decision, a long time ago after being created, that I was going to follow my own path and trust nothing, but the arts of Science, Medicine, and Art in particular.

Even after the desicions that I made as I make my way down the path of destruction to hell, but choosing my own life to lead. Choosing rather or not I wanted to become someone else's puppet, but at my own will and not theirs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Itachi's POV**

I waited patiently, for a long time now watching the blond. It seemed that he knew that someone was watching him, but who I'm not sure. His movements gave him away, and he was using this ridiculous jutsu to cover something up.

It was hard to tell as he never used hand signs to produce it, it was almost automatic, ran by the impulse of thought.

It was unnerving, until he came out of the hospital, and was shocked. I'm never shocked about anything other than this kid who seems to surprise me, more than my own little brother. He made way with a girl with a suffocating Chakra that was hidden deep within her.

"I wonder, what you are?" I said out loud to no one in particular.

"So, that's why you've gone to the hospital." There was an irking presence as she helped suppress his chakra, and any normal shinobi would've not noticed it. But I am not normal, and neither is the Hokage.

Naruto smiled as Tsunade had came into distance, noticing that there was something off about him. The girl suppressed her own chakra, now as she put a smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Rin. I just moved in with my godparents from Amegakure."

"What are they saying?" Kisame asked me, as I was using my Sharigan to read their lips. "Nothing." I sat down as I watched them as they left from Tsunade's sight. She still looked at them odd, as they turned the corner.

"It seems that he's giving her a tour. You have to admit Itachi, she's one hot chick." I gave him a sickening look of even thinking about going out with someone who could possibly be half his age, and if not that his little sister. Moving pass him as I grabbed some food, he did his innocent act and asked

"What? Come on Tachi-kun. Don't tell me you've never thought about women, or is your head so twisted and screwed up that you only have thoughts, and feelings for that hot and smexy tight ass brother of yours?"

I could feel my sharigan flare in the anger that I felt, I didn't even know Kisame thought about him like that, but I didn't answer, it was none of his business as to what I thought about.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto's POV**

After showing her around the village, I whined as my feet started to protest from all of the walking, and running we did as we came across Sakura-chan. She didn't approve of me hanging out with Imaru-chan. Sitting down on the nearest bench, I ate some snacks that I've packed myself. "I didn't know your first name was Rin, Imaru-chan."

"It's not, and you never bothered to ask me Naruto-nii-san." I inwardly frowned at her lying about her first name, but smiled at her finally using my name for the first time in private and not in public.

"So what's your real name, or is Imaru a fake name too?"

She showed no emotions as she answered my question back with honesty, and something remote to melancholy. "I don't know my real name. I just go by the name Kabuto-sama gave me, Rin. The other name is what I was called, after the first test were down on me, by Orochimaru-sama. He said it was a nickname given to me, and I've been trying to figure out my name myself."

Sighing as I rubbed my ankles, I couldn't exactly relate to her with the name. I even had the name my parents gave to me at birh, but I didn't have my parents.

"Do you know or remember your parents?"

She didn't answer.

"Come on Imaru-chan, I want to know more about you. I want to understand you." There was still silence as she looked, anywhere else but at me. Releasing a little of her chakra, I could feel its cooling effect that it had, producing from her body within. And something inside spoke, spoke of her, as if she was death. [1]

"I don't expect for you to understand me, Naruto-nii-san." Her frown faded away from her face as she turned her attention to the surrounding area.

"They're there," she said pointing with her eyes instead of her fingers, "They've been watching us for quiet some time now, Nii-san."

Grabbing my hand, she scanned the area using some of my chakra to suppress her own. "What are you doing?" She turned away from where they were so that they couldn't see our face.

"Scanning the perimeters, I need your chakra to help me from being noticed by the one with the Sharigan eyes."

"What, do you mean-?" She gave a curt nod of the head. "Let's go to your place, grab your things to go to mine, understood Naruto-nii-san?" I nodded my head, she was just as bossy as Sakura-chan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: And here's chapter 15. Things are probably going slow if you've read to this part then you would notice that, but a little preview for next weeks episode. **

**Akatsuki strikes: Sakura's Break down.**

**Konohagakure's Destruction- Itachi-san and Kisame-san finally make their move, but are surprised by the hidden talent of a girl. Itachi tells Kisame to be careful or awry of her, while they face off in battle for the Kitsune. **

**In the meantime Kabuto-teme waits for the arrival a pink haired guest, and who could be trailing behind her? **

**Sakura-chan finally gets interrogated by someone wanting to know what she's hiding. Can she hold out or will she tell everything that she promised Narut that she wouldn't? What happens between the three way battle: two to one: and will this mystery girl and the person she carries behind her show up in time to stop Konohagakure's destruction?**


	16. Kyozetsu: Resistance, Body Shuts Down

**Forbidden Fruit**

**AN: This is where it turns AU. PEOPLE. NARUTO FINALLY **

**Rated: M for safety measures only.**

**Summary: You all already know what it is. **

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! XD I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT! :66:**

**WARNING: This Story Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence. This is where it turns AU. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OR THE IMPLYING OF CHILD MOLESTATION. DO NOT FLAME ME AS YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! **

_**'Flashbacks'**_

**'thoughts'**

**"speaking"**

**"Kyuubi"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 16: Kyozetsu (Resistance ) **

**Reg's POV**

The tension was high as Itachi and Imaru watched eachother without anyone else knowing. It irked him to no end, where this girl had come from. Her very presence oozed a bad vibe as if warning that she was 'Evil', yet she covered it well to fool others, even though she still creeped Naruto's comrades out; more-or-so Sai, he still shrugged it off as he didn't seem to have many emotions these last days.

Watching and waiting for an opening that the other could present, Itachi sweat dropped in the hot heat of the sun. He was growing impatient, but he wasn't going to show it in front of the eyes of an enemy possibly formidable to the powers of the Sharigan. Imaru watched from a far as her and Naruto turned a corner, she silently mouthed the words just above a whisper about the long going battle of wits.

Who was going to give in first was a mystery to all, she didn't sleep, and she didn't really need it. Afterall, she told the blonde boy that she was just a puppet. A puppet that could handle herself under the disguise of a human being, and not even the Sharigan could detact that part of her.

It was awry of it, but just not the simple possibility of a puppet great enough to defeat the use of the Sharigan, and that's what made her so dangerous.

"Come on, let's go get you something to eat, Nii-san." She said eyes devoid of any emotions, but face the totally opposite, showing emotion.

"He's getting restless, they'll make their attack soon enough, when they think that we're not expecting it." She grabbed out some ice cream and gave it to Naruto, who gladly accepted it, licking the spoon as he ate the strawberries that littered the inside of the pink yumminess.

"You might want to slow down with eating that, nee, Nii-san? I'd hate to see you get brain freeze." Naruto laughed as he did exactly what she said, listening to her because he knew that she knew, a way to contact the one he so longed for.

He was quite smart to her, he just seemed emotionally unstable and acted brash in dire situations when thought was needed, but if a battle escalated he would appear stupid. She couldn't figure it out, for some odd reason it worked to his advantage to defeat the enemy. 'Never underestamate your destined opponent.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto's POV**

I stared out of the window in the apartment complex that belonged to Imaru. "Imaru-chan?" I waited but there was no answer. I ignored the figure that appeared to dance across the wall. The light that filtered in blocking out the moonlit walls, the rest of what was left over from the moon, still flashed over my body until it all disappeared in the golden rays that were completely let in by her.

"Yes?" She hummed out softly.

I wanted to face her and to tell her everything that was on my mind, and if she thought that I was crazy for ever loving such a horrrible creature like the Hebi; which to me was beautiful and mysterious. It all confused me at times how the Hebi could be so open, then the next emotionless around others including myself. "Never mind." I shook my head as I returned my vision to a distant star.

I heard the door shut, but still felt her presence. It was getting too dangerous, and I had no more training to do with Kyuu-otou-san, because of my development. He thought that it'd be better, if I waited until after the twins were born. Of course I acted all out of proportion, but I understand now, it's all for our safety and I respect that now.

I've reached my last term, just the beginning, and now I'm starting to get worried, or as in Sakura's opinion, Anxious. Which isn't good, so I've been ordered to rest and to relax by Imaru-chan, and that's what I've been doing; besides my little walks with Imaru-chan.

That way I don't suffer from a cramp that comes along, every once in a while causing pain to shoot through me from my stomach. It only lasted a couple of seconds before Kyuu-outou-san took over the situation, handling it completely. Explaining that they were contractions, false. And man did they hurt like a bitch, knocking the wind almost completely out of me.

Her eyes stayed on me, and I stirred a little trying to avoid her, she stood there in total silence. I myself was not sure when, I was going to say anything until I felt her move for the door, and just like that her trap was sprung.

"It's just that," I paused as I felt her turn her attention back to me, even with her face turned towards the door and back towards me, "It's just that I start to wonder alot about him, you know?" I knew that she probably didn't know, but if she remembered anything before her becoming a puppet then maybe she could still relate.

"I also find myself asking about him, about silly questions really. Like 'How does he feel? What's he doing? What's he thinking about, and if so, is he thinking of me...the way that I'm thinking of him?" She stayed silent during my rambling, and for a moment it was like she wasn't there and I could speak the questions of my heart.

"It's probably just silly of me, right, Imaru?" I found some tears streaming down my cheeks on thier own accord, not knowing how to stop them, I didn't. But it didn't mean that I had to let Imaru know about it at all, or my true feelings. Though everyone who came in contact with me and brought up the subject of him, could probably tell that I was in love with someone, who possibly could never love me back in the same way I did them.

"It's alright, Naruto." She broke through the silence and in her voice, I could hear a hint of emotion, humanity. She still held her human soul inside her, even if it never showed. "I know your feelings, but I swear that it will get better in the future. I can't promise you anything else, just I believe that I can promise you that much." I turned to face her to see her, staring at me as I was bundled underneath a sheet of silk. Imaru smiled softly, melancholic, it made me wonder more about her life.

"This has nothing to do with my own expierence, more of an intuition. That it'll turn out differently for you two." She smiled softly again as she approached the bed, she sat down on it. "I can sense the love between you two, it's an unspoken bond. Even if he can't sense it, like some of us around him and you. To be honest I'm kind of jealous of you two." I sat up as I put my left hand on her right shoulder, and I could feel her tremble, but just for a moment, it was a falter.

"Back when I was human, I had a lover once. His name, well that doesn't matter now, does it?" I wrapped my arm around her waist, the covers sliding down my body as I pulled her back, we landed with a soft thud on the bed. Her eyes didn't show any emotion, though I knew if she did she'd surely be crying.

"He was sweet, nice, strong, handsome, bright, and was one of our top shinobi. He stuck more to himself, he never spoke with anyone, he was cold, and my heart longed to touch his." Imaru spoke up getting my attention. "It wasn't until late spring came when a group of boys ganged up on me. I was eleven, they were at least sixteen." She said staring into space, the ceiling was just as passive as her face, it showed nothing, not even hints of shadows dancing across it.

"I was on my way home, and as I ran through the field I picked flowers for my parents. I had an accident, where I bumped into one of them as they were passing by on the pathway. I accidently knocked over their lunch. I bowed and said sorry, but one of them pulled one of my ponytails, I cried out in pain." From the emotion she let seep, I could tell that this was probably her first time telling this to anyone. "They laughed as he yanked my hair around, pulling my body along with it, 'Sorry isn't going to cut it, little girl.' He said it with sickening authority and amusement in his voice."

"He whispered into my ear, I could feel the tears coming to my eyes, and then the next they were falling. 'If you're really sorry, then you wouldn't mind bowing before us, and giving us your kimono as a trade for money to buy more food.' I could feel my legs shaking as his hand slid inside of the thin fabric." Her body should have trembled at the remote feelings that was surely being caused, but she seemed dead to it.

"Trying to fight back, the other boys joined in, laughing with their faces, smiling. They cheered him on, encouraged him as he finally got my obi untied, while they held me in place. The other took over from where he left, grabbing my hair harshly, tight. I could feel my hair coming out, ripping from my scalp." There it was, some kind of chill that ran down my spine. For some reason I wanted for her to continue, to press on with the story of her life.

"Licking my cheek, I could smell something disgusting on his breath. Pushing me down to the ground, they held me there, letting go of my kimono as it parted open, he grabbed my legs painfully, and I cried out. He said, 'Cry as much as you like, Souji-chan no one will hear you.' I looked up at him confused, pulling my legs apart, he went for his pants. I was confused."

Gripping her hand in my own, I held it tight as if I could do anything to repress the memory. "He licked my thigh, and then ran his hands across the front of my underwear, pulling them down slowly. The pressure went from my abused scalp to my throat holding me as he undid his pants."

"They all laughed, then my underwear were off, and I couldn't see anything just feel the air become cooler as my eyes were locked on the guy who held me in a choke hold. Those eyes told me not to move or else it would be the end of my life. They were the eyes of someone who had no problem at all with keeping a child in a position such as mine, or having a problem with killing said child either."

In that moment I could feel myself shaking my head inwardly, screaming for her to stop telling. But, outloud I didn't reveal anything. "I tried to whisper please, but at that moment I felt something hot and hard near my private, the part my mother said that no one is to ever touch besides me. I cried out as it was slowly being forcely pushed in to where it didn't belong."

My hand went to my heart as I heard her speak. There was no way this could have happened to her, she didn't seemed bothered by it at all. It was freaking me out. Now, I was the one confused.

"The pain and the lack of breathing had me seeing little black dots, they were littering my eyesight, and as I fought for consciousness. I felt something sharp, and then there was warm liquid before I seen a butterfly the color of red pass before my eyes, finally fainting as I couldn't handle any of it anymore."

This time she turned to look at me her eyes were pained as she looked at me, there was no pity, just sympathy and maybe something close to empathy. She smiled at that and continued on with her story that had my insides twisting with turmoil, as I could feel my own tears making themselves known.

"I woke to the fragrance of flowers and an orange sky, the sun was starting to set. Sitting up because I had to get home, I felt a pain, it forced a muffled cry from my lips as I laid back down on the nice comfortable fabric which I realized was a white pillow with orange sheets. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes, and as I could feel them fall I heard footsteps."

"There was laughter then someone came from behind me. 'You shouldn't move, you'll rip your stitches.' I looked up at him, he held a frown on his face. I nodded my head, but could feel the panic as everything felt sore and memories of what happened flooded into my head, making me afraid. His eyes softened just a small degree, before he told me to calm down. He grabbed something from off of the white counter that was some feet away from where I laid, then there was a little pressure as I felt a painful pinch sting my skin. I felt everything start to slow down as everything cleared up more, and that's when I noticed him. He had blue hair and wore an eyepatch, a symbol was embedded on his cheek, it spelled shinobi."

A quirk came to her lips mocking a smile, and I had to wonder if that was the lover she spoke of once having?

"And from that day forth, I started to hang around him. I never did realize until I was older that I had fell in love with him, and he was sixteen at the time he told me everything that happened. How he nursed me back to health, and then after the full two months that I spent in his care and recovery he brought me back home. He was sweet and he only showed me his human side, from all of the time that we spent together. Everyone else was afraid of him, but were all still very much grateful that he still had a heart to save someone like me."

Imaru took a break, closing her eyes as she finally relaxed in the bed beside me.

"My heart was trapped in his, and I vowed to someday become his wife as a way to repay him. I know that it was silly of me, and it was only a childish wish. As the years went by and I hung out with him more, I fell for him more and more with each passing year. He didn't know of these feelings and the solemn vowel that I had made to myself, but I knew that he could sense my feelings for him. As my fifteenth birthday was approaching, our intentions became clear when he caught me from falling into the pond beside his house. It was as if he too made a solemn vowel to keep me safe. Staring at eachother as he held me in that same position that he had caught me in, I couldn't help but get lost as our faces started to move closer to eachother as if drawn, or magnetized."

Now, I could've sworn I seen a slight blush light her cheeks before it disappeared behind a giddy smile. 'Oh, she was in love with that man. That man who had to be atleast five years older than her.' I could tell that she was lost in the translation of reminiscing those days vibrant memories.

"Without a second thought I closed my eyes as if waiting for our lips to meet but that kiss never came as he pulled away 'It'd be best if you'd leave and return home. I'm sorry that I won't be able to make it to your birthday party this year, I have a mission to attend to.' That's what he told me the previous two years as well. Disappointed I left."

A small frown came to her face, eyes once more opening as she took her hands and laid them across her chest. "After that we tried to stay away from eachother more often, and I practiced more on my ninjutsu skills and taijutsu as I waited for the day to come where I could tell him how I really felt. We ran into eachother, and after a while we pretended that everything was back to how it was, it was normal. My love then promised to come to my sixteenth birthday, I looked forward to it more. But as always he didn't show and I was disappointed and mad, it was as if I started to hate him."

"It was late summer, or fall approaching winter, and I went to go see him right after my party. I snuck out of the house, I wanted to see him, even if just for a moment. I waited quietly as the freezing rain hit his roof."

That caused me to frown as she couldn't recall correctly her own birthday. But I didn't let the concern stop her from continuing on.

"I fell asleep right in his bed, I heard a muffled cry and some stumbling around. It woke me up and to my horror I found that he had came back wounded. I helped patch his wound up, thankful that it was just his arm, I waited in his home to wait out the rain. I had something to tell him."

There was a brief silence overtaking the air around us, then I heard her mock laughter before she breathed in.

"I decided to tell him my true feelings. And that very night, he did something that I didn't think possible, he held me. He wrapped me in his embrace on that rainy night. He whispered that he knew. My heart jumped at the possibility of us finally being able to maybe, become more than just friends. But also sunk, because of the thought of us actually never seeing eachother again, now that he knew. I thought that he wouldn't want to see me again. The feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that I was only half-wrong. I was wrong and right at the same time."

Rin's feautures once more turned back to being stoic.

"As he laid down in bed, I laid beside him once I thought that he was asleep, and I watched him. Breathing even and slow, his eyes hidden behind his pale lids. He was indeed a perfect blend of an angel, beautiful,yet, handsome all at the same time. It was so akward just laying down beside him. I watched outside as the snow started to take over where the rain had left off. It started to get cold so I moved closer to him, avoiding his wounded arm, I put my arms up to his chest. I looked at his face, and went into a trance as my body moved on its own accord. Our lips meeting, his were warm, and I blushed as I pulled away."

"My face was heated and my breathing quickened, but he never stirred. Moving in again, I felt his arm on my back pressing me fully up towards his own. The warmth and close proximity had my whole face turning burning, I kept thinking 'God, I'm such an idiot'. A small smile tugged his lips upward, as if it were a smirk. 'If you're gonna kiss someone in their sleep at least make it a good one.' He said and I felt embarrased. 'Go-gomen.' He opened his ice-green eyes."

"I didn't move away, I stayed where it was warm as my body shivered. He wrapped a cover around us. I looked up at him, not knowing that my eyes showed the pain that I was in. 'We can't be together, the village will never accept us.' I didn't care, and as I stared into his eyes, I got lost inside his orbs again as they softened."

"Our heads moved closer to eachother, our eyes locked, and then we pressed our lips against eachother. I could feel the heat return, his wrapped arms pulled me closer, his tongue sweeping my lips. Parting them I gave him entrance into my mouth and in return I got entrance into his. My hands moved to wrap around his neck."

"I don't know what happened next, it was like we lost control for that moment, he pulled away not facing me for the moment. I looked at him, panting, he did the same, and as our eyes locked into eachother we could see the longing. Lounging forward at him, we found ourselves locked in a heated kiss full of longing then passion. I allowed myself to become his that night as the tears flowed from my eyes, and the heat consumed my soul."

"We continued like this for as long as possible almost a full year before my parents found out, and that was the day that I found out that I was wrong. He was right, no one did accept our coming together. My parents had already set up an arrangement for my marriage, and he knew about it. The whole village knew, and as punishment they tried to separate us. They told me that they'd forgive us both, if we didn't see eachother anymore, and that I still be able to marry even if I were impure."

"It didn't work out as they planned, because at the time I was conversing in my own. I went to his house once more to find it empty, crying as I broke down on the floor I laid there for hours. Then something I never expected, he came back."

I could feel the air about her change as Imaru remembered how happy she trully was. Her emotions filtered the room. It made me think, 'So, this is how a puppet can seem human-like, and trick the Sharigan eye. But, can it really trick something as powerful as that? And if we are being watched, and they're listening does this mean they'll know about her guise as well?' I shook my head not wanting to think about it.

"Embracing me, I cried confessing my love for him, letting him know, and for the first time I seen his face twist up in pain. I wanted us to be together even if that meant becoming rouge. Finally bringing him to my perspective he agreed that he too was selfish, and didn't want to share me. Planning on running away together, they found out somehow that we planned to run, to elope and tried to capture us. From one of his friends, she was to be his fiance, but knew that he held no feelings for her, the way he held them for me. Capturing didn't work either as he fought them off, but they captured me, holding me up by my hair at the time, which was long."

"He stopped figthing, hesistating for the moment. I gave him the okay to keep fighting that it was okay, and he didn't listen as he lounged to his death. That left me to be executed, but they showed me mercy seeing that he died for me, and that too much blood had already been shed."

There was a bitterness rippling through the air, and I could see a smile of cruelty envelope her face.

"On the same exact night I was let go, and upon my return. I killed half of my village. I died taking down almost all of their highly trained top ranked shinobi and ANBU fighters, thanks to the secret meetings and training that I had with my koi before passing away. The last thing I seen before I died beneath the rising sun," She stopped and stared at me defiantly, "Was the same orange butterfly that passed my eyes. I felt the tears as I smelled the flowers in that field where we first met. Catching my breath I smiled as I gave my final wish and blew out the candles on that special day."

She looked at me, then looked away from me as I turned to stare at her, borring into her eyes. She got uncomfortable and that was a first for her, she waved and laughed alittle, "Go to sleep, I'm sure when you wake up in the morning, all of the answers you seek for the questions that linger in your mind, will be answered." I smiled at her, nodding my head and letting my head wander back towards the window. "How did you manage to come back? You died, so who resuscitated you?"

There was no answer as she left, and instead I could smell the saline as she finally let the tears that she'd been holding in make themselves known.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Itachi' s POV**

I listened to her story and felt my own heart stir, I hated these kinds of story, they reminded me of my own betrayal, and the betrayals that I've placed on others. I decided a long time ago that the world was fucked up. Showing that I had no feelings, I turned towards the camp fire that Kisame had made, cooking fish over it's crackling fire. Sitting down he froze and I didn't know what reason for.

"What is it now, Kisame?" I asked annoyed but he didn't answer, just pointing at my face before cowering away as my face hardened again, and I realized that for the first time in years, I had showed emotions.

I worked to put the puzzle pieces together. 'She died on her seventeenth birthday, from a village that does not agree to the bonding of young females to older males unless arranged for marriage.' I now had the information I needed to do some research to find out what her real name was, and where she really was from.

'Um, she's killed half her village, yet, she's suppose to be dead. Supposedly dead, obviously she only died in her past life.' Nothing was adding up, 'Unless she faked her death, or someone held back that final blow in which she thought was her certain death, and the same person had gotten her out. Maybe she's talking about her human self that died that day, and giving birth to a new person, Imaru. Now all that's needed is to figure out what her real name is, and what village she came from.'

I didn't have enough time for that, I had to gather my strength. I could have used this moment as an oppurtunity to defeat her and grab that Kitsune, but as I sat there thinking of that my shields had dropped again as guilt crept in ruling out the thought. It was an opening presented, but not a honorable one for me to just take.

Staring at the two, one of the many mysteries were solved as I came to the shocking conclusion that Uzumaki Naruto was gay. I was flabbergasted as my mouth would have dropped open at that thought.

Staring at them once more, I had decided and thought that it would be cowardly, and that I needed to find the opening on my own that would defeat the girl and allow me to take Uzumaki Naruto. Anxiety filled me, but I learned to control it as I waited, and waited.

The moment finally presented itself the next afternoon just before sun set, it was past noon and burning up as Naruto and Rin walked to a secluded area for relaxation. This was it, this was our chance, it was an opening as she would still sense it, but it was an oppurtunity.

Standing as I nodded towards Kisame, I gave him the small warning of being careful, and with a lift of Kisame's Samehada he swung down his blade and a wave full of chakra powerful enough to shake the ground, and make cities fall erupted from within. Throwing in some small kunai knives to follow, I waited for the right moment before the attack.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reg POV**

Naruto sat beneath a tree by the newly built houses in the eastern part of Konohagakure. He still was a liittle shaky from thier conversation that they had the other night. He wanted for it to continue, so he asked as he silently pursed his lips together.

"Imaru-chan?" She turned to face him, giving him the annoyed look, "What?"

"You know that guy, what was his name again? Oh yeah, he doesn't have one, it's not important. What I meant to ask was, what was he like again?"

Her face cleared as new emotions showed upon her face. "He was nice, he was..." She shrugged her shoulders, and just like that she could feel something, Naruto's ears perked up too as he could hear something.

A wave of chakra was sent at full blast towards Naruto along with kunai knives.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Earlier That Day**

Sakura stood outside of Naruto's and Rin's door. Afraid to tap on it, as she crossed her fingers, holding a box in her hands. Earlier that morning she decided that she would talk to him, no matter if he still hated her or didn't want to see her. Finally, gathering the strenght and nerves, she raped against the door.

Light footsteps could be heard as the door was open. "Hiya, Sakura-chan. You don't look so good." Sakura was pretty sure to cover up her face with some make up to hide the bags that were under her eyes from her restless night of trying to sleep, and did she forget to mention the crying.

"Sorry to have bothered you, but I must speak with Naruto." A smile came on to Imaru's face. It was smug, and seemed evil. Creeping her out to the full extent. "It's okay Imaru-chan. Let her in, I have to talk to her, too."

TBC...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**AN: I have broken this chapter down because of the fact that it is almost 30 pages long.**

**[1] It's almost like a back drop of a thought that he could hear or feel coming from the Kyuubi no Kitsune. **


	17. Kaisen: Let The Engagement Commence

Forbidden Fruit

**WARNING: This Story Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence. This is where it turns AU. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OR THE IMPLYING OF CHILD MOLESTATION. DO NOT FLAME ME AS YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! **

**Rated: M for safety measures only.**

_**Summary: **_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...**

**Thanks for All The Reviews That I've received, I am so happy, and the more reviews the faster I'll update.**

_**'Flashbacks'**_

**'thoughts'**

**"speaking"**

**"Kyuubi"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 17: Kaisen (Engagement)**

'Shivering as I let the cold air come forth into my room, I pressed against the door frame to the balcony that faced so many homes that my friends stayed in. I could feel the emotions swirling in my chest like that of a great taifun.

Trying hard to stand my ground against the wind, and as the waves of water crashed into my small and insignificant frame, I let out a shrill cry of discomfort. Feeling as if I was weak, the taifun turns into massive waves of water now, a tsunami.

Catching my breath, trying to slow the pace of my heartbeat, I lose it once more as the water hits my face knocking my breath away. I start to hyperventilate, pressing nimble fingers to my chest as I feel my eradicated heart pounding against my sternum, begging for release.

My throat closes from the inside out, and for the first time. I can feel and see the water that pours over the unbreakable levey's that were set in place years ago.

My body stiffens as I feel every bone in my body break into small pieces, the muscles all deteriorating as my hand slips off of the silver pole that I once held onto. Being swept up in the waves, the water rolls my body around like a rag doll until I finally let out my last scream. Water fills my lungs and I collapse against those waves, my body finally relaxes as I drift off to a dream-like illusion, before finally going to sleep. [1]

Those were the true emotions that I had felt, and I didn't want my friends or me to leave on a bad note. If, Naruto were to walk away, I'd rather it be no bad blood between us, no hatred, no guilts, or pains.

I want us to be honest with each other, I want forgiveness, to be able to seek redemption no matter what it takes. I know that Naruto will never read this and if he does, can he possibly understand my feelings?

Losing so many friends as much to themselves, ourselves, than that of the enemy taking away thier precious light. I ask for the sake of any God that my prayers are heard, that my feelings be understood, and felt. To be taken seriously, and not as if some mortal girls wishful thinking.' [2]

"Interesting." I watched as Naruto placed my journal down on top of the table as I walk past him, and sit in a chair that he gestured for me to move towards, from the window that I've perched my body upon. Our eyes catch briefly and in his, I could see the emotions already raging behind those ultramarine orbs.

The uncertainty, confusion and anger for the misunderstanding, for our miscommunication to have dwindled over the edge. And just with one more push, the end, the fall to completely, and utter insanity and hurt for one of us; mainly me.

I turn to face that same window, that I was staring behind outside over the horizon. Naruto lightly taps the table, as if participating for me to face him; in any case which I did. I know that it's selfish of me to just force this on him now. But I just wish, can't help but think that I am just now a tiny insignificant fragment of memories of what was inside the heart of someone who once cared for me, who once was my friend.

"I'm sorry, forgive me for everything that I've done to you. I wish that I hadn't, but I swear to you that I won't tell. I'll keep your secret all the way to my grave, and deny having known anything."

He seemed unaffected, so I tried a different approach. "Um, Naruto?" He still stared at me and this time as I sat down on the small armchair across from him, I grabbed up my journal to place in my lap, then across my heart.

He stared at it, he stared at me, but I was wondering what exactly he was thinking? What did he see in me?

"I know that it's none of my business, but I just feel like I should know. That you should know about my true feelings, I know that I'm forcing them on you. But, I guess somewhere inside of me I want you to stay. But there's this other part, that also wants for you to be happy, and maybe even free from the fate that's been placed on you by this world, this village."

"I want to know, why you want to go so badly? I want to know that it'll really make you happy than any of your friends that are here could ever make you? That we're not the cause. That I'm not the cause."

This time I could feel the emotions swirling like a monsoon. "I feel like I'm losing one of my only, one, and true best friends. Someone, who really cared about me. I feel like, I'm slowly being abandoned by all that are close to me."

"So please, Naruto, I'm begging you, tell me the truth. I'd understand if you didn't want to, that you didn't trust me, even though my heart yearns for you to."

Shaking his head, he stood up and moved towards the window. This time there was a different look in his eyes, and with a flick, a spark, the fire to my candle of hope was lit and burned out as I listened to his words of reasons.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Back to Present

As a wave of chakra was sent at full blast towards Naruto along with kunai knives, Imaru pushed him out of the way and barely made it out of the way herself from the blast that was sent from Kisame's sword. The earth shook slightly, but only for a few seconds as Naruto slowly stood up, and was pushed behind Imaru as he turned to face his enemies. They weren't in uniform but in disguise, as people from the Kirigakure.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto-kun," Kisame said mockingly, "I see that you've got another friend to add to my list of people that you've lost, or are going to lose very soon. Why don't you do as all a favor and just come with us quietly, and we'll make sure not to hurt the girl." He said gripping hold of his legendary sword, Samehada.

"Naruto," she said with firm authority," I want you to make a break for it when I tell you to." He nodded but wanted to know what she was about to attempt, and was worried about what would happen to her. "But Im-"

"No questions, Naruto!" She yelled back at him as if ordering.

"I was made for this, remember?"

Her face softened as she spoke calmly, "Besides you're in no condition to fight, and you know that I'm right. You must get to safety, he's almost here. I can feel it." Naruto swallowed hard as he anticipated the moment when he could face _Him. _

"Fine." She looked at the blonde with relief. "You know, even though I didn't have a brother growing up, I really did bond well with you. Unfortunately, our times come to an end, and the times come for you to make a decision against your will. That times now, when you'll have to break that bond, and forget all about everything."

"No! I don't want to forget about you." She smiled at his naivete, "I know you don't. So, do me this last favor." She said as if they were the final words that she would ever speak, or that Naruto would ever hear from her.

"Keep me alive in your memories." She said it with a smile, this time genuine. At that moment, Kisame had gotten impatient and lounged at them, mainly aiming for Naruto, but missed as he was kicked out of the way by Imaru.

"GO NOW NARUTO!"

As he turned the corner, Imaru wiped a tear that came to her eye. This was the end for her. And if this was a success, then she could finally meet with the one that she loved. If she wished.

"You're opponent is me." She moved at lightening speed as she successfully kicked Kisame in the face, as the shock started to settle in at her speed, she managed to knock his whole body back through a clearing of empty houses, and he broke through the wall and into the forest.

The whole entire time, Itachi stood there just watching at what had happened to his ally. The only words he managed to get out were those of mockery,"I told you to be careful, Kisame."

He'd hate to admit it, but finally the battlefield had shifted to an even playing field. He didn't want her to take it personally, that it was just business, and she felt the same. Sensing this, they settled into positions as Itachi removed his disguise with a simple hand movement.

Imaru lounged forward at him as he blocked her kick to the face, with little to no ease. She smirked, it was all a game, and the order she had was to defend and protect Naruto.

She decided a long time ago, that she'd do it with no questions, without a second thought, as she was pushed off of his arm that blocked his face. Flipping in the air she lounged back at him, almost getting a clean hit in his backside. Her taijutsu skills were flawless, even better than Rocklee's and that Gai-sensei (AN: I know that Gai-sensei is probably spelled Guy in English, but quite frankly IDC. XD)

Itachi let a smile grace his features for once, actually beginning to enjoy this quarrel. Feeling adrenaline pumping through his veins, and the anticipation mix with anxiousness in his chest and mind. Moving in his own graceful way, he blocked several of her kicks, being sent back by a mere held his arms up, like a crossbow in front of his face as she moved fast again taking the dust that was kicked up to an advantage of blindness for Itachi's vision and ceasing the opportunity to land another blow on him.

Itachi blocked her off again, already feeling himself starting to break a sweat underneath the hot sun and the exercise that he was finally getting. Sending her back again, it was his turn to land a couple of blows of his own. Lounging her backwards, he grabbed her by the same ankle that was just planted on his forearms, as he swiftly moved her down to the ground, fast.

Her instincts and reflexes kicked in as she put her hands out in front of her body, having one of them touch the ground was enough as she got a hold of her body forcing gravity and air itself in impossible directions of speed around her. Controlling, as her hand flew between Itachi's parted legs, and flipping him as she landed on her feet.

Landing on his own after that attack, his Sharigan eyes swirling around as he took in her forms and moves, countering each of her attacks with his own, and her doing the same as she countered his own with more moves.  
**  
**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Regular POV**

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tsunade jumped out of her seat as she started to cough up the sake that she happened to be drinking at the time, a very unsubtle earthquake rattled the whole entire village.

"Shizune!" She screamed out as the dark haired female came in carrying a small pig rushing into the office, with a cup of tea.

"Tsunade-sama! Daijoubu?"

"Hai!" She informed her as she put the bottle of sake back, in that same secret stash that she had somewhere in that desk, that she sat behind. Soon after, there was a knock on the door as two ANBU members came into the office.

"There seems to be trouble, Hokage-sama." One of them said as they handed over a manuscript. Danzou soon came in, passing the two, with his own ANBU trailing behind him, she took one look at him and knew for a fact that it was Sai. Anger raced through her veins, as she took in this site. Turning her attention to the piece of paper in hand she read it.

"We're under alert, it seems that there are two Akatsuki members fighting with a teenage girl. Who was protecting the Kyuubi no Kitsune container." Gasping, Shizune knew exactly who they were talking about.

"Are you talking about Rin-chan?" Sakura asked as she fully stepped into the office. Tsunade nodded her head as Shizune voiced it. Looking out of her window she could pinpoint the battle as ANBU started to head towards the battlefield.

Tsunade took in the site before her, and her breath hitched as she watched as the teenage girl was handling herself with ease, that was until she got kicked in the chest unsuspectingly, spitting up blood. Nonetheless, she recovered well placing a kick to the neck of the Uchiha, who barely blocked it correctly. Surely more of those would break the man's arm. If not that, then maybe his shoulder. 'Such power.' The hokage thought.

"I've never seen someone with that kind of ability who's so young." She voiced to everyone in the room who came over to watch.

"Well as Hokage, you must not let her continue." Danzou spoke in his serpentine voice. In her book he was lower than scum, and if she could get rid of him she would.

"Sai?" He didn't move, but she knew that he was looking at her behind his own mask, that was the shape of a fox, but didn't carry any designs as he was to be emotionless.

"I want you and Sakura to go and find Naruto, now!" Sakura nodded her head, and grabbed Sai's hand as she tried to pull him with her. "Come on, I know where he is. He should be at Rin's...What's the matter?"

Everyone was looking at her now. "He hasn't been given the order by me to help you, silly pathetic little girl." That had gotten Sakura mad. She felt her skin crawl at the thoughts of joy that she would have, if she would be able to tear this scum into shreds. Pulling out a paper of his own, he read out loud for everyone to hear who were all in the room.

"Imaru Rin, is an alias, it is not her real name, nor is she from Amegakure. She's a rouge ninja, and therefore should be captured along with the Akatsuki members. That is a direct order from the counsel, my dear Tsunade."

His eyes followed the faces in the room, finding it interesting that Sakura was the only one who wasn't surprised, handing over the parchment he stopped to look at Sakura.

"Also, all people that have come in to contact with the girl, and has got the chance to know her better should be questioned." This made Tsunade want to protest, but he cut her off with a question of his own, hinting to Sakura's knowledge, and maybe even her committing treason to her country.

"Why is it that you already know, so much about this Rin than you're letting on Sakura-chan." This had gotten every one's attention in the room as Tsunade caught the hint. "No, Danzou-dono, you can't be saying what I assume you're saying?" A smirk started to hint his face, shrugging his shoulders he played the roll of an innocent child, just happening to overhear or find something out.

"Yes, I am talking about that. Treason, for she is the only one who didn't react to the news of Rin being sent from another place."

"What are you saying Donzou? She would never do such a thing as hide things from me." This time it was Sakura's turn to bow her head. "You can't mean that, can you Sakura?" Sakura didn't look at her. "Answer me right now, young lady!" But Sakura stood there silent.

Tsunade stared furiously, "You mean you want me to interrogate her, don't you?" They stared each other down, and as much as she hated bowing down to a prick like him and the counsel members. She had bite her tongue as she accepted this, and it made Danzou very happy to see her bending to his rules, finally. "I guess, I have no choice, now. After all, she was my pupil, and it's better me than Hibiki-san."

"Please, follow me Sakura." She said it with such kindness, yet, filled with sorrow as the pink haired konoichi followed behind her.

"Please wait until my order before attacking them Danzou-dono. Please wait and see if she's strong enough to defeat him. If not then attack them, and please. I know that it doesn't mean much to you, but please don't hurt her; after all, she is protecting Naruto from the clutches of Akatsuki."

He showed no emotion on his face, but just for that one moment he was willing to listen to her, but they were all for his own ulterior motives; as he wanted to see the fight just as much, and hopefully help close a deal with Akatsuki for once in for all. Sending the Kyuubi no Kitsune container away. Danzou stared out of the window sitting down in the seat of the Hokage's as if he owned the place, and soon in his head it all would be his.

Following her into the room, Sakura sat down at one of the chairs in one of the secret rooms beneath the Hokage's building. "Okay, Sakura-chan. I want you to start from the beginning, and don't leave anything out."

"Also, no lying because, I'll know when you are." Swallowing deep Sakura looked into Tsunade's eyes. 'Where should I start?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They both smirked knowing that the other had been holding back, waiting for the right moment for attack, to release the hidden beast from within both of their souls. Imaru spit out blood as she smirked, giving him full access to her body was exactly what she wanted. The pain would awaken her true self and powers that were hidden deep.

Her eyes turned red, blood red as she smiled knowingly as her hair grew longer turning a lighter shade, red. "You know, I really am enjoying this. I never intended for it to go this far, but what the hell. If you're gonna go out, might as well do it with a bang, right?" There was a huge explosion that had caught Itachi off guard.

Looking around as dirt and debris was floating around in the atmosphere, he analized everything with his eyes. He felt like he was stuck as he realised that the world was turning dark. "An illusion." He said the words in thought but could hear them echo.

Meanwhile outside of his body stood Imaru-chan, smiling as she appraoched him. She had learned an art against the Sharigan, just one small genjutsu that could work. But not for long as the Sharigan wielder could undo the whole illusion in less than two minutes, and if he were an expert in one.

Biting her finger, she carefully followed instructions that were implanted inside of her. Doing the necessary signs, she pushed her hands down into the soil, imitating something her masters had taught her.

The very same thing that helped her previous master defeat someone from the village. She watched in satisfaction as it knocked out all persons in the surrounding areas. Gathering their bodies and putting them in a safe house that then sunk underground.

She made sure that no one facing the barrier from the outside standing on the villages soil, could see what was happening. Her trap was sprung as it left only Itachi, Naruto, Kisame, and Imaru herself in the surrounding area, there was no escape, and they were the only ones awake.

As she sat comfortably down, she counted down the last seconds before Itachi finally got himself out of the mind jutsu. He looked at her with an irritated expression, it seems that play time would officially be over. Itachi looked around his surrounding area with out moving his head, but his eyes. They landed on her, she looked as normal as possible.

Smiling more to himself than the girl, he was happy that now, they could finally release their true powers without the cause of collateral damage. Stepping into position, his cape fell off of his body and showed his lean muscles beneath, and the tight pants that he wore. A pouch was wrapped around his legs, filled with all kinds of weapons.

Summoning the fire jutsu, he silently brought forth fireballs, with just a single motion of his hands. It looked more like a flick of the wrist as Imaru moved fast trying to dodge them all. It was a combination attack as she could sense him behind her, grabbing her by her hair he slammed her into the dirt, blood slipping from her mouth as he landed on top of her back. Surely, he could hear something break.

He stood over her looking down at her, as her body didn't move, nor twitch. Disappointed was the least that one could say, as he thought that she would be a worthy opponent, though he had to give the girl her props for having the power to trap the Sharigan with itself. He walked over to where his hat and cape was, picking them up slowly.

As if sensing something was off, he turned just in time as two kunai knives came fiercely fast, cutting off a piece of his hair. He spun and watched her hand, that was lifted from the ground. Letting a sigh slip through his lips, he was relieved that it wasn't the end of their little meeting.

Watching as she sat up, he could her cracking the sound of bones being mended and put back together as she rose from the ground. Eyes white as she slumped over before straightening up her back. Her eyes rolled down and you could see her pupils come to life.

"Well, I'd be damned," a voice came from the back of Itachi, "I never thought that I'd see the day come, when the great Uchiha Itachi get bested by by a puppet." Kisame spoke up, voice raspy as he leaned against the opening that he had made. Staring at her with anger in his eyes, he spit the blood that was in his mouth out with a few more teeth as Itachi added his own insult.

"And, I'd never thought that I'd see the day when You, a great and legendary swordsman get his ass beat by a puppet."

"I'd be damned that I let myself get beat by a puppet. Where are your strings?" He asked, but she smirked smugly, "I don't have any because I don't need them."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Naruto's POV

The sun was setting and I was getting tired of running, I wanted so desperately to turn back and help her. I could already feel cramping coming along, I came to a stop to hold my sides. I hated when I had gotten these, I stopped to breathe holding my sides, wrapping my arms around my stomach as I slid down the side of the building. False labor pains.

A light had appeared and then, there was some kind of a clear shield, or barrier being placed over where I sat. Picking myself up as I jumped ontop of the nearest building, I could see it spread throughout Konohagakure. It was clear and some parts reminded me of a rainbow, the way it reflected against the sky was like mirrors.

Gasping, I remembered this technique, this shield. It was the same one placed over part of the Hokage's office, the same one that Orochimaru himself placed up to make sure that no one interfered in their battle.

It helped him defeat the Sandaime, but with a price to his arms. There was one thing slightly different about it, it was a complete replica of the original but I couldn't figure out the difference.

Looking around, I noticed that I wasn't the only one who noticed it cover the district that we were in. Leading into the forest and partially covering just barely a fourth of Konohagakure. Which was still a lot of space, and I had an idea who had set it. There was no way that I or Akatsuki could get out now, and no way for anyone to get in.

I looked around as I calculated a plan that would have me help Imaru fight Itachi, and get out alive so that we could leave together. Hunching over as I landed on the ground below, standing still until I was steady, I turned back around to where Imaru was.

"Didn't he say we were to stick together at _all_ cost!" I wanted to yell out in frustration, as I could feel anger building in my chest. "Wait Imaru, I'm coming for you." I said as I turned corners.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I stood there as I watched her get pounded into the ground by Itachi, and I felt the anger boil up inside of me as tears, and shock kept me planted where I stood, rooted to the ground. I couldn't believe what I had just saw, 'But she can't be dead, she's a puppet.' I said to myself stuttering inside of my head.

I calmly watched as Itachi walked over to pick up his belongings as if disappointed, that was until there was an attack against him, as she regenerated. I felt relief. "Rin-chan." I whispered to myself. My whole body begin to move as I could see the shark man emerge from behind the same wall, where he was kicked out of making an opening to the forest. Oh, and did I forget a small clearly that was a path where he skidded just ten minutes ago.

Missing part of their conversation as I stared in shock at the blue man, known as Kisame, I tuned back in to hear them. "I'd be damned that I let myself get beat by a puppet. Where are you're strings?" He asked, but she smirked at him and answered his question, "I don't have any, because I don't need any."

"Where are you really, Imaru Rin." Itachi asked, and I was confused, she was here with us. That was until a figure appeared behind Imaru. It looked like her, an exact copy.

"I didn't notice you before, but now I know why. You were always there inside of your puppet, generating it's shadow." I heard Itachi say. "Listen, if you're not going to really come out or show yourselves, then I'm afraid that we must resort to drastic measures, Kisame."

Kisame nodded his head as he appeared behind me, bringing me out of my hiding spot. I ran into the opening, but stopped as the stomach pain had returned.

"Alright, have it your way." Kisame lounged for me as I was crouched over, waiting for the impact knowing that for the first time in a long time, that there was nothing that I could do. I didn't close my eyes as if waiting for something to happen, and it did. The impact, but it never came, as I heard a muffled sound.

Then a crash of metal as I looked behind me to see standing there beside me the same figure from the hospital covered up pretty well. The eye patch spelled Shinobi, as their hair went from green to blue, then to an ultra colour between, forming teal with light blue streaks. It was the same person following me around, but now this person looked different.

"What the, Imaru, how can this be happening?" I asked, confused as all hell.

"Because," the voice was deep but light at the same time, a mixture of her own, and an unfamiliar voice. "It's just the other piece to my soul."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: REMEMBER THIS IS SLIGHTLY AU. WELL NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT. IT IS AN AU FIC, IT WAS SORT OF A CANNON. BUT I LUV THIS COUPLE AND MY FANS AND ARE WE ALL IN FOR A SURPRISE, I HATE STORIES WITH MADE UP CHARACTERS. BUT I HAD TO ADD ONE AND NOW UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT OF ADDING. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THUS FAR AND FOR THOSE WHO KEEP ME GOING WITH THIER REVIEWS. XD**

**[1] Is how I felt on a day, so I just wrote my feelings down. And voila, you get sakura's journal. lol. such a loser. But, a happy one, XP**

**NEXT:**

**CHAPTER18: TATAKAI (BATTLE/FIGHT)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Tatakai: Fight Till The End

Forbidden Fruit

**WARNING: This Story Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence. This is where it turns AU. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OR THE IMPLYING OF CHILD MOLESTATION. DO NOT FLAME ME AS YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! **

**Rated: M for safety measures only.**

_**Summary: **_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...**

**Thanks for All The Reviews That I've received, I am so Happy!**

_'Flashbacks'_

'thoughts'

"speaking"

**"Kyuubi"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 18: TATAKAI (BATTLE/FIGHT)**

POV Naru's

Holding my breath at the possibility that such a thing could ever be considered possible, I held her stare in my own. Her kunai knives placed protectively around me. "Naruto, I thought I told you to run for it."

Rolling my eyes I ignored her, "I could never do such a thing as to just leave you. You should know that by now, that I protect what I claim as family. I won't let what happened between Sasuke and I, happen again."

"Baka. You're so stubborn, I guess that is what I'll miss about you if I should die, and pass on to another life. I'm pretty sure that I won't be allowed in heaven, but for some odd reason I'm fine with that. It's fitting for a demon."

The smile that I held on my face disappeared. "Don't say such things like that, I'll always be by your side as far as I believe." In that moment the old memories, flashes of pictures in my mind of Zabusa and Kohaku came into mind. "I believe that no matter what kind of person you are or were, you'd still get to go to that special place in the sky, if you die protecting the ones you love."

"Thank you, Naruto. But, you need to grow up, and realize that not everything in life could be put off so lightly. There's a cruel world out there, the damage that it can cause, the pain, you too have experienced it. Maybe more by this village than any other mortal enemy could hand down to you. You have a family to protect, right now deep within you. You have to take care of them; they come first, the ones that dwell within your heart. The ones that come to thought first as soon as you search the answer, of who you really care about. Stay here, protect it, and don't ever allow yourself to give up hope, and turn like those around you." That had gotten my attention.

"I've seen the dark side of your soul, Naruto. There is something deep down inside of you that is ready to snap and break free, something that even I fear." Looking down at my stomach she shook her head, "No, not the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but your own heart. When it breaks, it'll fall and scatter into pieces that only your loved ones will be able to heal."

Imaru countinued on, making sure to keep eye contact on the enemy. There was no way they were going to get in the way of her last rite. The words you pass before you die, they are the most important thing to anyone about to die, or dying.

"You'll go insane with an uncontrollable madness, just like I did once before, but yours is strangely more dangeroud, stronger. You will be able to control it at will, but I beg of you to not become heartless, to turn dark like the ones before you. Don't lose your heart, your humanity. Now go and run, don't look back. Turn your eyes away from here. NOW!"

I could feel those feelings again. "But how?" Looking at me with a scowl, I knew exactly what she meant, and for the first time in a long time, I would run again. I felt the tears coming to my eyes as I dashed running, "Get the boy!" I heard Itachi speak calmly, and with a spark of silver and a movement of the Samahade. I heard a clash, and smelled blood. The back of my hairs stood on edge as some were just barely cut, and I knew how close he was to actually paralyzing and taking me.

Then, there was a loud crash as buildings turned to rubble. I felt the tears this time running down my face. She was right and even if her tragedy was like that of Zabusa's and Haku's, I would always cherish and keep them in my heart and memory. But right now, I needed to protect the ones that dwell inside of me, and my heart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Regular POV**

Itachi watched patiently as the blood dripped down from the gash on side of Imaru's stomach, staring intently at her, he watched and waited for the next move. He needed to keep her occupied, but she smiled at him in a moment of brief dissatisfaction as he wondered what it was that she knew.

She smiled, smugly, knowing that there was nothing left to worry about, especially when it came to the safety of Naruto, as she felt them approach. Letting them inside of the barrier, she slowly started the process of healing.

"I wouldn't worry about your partner so much, or my own. We can continue this fight, now that they've come." This got a hold of his interest, but he hid it behind his unemotional mask, that he perfected: the urge to try and kill his contender.

Watching as Kisame stood up, on shaky legs in the distance, he stared at him as he moved in the direction where Naruto had taken off to.

"Shall we begin?" Now that he knew what she really was, she knew that she wouldn't last long, and if it came down to her final trick, she'd die surely after.

"No holding back." Was all that she said as she finally began the transformation. Hair the color of blue turning to a light shade of green as that light engulfed her. It was the chakra and powers of all that she'd slain over the years of practice with Kabuto-sama. Her master, a puppet himself, who could make a puppet with the help of a dead puppet master.

Now, hair turning a deep shade of red, eyes soon following it, clothes disappearing as they were replaced by a strap of black leather. Covering her chest and private parts, boots now were on her feet and her skin paled. Her teeth sharpened as her boobs disappeared, the leather taking the form of a tank top and shorts.

She was no longer human or for the fact was a girl, but she wasn't a boy either. Neither was she both, she smiled as the final transformation that had taken place started to complete itself. Hair now growing past hips, a long leather trench coat parted slightly, but if closed could cover the body up. Licking her or 'its' lips, it or she smiled.

Doing hand signs faster than what the eyes could comprehend, Itachi watched them, his eyes analyzing them, but he could barely seem to keep a hold as each one was did separately, and apart.

'One handed jutsu user.' He took that into acknowledgement, feeling something keen to fear, he felt immense chakra circulating the area in which they stood. Cutting off air supply, but he stood his ground nonetheless.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Back In The Interrogation Room ~Reg POV~

"So are you telling me that, Orochimaru is on his way!" The woman yelled in outrage. How could the girl hide such a secret from them? How could Naruto?'

"I don't get it Sakura. Everything that you're saying doesn't make any sense." Sakura sat in the chair across from Tsunade, trying not to look her in the eyes as she bowed her head. Sighing in defeat, Sakura wondered how she was going to explain this?

"Listen, I'll explain everything to you later when he is gone. He's not happy here, Tsunade-sama, he's never been. All he's good at is pretending, and hiding the truth from all of us, just so that none of us would worry. I foundh that out this morning while visiting him at Rin's house."

There was a look of pure sadness as she thought about Naruto. How could she be so left out in the dark? She wasn't happy either, dealing with the council. But she withstood it for his sake. For the sake of her otouto. What else was she supposed to do?

"I wish I could tell you everything, but all that I can reveal right now, is that all of our suspicions were right about those two. Naruto has been protecting him, because of a secret that they both share. What else is there to do?"

Slamming her hands down on the table top, Tsunade looked furiously back at Sakura. "What secret, Sakura?"

There was no answe, so she moved on to the next one making a mentle note to return to it soon. "How could you have not told us this before? There is no way, we can allow that bastard to simply come here, and just collect him." Tsunade felt like she was being stabbed in the back, by all that she trusted.

There was a knock at the door as Ibiki stepped into the room. "I have an update. Please, step outside with me Godaima-sama."

"What is it now, Ibiki?" The hokage rubbed her eyes in frustration. Her world had stopped as he begun explaining everything. She turned away from him as he asked if she was okay, nodding her head she turned back to the door. Stepping back into the room, she pressed her back against the door.

The news was horrifying.

"Come on, Sakura. We have to go, now! There seems to be a battle." Going to the Hogake Tower, she tied Sakura's hands onto a desk. Everyone had gathered inside of her office, including Danzou, and Sai.

They tried to get a glimpse, but couldn't see anything. There was a beam of light, and then an unfamiliar wave of chakra. Eyes widening, Tsunaide knew the wave of this type. It was conserved chakra released, but it was different from her own.

**~ Back To ItachixRin ~Reg POV~**

Watching with both eyes as Rin moved faster, than any opponent that he's ever had to face, he secretly activated Tsukiyomi and waited for eye contact to be made, but none was needed as she kept her eyes closed. That left him to defend himself against her attacks, as she threw shuriken and kunai knives. Grabbing the short sword from her back, 'That wasn't there before.' Itachi thought as he realized that it wasn't detected as she rapidly went for jagged but straight attacks, cutting Itachi's arms and legs lightly to make small cuts that would bleed.

Grabbing Rin by the shoulders, Itachi forced her to look, her eyes making contact with his Akatsuki ring. Their eyes met and he caught her in his sight, eyes swirling and taking her into Tsukiyomi. She laughed as she was tied down on the cross inside of his world. This didn't please the rouge ninja at all. He wanted to know, why she was laughing? And what she knew? But he couldn't let any of that show, or else his guise would be broken.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura held a worried face as she didn't understand fully of what was going on. No one could see inside of the barrier, and she worried about Naruto. "What's going on in there, Naruto?" Again tears made themselves known, and she wanted nothing more than to slap herself for all of the dumb crying she'd been doing. "Forgive...Naruto. Please, forgive me." Sakura whispered as she looked out the window, paying no attention to the faces in the room that stared at her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: THANK YOU TO ALL THAT'S BEEN WITH ME, SUPPORTING ME. I HOPE YOU ALL SEE IT THROUGH WITH ME TILL THE END. XD**


	19. Tatakai: Part 2 Battle Till The End

Forbidden Fruit

**AN: Just as I promised here's another update and the other half to chapter 18. So this chapter is really what all should have been written into it, but oddly enough I couldn't find the time, let alone the right words to write/say. Please enjoy, and I really do mean that. Thanks to all that's read and reviewed, you don't know how much I appreciate you. Without, you guys and gals have no clue as to how I'd probably given up. Well maybe a little, okay so I wouldn't have given up, but I would have been desperate for reviews. XD\**

**WARNING: This Story Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence. DO NOT FLAME ME AS YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! **

**Rated: M for safety measures only, such as Yaoi/Shounen-ai, smexyness between an adult male and teenage boy, along with blood spills, language, and all those lemons and limes I like to throw in. Also with the ability to corrupt minors. XD Yes, I can turn anyone into that of a mindless Yaoi fan pervert. Or just making them have the thoughts, and it is that thoughts that count, right? :66:**

_**Summary: You'll should know by now. XD**_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...No matter how much it saddens me. But I'm extremely happy to get my thoughts and own opinions on to paper, well internet, and have it reach all of you. **

_**'**__Flashbacks__**'**_

**'**thoughts**'**

**"**Speaking**"**

**"Kyuubi"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 19: TATAKAI (FIGHT) Pt. 2**

**Kabuto's POV**

We finally broke through the wall of Konohagakure, thanks to all of the distractions lately, and stood right in front of the barrier that she placed up. I silently thanked Imaru-chan as we made our way through, to slip through the barrier that she had set up.

She was doing very excellent, for a puppet with only two strings. The strings were a sign of cooperation, giving her a body and her own free will. She agreed and two strings were created to assure her power level of chakra could be manipulated, and taken advantage of if she ever lost it forcing her powers on us. One string flowed from me, and the other into Orochimaru-sama. Both connected to the instrument of war that was created by our union of power, with her help of course.

I could feel when she released the seal that we had placed on her body; they were reserves to store in that chakra of fallen ninja, shinobi, opponents, and even the dead. A blue light blinded all of us, and the color chakra released was a dark purple, almost signifying her connection to Orochimaru.

Smiling, triumphantly as the final plans would be set into motion; I licked my lips and could feel my body tremble at the prize to come. Orochimaru would be pleased if it worked, after all the research that was done, we'd finally have a sacrifice to get him back to his old self. No pun intended.

Then we could bring Naruto, and maybe still use the powers he has to our advantage. But the only way to extract such is during birth. Most power would be let lose from the umbilical cords of the children. And I personally was looking forward to greeting the boy, and the offspring's to come from this offering.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Itachi smiled at the thought of finally being able to defeat someone as strong as him. Imaru smiled too, her plans could finally be set into motion. She had but ten minutes to get the hell out of dodge, and save Naruto; if she did this right.

But, it was also a gamble, because he could always defeat her own will-power, and break away in less time.

But, her whole life was one, and now she was granted to be reborn. So why not die on a gamble? After all, if, it was all done to save a friend?

Throwing more shuriken at Itachi, she wasn't the bit least surprised when he spit fire at her. She was used to it, from doing the same thing with his younger brother Sasuke. She moved out of the way, and salvaged the ones she could by retracting some of the shiruken that had strings attached to them.

Coming at her from behind, Imaru barely moved out of the way in time as Itachi cut the back of her neck. Turning on the heel of her foot, she brought her hand down, doing a triple spin. Kicking directly at Itachi, while throwing blades and kunai knives at him, along with the two blades on the heels of her shoes coming out.

Letting all go at once, he was pretty fast, not really using any jutsu, as she sent fire back at his way. Manipulating it so that even if he moved out of harms way of getting burnt, he'd some how knock himself into position to be placed out of the frying pan, but set over the fire.

He did exactly as expected, since he had no where else to go, he moved out the way of the fire balls that were sent hurling his way, as some of the kunai knifes caught his cloak and some of his lower arm, and upper thigh. Added in with the fact of her body spinning in an assault to the body, she got a small cut across his cheek.

She had him where she needed him most, but still he wasn't in the right position. Releasing another set of chakra that was inside of her body, this time its coloring was that of purple, with the color of off green surrounding it. She needed to position him exactly where 'x' marks the spot in order for her to pull her final card, and execute her goal of using her jutsu. But, it was proving to be albeit difficult; which she didn't mind at all.

Moving her hands back, she tugged at her weapons that were still embedded into Itachi's cloak, and flesh. The strings burned red, and she pulled them all the way back ripping off of his cloak, and causing blood to pour. Leaving small gashes across his skin, it was enough to help allow her guarantee of getting him exactly where she wanted him to be.

Itachi didn't look too pleased, at how fast she was gaining up on him, when he thought that he could have easily defeated her. But he was proved wrong, as she proved to be more of a formidable foe, and difficult opponent to deal with.

She could withstand and break Tsukiyomi, which meant that he had to move on to the next step of using his sharigan eyes.

He didn't really have a choice as more of her weapons came at him at harrowing speeds.

Even with the Sharigan slowing them down, it was still coming at him at a speed he could at best dodge them at, but who has all the time and energy to do such a pointless thing? Well not him, so he set his mind out to try and burn the bitch, or in his mind nuisance of a girl.

The black flames of Amaterasu flared up and grabbed a hold of her strings, causing them to burn, catching even the ones that burned red in some more parts of his flesh to burn away. She released them and backed out of the way to hide in the shadows, and watched her opponent well. His composure was starting to fall and she could see some of his annoyance, and anger bleed through from behind his façade.

She laughed out loud, knowing full well that she could use her ability to read his mind instead, at how easy she could crumble the barriers, and placed walls that she taught Naruto to do. In a matter of the time, she spent with him. But it was highly dangerous on a fragile body like his, and could easily harm him more physically than mentally.

Besides, what would be the fun in that? Only Naruto needed to learn that technique, she started thinking about his smiling face, the goofiness that he carried around that could cause even the coldest of hearts to melt, and the words that he could speak that were inspirational enough to move even the hardest of hearts.

That's the main thing that she'd miss about him, but she knew she couldn't dwell too long on it, as she stopped her mind from slipping back into nostalgia. She watched her opponent curse as she slipped back into the ground, beneath him as he frowned. She summoned the element of rain, and came from under, though he was expecting it. It was as if his body was becoming sluggish as he finally caught a hold of her shirt, planning to burn her where she stood but she laughed, and called on lightening that he barely avoided.

After more times of pushing away, she finally caught him, and he could feel as his bones seized up. Stopping any movement as his muscles tightened, pulling close together, and he found himself in a quiet scream.

Imaru could almost smile, but it wasn't over yet, as she came into view of the shocked Uchiha. Some of his skin was burned, especially that around his charred clothes. The only section of his body that seemed to be just as badly damaged, and bleed openly was his hands.

Blood escaped from his lips as he started to breathe again. Opening his eyes slightly, he came face to face with red eyes almost like his own. He noted the difference, her eyes seemed to glow a light crimson, then returned to the same color as they were to match her ashen skin.

Every nerve-ending was zapped, and seemed to spasm inside of his body. He tried to will himself to move, he ached for every muscle to grab and seize her, but they failed to get any respondents from his brain, as the electrical impulses were charged out of whack.

Straddling Itachi's hips, Imaru leaned in causing Itachi to suppress the release of air, the hitch of breath, and instead he watched her closely. She bit her lip lightly, as if hesitating to do something, but Itachi read her movements, and could read her eyes.

It told him that she was anticipating something, and he didn't want to stick around to see; but he really didn't have a choice, as his body still refused to listen to what his mind was telling it. He could breath, he could blank his eyes, but he couldn't force his body to move. In his book, somewhere he was sure that this was one of his most humiliating moments, but he still didn't let it phase him.

She stared into his eyes for some time before deciding to get on with it. The same purple light that he'd seen earlier escape from her, engulfed her slightly as she turned back into her old self. She liked the body that she was given, and her other half separated again. It wrapped behind her back like a puppet, that resembled what she looked like not even movements ago, before it slowly took the form of her shadow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rain stopped and the clouds cleared once more inside of the orb, which seemed impossible to do in the first place. Naruto took note of this as he ran away from Kisame, who'd been trailing him. He even tried to stay back and fight, leaving as many as shadows clones that he could muster, but they all were destroyed.

Naruto didn't have time for this, he was just too tired, but their lives were at stake, so he ran like hell with the psycho trailing behind him. He left more clones behind, his body started to tire from all the exertion he was doing to his already weakened body, making him even more fragile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Imaru leaned back over the fallen Uchiha, biting down on her lip hard, she drew blood. It dribbled down her chin, and she placed her tongue into his mouth coaxing it open mixing the blood into it. Pulling away to stare at him in his face, she was pleased by the way his eyes dilated. It was the first sign that the concoction, that was placed into his body through the many wounds she'd inflicted on him, were already working.

She wiped sweat from her brow, if it weren't for that little liquid and powder that she placed on each blade she couldn't have gotten him to what he is now. It was a poison, but not exactly one.

There was just no other way to describe it, it was like some kind of nerve gas. It didn't do any permanent damage to the opponent, and would fade within an hour to maybe a week.

It slowed down the enzymes and pain receptors in the brain, causing adrenaline to slow down, so that reacting time was off; almost like cocaine or heroin, but was not addictive or harmful to the brain, nerve-tissue, or cells. It was a brilliant plan, that Kabuto-sensei had came up with the help of Orochimaru-sama, and Sasuke.

After all the practices and uses that she had experimented on Sasuke, without his general knowledge, or knowing. It seemed that it proved of an even bigger success with the elder Uchiha, which seemed to please her even more.

She could hear him sputter, as he caught his breath. She leaned down close over him again, he blanked a few times before he looked at her, and she leaned down again locking their eyes. This time, Itachi's hand flew up and caught her throat in his grasp. She choked as she didn't have enough time to suck in precious air.

Bringing her own hand up, she caught his wrist in her grip, applying pressure until she could hear a snapping sound. His wrist fell back to his side, not making it known as she coughed and sucked in air almost greedily into her battered esophagus, and into her burning lungs.

Pulling away, she stood up, and to her surprise he followed capturing her. She seemed weakened to him, and he just regained his strength. Imaru ran away from him, leaping to the trees, as she hopped.

She needed to get out of there, everything had back fired, and Itachi could feel a new wind over his wore out body breaking through as he caught her in his sights. Breaking her neck, he almost smiled in satisfaction, before she disappeared into sand. She was great at creating clones by using the earth element.

There was laughter coming from his right, then his left, from the trees, the ruined houses and shops, so he activated his Sharigan. Almost losing composure as he realised that he was inside of a genjutsu, he cursed as he tried to break through it. But his body was weakened again, and it would take a lot of strength to break through it.

"You know, I like your Tsukiyomi, it's very beautiful and delicate. It's hard to break out of. Don't you agree?" Her voice boomed inside of his head, "I admire that about your Sharigan eye's abilities, but from them I had learned and developed my own kind of genjutsu. Just from watching a prodigy use it, but not in the same way as you."

"You're by far much greater, and I want to see if you can break out of this one. With your body growing weaker, and your heart pumping slower as you fade in and out of consciousness."

Itachi could feel panic raise up inside from the pit of his stomach, his body started to do exactly what she said, and he knew that this jutsu was based off of the power of suggestion. This was going to be harder than he thought, if he didn't get his mind out of this, and stop the signals that were being sent to his head of messages, telling him what to do.

It was like propaganda, but not every body was mindless, and could build immunity to it. Right now, that's what he needed to do, or find a way out of it. First he needed to find her.

"It's not as easy as that, Uchiha Itachi." She laughed again, and her voice started to fade as she left him only one message, "It's the same as your Tsukiyomi, nee?"

Itachi could feel himself nodding in and out of consciousness again, and the last thought before he woke again was that it'll take more than physical strength to accomplish what you need to get out of this one.

After all, it was the same as Tsukiyomi, and if you couldn't break out of it you'd need to have a strong will both mentally and emotionally. He knew this, but still it was hard to do, when added with the power of suggestion. If only he could cause enough power to be released, then he'd be able to break it easily. Itachi knew how to get out of one, but in his current state. He knew that it would take only a few moments.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Imaru gave one quick glance back at the wounded Uchiha, before escaping as fast as she could to get away from him. She had left Itachi lying on the forest floor, still soaked from the previous jutsu that had been performed. Imaru noted at how badly his arms were, his hands still bleeding, along with minor cuts, and maybe some bruises. He'd heal properly before a month's time, so she didn't feel as bad for having to take away another persons ability to defend themselves with; he was an Uchiha after all.

She felt the urge to leave the final message with him, but the time wasn't right since she wasn't as far away. One more word to keep him busy until it wore out on him, which she had no doubt would be at least ten minutes from now.

So, she hurried to the others, while covering her stomach wound with her hand, that was inflicted from protecting the young kyuubi no kistune container. Once she got a good distance away she activated the final words as she picked up on Naruto's chakra waves, along with Karin, and Kisame's signals.

"Forgive me, Naruto-nii-san." She spoke those words clearly just to comfort herself as she rushed forward to save her friend. Running like hell with the wound that she already had, and the one she just got recently from Itachi, she didn't stop to look back.

She'd get Naruto to the safety he needed, where he was, safety was right around the corner, they were so close.

But, by the time she got there to knock Kisame out one more time, she'd soon die after, even trying to hold on to her life. All she needed was to reach Naruto, complete her own personal agenda, and she'd die happily in loving arms again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto was running out of breath, from running from the blue shark man trying to catch him. But he refused to let him, even if he was feeling somewhat drained. He couldn't let that stop him; he was wearing thin, and could feel his chest heaving up and down, his lungs starting to burn, and what ever he ate starting to come up.

'Kuso, this is way too much exerice.' Kisame wasn't far behind and he could feel it as he rounded a corner, he came to a dead end.

"Kuso!" Naruto said aloud, before turning around, but Kisame was hot on his heels, and he needed to find a way out quick.

"Run out of clones?" Kisame spoke as he finally caught up with the Kyuubi container. Naruto stopped in his tracks, as his way was almost blocked, just a few more clones, and he was sure that he could get away.

But was it worth it? He could really be put at risk, and have his children at a premature birth rate. Sweat coated his forehead, and ran down his neck, he was becoming over worked, which was bad business. Pulling himself together, Naruto did the necessary hand signs that he'd need to try Kage no bushin once more.

Kisame stared at the blonde teen in front of him, and went for his Samehada. Naruto created twenty clones at best, before he collapsed to the ground, and lurched up blood. The strain was too much, the stress, and now it finally caught up with his fragile body. Holding his mouth in his hands, the illusion was broken, but he was still fairly hid beneath the jacket.

Blood stained his hands and the ground beneath it, 'I don't feel so good, I think I'm going to-' Naruto's eyes snapped open as he heard a familiar voice. Casting his uncertain azure eyes towards the person, he smiled and wiped blood from his chin.

"Rin-chan, is that really you?" Imaru nodded her head, "Yeah. It's me, Naruto-nii-san." She smiled at him, as she jumped in front of Naruto.

"Aww, look at the little reunion." Rin's face grew agitated by the annoyance of the blue-shark-man in front of her, if she could cut him down she would, but those weren't her orders so she put up with him, for the time being.

"Where's Itachi?" Imaru concentrated her eyes on her new opponent. "Oh. That guy, he's a little tied up right now." There was silence for a moment and then she spoke up again, gaining Naruto's attention. "Naruto, when I count to three, I want you to run for the corner."

Naruto stared at her with uncertainty, "I'm sorry Imaru-chan, but…" Both Naruto and Rin looked down at the blood covering the ground and his hands, and she could sense his worry coming off him in waves.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I promise they're okay, you just need to take it easy from now on, but first you need to get up, someone will be there to help you. I promise. "She smiled sincerely, and Naruto gave it a shot.

Standing on his own two feet, Naruto stood by her, their eyes locked and he knew what it was that he'd need to do. Survive the next 10 feet. Moving even though his body was in pain, Naruto could feel two kunai knives aimed at his arms coming his way fast.

Moving out of the way just in time, one cut his sleeve, but he ignored the pain that followed behind it, as Imaru threw her own weapons at Kisame, catching one of his arms as well with a kunai that broke his skin.

Using her fingers she pulled back her hands, and the blade came back to her. A blue light incased them for a moment before the strings turned blood-red. The color disappeared and so did the blades that were connected by the strings.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naru POV**

Imaru stayed with me each step of the way, protecting my back, as she blocked off each of his attacks. Kisame smirked lightly as he did hand signs, but Imaru smiled too, gritting her teeth. Meeting him with every move he made, until he called upon his juutsu, bringing forth water. I wasn't strong enough to stay on top of the water, so I stayed on my hands and knees, as I tried to crawl to a near by rock.

Kisame smiled now and yelled out to us, "You're not getting away that quickly! So what, if you were able to take down Itachi!" His sharp teeth rubbed against each other. "I still have to prove myself and take you down with me."

Imaru looked irritated, "Oh great, another pointless battle."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Well as I promised though it took me a while, but I finally got it. XD **

**I still have more to write, just trying to get my thoughts into order. **


	20. Daburu Jutsu: Final Showdown

Forbidden Fruit

**AN: ** Please enjoy, and I really do mean that. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers, you do not know how much I appreciate you. Without, you guys and gals have no clue as to how I'd probably given up. Well maybe a little, okay so I wouldn't have given up, but I would have been desperate for reviews. XD

**WARNING: This Story Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence. DO NOT FLAME ME AS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Rated: M for safety measures only, such as Yaoi/Shounen-ai, smexyness between an adult male and teenage boy, along with blood spills, language, and all those lemons and limes I like to throw in. Also with the ability to corrupt minors. XD Yes, I can turn anyone into that of a mindless Yaoi fan pervert. On the other hand, just making them have the thoughts, and it is the thoughts that count, right? :66:**

_**Summary: You'll know by now. XD**_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...No matter how much it saddens me. Nevertheless, I'm extremely happy to get my thoughts and own opinions on to paper, well internet, and have it reach all of you.**

_**'**__Flashbacks__**'**_

**'**thoughts**'**

**"**Speaking**"  
"Kyuubi"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 20: Daburu Jutsu:  
Kurogouseki no Jutsu (Black Crystal Technique)  
Kagegumo no Jutsu (Shadow Cloud Technique)**

**Reg POV**

**"**Naruto. I need you to stay with me." His eyes dilated.

Naruto could hear voices all around him, but he could not return to them.

Not now.

He quietly wept on the inside; it was only when he became aware of fingers in his mouth, that he had noticed the hot liquid running down his cheeks. A warm liquid poured into his mouth, he could feel two fingers rub against his throat, forcing him to swallow what ill concoction he was given.

Naruto could feel himself becoming cold, his eyes had lost sight a long time ago, and now they seemed to roll painfully into the back of his head. The darkness was closing in on him, just like before.

He knew this feeling, all too well. He couldn't breathe, and he felt his lungs expanding as someone breathed for him. It was getting cold, the feeling of numbness started to take over.

"Naruto!"

He became aware of his name being called by a familiar voice. 'Imaru?' He seen her in his head, a small light, and her presence brought him back.

**~ 72 Hours Ago~**

Kisame yelled out to the pair, "You're not getting away that easily."

"So what if you were able to beat Itachi. I still have to prove myself, and take you down." His sharp teeth grated against each other.

Imaru looked irritated, "Oh great, another pointless battle." She clinched her fist at her side, Kisame stepped forward with his Sadahame. Water flooded around them revealing the red liquid of her blood, pouring down her leg, and into the water surrounding them.

"The smell of blood is always so exciting." Kisame's body shivered with anticipation, "And you're wounds will just make it easier to kill you."

Imaru was serious now, no more smiles, catching Kisame off guard. Dispersing into liquid drops, Imaru fell into the water like frozen crystals. "What the hell, a clone?" Kisame looked around. Fingers curled around ankles, pulling cloaked skin under.

Kisame sunk under the water, a smile was evident on his face, he was being pulled into his own territory. Really, how stupid could one person be?

Naruto stayed on top of the water, his chakra running low, he feared that he was doomed. The connection that he had with the Kitsune no Kyuubi was nowhere to be found. Liquid fingers wrapped around him, pulling him down.

Struggling down, he stared at a liquid face, and watched as it formed revealing Imaru, and he stopped his struggle. Coming up from under the water, she moved him, Naruto gasped for breath.

"Naruto, stay right here."

"But, you're hurt." Naruto tried to convince her to stay.

"And, so are you. You have internal bleeding, that, I can fix. But running around, and getting in the way, will only put you at a greater risk of death. If anything worse were to happen to you, Orochimaru-sama would have my head."

She turned to face where they previously were," You're a safe distance away from this fight. I'll take him down with me, even if it means my grave." Naruto grabbed at her arm, she looked down at him, his whole illusion cracking.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she pressed her fingers firmly under his orange and black jumpsuit, her fingers touched skin and a blue light erupted at her fingertips.

Pressing in deeper her fingertips turned red. Naruto's chakra structure became visible, "This won't hurt, I swear." Then her fingernails dug into his skin, forcibly she poured more chakra into his own stream.

"Douburu-me no jutsu." Naruto could feel her chakra flowing into him, pulling her fingers back, she watched as the blue lines dissipated. Stepping back, she saw the worry on his face as the illusion was once again strengthened.

"Don't worry, okay. I'll be fine." She said with a smile, convincing him as well as herself, before she dispersed into liquid again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What's the progress on breaking that barrier?" The Fifth Hokage's voice could be heard, frustration and worry laced it thoroughly.

"It can't be broken, though it's starting to show signs of cracking."

"But we are still unable to enter!" The ANBU team reported while on standby," Even areas where weakness is apparent won't break so easily."

"Have you tried to force chakra into those cracks?" Her voice held anger and hate now.

"Yes, Tsunaida-sama." Her fist pounding against the wall lightly, showing that she was still in control of her emotions. She sighed, sounding almost defeated," Fine, then we have no choice but to sit and wait for an opportunity to present itself."

"Hokage-sama. There seems to be a problem."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kisame floated under the water, then moved swiftly through it, conjuring one of his favorites. Sharks appeared, following the trail of blood. Right behind them at a safe distance, Kisame's body floated as they circled around her.

The traces of her blood gave a sign that it was no clone. He commanded his attack on the girl, and stared in amazement as they caught hold of her arms. Tearing them apart with ease, more blood became apparent.

"No struggle?"

The smell of her blood, her arms gone she smiled. "Kurobana no Jutsu." The words came out clearly under water. Behind her, the sharks blew up, her limbs reformed, and more crystals could be seen. Moving throughout the water, a black dye slowly changed the water.

"You're not worth it." Imaru said as the black dye around them then turned into a hard substance. Forcing them at her opponent, she watched as he worked his way to the surface and out of the water in one quick motion.

"You messed with the wrong girl, Shark boy."

She surfaced, the black crystals surrounding her. From the distance, Naruto watched in amazement as the black crystals surfaced, forming an adamant armor around Imaru. Kisame took a step back, the water froze.

"Didn't I ever tell you?" The ice beneath his feet and around them, turned from blue to black. "Water is my specialty." Hard diamond-like crystals absorbed the area around them as her attack of Black Crystals begun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hokage-sama. There seems to be a problem."

The Fifth Hokage turned at these words. "Explain."

"A group of five shinobi have been detected on the border, heading this way at a fast speed."

"How long?" Tsunade asked as she took the piece of parchment from the ANBU guards' hand.

"Twenty minutes at the most."

"And the least?"

"Twelve, Hokage-sama." Reading the paper, she saw the drawing that the man had drawn.

"This isn't good. Can you identify them besides their headbands?"

"Negative. We'll do our best to slow them down."

"Good." She took a final look at the drawing, her eyes widened.

"This is…." The power of her chakra could be felt as a wall crumbled. "That bastard, he really came." She turned into action, ready for a fight.

"Put the whole city on high alert!" She yelled out the order watching as the men disappeared.

"One of our number one enemies, has come back in town for a visit. I want you to make sure he's treated real nicely." She crumbled the piece of fine paper in her hands. "I won't let you get away this time."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**  
Trying to push himself off the ground, Uchiha Itachi, realized just how much damage was done to his body, but most importantly his arms and hands.

He could barely move them, and the feeling of complete numbness seemed to own them.

Finally, he was able to break out of that jutsu. It almost had the same affect as his Mangekyou Sharingan. Standing to his feet, Itachi wobbled. He could feel the overwhelming surge of power throughout the area.

Stumbling lightly, he walked towards the direction of dark chakra. His whole body aching with each step he took, and his own blood leaking out from his open wounds.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**  
Moving out of the way of another black crystal, Kisame barely missed getting another scratch from the piercing jewel. 'Black Diamonds?' A small dark cloud was building in the air, forming around them like a fog, just as the Dark Crystal Technique did with the water.

"Soon, they'll be nowhere to hide." Imaru spoke as she conjured up another forbidden jutsu.

"Kagekumo no Jutsu." Kisame took a step back as lightening struck at his feet. On land, he did not stand a chance. Using Sadahame, Kisame tried once again to feed the chakra in the air to his blade. It broke up once more, moving like sand, having a mind of its own.

'What's with the cloud? Every time I swing at it, it took the form of sand.' Looking down on the ground, he had seen the dark markings that were being made around him, on the lake, and most importantly in areas where there was blood.

His blood.

'What the hell is she planning?' Looking towards the water, another strike came along. Kisame felt that it was best for him to jump back in, and to go as deep as he possibly could, to avoid being fried. Trying to escape to his created water, Kisame felt a crystal shard dig into his leg, piercing his tough blue exterior.

"Just a little longer." Imaru said as she focused all of her energy into the surrounding area.

"This jutsu's imperfect. Wait a little longer, and I'll show you what it really is." She used her crystals to push him in the water. Imaru could feel as her wounds worsened. The forbidden black methods taking what was rightfully there's'.

The price you pay for this jutsu was ultimate. 'Your Life.' She thought of how she was born with this. In her rebirth, she made an exchange, trade in love for power, the ultimate vengeance. Out of all the people she killed, she now wanted to protect again.

The dark cloud that gathered around her, had now thickened, the pouring of her blood a deeper shade of red; Crimson. Stepping on the lake, she froze the top.

"No getting out this time." With a few hand signs electricity filled the water, going deep down enough to touch the bottom.

The water that once held up her black crystal jutsu was none gone. Breaking through the now fragile crystals stood Kisame, his sword in the way, absorbed some of the power, giving him enough room to break it.

"Still standing, I see?" Her dark cloud jutsu surrounded them.

"Just Barely." Kisame answered with sarcasm. The feeling of a thousand knives stabbing at his skin made him realize the full extent of her double jutsu.

"Don't give up yet, the best part has yet to come." She mocked while pouting.

Falling to his knees, Kisame used his Sadahame for leverage, his legs were badly injured. With the first two of her combination jutsu's used, and Kisame badly hurt, Imaru let them evaporate.

Watching as Imaru's justu was released, Naruto could see it all disappear into black air, strengthening the barrier once more. The cracks were no longer cracks, the shards that were on the ground around Kisame had evaporated. Along with it, were the shards in his hair and on his skin. They all disappeared leaving no trace.

"I see, you used the same defense as your barrier, as a perfect offense." Kisame's voice was raspy. He finally found the strength to stand up. "Impressive, but I'm not done yet." Kisame broke out into a full run.

Lightening struck again, in a circle around him. "Don't be so foolish." Her statement stopped him in his tracks, along with the light display of purple flames that now burned into the ground. Pain ripped through his body.

The smile on her face turned into a serious frown. "Of course you're done." Shards that he'd thought were gone were now coming out of his skin.

"Do you want to die that badly?" In multiple areas, little black shards fell onto the ground, and what looked like purple flames fueled them.

"You've lost this battle, rather or not you realize that." She moved over to him, picking up his fallen sword, and placed it by him.

"You're lucky you know." She stood towering over him, looking down at him, "Lucky, that you're the first being I speared, from the full extent of this jutsu." The black barrier of the sky still surrounded them.

"How?" His voice rasped out.

She walked away turning her head, giving him one of her cruel smiles, his head dropped and she responded.

"That, I'll never tell you."

Kisame passed out seeing as that smile disappeared. 'Such evil in one smile.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, the man in a cloaked robe washed blood off of his hands. The others who'd been following him smiled, as they got their shares of killings. The main one a girl, standing straight and tall smiling wickedly.

"It feels great to be back in this village. I'd forgotten how friendly and well mannered they were. I just love the hospitality." She joked lightly with the others.

"How much longer?" One of the boys asked.

"Just a few more meters if you remember."

"Behave." The man took off his hat and bloody cloak, "We can not afford any playing around."

"Another recovery mission?" The other boy recalled as the last, happy to have had the chance to escape.

"Who's it this time?" His curiousity now decided, that it wanted a clue.

"And what's so special about them?" The girl chimed in, almost too happily.

"As long as he's hot, like Sasuke-kun, then I'll have no problems with him."

"How do you know that the subject this time is a male, Karin?" Kabuto asked, playfully lifting an eyebrow at the girl.

"Cause, they never take interest in females." She spoke in third person about the two men, as if they weren't there, and she was narrorating a story.

"Enough."

"Hai. Sumimasen, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru silenced them. "I've left him here, for far too long, and now..._He_ must come back home with us." Orochimaru smiled as they continued, having no time to waste.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stepping in front of Naruto, Rin's smile came back, genuine.

"So…How'd you do that? You were awesome." Naruto could've jumped up for joy at that moment, but his own strength hadn't completely returned.

"Simple. I allowed him to attack, and devour my Arms of Decadence."

"Arms of Decadence?"

"Flesh of the dead." Naruto remembered that she said that she died many years ago. Nodding his head in gesture that he understood, and Imaru continued.

"In turn, it allowed me to take control of his jutsu without him realizing it. Having control of one simple area meant that, I could use the water as my own. Using that as an advantage, I then brought my Kurobana no Jutsu to fruition."

"That is just apart of one complex jutsu, that leads to a series of more complex combinations, that lead up to my Ultimate Jutsu."

"And the purple flames and crystals at the end were?"

"I was getting to that point, Baka." Reaching her hand out she pulled Naruto up, everything seemed just like old times. The two of them hanging out, and eating Ice Cream while talking about some of the stupidest things flashed in her eyes.

"It's what happens, when I combine the two together, and reach a quarter of full power. But, I don't use the toxins of purple poisonous flower. That is the real name to this jutsu."

"Why don't you use it?" The clouds around the sky were starting to clear over, and you could see sunset from within the barrier.

"Night's approaching." Imaru said as she sat down beside Naruto, while looking up at his face in the glow of the sun, she wandered if she would ever miss the tan skin of his that covered over the paleness of his jutsu.

Looking down at her, Naruto caught her staring at him. Backing away, balancing on one foot he pointed his finger at her. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?" She smiled, her legs crossed, right elbow on her right knee, and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Imaru laughed harder.

"Hey, stop it!" Feeling the presence of the others outside of the barrier she put up, she stood, and opened up a small gateway for them to pass through. They all passed safely one by one, it closed quickly behind them.

"It's safe now, Naruto-nii-san." The smile she had was replaced with a sigh of relief.

"They've come to get you, just as promised." The blood that poured from her side started to seep through her clothing. Naruto squatted down beside her, staring at the liquid. "This is why, I couldn't use it. My Ultimate Technique was also nicknamed, Moroha no Tsuragi."

"What a cool name."

"It lives up to it's name too."

"You mean…"

"Yeah. What I just did, the technique I used to take him out, was apart of it. I had to sacrifice, in order to gain."

"I see why they call it that."

"Yeah. Well, I'd like to call it something else."

"Like what? What could be possibly cooler than that nickname?"

"Isseki-Nicho no Jutsu." Staring up at the distance, she felt the presence of Karin.

"That's cool too, but I'd agree with the first one. The name is awesome!" Naruto pretended that she wasn't bleeding, and that she wasn't dying. He couldn't accept it, which meant that he couldn't acknowledge it, either.

Building his façade, he acted as if he was doing a punch. He stopped when he noticed, she was staring off into the distance. Looking, there was nothing. "What is it?

"They're getting closer," Naruto stared at the distance of trees, wandering if '_he_' really came, "He'll be here soon." His eyes slightly widened, he didn't want to think about it. He looked away, his face almost crestfallen.

"You mean, Orochima-"

"Ahh." Imaru grunted out in pain, the pain in her left side came back, and blood poured profusely from her right side. The gash that she'd managed to get, from the battle before her previous one, was now bigger.

Widening, the never-ending flow of deep crimson flowed like an endless river. She'd almost completely forgotten about it. "This is why, they call it as they do."

Sensing another presence in the area, both Naruto and Imaru turned to look. It didn't seem to matter, as the stealth figure of Itachi clashed in with Imaru's body. Knocking her to the ground, falling half-unconscious. Turning to face Naruto, Itachi stared down at the teenage boy. "So much trouble, for one little boy."

Naruto angered, charged at Itachi who was pushed back, as Imaru stepped in the way. Kicking him in the shoulder, instead of the neck, more blood leaked from her body. Falling over on to the ground, Imaru cursed her own mortality as pre-shock started to settle over her body. Rushing to her side, Naruto kneeled down beside her. Shaking her, he cursed as tears came to his eyes.

"You know what they say about Immortals, nee?"

These were her last words before Imaru went unconscious.

'Please. Don't let her die again. Please!'

Breaking her illusion on Naruto, the genjutsu was now back under immense pressure, cracking and snapping. Making a grab for the teen, Itachi didn't get far as Imaru woke up, her eyes crimson red, once more her skin changing color as her other side took over.

The same blue light, shot from her fist as she made contact with his skin. Itachi felt a slight burn singe his skin. Skidding back away from the two, he noticed something off about her. She herself wasn't there, it was like an empty husk, fighting.

Now, everything was different, a weakness. Coming prepared for a moment like this, Itachi took out a small dagger that he was hiding, thrusting it forward he caught Imaru right below her left clavicle.

She didn't fall.

"The hell."

It didn't feel pain, but the pouring of blood, slowed her down more. Naruto couldn't move, too much pressure was building inside of him. Holding his head in his hands, Naruto screamed as he fell over.

The illusion that Rin and he had perfected, had crumbled completely, leaving him vulnerable. Lying on his side, Naruto was unable to move, his body under temporary paralysis.

Itachi, holding the blade ripped it across her chest, and watched with some satisfaction as more blood spilled out. Not dawdling, he turned his attention back to the blonde teenager.

Reaching for Naruto, he noticed that his skin was pale, and that he put on a good amount of weight. Along with that came the chakra signatures of two unknown sources from the young teen.

His eyes widening, Itachi approached faster,' There is no way, Naruto could be carrying such a signature. Unless...?' It was impossible. So he thought, as his hands reached out, making contact with Naruto's skin, confirming it.

He sensed a few weapons coming his way, and moved out of the way at the last second of detection, having only one catch the lower part of his thigh. Backing up as fast as he could, Itachi could sense the familiar aura of darkness fill the air, and could see Orochimaru; his ex-partner, holding Naruto in his arms.

Anger rose within him. 'What the hell is he here for?'

Alarm bells went off in his head, 'Orochimaru has Naruto!'

He could not let that happen, but clearly, he was badly injured, and out numbered. Looking back at his partner, then at Naruto. Itachi seen brief fear pass through the teens' eyes before they closed, and he buried his head into the Hebi's neck.

The look that Naruto gave Itachi, was one of pleading, for swearing secrecy. He didn't want anyone to know about his condition, obviously.

Otherwise, why would he risk the lives of the ones that he carried? The other fear that he read there was fear of everyone knowing that like Sasuke, Naruto came willingly.

Backing off, Itachi nodded his head, confirming to 'Sworn Secrecy.' He could see relief go through the frail teen's body. Relief filled his own, and he moved back to his recent partner's side.

Mouthing the words of a quiet ,'Thanks'. Naruto closed his eyes, exhaustion clearly written on his face. He invited the dark world of unconsciousness, and slept. Grabbing Kisame, Itachi looked as the others parted ways. The barrier that surrounded them had dissipated, becoming clear enough to see through. Itachi sensing multiple signatures of chakra from shinobi, disappeared into the woods as they were lifting the injured green-haired female.

Disappearing into the forest themselves, Orochimaru held tight to Naruto. "Where's Naruto-san?" Imaru's skin reverted, but had lost the color of life that it once had. Kabuto checked her pulse and breathing, he could hear her breathing, and her pulse was faint. Her croaked voice woke Naruto who struggled to get out of his arms. "Let me go! She needs me!" He yelled out finding his voice.

"You're still too weak; you can barely move your legs."

"Shut Up!" Naruto moved again, this time almost falling out of Orochimaru's arms, his legs gave out, and he was sitting on the muddy ground.

His mixed emotions and distress seemed to be the only thing that woke the Kyuubi no Kitsune's power. The red quickly covered over him as he slipped into the darkness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Shinobi that were trying to break the gate, stopped work, as the gate became clear. A blue light releasing a purple and black gas. They were the first to see what was going on, watching as the two parties parted separate ways.

"We can't let them escape!" All of Konohagakures' ANBU started after them. Staring out of the window at the sight, Sakura called out to Tsunade. Running into the room, everyone watched as the scenery cleared.

"Alright everyone. This is our chance, so get prepared." Her words almost died as she seen Akatsuki in the distance.

"Itachi and Kisame." Their names left her lips.

Then, her eyes widened as her emotion went rampant at the sight of Orochimaru, holding onto Naruto.

"No!" She screamed as she burst from the room and made her way as fast as she could. 'You can't have him.' She repeated in her head, "Not him!" She screamed going after them.

The ninja who were already there, reaching the area first, disappeared into the endless rows of trees with Tsunade not far behind them. Following behind her was Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, and other 'A' and 'B' ranked shinobi.

Danzou sat in the Hokage's chair, a smile on his face. He'd finally get a legitimate reason to overthrow Tsunade, being able to appoint himself as new Hokage. Surely, she would fall back into her drunken stupor, he guessed.

"Plus side of all this is, we've finally gotten rid of the demon of the village. Now, if only we'd done it my way sooner." An elder woman stepped into the room, and walked to the window.

"Yes. Selling him to Akatsuki would've been better, no doubt." She placed her left hand on the back of the chair, and stood right behind him. "Guess the snake can have him, no?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So here were the translations to what she said. Moroha no Tsuragi is Double-edged sword and Isseki-Nichou and One stone Two birds. Killing Two birds with one sword.**

AN: PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I KNOW IT TOOK ME FOREVER, BUT I DID NOT HAVE A COMPUTER TO TYPE ON FOR ALMOST A YEAR NOW. THEREFORE, I HAD TO WRITE EVERYTHING ON PAPER. FINALLY HAVE THE NEXT THREE OR FOUR CHAPTERS MAPPED OUT.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE UPDATE AND HOPE I DID NOT BORE ANYONE TO DEATH WITH THIS UPDATE! R&R WOULD BE GREAT, I EVEN ACCEPT CRITICISM.**


	21. Ore no Rinjuu: My Last Words

Forbidden Fruit

**AN: Just as I promised here is another update CHAPTER 20Actually 19, I will fix it later, when I am like at 25.**

Please enjoy, and I really do mean that. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers, you do not know how much I appreciate you. Without, you guys and gals have no clue as to how I'd probably given up. Well maybe a little, okay so I wouldn't have given up, but I would have been desperate for reviews. XD

**WARNING: This Story Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence. DO NOT FLAME ME AS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Cesarean-sect**

**Rated: M for safety measures only, such as Yaoi/Shounen-ai, smexyness between an adult male and teenage boy, along with blood spills, language, and all those lemons and limes I like to throw in. Also with the ability to corrupt minors. XD Yes, I can turn anyone into that of a mindless Yaoi fan pervert. On the other hand, just making them have the thoughts, and it is the thoughts that count, right? :66:**

_**Summary: You'll know by now. XD**_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...No matter how much it saddens me. Nevertheless, I'm extremely happy to get my thoughts and own opinions on to paper, well internet, and have it reach all of you.**

_**'**__Flashbacks__**'**_

**'**thoughts**'**

**"**Speaking**"  
"Kyuubi"/ "Nine Tails"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 21: Ore no Rinjuu: Saigo no Kotoba  
(My Death Bed: Last Words)**

**Reg POV**

The rain began to fall, slowly washing away evidence that was needed to help aid the search and rescue mission for Naruto. Tsunade felt for traces of Naruto's chakra, but it too failed, she had no choice, but to follow the ones in front of her.

There was no time wasted as Kakashi, and the others caught up with her. "Any luck finding any traces of them?" She asked the masked man, he released his own jutsu to help with the search, but it too came back negative.

"We have to keep searching for them. We can't let that monster get away with taking another person that we care about."

"Tsunade-sama!" One of the guards called out, "We've got something."

The power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's ripped through the air, making it hard to breathe as the feeling of fire stung at their skin. The group turned, gulping in the back behind everyone, Sakura felt guilty. She could have stopped all of this, but her oath to Naruto kept her from saying anything.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sound of water could be heard as it dripped inside of the darkness. Naruto looked around, and was faced with emptiness. Water surrounded him, and he was floating, not walking like the last time. He was in an unfamiliar room inside of himself.

Following instinct, Naruto came across the Nine Tailed Fox. **"Welcome back." **

"What happened?" He shouldn't be here, he didn't want to be here.

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked as the red bubbles started to surround him.

"**You've called me."**

"Why now? I've called you many times before, and you haven't showed."

"**Your distress." **Kyuubi said curling his tail around Naruto

"Reasons? The real answer." Naruto felt like yelling, but his voice was weak, he was tired.

"**The answers, will be revealed, soon." **Kyuubi replied.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as the Kyuubi no Kitsune's tail tightened, and pulled him into the cell.

Outside, Naruto was being covered, by the deep red cloak. His red claws swung at the others, clearing space, and giving away their location. Inside, Naruto could see everything. "Stop it please!"

Naruto started to plead with the large fox, "Kyuu-otou-san! Onegaishimasu!" He begged.

Kyuu slowly tightened his grip, Naruto now had trouble breathing, and his vision was fading. "Imaru-chan." His eyes closed, and he was released. Kyuu kept him safe, close to himself.

"We have to settle this quickly." Kabuto spoke as Naruto's form was taken over.

They moved out of the way of another attack, **"This is your entire fault, Hebi."** Naruto's voice mixed in with the foxes, Kyuubi clearly stating blame on Orochimaru.

"Rin." Orochimaru called out to the injured girl, he'd need her help to get a temporary Five Prong Seal placed on the blonde. Using up some of her chakra reserves, Imaru was able to transform.

"Are you sure she can handle this?" Karin asked Kabuto, "It's what she was made for."

Throwing small sowing needles at the Kitsune, the invisible lines passed around the form. They became apparent when the beast roared. The blue lines turned red, she had released the power she'd been storing from Naruto, and was able to get a grip around him.

A second tail was coming in," You don't think the fox would go any higher, do you? Cause damage?" Kabuto asked Orochimaru, while getting a distance away from the kitsune's power range.

"I don't think he'd risk that." Kabuto said as they watched Rin's dance, her strings held fast, and the burning sensation in the air that affected everyone in surrounding area had no effect on her.

Reaching around to his abdominal, she was able to place the seal onto him. Naruto's scream was heard as he fell back onto the muddy earth, the rain started to pick up, and Orochimaru was at Naruto's side.

"It looks like, he's on the verge of passing out." Kabuto said as he hung onto Imaru.

"Well at least we know, what's so important about him." Karin laughed at Jugo…."I could've told you that."

Leaning over, Naruto lurched up his stomach contents. His eyes seeming to go in and out of focus. Orochimaru lifted the teen up, blood trailed down his face and stained his clothing,

"Kuso." Orochimaru cursed under his breath, this was a classic sign of internal bleeding. Standing up with the blonde, he held him close in his arms. He couldn't lose any of them, they were all important.

Placing her hand on Orochimaru's shoulder, Rin smiled slightly, seeming to sense his own worry that he hid from everyone else; including his right-hand man, Kabuto.

"I have a plan, Orochimaru-sama." Her hand fell back to her side as she was now lifted, Kabuto supporting all of her weight, and carrying her now.

"How much more time does she have?" Karin asked as Kabuto helped Imaru.

"She's losing too much blood, not much time, if we don't get there." Kabuto didn't want to speak the real grim truth.

"We're not that far away, we can make it." Karin spoke.

"Ikimashou!" Orochimaru commanded.

"Hai." The group said in unison as they picked up speed.

Reaching a clearing, they waited until they were in the right placement to cause a distraction, then stopped. They were being surrounded by Konoha ninja, just as planned in case they couldn't escape from a familiar root.

"Naruto!" The pink-haired konoichi screamed out. Tsunade stepped forward, she was the first one to speak to them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Coming to a halt, they watched from behind as the small group was surrounded. The forest floor was wet, and the trees were slippery. In Orochimaru's arms laid Naruto's body, unknowing to others, still aware.

Inside, Naruto could feel the other fading. The presence of her chakra slowly burning out, but most importantly the smell of her blood.

Somewhere in the background, Naruto could hear Sakura cry out his name, and Tsuande's yelling. "Let him go, you goddamn Hebi."

"I can't do that." Orochimaru spoke, "I'm sorry, but unfortunately we can't stay long either." Moving in on the small group, he took out a small bomb, along with a smoke bomb, and threw them out. They made their getaway.

"There's no one here!" One of the men cried out. "There's no way, they could escape! They're completely surrounded!"

The smoke cleared, and in the surrounding area, there was nothing to be found. Not even a hole in the ground, indicating how they could've escaped. There was a loud sound of ground breaking, and a yell being echoed.

Tears were seen in the Hokage's eyes, and Sakura tried to comfort her superior; but was forced away instead. Shizune then came by her side, "Sakura-chan, you should probably head back now."

"No! I want her detained, now!" Tsunade commanded them. Her voice trembled, shaking with anger, anguish, and grief. "He got away…" She stifled back her tears. "We let them get away." She was helped up by Shizune, who helped her back to the village.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arriving just outside of a whole row of trees, sand became clear in one direction and grass in the other. They were back where they started, on the border. Turning they headed through the sand, until there was a sinkhole, it lead them through a series of tunnels, until they reached the end of the only dead-end hall way in that area.

All the others lead to one another, forcing someone to walk in circles, until they hit a dead end hall. Leading the opposite direction, which was sunlight. Pressing in, a certain tile in the middle they waited for it to open.

The sound of water, and the last remnants of sunlight was just a distance away. Picking up a home made stretcher, they placed the two of them on them, "Good thing we came prepared, nee?"

There was no respond, small talk was over with. "Let's hurry and get them back, if we don't then I fear, that they won't make it." No one said anything about Naruto's appearance changing, they were given the order to ignore it. Say nothing to any one about it, and that everything would be explained later.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You didn't tell us everything, Sakura!" Tsunade slammed her hands down on the table in the small room.

"This whole situation could've been avoided, if you told us about that girl the week she got here." She paced around the room, watching as her pink-haired subordinate, or protégé squirmed under her intense stare.

Tears came to her eyes when she thought about, how betrayed she felt. The young girl, that she trained was now a capable adult, needing to take responsibility for her own actions.

"I was sworn to secrecy." Sakura pleaded with the fifth Hokage, the person that she looked up to. The same person, who taught her all that she knew, "Please! Understand, why I didn't tell."

Tears of frustration came to her eyes, 'Why must, I be blamed?'

"He'd hardly talked to me, because I already knew too much, and I told him, I'd tell. Naruto shut me out completely after that. It took a while, he opened back up just a little to me. He trusted me not to go around telling the world, that Orochimaru was keeping him under strong surveillance."

"How long?" Tsunade stared into Sakura's eyes, her own tough exterior cracking every time she did. "How long, had he been watching? How long have you known?"

"For a while." Sakura turned her head the other way," Months, maybe half a year or a little over that." She couldn't look the other in the eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything? Besides the promise, that clearly wasn't there before."

"Because, I only found out a few months ago. And there was something he said that he wanted to protect."

"Kakashi, said that a few months ago. That there was something, that he was hiding something that he was protecting. But what could he possibly have wanted to protect, that would put him in more of harms way? Why protect that monster?"

"You'll never understand. I told you before, all that I knew before, nothing's changed now."

"Yes, they have! Naruto is gone, and it's all your fault."

"You can feel it too, can't you?" Sakura asked Tsunade, who stood perplexed. "That, there's a bond that they share. You've noticed it too, haven't you?" Sakura now looked the Hokage in her eyes, they gave her the impression of cold.

"There's nothing...that we could've done. Fate was destined to get in the way, and the truth bound to get out, long before this."

"What does that mean?" Tsunade demanded Sakura to answer, but she just sat there still, and silent.

"What is it that he's protecting? What is it that you know, but are not telling me?" Tsunade, now pleaded with the teen.

"I can't tell you. I promised." The tension in the air thickened, heavier than a cloud of black smoke.

"I'm sorry, and I hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me. I know, I should have spoken up sooner. And I reacted, when it was too late. But...there are just some things, that we are never meant to understand! Unless, we experience it for ourselves."

Sighing, Tsunade looked at the young konoichi again. Contemplating, she'd hate to do this to her, but she had no choice. "No, Sakura." She looked the other way, "And I hope, that you can forgive me."

She couldn't even look the girl in her eyes, she would hate herself soon after, but it was all neccessary. "But, what I am about to do is for the best of the village. Ibiki-san, you can now come in."

"Liar!" Sakura stood up, "What you're doing isn't for the village, but for yourself. You think it's for Naruto!" Tsunade stopped her pace to the door to look back at the female once more. The young medic-nin was shaking, fist down at her sides as she asked, "For him?"

There was no answer.

"He didn't want to be here! Because, of all of you!" She took this as her lead. "For Naruto!" Sakura was somewhat hysterical now, tears in her eyes, voice on the verge of cracking.

"Naruto, who clearly said that, he didn't want to be followed, or for any one to know. Stop acting like you're the only victim here!"

"You're not the only one, who's hurting!" Ibiki was at her side, his grip on her arm hurting, tightening, obeying for her submission.

"Tsunade-ba-sama!" She yelled out as the old woman walked out of the door, tears in her eyes. She stopped breathing, when Sakura called her by that name. Her head hanging she closed the door, giving Sakura an apologetic look.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The small group rushed into the building, carrying the two injured shinobi on stretchers. Rin who was wide awake stared at Orochimaru. "Transfer now, Orochimaru-sama." She said the words, panting in-between, pain clearly drenching her voice. "Not now." Orochimaru spoke softly, "We have to get you both to the infirmary." His eyes never left the boys pale face.

"Please, now! Or else, I won't have the strength to do as I planned for Naruto-nii-san." The name made Orochimaru inwardly flinch, they'd become so close over the course of a small amount of time, he'd never expected them to form a bond. But that was a lie, he realized as he knew that Naruto was a very likeable, and easily to friend with.

"You can't save us both, I'm quite aware of the contract, and my time as well as his. Please, let me do this now, or else it dies with me. I too, only have one choice if that moment comes."

Orochimaru stood, puzzled by her cryptic sentence. She reached her hand out, and gripped Orochimaru's arm. She transferred her chakra into his system, replacing his damaged arms with her own. Blood spurted from her mouth, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Not yet!" She yelled out before her body convulsed.

"She's having a seizure." Making their way pass the others, who gathered in the hallway out of curiosity, they paid no mind to them, not even to an inquisitive raven-haired teen. Whose face went grim, at the passing sight of the group passing them all by.

"We need to get oxygen to her brain, quick!" Kabuto ordered out.

"SHIT! He's not breathing!" They made their way through the first set of doors that led to the infirmary, laying the pair on the two sets of silver operating tables, Karin and the others were released.

"Don't allow any one to enter this room!" Orochimaru gave the order, as he tended to Naruto's side. Placing his finger beneath Naruto's nostrils Orochimaru cursed, as he stood over the pale boy, checking his pulse.

"We need to set up an electrograph now, and give a cardioinhibitory to him. His pulse is too fast. He's going to flat line if we don't!" Orochimaru ordered Kabuto.

"We're losing them!" Kabuto yelled out as Imaru flat lined, he tried cardiopulmonary resuscitation on her.

"There's no need to lose both of them, she already knew what the deal was, after making the switch off." Orochimaru said while standing by her side. "She's gone." Kabuto rushed to the other teen's side.

Kabuto, who was worried about losing the teen, and his offspring's, set up an EFM. Hoping that Orochimaru could check for stabled heartbeats. "None of this is good." He spoke under his breath.

"Naruto. I need you to stay with me." He watched as Naruto's eyes dilated, it wasn't long before he too was suffering from lack of oxygen, they had to act quickly. "Hurry! We need to give anesthetics' to him now!" Orochimaru was on the verge of yelling, there was no way in hell he was going to lose them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How is she?" Tsunade asked the interrogator, when he stepped out of the hospital room.

"I went as far as I could, but she pushed back, causing her mind to overexert itself. Thus, the result of her collapsing." Ibiki answered the best he could. "I've never seen someone, with such a will as hers."

"And we wondered, how she was able to get Ino out of her head." There was a small silence between them. "I've spoken to the doctor."

"What did he have to say?" Tsunade worried about her ex-students condition, she became quite fond of the girl. And now, she feared that her own hate would cause her to lose another important person in her life.

"It's just as I suspected, the Doctor and I both agree that _we_ may have pushed her too far. I fear, that she may be stuck in a temporary coma."

"But," He spoke with hope," If she stays comatose for a very long time. She may suffer severe brain damage, leading to a vegetative state for the rest of her life."

Tsunade stood almost as if she was going through shock, "Am I allowed to see her?" The man nodded his head.

Tsunade thanked him silently for his work, then moved past him. Entering the room, she watched the pink-haired girl lying in the hospital bed. She looked like she was calmly sleeping, peaceful.

Sitting by her, she hesitantly reached her hand out to her unmoving one, "I am so sorry, Sakura-chan."

She held the back of the girls' hand to her face, "Please forgive me." Tears streamed down her face, and she whispered slowly into the air, a prayer for everything to be alright.

'Why can't everything return to the way it was?'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

His eyes dilated, and he could hear voices all around him. But he could not return to them, not now.

He quietly wept, on the inside. It was only when, he became aware of fingers in his mouth, that he had noticed the warm liquid running down his cheeks.

A warm liquid poured into his mouth, and he could feel two fingers rub against his throat. Forcing him to swallow, what ill concoction he was given.

Naruto could feel himself becoming cold, his eyes had lost sight a long time ago, and now they seemed to roll painfully into the back of his head. The darkness was closing in on him, just like before.

He knew this feeling all too well.

He couldn't breathe, and he felt his lungs expanding as someone breathed for him. It was getting cold, and the feeling of numbness started to take over.

"Naruto!"

He became aware of his name, being called by a familiar voice. Looking around, he found the source. 'Imaru?' He seen her in his head, a small light, and her presence brought him back.

"Imaru? What are you doing here?" She smiled, bringing him back to old days.

"I came to say farewell." Her warm embrace was around him.

"Farewell? You mean…?" Realisation dawned down on him, "You can't go! I don't want you to leave, Rin. You're like a little sister, I've never had. You can't just go, when I still need you."

"I won't be gone forever. I promise, that I'll still be here."

"How?" Naruto looked confused.

She touched his chest, "Inside of you." She turned away, the light fading, "I'll always be apart of you, Naruto-nii-san." Her light faded inside of him. 'Rin!' He screamed her name.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, a bright light blinded him, and the last thing he heard after his name was called, was Imaru's whispered last words. "Please, Orochimaru-sama, take care of Naruto." Then her presence was gone completely.

Tears fell from his eyes as he felt her passing, on the inside all of the emotions that he'd been blocking for the past month now took over him. Swallowing him whole, dragging him inside of unknown darkness.

His whole body trembled.

It felt like his whole body, was releasing pain. Like he couldn't handle it all on his own. So he cried, until he fell into the darkness of sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: And thus this chapter comes to an end. Been working on this story for three years and tying up all the loose ends. It seems, I am almost done. Now, that this has been re-read and re-written. I thank all who have come this far with me. Thanks to all those who also reviewed, critised, and cherished this with me.**


	22. Wakare: My Final Goodbye

Forbidden Fruit

**WARNING: This Story Contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Male on Male Relationships, Boy on Boy/Male relationships) You have been warned. Proceed with your own caution. Contains Violence. DO NOT FLAME ME AS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Cesarean-sect**

**Rated: M for safety measures only, such as Yaoi/Shounen-ai, smexyness between an adult male and teenage boy, along with blood spills, language, and all those lemons and limes I like to throw in. Also with the ability to corrupt minors. XD Yes, I can turn anyone into that of a mindless Yaoi fan pervert. On the other hand, just making them have the thoughts, and it is the thoughts that count, right? :66:**

_**Summary: You'll know by now. XD**_

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN...NEVER WILL...No matter how much it saddens me. Nevertheless, I'm extremely happy to get my thoughts and own opinions on to paper, well internet, and have it reach all of you.**

_**'**__Flashbacks__**'**_

**'**Thoughts'

**"**Speaking**"  
"Kyuubi"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 22: Wakare (Farewell)**

**Reg POV**

Restraints were placed on Naruto's unmoving form, Kabuto approached the teen with a large syringe. His vitals were stable, and he'd been sleeping for the past four days. This was their opportunity to take a sample of DNA from both Naruto, and his unborn offspring's. Looking at Naruto's face, Kabuto concentrated on any facial expressions as he approached.

'None.'

Exhaling Kabuto placed the syringe above Naruto's navel, his face still calm. Flinching, there was a noise coming from the exterior door.

"Sasuke-kun, you're not allowed in here." Karin's voice sounded through the room, he looked at Naruto's face again, still no change. Orochimaru's face was stoic, as he went through one of the double-doors.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rain had been falling for some days now, in Konohagakure summer was quickly passing, and autumn was settling in. At one of the many made graves for the Hokage's of the village, Kakashi found himself there, again.

Once again, a promise has been broken, and he failed to protect what was important, again.

Kakashi stood, moving away from the grave he placed flowers upon. He couldn't let the hebi escape with another student of his. He had to make this right, they had to get Naruto back.

The only person who could help them was miles away.

He'd have to give the news to them in person, and he wasn't returning without them. Kakashi took one last look around, before disappearing on a mission of his own.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sasuke's POV**

"I don't care about what any of you say! Just let me through." I needed to get through the second barrier of doors. I needed to confirm if, it was really him that I seen passing by the mess hall so quickly? Being carried in, and on the verge of dying. For three days, these thoughts plagued my head, and there was nothing that was going to stop me.

I walked down the hallway, taking notice of the two guards outside of the door. Using one of my genjustus' I passed right by them to run into a road block.

"You can't be in here, Sasuke-kun." The pink-haired konoichi with flame tints dying it, known as Karin said to me. Every time, I run into her she reminds me of Sakura, I scoffed.

"I don't care." I tried to pass by them, but the _hebi_ came out of the room.

"Sasuke." He said in a creepy manner, making a chill go down my spine. I always hated the way he said my name, and the look that he got in his eyes when he looked at me. "I'd like for you to release your genjutsu, and leave the room this instance." The way he said it, was in the manner of a threat. "You're not allowed in here, without _my_ permission." I hated the demon in front of me, but I still needed him.

'Not for long.'

I planned on getting rid of him, but my plans seem to stay delayed, until I surpass him. I gave him a glare, his face stoic, never losing composure, turned to the side. The shadow catching half his face, I turned when his snake eyes seemed to glare back.

"Fine." I left the room, releasing my genjustu, and watched as the others looked at me puzzled. "You're not-" I cut them off by rounding the near by corner. 'This is far from over.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reg POV**

"You take care of the problem?" Kabuto asked Orochimaru, when the man entered back into the room.

There was no reply as he watched Naruto's unchanging face. "Not much of a nuisance?"

"Proceed." It was the only command given, and Kabuto checked Naruto again.

There was the usual REM; which meant that he was still asleep. Piercing through Naruto's skin with the hypodermic syringe, and slowly drawing blood. He watched as the plastic melted, and the blood fell onto the floor, evaporating.

Turning he looked at Orochimaru, who just watched. Trying again, the flare of the kyuubi's cloak covered over Naruto's form, then died down again.

Preparing yet another, Kabuto this time tried to pierce into Naruto's belly button, but the syringe's needle bent. Testing a theory, Kabuto drew a scalpel, making eye contact with Orochimaru who still stood passive.

Placing the sharp tool against Naruto's skin, he watched for a thin line of blood to come, but it didn't.

"Interesting."

Orochimaru spoke as the fox's cloak flared again, acting as a protective shield around Naruto's whole body. Blasting, Kabuto's body back into the glass, that separated himself from Orochimaru.

Naruto woke, grabbing the scapel, and cut Kabuto's arm. There was small curse hidden underneath the silvette's breath. "Stay away from them." The voice of the Kyuubi no Kitsune resounded through the room, then Naruto's body fell back onto the bed.

Naruto was still asleep, the containment seal appeared on Naruto's body, another seal, uneven surrounding it.

"Maybe we should release that seal." Kabuto suggested to Orochimaru, who clearly knew the one Kabuto was talking about.

"I'll remove the seal when he's much calmer." Orochimaru spoke then turned, "If there's any change, I'll be in my chambers." Reaching his own sleeping quarters, Orochimaru let his true concern show.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's been a while since, I've seen this village last." The man said, as he stepped foot back into Konohagakure. "Now, lead me to the area they've disappeared from." Kakashi nodded his head, and led the way.

"ANBU searched this whole entire area, but couldn't find anything."

"Orochimaru was always good at escape routes," He smiled, "But I was always good in following him." Walking to the exact spot he stomped his foot onto the earth.

"They didn't escape from this spot. It was a decoy." He brushed his hair out of the way,

"This should do." He slowly walked over to a small bush, underneath it was a snake whole. Kakashi watched, wondering what the man could be up too.

A small crack was in the snake whole, the crack lead south, so he walked south. His foot slipped into a hole, that became apparent when it touched the soil.

Kakashi was at his side helping him pull his leg out. "Got to really watch out for these kinds, they appear days after he's gone."

"He as in-"

"Yes. Orochimaru could never cover his tracks when it came to me. I've mastered founding them, so I guess you can say that I'm a professional snake catcher." He laughed whole-heartedly.

Once his foot was removed, they both almost fell into a larger one. "Well at least we know which direction they've headed to." Kakashi caught the old mans gaze.

"Sunagakure."

"If we follow this hole, we'll definitely find where they surfaced. Orochimaru never did like using just one sink hole, but multiple. The second will be harder to find, since it'll be perfectly covered, or completely eradicated by the sand. "

"Let's go back to the city, and report this to Tsunade. Shall we, Kakashi?"

The man nodded.

Upon entering the building, everyone stared just like the towns folk. Knocking on the fifth's door, he was rushed by a small figure, her hair short and black.

"Well, Shizune-chan. Nice to see you again, too." His hands wandered a bit.

"Get you're pervy hands off of me." She said fighting the itch to smack his hands away from her body.

"The name still fits you," Tsunade turned in her chair, and stood to face her old acquaintance, "Ero-sennin." They stared at each other in silence for a moment, before getting straight to the point.

"I know what's happened, Kakashi came to inform me. And, becuase I know how to uncover his tracks better than anyone, I'll help to the best of my abiliti-" Her hands were wrapped around his neck cutting him off, and startling him.

Tears could be felt against his neck, "Oh, Jiraiya! He has my Naruto, he has our boy!" She sobbed in his arms, the office clearing to give the two space. Jiraiya patted her back, trying his best to comfort her.

He never liked when she was this way, but it was better than her being drunk, and moody all the time. He just missed his old friend. "It's okay now, we'll find him, and get him back." The toad sage spoke comfortably in her ear.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The feeling of a wet clothe rubbing against his skin woke him up, blue eyes almost transparent as the sky, opened then closed again.

The light hurt his eyes that had been closed for too long. His throat hurt, he was parched, and he felt hot. "How is he?" Orochimaru said as he entered the room.

He'd removed the seal once the kyuubi's presence was gone from Naruto's body. A fever overtook the blonde boy, and his fever just broke.

Rubbing his finger through blonde hair, Orochimaru awaited an answer. "His vitals are normal, he shall be fine in a few hours."

"Let me." Orochimaru said taking the rag from Kabuto's hands, relieving him of his duty over the blonde patient. "If you need anything…"

"I'll call you." Orochimaru said, and Kabuto bowed then left the room.

Touching Naruto's creamy white neck, he felt the teen stir, his face held the emotion of pain, but only briefly.

"I heard you were pretty nasty to Kabuto earlier, when your fever broke." Orochimaru said as he wiped the sweat from Naruto's neck. "How are you feeling?" He asked, already knowing the blonde's condition.

"Tired." Naruto mumbled, his voice weak from lack of vocalization. Trying to sit up, he found that he couldn't, and the restraints that held the Kyuubi down, were still tied around him; the chains rattled.

"Sorry, but they were there for the safety of others, but more importantly your own. " Orochimaru spoke into the stillness of the quiet room, and unlocked them but didn't move them off of the teen.

Lying back down, Naruto moved his hand to his throbbing head. He felt drained, sad, and almost depressed. Looking to his left he looked at the empty bed next to his, he remembered Rin. She was there, he could still smell the last traces of her scent in the room.

She was no where to be felt, and he knew why, she was gone. Naruto felt the same feelings as his tortured, and lonely childhood. Those emotions came rushing back, and he could feel tears stinging his eyes.

Traversing behind them were the emotions of hate, anger, and hurt. Naruto did what any other person would, he lashed out at the closest thing, or person in the room. And that happened to be Orochimaru.

Moving was hard to do, but Naruto pushed the pain aside, and still tried even as the tears welled in his eyes almost flowing over. "This is all your fault." Naruto weakly pounded against the older mans chest. "You could've saved her, saved us both if you came on time."

Warm arms, circled around the back shoulder blades of his. "I'm sorry." The words came out unexpectedly to the other, he knew what the boy was talking about. If only he came the month he said he would, instead of sending Kabuto with Imaru to watch over him.

Then yes, she could've still lived. Unfortunately, that still wasn't likely to work out. She fulfilled her purpose, her re-awakening. For a wish, Naruto knew nothing of. He also didn't know of the subject, or the contract, and that the girl was bound to still die in the end.

"I'm sorry." Were the words that came from his mouth again, and all motion ceased as he let himself be held close by the older male. They were words that he never thought he'd hear from the man.

The tears finally burst, like swollen gray rain clouds on a dark day of deep depression, and never ending feeling of a perpetual doom.

"I'm sorry." The dark-haired man whispered into Naruto's ear, and Naruto wailed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Sorry, it took me so long to update the new written version of this chapter. Which wasn't much. Well it seems there is five more to be done before I update the last like ten chapters or less. Bare with me though, I'm sure you will all like the ending as well. Though for Naruto's sake, I will mix alittle things up to help his bond with Orochimaru stronger and vice-versa. Until then, don't stop reading.**


	23. Toriko: Victim of Love

Forbidden Fruit

**AN: FINALLY I GET TO UPLOAD CHAPTER 23 well if I go back and put pt 1 and pt 2 of Fight together then that'll be one. But we're not counting them two together. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this ff just as much as I did making it. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers, who have supported, criticized, cheered, rushed, and loved or hated this story. I put the people who hate this story in here because in order for someone to dislike or hate a story, they have had to read it first. A chapter or maybe two, hell if I'm lucky to have held their interest for reading more. Well, I revised finally and I think if you read this before, you would agree this updated version is better.**

**Rated: M for safety.**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own and Never Will.**

**WARNING: This story contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai (Male x Male/ Male x Boy/Boy x Boy ~as in teens people! ~) Lemons and Plenty of Limes, which will be coming up shortly, and smexyness between male and teen/man and child. CAN CORRUPT PURE INNOCENT AND CURIOUS MINDS! You've been warned, proceed with caution, and DO NOT FLAME ME! I'VE WARNED YOU AND I'M TRYING MY BEST TO WRITE THESE DAMNED SCENES AND ROMANTIC STORY TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY!**

'_Flashback'_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

"**Kyuubi"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 23: Toriko (Captive)**

"So how long do I have to stay here?" Naruto asked.

"Let's see," Kabuto checked the IV leading into the teen's arm, and stats. "Well, you'll be able to walk in two days. But unfortunately, your legs are still too weak to support your body weight." Kabuto looked at Naruto's half naked body.

Checking his stomach, Kabuto moved back when Naruto gave him a concerned look. "Everything's fine." Kabuto reassured him. "You're still so pale, maybe some sun will do you some good."

"Look," Kabuto looked around the small room connected to the operating room in the infirmary, "Don't worry about it. You'll be moved from this place in two days top."

"Where?" Naruto's voice was still a little raspy. Kabuto grabbed a cup of water, "That, I don't know. It's up to Orochimaru-sama."

"Here," Kabuto put a straw in the cup, "Drink the rest of this, and get some rest. You're all just fine." Kabuto said this, to give the ill looking boy reassurance; lying back, Naruto did what he was told.

Closing his eyes, he was immediately pulled into the dark. The darkness that he didn't want, he didn't feel like talking at the moment.

**"Kit."** Naruto opened his eyes once he heard his voice, he floated back into the cell.

Not wanting to, but his mind took his body to what it subconsciously wanted. Naruto came face to face, with Kyuubi no Kitsune. His eyes held concern, and pain.

"Kyuu-Otou-san." His hands found the fur of Kyuubi's coat.

**~Outside of Naruto's world~**

Kabuto took a few more notes before leaving.

On his way out, he ran across crimson eyes.

"Uchiha." Kabuto spoke as he started to walk pass the raven-haired teen, but stopped, as did Sasuke.

Looking back he caught Sasuke's eyes, he'd been trying to get back in that room for days now. But, he wouldn't dare defy, Orochimaru's orders.

Kabuto, decided to satisfy the teen's curiosity, "You're worried about_ him, _aren't you?" Kabuto looked back at the room, his voice melancholic. There was no reaction; Kabuto gave him the proof that he needed, without defying any orders.

"Nonsense." Was the only thing that came from his lips, as he proceeded down the hall, pass the guards. Around the same corner, and disappeared.

"Sasuke." Kabuto said the name, curious about the Uchiha's true intentions.

**~Inside of Naruto's world~**

"What happened?" Naruto felt on his stomach with one hand, while the other played with Kyuu's fur.

"**During the last stages of development, the pups tend to take lots of energy from the parent who's the carrier. They started rejecting my chakra, to live off of yours." **

Naruto laid there, staring into dark space. His mind, wandering into why, Kyuu didn't mention any of this before?

He needed further explanations, "What does all of it mean?" His resentment, and pain showed through his words.

"**I had to pull my chakra, I'm sorry that it was at a vulnerable state of time, but I was sure that you're body could handle it. Even now, I still think that. Because now, there's a higher chance by you pulling back on your own chakra use." **

"Why?" Naruto sat up, "Why at that moment, if you knew how critical it was? I could have helped her!" Naruto could feel his body shaking again, an undesirable anger coursing through his veins. "I could have saved her!" The feeling of wanting to hurt something, someone, anyone.

"Why?" Naruto's words spoke his emotions, but his face never changed.

**"You need to understand, Naruto. There are just some things in life, that you can't save." **

"I already know that!" His feelings became evident when his fist started shaking. "But, what's the point in having power, or getting stronger if you can't use that power or strength, to protect the one's you love?"

"**There are just some things more important in life than those aspects." **

"Like what?" Naruto held furious tears now in his eyes, and his voice shook with anger and betrayal.

"What could have been so damned important?" Kyuubi didn't answer, but instead took in Naruto's state of mind, and how he felt.

"Say something, please." He whispered, the tears flowed freely from his eyes, now calm. "I need to know!"

"**It all means…" **Kyuubi went back to answering the first question in order, for the others to be answered as well, **"It all means that if, I didn't pull back my own influence at that moment they'd both die."**

"They?" Naruto looked confused. "By _they, _you don't mean _them?"_ He didn't want an answer now, and he didn't want to think about it.

"No." His face held the look of true fear, and terror.

"**Yes, Naruto. If, they continued to draw off of my power, it would have become a major part of them. Their bodies wouldn't have been able, or strong enough to handle such immense power. This scenario is by far different, than that of your friend, Gaara's. My power would have suffocated them, causing you to miscarry. Losing them, and causing a great risk for your own death as well. I would have been the one responsible for their deaths. Would you have really wanted that?**

Naruto couldn't answer that, because he knew he wouldn't have wanted that. But, he wouldn't have wanted to sacrifice, a friend either.

They were all too important too lose, every single person he'd met, and were to meet were all held precious to him.

**"I understand, how you would feel. But for her to die in vain, would not have been an honorable death. She died protecting you, just as you would for any of your own friends."**

"**There's no betrayal here. She knew her own fate, when she took on protecting you from Akatsuki, and that's why she gave her life. But, before she died, she also gave her life essence to you."**

These were the comforting words of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he wrapped his tail around the boy who now cried for the loss of a friend.

"**She would want, for you all to live on." **Naruto turned at the sound of laughter, a light shined on a young girl carrying a ball.

**"A piece of her is here, inside of you." **

Her face was obscure from view by her long bangs. She smiled then ran off; the sound of the ball's bouncing echoed in the dark room. Then, the sounds of light splashes of footsteps on water, until they were gone as well.

Seeing the young girl, comforted him for reasons unknown. Naruto felt as if he knew her, from her smile alone. Naruto, then felt the same presence of Rin fading from the room.

'That was her.' He thought to himself, looking back up at the Kyuubi, he guessed that he understood what the Kitsune was talking about.

"Deeper inside of you." His words puzzled Naruto, but the feeling didn't last long as he seemed to drift off into a calm, peaceful, and healing sleep. One that him, and his body needed so desperately.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'So, it was him.' The raven-haired teen thought, as he entered his own room. "But, how'd he get here? Why is he here?" The look of Naruto pale, and bleeding passed through Sasuke's head. Then remembrance of the last time they'd seen each other, and them meeting again after so many years. 'Almost three.'

In that moment, Sasuke had been scared, seeing the headstrong, bubbly, loud mouthed, obnoxious, promise-making teen like that. So, unresponsive, and on the verge of death.

That wasn't his Naruto, wasn't the one he remembered, or wanted to remember. Thoughts and feelings came rushing back to him, all at once. And he had to wonder, if Naruto was taken against his will.

"Naruto, what happened to you? And why are you here?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two days passed, without problems, when all Naruto did was rest.

He didn't sense Orocimaru's presence during his stay.

It seemed that after they shared that moment in the small room, almost a week ago, Orochimaru stopped coming around, and it made him sad.

Being pulled into the seal constantly, helped keep his mind off of it, and made things a lot more easier to deal with. Still, there was one thing that puzzled him. A feeling, that he could never shake.

Every time that he was inside, looking for the young girl that he saw, he'd find her with that same ball. Bouncing it against something, or rolling it around. "Rin-chan." He'd call her name, and she'd stop bouncing the ball.

Her body still crouched in the same position, she wouldn't turn around, and he'd get close.

Close enough to see her smile, then as he got closer to touching her shoulder, she'd frown and disappear. It unnerved him to no end, "Why does she always do that?" He sat asking himself.

"What does _she_ do?" Kabuto came into the room, hearing Naruto's question in time. Naruto flushed, the feeling of embarrassment coloring his face, "Nice to see color returning to your skin."

Naruto knew that he referred to him, being paler than what he usually was. "But, you'll be able to go outside for some fresh air, and plenty of sunlight in no time. Kabuto pulled out a plastic bag with folded clothes inside.

"Here," Kabuto gave Naruto the bag, "You can change into these once you get to your new room." Naruto smiled at the fact that he was going to get a change of scenery. Not really looking at the clothes, he thanked him.

Kabuto had held back a laugh, of his own amusement in the situation, but chose to smile back. "Don't thank me just yet, compliments of Orochimaru-sama."

Getting up slowly, Kabuto was by Naruto's side with a wheel chair, "I don't need a freaking wheelchair. I wasn't crippled, you know." Naruto complained, he didn't want to be pushed around, he wanted to use his own two feet, and walk.

"We're all aware of this, Naruto. It's just that, you're legs won't be able to hold you up long, and I'd rather you not get hurt." Kabuto said as he looked annoyed by the blondes personality returning. "Fine, we'll see how far you can walk, if you can walk at all." [1]

"Shut up and just watch me, four eyes." [2]

Kabuto pushed up his glasses, as he watched the blonde walk slowly from the bed. 'This should be interesting.' This was the Naruto he hated; he liked the angst one better, reminding him of Sasuke.

But, then again he was getting tired of that one, and hated to admit or say that he missed the obnoxious teenager better.

Naruto moved to the first set of double doors, he started to lose feeling in his legs. They started to tire from the exertion that he was putting them through, but that was Naruto, never giving up, until he dropped.

Not allowing the pregnant teen to fall, Kabuto grabbed hold of Naruto, holding him bridal style in his arms as he sweat dropped. "That's very good for your first time, but you shouldn't over exert yourself." Kabuto spoke more kindly than irritated, their faces so close together. Looking down into Naruto's azure eyes, Kabuto felt the same stir of something intriguing about the boy, like the first time they met. He turned his face away from the young blonde.

"Here." Kabuto pushed the first set of doors, and then helped him sit on one of the few chairs in the room. Returning to the sitting, or observation room in between the hallway and infirmary with the wheel chair.

"So, Doc? When can I bust out of this joint?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"One week." Kabuto caught the look of pure irritation on Naruto's face.

"But knowing you, three days top." That brought the light back to Naruto's eyes, something to look forward to. Kabuto pushed pass the second set of doors, and was now in the hallway.

Four people stood around them, escorts, the same guards that guarded his room. Naruto, recognized two of them. They were people who traveled with Orochimaru to get Rin, and himself out of Konohagakure.

They all stopped at the end of the hallway, the group split into two, and watched the other two guards proceed ahead of them as they entered the strange twist of hallways. It led them to a staircase leading up, "You think you can walk?" Kabuto asked Naruto as he helped him up, and out of the chair. Looking back, the gray-haired man dismissed the guard who accompanied them.

"Yeah. I'll do fine on my own." Naruto said sarcastically.

Kabuto placed his arm under Naruto's, and wrapped the other around Naruto's waist, which made the blonde uncomfortable. As they finally got up the stairs, Naruto could see another set of hallways.

Kabuto placed Naruto against the wall, "You'll have to use your right arm for leverage." He removed himself from the boy completely.

"Turn right." Kabuto walked beside Naruto's side, and Naruto did as instructed. They went further down, then stopped in front of a door.

"Go in." Kabuto urged Naruto, Naruto gave a small gesture of words not nearly describing his appreciation "Thanks." Kabuto gave a nod, and turned to leave.

Turning the knob, Naruto entered the room. A soft breeze blew through, and he felt new strength course through him. There was an open window by the bed, and sunlight streamed through, pouring on the floor boards.

There were also two other doors present in the small room, the door closest and to the right was cracked open. Naruto took a peek, and found that it was a bathroom, a nice size at that.

Looking at the tub, Naruto felt the need to wash himself, 'No more sponge baths, but a real nice hot bath.' Naruto thought to himself smiling, the feeling of joy flowing through him.

Leaving the bathroom, he started to the other door. It caught his attention, because it was closed. Approaching it, he pushed the door open, walking through he felt the wind. Wind stronger than the wind before blew in the room, and danced across his face.

This room was completely furnished, almost like a sitting room. Looking to the right there was another door, he didn't bother checking. Looking to the left, the wind blew again against white curtains from the open large glass doors.

The golden rays of light of the setting sun shined through, and someone that he longed for sat at a table that was also decorated.

Black strands were pulled into a low ponytail, and Naruto felt his heart race faster. A burning need, an ache to be by his side made its way known throughout his body.

"Orochimaru." His legs felt weak, he felt that he'd soon sway, and fall. But, the man was by his side within seconds, helping him over to a chair by the open double doors.

The longing to embrace the other made his body burn, the ache returning ten fold, but he suppressed them. The sight of the out doors was a beauty.

The golden glows of sunset made everything look enchanted, and surreal.

"Beautiful." The words were whispered next to his ear, as he was sat down. Walking around Naruto, Orochimaru crossed his arms, and looked at the scenery.

"Sunset on the border of these lands are always beautiful. It's like it's always summer." [3]

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So what do you think about, his peculiar case?" Karin talked to the others, they were forbidden to say anything about the boy, or his appearance.

"I guess anything's possible when you're half-demon." Suigetsu spoke out loud, his arms crossed as he lay against the wall.

"It's not that he's half-demon. It has to do with the demon more than anything, so it's the youkai, not the boy himself ?" Karin spoke.

"I don't get any of this, it's pointless. Besides were forbidden to speak about it anyways." Suigetsu pushed himself off of the wall.

"And since when, do you listen to Orochimaru, Suigetsu." Jugo stated, and watched as he turned his head.

"It seems we have a visitor guys." Karin said looking in the direction of one of the many corners in the small hallway.

"You can come out now, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke moved from around the corner, "You wanna join, or what?" She spoke in second language, double meanings being heavily applied. Sasuke walked right pass the trio, Karin pouted. "I'll see you guys later."

She dashed around the corner, disappearing from sight.

"Strange girl." Suigetsu mumbled to himself, he really did hate the spoilt princess at times.

Catching up with Sasuke, Karin stopped as she almost ran into the boy. "I want to know." He said, turning to face her.

"And if I were to tell you, what would I get out of it in return?" Karin said, getting the idea of a date with him, or something more, his sexy body. "That girl Imaru, why didn't you do anything to help her? She was badly injured, no?"

"Aww, I didn't know you cared so much about him. Last time you two trained, it seemed like you wanted to kill her." Karin spoke with feigned jealousy at the person who was neither a person nor had a gender, but his face stayed passive.

"What was the mission that you all went on with _him_?"

Karin smiled, loving the fact of being able to hide what was suppose to be a secret from him. "Where did you all go? And who was that boy?"

"Oh, Sasuke, don't speak so dumbly. You and I both know that those are rhetorical questions." She acted as if she was fanning herself. Her face turned, as she stared down the hallway.

"Besides, you already know the answers, don't you?" She turned to look him in his eyes.

"Who would've thought, that Uchiha Sasuke would resort to using rhetorics?" Karin was now pressing up against him, her fingers stroking his arm.

Sasuke remained silent, not getting the answers that he wanted, he moved away. Karin could sense his irritation, though he did a great job of covering it up, just like everything else.

"It's none of your business to know, you know?" She whispered into his ear, and then pulled away. "I'll be sure to give your request to Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke didn't even flinch, but she could sense inside that he probably did.

"Though that would be bad for us all, seeing that not only I gave you the answers without really answering them. But, Kabuto and the others did as well."

Sasuke almost let the look of confusion take form, as to how she would know about Kabuto.

"Don't worry about it, just remember that you're not the only one wih ways, of getting information." Karin walked back the way she came, if she stayed she would have seen the emotion of relief pass over his face. Then a frown for an instant, until they were gone, and placed back under his stoic mask.

Still, she sensed it as she got to the end of the hallway. Going the same route as Naruto, she took opposite turns, just like everyone else, she stopped at the one both Kabuto and the blonde boy took, and wondered.

What was so special about him to hold not only Orochimaru's eye, but have Sasuke's, and gain Kabuto's as well?

"Must be something special." She said out loud, as she headed to her own room, 'Delicious.' She licked her lips at the thought of not only one, but two hot guys.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The colors of sunset slowly danced across the sky, it was beautiful to him. He hadn't noticed any of this before, until now. Naruto stood on the balcony, watching the setting sun, the golden colors bouncing off of his skin.

"If you think it's beautiful now, wait until night falls. It's breathtaking. [3]" Orochimaru said as he came to stand behind the blonde. Naruto resisted the urge to fall back on the mans chest, to grab the hands of the other, and feel as they wrap around him.

Orochimaru slowly moved his arms around Naruto slightly, he touched the balcony instead, and placed his face beside the teen's. Naruto could feel the breath and body heat of the other, making him shiver at such close proximity.

He wanted to be with the man so badly, wanted to be held, kissed, and touched. He leaned back into the other, the back of his head against the older man's chest.

Breathing was hard to do, as Naruto felt suffocated by the mans presence. He felt, that he could lose himself in it, and started to sway his hips lightly against Orochimaru's waist.

Stepping back from the young blonde, Orochimaru moved from behind him completely. He watched as the young boy frowned, and whined in protest. "It's getting dark, supper will be up soon."

Orochimaru stepped into the other room, disappearing from view for a moment, he then returned. "Here, why don't you take a relaxing bath to kill time? The waters already running, and there's things for you on the bed."

"I'll be back shortly." Orochimaru left the room altogether.

Walking back inside, Naruto found clean towels on the bed, along with a wash clothe, and bathing sponge.

There was shampoo that laid out as well, Orange Mango. And bathing soap, the smell of Kiwi-Pomegranate.

Grabbing the bag Kabuto gave to him, he went into the bathroom. 'If I'm gonna relax, I might as well relax.' Naruto taught as he slid in the hot bubble bath.

Laying back he slid his face into the water, wanting to drown out all that's happened the last few weeks.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How's she doing?" Jiraiya asked his long time acquaintance.

"Not so good." She hated to admit this, "At this rate she could be lost to us forever. Her minds been blocked completely, she shut it off with sheer will power. The doctors seem to think that her comatose state was brought on by her fear of speaking."

"But, we all know that our best interrogators can peer into the minds of others. Thinking that it would help, which it didn't. She shut her mind off completely to the world, along with all of the answers that could lead us to finding Naruto." Tsunade explained everything as best as she could, while watching as Kakashi sat in the room by her bedside.

Also present in the room in two separate chairs sat Rock Lee, and Sai.

'Sai.' Her eyes narrowed at Danzou's spy.

"What's to say that the boy won't turn back to what he was? Without Naruto, he's just another pawn back in that man's game."

"I'd doubt that'll happen. His relationship with Naruto was quite strong, and I'd doubt he'd turn back. Naruto turned him into some kind of real rebel, and I think in his honor Sai will continue it." Jiraiya spoke on his doubtful yet assuring side to calm the blonde power house.

"Otherwise, I'd doubt that he'd be here, after been given such strict orders to stay away from her." Yamoto said as he approached them, looking into the room, he saw all that was there.

He'd just finished his mission, and came back to town, to find utter chaos. "I believe that if we band together, then we'll find him. We'll get him back."

"Am I too late?" A girl holding flowers said as she stepped beside her elders. "I heard, but wasn't able to be there to stop them in time."

"It was a mistake if you ask me. Because, we all know that at the chuunin exams three years ago that not even I could control her, or completely infiltrate her mind." Ino spoke as she looked at her friend in sadness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm glad that you all could make it to dinner tonight, but unfortunately I have somewhere else to be at the moment. So, please excuse my absence for tonight." Orochimaru said as he stood up, the group was like family, or so he made an emphasis on it.

"Kabuto, I'll need you to send up two trays of food, if that won't be a problem." Kabuto shook his head lightly, "Of course not Orochimaru-sama."

"Fine, then I'll leave you to it." Orochimaru said walking away, "Oyasumi-nasai, Orochimaru-sama." Everyone stood from the table, and bowed while saying it.

"Yasumi." Orochimaru shut the huge doors to the dinning hall, and returned to his own room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

[1] I mean no offense to any one. Especially the physical challenged.

[2] Again no offense to anyone. I meant this to be somewhat funny. I don't like when people use it, yet it's in the languages of almost all. I have no problem with people wearing glasses, because I wear them as well. So if my dry way or sick attempt at comedy offended anyone, please forgive me.

[3] We all know that Orochimaru we're really talking about, or had Naruto in mind when he said 'Beautiful' and 'Breathtaking'

**AN: OK now that I have all that down. Let's get on with my notes. **

**I KNOW SUCKY ENDING. SPEACIAL CHAPTER THE NEXT CHAPTER…..YOU'LL LOVE, BUT I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'LL HATE IT. BECAUSE OF WHAT'LL IT'LL INVOLVE! :66: LOVE YOU ALL!**


	24. Junsui na Juutsu: The Meanings of Words

Forbidden Fruit

**AN: FINALLY I GET TO UPLOAD.**

**Rated: M for safety.**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own and Never Will.**

**WARNING: This story contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai (Male x Male/ Male x Boy/Boy x Boy ~as in teens people! ~) Lemons and Plenty of Limes, which will be coming up shortly, and smexyness between male and teen/man and child. CAN CORRUPT PURE INNOCENT AND CURIOUS MINDS! You've been warned, proceed with caution, and DO NOT FLAME ME! I'VE WARNED YOU AND I'M TRYING MY BEST TO WRITE THESE DAMNED SCENES AND ROMANTIC STORY TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY!**

'_Flashback'_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

"**Kyuubi"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 24: Junsui na Juutsu (Pure Melancholy)**

"The deal is off." Pein sat back in a chair across from the bandaged man, who sat on a small sofa in the room.

"That's ridiculous!" The man slammed his cane on the floor, "We let two members of your group in the village, and they went unaccounted for on behalf of my orders. The village shall not be harmed, it was the deal, and the boy was there. Right in their possession, in the grasp of Akatsuki. I held up my part of the bargain, and I expect you to do the same. "

"Everything didn't go as planned," Danzou continued to argue the case of Konohagakure, "But we're not the ones held responsible for the breach in the contract, we did everything as planned."

"That girl?" Pein asked curiously.

"We had no idea, but we surely warned them. Though, they clearly didn't need warning, they could sense it. And we all know that it's a shinobi's duty to be ready to fight, even to the death." Danzou explained the best he could.

"It didn't go as planned," Pein repeated again, "But you're right. So, Konoha will not be held in default of the breach in contract, but Akatsuki instead. Therefore, we'll continue the agreement." Pein said as he looked at the two still injured Akatsuki members in the room, Itachi and Kisame.

"Good to see that we still have an agreement." Danzou spoke standing up, and banging his cane on the floor, two of his escorts came in; they both were from ROOT, "Let's go shall we? See you at our next meeting." He slightly bowed then left.

"Do you think that was wise?" Itachi asked their supposed leader.

"It was wise at the moment, but he should try not to be so naïve. Konohagakure will not be spared as simple as he thinks. Konoha is the main village that holds the record of profiting from war."

"We can't just simply let them escape from our grasp, just because they think that their just." Konan said as she stood behind the chair he sat in.

"Though they do have, and did have some of the most formidable list of Hokages'. Still they shouldn't be hard to take down; after all they no longer have their demon."

"That Hebi does, so we'll bide our time with Konoha, until he shows up again. He can't stay hidden forever." Pein called the meeting over and disappeared, leaving the two in the room to find thier way back to the hideout.

Itachi watched as they walked away from the building, in the corner of the room, escaping through a corner. Itachi caught one of the ROOT member's jutsu at his eye, but didn't say anything; they needed to know.

Watching the retrieving back of one of them, Itachi noticed something about the boy who walked behind the man. He turned to look back, but didn't remove his mask, catching Itachi's eyes. Taking a hold of his snake, he made it burst into ink. Itachi was sure of it now; he was someone that he was familiar with.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been a week since he's been there. He was enjoying it for the most part, besides the kimono that Kabuto gave to him in the plastic bag that Orochimaru gave him. And he could live without the embarrassment.

"_Oi! This is a woman's kimono. If you hadn't noticed by now, I'm male!" His face was flushed almost from mortification, at the thought of having to wear a woman's formal dress. _

_"But you look so cute in it." Orochimaru said as he placed a kiss on one of the blonde's flustered cheeks. Standing there, almost dizzy, Naruto just noticed what the man just had done. _

_"Besides, I'd rather you'd be naked." Orochimaru said teasing the teen, as he waved and walked out the door. _

Still, he'd been there for a week in the same room with the twisted, and perverted man. And yet, the hebi wouldn't touch him.

He tried to think of reasons why, and the only explanation that he could come up with, was that he was fat. It was the only answer that he could think of.

He was unattractive, when you could compare him to a whale. A knock at the bathroom door startled him from his musings.

Sinking his head underneathe, he came back up. Naruto watched as Orochimaru stepped into the bathroom, he'd just finished his morning exercise with Sasuke. Like usual, no one besides Orochimaru could tell if he was watching.

Of course, Sasuke would occasionally get a feeling that someone was. Before he could pinpoint the location or who it was, Orochimaru would tell him to pay attention. Even if he did, he'd still be unable to see him, from the way the room was positioned.

"You don't mind, if I join you?" Sitting up more, Naruto moved back a bit in the tub, "Not at all." Naruto turned his head, and blushed when he removed his clothing, and even more as the man stepped into the tub.

Pushing him up, Orochimaru slid in behind the pregnant teen, being this close he could sense the built up tension inside of him. Wrapping his hands around the teen's shoulders, he pulled the young blonde back. Making sure his head rested on his chest, and he stared into the same blue eyes that matched the brilliant color of the sky.

"You're upset." Naruto looked away, resisting the urge to pull away. Instead he put on a fake smile, "No, I'm not. " Naruto answered with ease, great at pretending, it came second-nature to him.

"You're lying." Orochimaru called on it, not buying the 'I'm Fine' look, that crossed over the teen's features. When he could sense he really wasn't, through their one way bond that he formed with the young boy.

This brought a frown to the man's face, "You're lying." He repeated, and Naruto could tell that he was hurt, by the emotions that he actually let pass over his usual stoic face. "What's really bothering you, Naruto?" He asked casually looking into the teen's eyes, making the teen feel guilty.

"It's just that…" Naruto got lost in looking in to what seemed to be pained eyes, "I miss her." It wasn't a complete lie, he wondered about her every day, wishing that she was there with him in the world.

Tears came to his eyes as he said this, it was just one of the main things that bugged him. Not being able to say goodbye, wondering if she got a proper burial. Or, just simply thrown out to the wolves to eat. It was the best way to get rid of a carcass, or so he heard.

Orochimaru searched through their bond, it wasn't exactly why the teen was upset, but it'll do until he could really figure it out. Though he already had an idea of what was the cause for Naruto's condition, he just didn't let it be known.

"Would you like to see her?" Orochimaru asked in an attempt to ease some of the teens' pains.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure, you heard that correctly?" Danzou asked the highly skilled pale boy, kneeling in front of him.

"Hai, Danzou-sama." He spoke with ease, and less emotion than before in his voice.

"Good, Sai." Danzou spoke with such pride in his star pupil, he'd been having less and less of his physical disobedience, and he had to thank Naruto for disappearing.

"You're dismissed."

Sai stood to exit the room, "Oh, and Sai." The male stopped in place not turning around, "Try to limit your visits to that girl, she's labeled a traitor to the village, understood." Sai could feel that same feeling of the emotion known as 'fear' taking hold of his heart.

Turning around he caught the rotten look of hate in the man's eyes, it was no command but a threat to both of their very beings.

His secret was no longer a secret, turning back around, not allowing emotion to pass over his face, he very calmly said, "Hai, Danzou-sama." Then, walking out of the door, holding a secret all of his own regarding Akatsuki, and their member known as Uchiha Itachi.

"Why haven't you gotten rid of that boy? He seems to cause so much trouble."

"Because, he is a very valuable asset to ROOT." He sat down in the closest chair in the small underground room, "There is none like him, very rear jutsu artist . We need him, no matter what."

"So, even if he betrayed you? Us? Root? You'd not have him killed?" The woman made her presence known.

"It's nothing that simple torture of the basics can't help with. I'll just simply have to repeat the cycle of friendship to break him all over again. Even if it means, having that konoichi eliminated permanently."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bathing in the afternoon sun, Naruto sat in his wheelchair, and watched as Rin's grave came into view, getting closer and closer to him. Stopping, Orochimaru helped Naruto get from out of the chair, and watched as his delicate legs touched the ground. They were at the edge of a cliff, not too far from the hideout. There, planted in the dirt was her short sword. It almost matched that of Sasuke's, but you could tell that it didn't amplify her powers, but still a great conductor for them.

Running his fingers across the marked grave's soil, more tears welled up at the corner of his eyes. "How did she…?"

"Heart failure." Orochimaru spoke softly as he leaned back on one of the trees in the shade, and away from the sun. Some of the rays streamed through the trees, making sunspot patches litter the ground, and appear on Orochimaru's face, and body.

Clapping his hands twice, Naruto lifted himself up from the ground, and looked at the rocks that were gathered around it. "Ready?" Orochimaru asked the blonde teen, who now stood over the grave with his head bowed for a moment.

"Yeah." Returning to the boy's side, Orochimaru helped him back in to the chair. "Can I stay out longer today?" Orochimaru's face stayed passive, "Maybe, but you'll need to be supervised by someone, while I'm gone."

"You're leaving?" Naruto spoke trying to cover over the sadness, and disappointment that leaked out from his voice.

"Only for a little while, I'll be back after suppertime." Orochimaru caught the feelings of the other, but wouldn't let it show, or deter him from what he had to do later on that day.

"That's fine." Naruto's voice was now calm. "I'd like to return now." Naruto spoke softly; his head bowed, and bangs covering over his eyes.

"I'll send Kabuto up with food for you." Naruto nodded his head in understanding, as he was pushed back into the hideout. Not a word was spoken between the two, even as Naruto was carried to their room. The same feelings returned, but now they were too much to bear.

"Kabuto, will be up shortly with lunch. I promise, I'll be back by bedtime." Orochimaru said, he didn't show any emotion, or facial change as he left the room, and that brought Naruto to tears.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sai sat in the room that was now empty. It'd be safer for Sakura and himself, if he weren't seen with her.

He didn't want the girl to be damaged any further.

How many times have he seen her beaten down by others, blaming her?

Hell, how many times have he seen someone who he started to hold dear, become hurt? Or worse, die? All because of him?

He could've defended her before, but now they all were too late. Bashing her for the pure fun of it, entertainment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto sat on the floor, the sun rays still played across the floor, the sky was still blue, but the same loneliness returned. He put his hand to his chest, and cried at the throb that he felt there; his heart hurt.

There was a small knock at the door, and Naruto stood up from his place on the floor. "Come in." He called out softly and went out to the balcony, enjoying the sun on his skin.

"Um, Orochimaru-sama sent me to bring you lunch. They're in small portions, I can set it up for you, if you like?" Kabuto put the food on the table in the lounge.

"No, thanks. I'm not really hungry right now, but I'll eat it later." Naruto kept his face to the sky, never looking back at the other occupant in the room. Walking out of the open doors of the balcony, Kabuto stepped into the midday's sun, and watched the blonde, whose hands were pressed onto the balcony rail.

Kabuto looked at the blonde's creamy back, as he was half dressed, and the kimono he wore was half off his shoulders, revealing the skin there. "Are you okay?" Kabuto spoke out of curiosity.

"Yes, I'm quite well. Thanks for asking, but I think I'll take a shower now, if you don't mind." Naruto still stood on the balcony, facing the sun that dangled between the trees. Coming up behind Naruto, Kabuto stood at his side, and watched as the teen turned his head to the right.

"Are you sure, that you're alright?" Kabuto said as he placed his hand on his shoulder, and feeling the skin that trembled beneath his finger.

"I'm fine! Why won't everyone just stop asking me that question?" Naruto smacked Kabuto's hand away, ignoring his friendly gesture. Turning to look at him with angry, and annoyed eyes. He watched the other, almost calmly step back, and place hands at their sides.

"I'd like to be alone now." He spoke still looking only at the older males hands,"If you could leave, then I'd be very happy, as well as fine." Kabuto caught tears in the corner of Naruto's already puffy eyes, it looked like he'd been crying for awhile now.

'But why?' Kabuto wanted to know, the feelings he felt churning in his own chest, producing confusion for them both.

"N-Naruto-chan." That name angered Naruto more, "Don't call me that!" Kabuto stared, not moving, as he watched the emotionally distraught teen turn his back to him once more.

Standing up, Kabuto approached the pregnant teen once more, and this time placed his arms around Naruto's shoulders, embarcingg him. It was calming to him, and the same feeling he had when he helped the boy up the stairs came back.

He realized that he liked the feel of the boy's skin beneath his own fingertips, and that the desire to explore it erupt in his chest. Naruto stopped whatever he was doing, and looked up at his old enemy.

The look that he caught in Kabuto's eyes were familiar, he'd seen the same look somewhere before. Then there was a flash, Orochimaru sometimes had the same look in his eyes, whenever he looked at him.

Immediately, alarm bells went off in his head, and his mind told him to move away, but his body stayed put. Gulping, Naruto never took his eyes off of the silver-haired males own. Kabuto inched in closer, following the same instinct that took him over before. He closed the distance between them, and felt a wave of satisfaction chill his spine.

Pressing closer into Naruto's back, his fingers found Naruto's chin. Opening his eyes and pulling back, he noticed the teen's puffy eyes were now closed, and his mouth open as he tried to keep his breathing under control.

Closing in the space again, Kabuto this time slid his tongue into the young boy's mouth, liking the feel of exploring the warm cavern on the tip of his tongue.

Pressing his hips into Naruto's backside, a moan escaped his lips, waking the teen from his charms.

Naruto removed himself from Kabuto's arms. This was forbidden, but his relationship with Orochimaru was also forbidden. Now, he was starting to really grasp, and understand the true meaning of the words, the expression 'Forbidden Fruit'.

Blushing furiously, Naruto couldn't look up at the other male, "Please leave." He whispered lowering his head.

Naruto stared at his feet, trying to not give himself away at being embarrassed, and feeling guilty of committing something akin to infedility.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I'll leave." Catching the look on the young teen's face, he tried to reassure him. "I promise that I won't say anything, if Orochimaru-sama knew he'd kill us both. And when I say _both_, I really mean _'me'_."

"Besides," He continued to speak, "He likes you too much to hurt you, though I think his feelings run deeper for you than like."

"Really?" Naruto asked timidly, the color of pink tinting his cheeks, even more.

"Yes. I actually think he adores you, and from the way he was after getting you back. I believe I have the same suspicions that Imaru-chan had before she passed away." He leaned up against the wall, trying to make this into a casual conversation that they been having for fifteen minutes. Instead of a kiss that they shared. Kabuto knew of the blonde's insecurities, and he had partly himself to blame.

"I think he might actually love you to some twisted, and unknown degree. But that's good, since he's never shown an interest like that in any one, not even Sasuke or me." The answer made Naruto feel even guiltier for allowing Kabuto to kiss him.

But when said person ended the sentence in Orochimaru having interest in people. Then adding Sasuke and Kabuto, Naruto had to wonder if the Hebi slept with both of them.

Kabuto caught this in Naruto's demeanor, "Don't worry, we never slept with him." Kabuto reassured Naruto with what wasn't an actual lie, but not completely the truth either. They did not sleep with the man, just fuck him-Kabuto, and gave blow jobs-Sasuke.

Smiling, Kabuto pulled Naruto's half-fallen kimono over his shoulders, the skin there vexed him beyond control. If he kept looking at the boy's skin, he's probably go in again, but this time for the kill. "I'll be back in a few hours to give you supper."

Naruto waited for him to leave before looking up and sighing while continuing his gazing at the distant horizon lost in his own thoughts.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Looking down at Sakura's sleeping face, Sai held her hand, questioning, 'When did he first start to actually notice that he liked this girl before him?'

If only she'd wake up, then maybe he could apologize to her properly, besides whispering into her ear. Hoping that she'd come back, and forgive him. If any one was stupid, it was not her, but him.

Standing, Sai had to cut his visit short.

He didn't want to draw attention to himself, or give notice of his presence.

Kissing her hand one last time, Sai disappeared with the wind, promising to come back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was a brief knock at the door before Kabuto came in, he found the teen underneath the covers sitting on the bed by the window. Still looking out, searching for the answers in the constellation of the stars.

Looking around, Kabuto noticed the untouched food that still sat on the table in the opposite room. "I'm not hungry." He spoke without looking at him.

Naruto felt the bed sink in, catching his attention. He turned his head to the direction that his body was facing. Blushing, Naruto moved his head back away from the other, they were so close that he barely touched the others lips.

"Wh-What are you doi-" Kabuto brought up his fingers to touch the blondes lips, cutting him off officially.

"Shhh." He whispered coming in close to Naruto's face, making the teen tense as he banged his head against the head board. "Don't worry, Naruto." His lips now touched the outer shell of Naruto's ear.

"I promise that, I won't do anything. I just want..." Kabuto slid his hand down Naruto's chest and over his swollen belling, to his waist line. "Naked under the sheets, huh?"

Naruto's blush was now turning into a darker shade of red. "I was planning on going to bed." Naruto said, barely being able to get the words out, or form a sentence from the touch of the other rubbing on his sensitive skin.

"Good." He said as he now stroked the inner thigh of the milky skin that was there beneath his fingers, loving it as Naruto's breath seemed to pick up speed.

Grabbing the older males hand, Naruto tried to whisper words of protest, but once again found his body liking what the other was doing. "Don't worry, I promise I won't do anything. I just want to feel." His lips brushed over the skin on the boys neck, as his fingers drew lazy circles.

Kabuto could see Naruto's semi-hard beneath the cover, as his eyes trailed down. The closer he got to Naruto's sex, the more he arched his back, pressing his body into the others.

The word 'Encouragement' came into his head, and temptation reared its ugly head. Kabuto wanted to feel more, but couldn't. He just wanted to joke around with the boy at first. It was a stupid idea, and impulse that he acted on.

But now, the joke had gone too far. Orochimaru was due back at any moment, and he didn't want to be caught feeling, or doing unspeakable things to this boy.

Moving his head back, Kabuto got a glimpse of the same beauty his superior had. And had to use all of his will power to pull back, before it got too dangerous. He wanted badly to kiss those lips again, but decided against it.

The look of relief washed over the blonde's face, "You eat now, I'll accompany you. Or else you will regret enticing me with your skin again." He pulled back from the teen, "Put some clothes on, I'll be in the other room." Kabuto tried to place the blame for this happening twice on the boy who was beside him.

Waiting for the silver-haired man to leave, Naruto got up from the bed, and put on one of the many kimono's that were in the room for him. When putting on a silk pink one, he realized just how much he missed clothes.

A long sleeve shirt, and some pants wouldn't do no harm. But they weren't anywhere to be seen in the room that Orochimaru, and he shared.

Sitting at the table, inside of the lounge, Naruto closed one of the doors to the balcony. "Why are you here?" Naruto asked Kabuto as he looked at the food spread out on the small table.

"To make sure that you eat. A growing boy like you needs as much food, and energy. Especially when they're carrying."

"That's not what I'm talking about. You suddenly making moves on me one minute, then the next you act like we are casual friends." Kabuto didn't look at Naruto, he instead picked up his own cup to drink. This irritated Naruto even further, "And besides. If you hadn't noticed by now, I'm not like other boys." He said looking down at the evidence.

"But that's what I like about you. You're not like the others, and that's what makes you...perfect."

"Perfect? Is that what you call it?" Naruto could feel the mixture of emotions that he tried to suppress coming back again. 'Why? Why do they keep playing with me?' He thought, 'First, Orochimaru...and now...Kabuto.'

"I can clearly see that, I'm upsetting you with this." Kabuto said picking up his own eating utensil, "I'll leave it alone."

"What alone?" Naruto asked playing dumb.

"What ever has been bothering you as of lately. I can see it in your demeanor, and I'm pretty sure Orochimaru-sama can feel it through the bond he made with you." Naruto looked down, remembering the mark that was there, he'd almost forgotten about it.

It was deactivated at the moment, there was no need to turn it on, if all it could do was cause harm. "I thought it was being blocked."

"It is being suppressed, but that doesn't mean the side effects that come with it can be locked off completely. It's just the harmful ones that can do damage to your body." Naruto now sat quietly, picking at his food.

"I have a question," The blonde spoke up again, "What can be so harmful to cause a miscarriage?"

Kabuto couldn't answer that question, it was something that he was not allowed to discuss with the blonde. "I don't know." He lied to the younger boy in the room, as much as he wanted to tell him, and bond with him. He just didn't want to risk Naruto finding the truth.

All those experiments that they've covered, discarded, and deceitfully bled through. He couldn't let the truth of true intentions show. Now, that there were new developments occurring beyond their control. "I don't know."

Picking up their empty dishes, Kabuto looked at the boy one last time for the night.

"You should probably get some sleep tonight, Orochimaru-sama should be back within an hour, and you look deathly pale. Though you spent most of the day in the sun. Yasumi, Naruto-chan."

Naruto's face heated up at the pet name that he'd been dubbed. "Stop calling me that!" He yelled out, embarrassment written all over his face. The blush deepening as he tried to throw a pillow from the couch at the man's head.

Shutting the door, Kabuto smiled to himself, "The boy never ceases to amuse me."

Yells could be heard from the other side of the door, "Leave my room!" Was Naruto's screaming rants.

"I'm leaving now, have a nice night, Naruto-kun." The ranting that he heard stopped as his voice went from sweet mockery to seriousness. "I really mean that, Naruto." Kabuto liked the way the young man's name rolled of his tongue, and out of his mouth. Putting somewhat of a double meaning on the small sentence.

"Maybe, I'll see you in the morning. Until then Oyasuminasai, Naruto." He stepped out of the door that was the entrance for the small room, and heard the latch of the other door clicking open.

Pressing his hand against the door, Kabuto really meant the words that he said. He was slowly beginning to like this boy even more, with each passing day he was in his presence.

"When did I actually fist start liking him?" He said going down the hallway.

"For awhile now, dumb ass." A female's voice rung through the empty hall that lead to multiple, "Are you just now noticing it? Even I can tell that you're locked under that boys smile, but it seems you have competition."

Kabuto stopped walking, and watched as the girl passed by him. "Really, sit down and think about it. When was the first time he amazed you? That's where you're answer will be."

"Oyasumi, Kabuto." She said dropping all formalities, knowing him long enough to know that he didn't care for it, or was it her who didn't?

"Yasumi, Karin-chan." She smiled and winked as he lost sight of her. 'She sure is strange.' Her words echoed through his head. "When was the first time I noticed that he amused me?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: HOPE YOU LIKE! WILL RETURN WITH MORE YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI YUMMYNESS! I LUV U ALL. THANKS FOR REVIEWING, AND TO A SPECIAL REVIEWER FOR TELLING ME THAT I'M WRITTING FANNON!**


	25. Kaeru: Return To Me

Forbidden Fruit

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I am working on the next chapter now, have 2-3 pages down. Promise to update sooner, proof read and revised. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning: Same as before, from other chapters/ Pre forward.**

**Summary: You all still should know. Original and the rest, just skip to read. Also working on a VK(G) fanfic. Still my main focus is still finishing this one. Too many ideas flying around, then the Inuyasha, FMA, YnM, and FB's one. So on with it, enough rambles.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 25: Kaeru (Return)**

_"Wh-What are you doi-" Kabuto brought up his fingers to touch the blondes lips, cutting him off officially. _

_"Shhh." He whispered coming in close to Naruto's face, making the teen tense as he banged his head against the head board. "Don't worry Naruto-kun," His lips now touched the outer shell of Naruto's ear, "I promise that I won't do anything, I just want to feel." Kabuto slid his hand down Naruto's chest, and over his swollen belly. Down to his waist line and smiled to himself, at how easy it had been to get wrapped in the boy's warmth._

Kabuto groaned at the memory of it all, what was wrong with him? He couldn't just say to himself, that he hadn't a clue, because that would be a lie. Two times he acted on impuse, and those two times he was lucky to not have been caught, or harmed.

Kabuto just wanted to joke around with the boy. But he already knew the consequences of that lie that he told to himself, to cover up for his unforgiveable actions.

From the first time he saw the teen, he felt some kind of connection. A small stir in the pit of his stomach, he'd liked him from back then.

Couldn't pinpoint, why that emotion turned into hate.

Three.

He just told himself three lies in a row. Kabuto knew that it was because Orochimaru took an interest in him. The hate that he felt turned towards the blonde indirectly, because he couldn't hate the man before him entirely.

He cared a lot for his lord, frustrated in not being in his spotlight anymore, he needed some form of release.

_Moving his head back, Kabuto got a glimpse of the same beauty his superior had seen, having to use all of his strength and will power to pull back, before it got too dangerous. He wanted badly to kiss those pale plump lips again, but decided against it. _

_The look of relief washed over the blondes face, "You eat now, I'll accompany you. Or else, you will regret enticing me with your skin, and softness again." He pulled back from the teen. _

_"Put some clothes on. I'll be in the other room waiting for you to come out." Kabuto tried to place the blame for this happening twice on the boy who was beside him._

From the moment he had to babysit, and spend time with the blonde teen. He felt emotions returning, that he himself thought he buried long ago.

Sympathy? Or compassion?

Then came the feeling of liking to just hang around him, just to see him again.

_"Why are you here?" Naruto asked Kabuto as he looked at the food spread out on the small table. "To make sure that you eat. A growing boy like you needs as much food and energy, especially when they're carrying."_

The small outburst that he had. He was really cute, especially when angry. But this wasn't anger, it was more like irritation. Something bothered him, then he moved on with his line of thoughts, clearing the silence.

_"If you hadn't noticed by now, I'm not like other boys." He said rubbing at his belly, looking down to address the evidence. "But that's what I like about you, you're not like the others, and that's what makes you perfect."_

_"Perfect? Is that what you call it?"_

Naruto was perfect to him, just like so many years ago how he saw his lord. Naruto would never become so cruel like Orochimaru did, he knew that by now. It was enough to draw attention back to the teen. Kabuto wondered how someone like Naruto, could ever have love towards that man. Another lie, he'd loved him once, and still do.

Jealousy.

Only that emotion of envy, because Naruto could do one thing that no other could. Turn his lord's heart from cold to warm, making him love in an entirely different way, and feel again for someone beside himself.

Naruto's presence changed the snake like man, his presence could change anyone. How'd he could make friends so easily, yet, still feel so lonely? Kabuto knew that much from watching the boy back in the village. Even now he wondered, if Naruto still felt like that now? He had to question from the way he looked yesturday.

_"I have a question," Naruto spoke up again, "What can be so harmful to cause a miscarriage?" _

_Kabuto couldn't answer that question, it was something that he was not allowed to discuss with the blonde. "I don't know." He lied to the younger boy in the room, as much as he wanted to tell him, and bond with him. He just didn't want to risk Naruto finding out the truth too soon. _

_All the experiments that they've covered, discarded, and deceitfully bled through. He couldn't let the truth of true intentions show, now that there were new developments occurring beyond their control. _

_"Yasumi, Naruto-chan." Naruto's face heated up at the pet name that he'd been dubbed. _

Then she came along.

_"When was the first time you noticed that he amused you?"_

The words still drumming in his head. She knew, yet, she wouldn't tell. Why?

"What is she thinking?" Kabuto sat up from bed, looking out the window, he realized that he didn't know. But the feeling of "Not To Worry" came rushing over him from the smile she gave, and that was enough to remove his body from the bed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata watched the sleeping form of the pink-haired konoichi that laid in bed peaceful, never moving. Never stirring from sleep, she watched as people came and went, leaving the hospital from the small room. "It's a warm day, it's actually beautiful. Can you smell the breeze drifting in?" She looked over at the still form, smiling, "Of course you can." She'd answer back to herself.

"He's still gone ya'know." She felt the sting of tears, "Hasn't returned yet."

Still no movement from the girl on the bed, "You want to know another secret?"

For the past two weeks, that's all the Hyuuga girl did. She's come to the pink haired teen in bed, and talk to her about things that were going on. About her thoughts, and true feelings on each subject. But lately, the girl had been playing a game of revealing secrets to no one other than Sakura.

It was almost telling secrets to a dead or dying man. Who would they tell if they can no longer speak? Or perhaps hear?

'It was the term right?' The brunette thought to herself, as the sun rays filtered through the open window.

The wind blew, the scent of flowers moving in the air, spreading. "I liked him, a lot. I didn't let anyone know." Hinata put her long strands behind her ear, "It was a secret, though Kiba and Neji knew."

"Still, I didn't say anything. I thought I had time to tell him my feelings. I guess I just ran out of time."

She recalled on old memories, "Do you remember that time at the chuunin exams?"

Her eyes were averted towards the sky, "Of course you do."

"I fought for him, wanted recognition from him. Still, even if he did, he didn't notice my feelings for him." She shed silent tears to herself. "Not in the way that I pictured. He faught for me, too. But, it wasn't love. Instead it was something like, honor. That was disappointing."

"But, it seemed that he was always interested in you." Hinata moved from where she was sitting, and was now holding her hand.

"So please, Sakura, will you let me in!" The tears streamed down her face hitting the skin of the other.

The room went black and white, swirling around her. Hinata stood up from her position on the floor, letting go of the konoichi's hand. She looked around, but didn't expect to run into anyone. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Hinata-chan." Perfect strands of hair moved in the wind.

She jumped up onto the girl holding her into her arms. "Sakura." She whispered the name.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Don't worry, I promise I won't do anything. I just want to feel." His lips brushed over the skin on the boy's neck._

Naruto laid in bed long after Orochimaru left, not wanting to get up, his thoughts traveled from the hebi to the other. He had no intentions of letting things get that far, to where Kabuto caressed him softly, feeling his flesh. The kiss marked betrayal, for the both of them. But he was determined to not let it happen again.

There was a small knock on the door, before it opened. Kabuto stepped through the door, looking around, he seen the balcony door was closed. Naruto could hear someone moving around in the other room.

Already knowing who it was, he tried suffocating himself with his pillow. 'Not again,' was all that he could think of.

The door to the bedroom was slightly ajar as Kabuto opened it further. Still in bed, laid the blonde teen, "You should probably eat something now." His voice rung through the silence of the room.

"Don't come any closer, you pervert!" Naruto yelled, still thinking about the night before. "I did not give you permission to enter my room. Now leave!" He threw the pillow towards the silver-haired teen, who caught it. Walking over to the bed, he couldn't help but let a small chuckle that he was suppressing pass his lips.

"Now really, Naruto is all this noise necessary?" He sat on the bed next to the blonde teen, moving behind him, he reached across placing the pillow back where it was. Retracting his hand, his fingers ran across the pale back of the other. The feeling sending electricity down his spine. Ideas came into his head, and he remembered how great a feel the teen was.

Getting up, he restrained himself from completing any actions that his body and mind may have wanted him to comply with. "You really should get up to eat. I promised, that I wouldn't do anything. I still keep that promise, even now." Kabuto left through that door leaving the teen in thought as to what just happened.

"Fine." He muttered, getting up from the bed. "Can I go outside today?" Naruto asked the older male, who in turn only smirked.

"Only if you behave." His voice held the tone of a seductress, and Naruto knew not to take it to heart, knowing that the older was only joking.

"Thanks." He said as he followed the medic out to the balcony, taking in the smell of the sweet morning air, along with all the sunrays that ran across his skin being absorbed by the skin cells, Naruto sighed a sigh of relief.

"What do you wish to do today, besides visiting a dead girl?" The silver-haired male asked him, looking over the distance while pushing his glasses back up his nose. Making a joke out of the whole situation, because knowing the younger, going out meant a long visitation to the dead.

"It's better than your company, asshole." Naruto retaliated against the words of the other.

He wanted to try his luck of twisted humor, which he held back for some time now towards the teen. The look that came across Naruto's face, before being covered, it was sadness hidden there.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. I was..." He ran his hand across the blondes face, moving stray strands from his eyes and off his face. "I don't know what came over me, please forgive me." He stroked Naruto's cheek lightly, then moving away as he sensed the presence of the hebi entering the room.

"Sorry." He muttered, standing then moving through the open double doors. "I'll be back after lunch. I'll take you there to the place you wanted to go."

"Orochimaru-sama," He bowed politely, "Ohayougouzaimasu!" Standing straight, he looked the man in the eye before leaving the company of the two, now preoccupying the space.

"Why so sad?" The snake asked the younger, wanting to take a seat next to him.

"It's nothing." Naruto said seeming to let his mask slip, and letting the venom drip over his words like acid.

"It seems you have this problem a lot lately." He encircled his arms around the blonde's shoulders, inhaling the scent of the other in. Naruto closed his eyes, the wind blew hair in his face, it's length longer than the last time. Leaning back into that embrace, along with the feel and smell of the man, Naruto had to suppress tremors, had to keep words all to himself.

"What problem is that?" He breathed out, wanting more from the man. He wanted to feel the other entirely, all around him, surrounding him, in him. Was that too much to ask, or wish for?

"Not telling me the truth, when I ask you questions. Now, I know that there's something wrong, but you won't tell me."

Naruto remained silent, still leaning into that touch. Lips now traced his throat, a nose nuzzling it. A shiver ran down his spine, still he knew not to hope for much, the hebi hadn't touched him like that in a long time.

This was as far as he gotten in a long time, still he wanted to press his luck, and see if he could convince the man to make love to him.

"Tell me, please, it's the only way I'll be able to help you."

Naruto sighed, "Like you can." He moved himself from the man that he was still in love with, "May I please eat now? I'm hungry." Orochimaru thought nothing of it for the moment, not allowing the hurt to show.

"As you wish." He moved away from the other, sitting in the opposite chair provided, staring at the beauty that surrounded them. The hebi felt something constrain around his chest, but would not speak of it.

He was so stupid, why had he pushed the other away? He wanted so much, yet, he contradicted himself a lot around him, more times than often lately. Naruto felt like beating himself up, for the actions he caused while around the older.

They sat there in silence for the rest of the time, until Naruto felt himself wanting to retire to their bedroom. It seemed cold, and he couldn't help but feel that he was the cause. Helping the teen lay down, he pulled the covers up over slender shoulders, whispering in the ear of the other before kissing blonde strands and a forehead.

"I..." The words died on his lips, and Orochimaru stood, moving from the form in bed, leaving the room to get back to work. Naruto laid there cursing himself, "What an idiot I am." He grasped hair in his hands, pulling it, his foolishness caused all this pain, and tears fell from his eyes bringing him to a much needed and peaceful sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You wanted to know the truth, right?" The pink-haired female asked, looking down at the other who she pushed off of her moments ago. "Just as I told them, I'm afraid that you're no exception. He wanted me to keep it all to myself, his love for another, and a secret that he held from all of us. His trusted family, though still he felt alone and betrayed. Must you know his feelings?"

The girl sat in the chair that was provided there, changing the scenery, it turned to the season of early spring. Sakuran were falling to the ground, and she felt like that was herself as a cold breeze took over. "The loneliness, the fear, the pain, and the betrayal. We all hurt him, all of us, I am no exception here."

"Do you truly understand the feelings of loss of love? The fear of it happening when you feel it's grip wrap around your neck?" Sakura now changed the scenery to late fall, the flowers froze over in ice before it started to snow. "It indicates death ya'know? Still, you want to know the truth, but like whispering in this dead girl's ear, will you take this secret to the grave with you?"

Her grip was now on the wrist of the scared Hyuuga, she let the frost seep in. Hinata began to turn blue, Sakura's eyes changed color, from the light green of a crystal that they were to almost ice blue. Then without warning, she let go of the wrist, releasing Hinata, who stood from the place by Sakura's side.

Her sleeping form still resting in that bed, unstirred it seemed, and to all others Hinata just had a bad dream. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she held her face in her hand before running out of the room. Her arm still felt as if she really froze, her body shook with the cold.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You haven't said a word all day, please I need to hear your voice. I need your advice, please come to me again."

Tears fell from his eyes, Naruto placed his hand against the gravestone of the other. How she'd know what to do, yet, he couldn't reach her not even in his mind? Still, that little girl bounced that ball, not daring to get close in fear that she'd disappear. Naruto still watched as she disappeared, and now staring at the grave of the one he missed.

He felt arms wrap around his shoulders, turning him into a strong embrace. He let the other do it too, wrapping his arms around the older male's neck, he was taken aback when lips brushed against his own. He swallowed spit, tears stopping immediately, as he whispered.

"Kabuto-" Any further words were cut from his lips, as they returned onto his own.

Without hesitation and an evil thought of hurting the man who was no longer there for him, he eagerly kissed back, getting a surprise moan from the other. Pulling back, he realized what he just done, and what kind of thought he just had, acting upon it impulsively. Placing his hands on the chest of the other, he pushed Kabuto back.

"Sorry, I can't." Were the only whispered words, and Kabuto understood, as tears slid from sky blue hues. He couldn't help but embrace the other, knowing that his presence only made it worse.

Deciding to pull back from now on, he used all of his will power to lock himself up in his own cage in his mind. Getting rid of any thoughts of being lost in fulfilling his burning desire. "My apologies." The medic-nin picked the pregnant teen up and placed him back into his chair, rolling him back to the hide out. Only stopping as a shadow appeared, in front of them, blocking the rays of the sun from both their eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Itachi..." Kisame paused at the door of the other, there was no answer. Ever since that day, his partner refused to talk to him. Hardly even left his room unless ordered to, and that time was only when they needed to go on missions.

"Listen, you can't stay in there forever." He tried coaxing him out.

"Go away!" Itachi spoke words of ice, but to no avail, the other took it as permission to enter. Covering himself up, and getting into the cold shower, Itachi couldn't let his long time partner see his arms like this. Ever since that day, the fight with the female shinobi, he had pains in his arms.

For days now, Itachi had been feeling unwell. The tingling in his arms hurt endlessly until he had no more feeling in them at times. The nerves died whenever it became unbearably painful, and he was now starting to lose the ability to use hand signs. They were useless, smashing them against the tile wall of the shower that he stood in, he looked at the skin there, rotting.

'What did that girl do to me?' He couldn't answer the question, but the feeling of her invading his body and even into the core of his soul was enough to make him want to know what she did, and how she did it? When she put him in that trance like state, an ability no one has ever been able to accomplish, he cursed silently.

Again the pain returned and he fell to his knees, "Itachi, are you in there?" Kisame asked standing outside the bathroom door. "Leave me alone." He whispered, painfully, hard to even speak. The other disobeyed and pushed open the cracked door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Any further developments yet, Jiraiya?" She asked looking directly at him, the room was composed of many shinobi, those who were called to this meeting by the legendary toad sage.

"Yes," The old man spoke, "I have called you all here to ask for support." He gestured for them all to take a seat around the large table. "Drinks?"

"Yes, tea please." All heads turned towards the blonde, there was no way she was their leader.

"Imposter!" Jiraiya shouted pointing a finger out at her.

"What?" The female sannin asked as Shizune sat the cup of tea in front of her, for a week now, she decided to go sober until the day she could celebrate again, and that day would be when her grandson was returned to her.

"It's just that-" The hokage interrupted her old time friend.

"I know, but I decided to keep a clear head in this game. Now, to business." Lady Tsunade's eyes hardened, looking directly around the room. Jiraiya's own sparkled before putting on his game face.

"Why have you invited us all here?" The Fifth Hokage asked the question, all playfulness gone from her voice, her inside ached to burst through her chest. She needed to hear good news based on where he was being held at now.

"I have called you all here, just as I've done those many years ago. Some of you may remember what happened to Naruto a few years back, some are new and have no clue as to what is going on." Jiraiya decided to brief all those who were in the room.

Hyuuga Neji stood not too far away, acting as if none of this was going on, but still soaking up information. The pride and joy of the clan wondered if this was a good idea to tell the others in the small circle that gathered what really happened to the blonde that day?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" Kabuto's eyes hardened, now was not the time to play nice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Just as promised, almost there. Hang on. **


	26. Sabishiiyo: Miss You

Forbidden Fruit

**AN: Thanks for waiting, the reviews, and to see that I was welcomed back warmly. We're getting closer to the end. Another ten chapters maybe twelve. I'm not sure, but then that would be my lie.**

**Warning: Same as before. **

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to repeat, go back and look at all the others.**

**Summary: Same as the disclaimer, you should know what's happening by now. So let's get it on.**

"talking"

**"Kyuubi"**

'thoughts'

_"flashbacks"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 26: Sabishiiyo (I Miss You)**

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" Kabuto's eyes hardened, now was not the time to play nice. Sasuke was given strict orders to stay away from their guest. They gave no information as to who it was, but still they knew what he already had.

The raven-haired teen was silent and unmoving, no emotion displayed on his face, or in his eyes; but still his change of demeanor told the story of his inner battle with emotions. Naruto couldn't look at the other, it would only confirm what the other knew. Still, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the figure who stood over them.

"I needed to know." He spoke quietly to the other, not tearing his eyes away from the blonde form sitting in the chair that Kabuto pushed almost everyday.

"It wasn't your business to know." Kabuto spoke, looking distastefully at the dark-haired male.

"Whatever." Sasuke shoved off Kabuto's demanding voice, even if he was told to stay away, he just couldn't. He had an emotional tie with the blonde, one that he couldn't explain. One that he could never break, even with the kyuubi's words that were spoken to him so long ago, he didn't need them, because he didn't need to be stopped.

"Leave me alone." The words were a suprise to both males. Hurt seemed to flash there, and they were spoken painfully. He tried to pull away just to be grabbed again by a hand pressing against his shoulder, pushing him back into the seat of the chair.

Sasuke didn't let it show, the hurt that he felt, and Kabuto unbelievingly hearing the pregnant teen say that to someone that he spent three long dedicated years looking for. "Take me away from here, please." Naruto spoke in a tearful voice, moving gears into action as Kabuto pushed the wheel-chair pass the still standing Uchiha, who now had a down-cast look on his usual stioic face.

Sasuke's body tensed lightly at seeing his old team mate again, saying those words hurt him. To him, Naruto seemed to be hurt as well, like he had more than those simple three words to say to him. Sorry, he could feel it being called out from the blonde's soul, along with shame.

"But why?" He asked the question out loud looking towards the sun. Still, no answer, just the blowing wind, and him alone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hinata?" A voice broke through the silence, there was just no way, it could never be. What was revealed to her from the still body that laid there, was all lies. It had to be.

"Hinata!" The voice came again, trying to stir the female from her train of thoughts. No answer. She couldn't open her mouth, least she would scream. Still sitting there wanting to disbelieve the truth.

"I...I can't." She finally spoke, turning her eyes painfully towards the other occupant in the room. "Shikamaru...Ino...I can't." Her eyes passed them, looking beyond to see the person standing in the background. She stood up, tears coming to her eyes as she ran pass the two and into the arms of the waiting figure.

"Neji." She whispered it while buring her head into the material of his clothing, "Neji." She said it again, "I'm sorry." She spoke still freezing before passing out in his arms from the coldness, hands wrapped around her back, not losing grip as he lifted her up.

"Will she be fine?" Ino asked as she stared at the two, then back at Sakura's sleeping form.

"How long has she been like this?" He asked the two standing bedside the comatosed konoichi.

"For almost four days now. The day before the meeting with Jaraiya." Shikamaru spoke, getting a nod from the Hyuuga.

"Do you know what she seen?" Ino spoke, looking back to Sakura.

"You mean?" Neji let the question pass through his lips, then stopping any further development as he understood. Smiling, he looked down to the sleeping form of his cousin.

"So it is a voluntary coma, keeping everyone out, except for her. But why?"

"Why a willing coma? How was she able to pull it off?"

"Why don't you answer that question, Ino? After all you were the only one familiar with her mind before she made her descion."

"Back off Hyuuga." Shikamaru became defensive over the situation.

"Forget it. I'll have the answers soon." Neji spoke turning with Hinata still in his arms.

"Wait! Where are you taking her?" Ino shouted out, wanting to go after them, but an arm in front of her stopped her feet from moving forward. She looked towards him, bit her lip then stepped back behind his arm. Shikamaru looked at her appreciatively, then back to the walking figure.

"Home." It was the only answer they got, before Neji disappeared from their sight completely. Turning back towards the sleeping figure, they wandered once more what could be so bad, that she'd have to cover it up completely?

"What does she know, that telling Hinata, it drove even her mad?" Ino asked, not liking the silence in the room.

"Dun know. But I'm sure the only reason she told Hinata is because of her connection with Naruto. She knew that it would drive the girl to have some kind of break, her mental state has been down for some time now. The only reason is why?"

"Wait a minute Shika...Are you telling me that Sakura is that evil to do, to do something like that to her?"

"Let's face it, it's a possibility." Ino stared at him completely taken aback.

"There's no way in hell that she'd be like that, and you and I both know that."

"Do we? She kept a secret of Orochima-"

"Don't say that bastards name! Even so, who gives a damn about the wrong she's done? She obviously didn't tell for a reason, besides I think she knew what was going on but just didn't want anyone to panic."

"We all heard the Hokage, when she told us the nasty truth of what really happened to Naruto all those years ago. Now, if she knew before us, do you think she could've confonted Naruto and asked him?"

Ino continued on,"Maybe he told her to keep it a secret. You and I both seen how attached she became around him, with losing Sasuke yet again, and we also seen how detached from us she became."

"I'd agree with what you're saying," It was now his turn to talk," But think about it. If it's the truth, how did he get her to keep quiet about it all? You don't think that he could've-"

"Stop it! Just stop it, I hate the things that you're saying. You're starting to make me not want to be around you anymore. If, you continue on with these accusations, I will cut you out!"

She barely kept herself from quivering, the truth was starting to hurt as many things were starting to unfold around them. Their world starting to crumble, as it seemed the obnoxious blonde really did hold the key to the village's sanity.

"Fine, I'll stop. But, you have to promise to consider it as possibilities." She didn't answer back this time, as she was already doing just that, still it couldn't be the truth, right? They knew him, they knew her, and they knew that the two couldn't have been so ruthless and secretively cold.

'Could they?'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Please don't let him know about this. I really don't want him to get in trouble, he doesn't need to be hurt anymore. Disobeying orders, or not. Sasuke still means alot to me."

This confused Kabuto, "Why? Just a moment ago you told him to leave you alone. What's going on really, Naruto?"

He couldn't face the older male, he couldn't tell him of his shame for the descions that he made. He just didn't want Sasuke to know that he'd gone and got himself knocked up by one of the many men that Sasuke and he himeself was suppose to hate. He could imagine the word 'whore' being carved into his skin, the same with the village if they knew.

Still, he told himself that he shouldn't because he is still in love with the hebi. But now he didn't know, and it was that doubt that brought back old depressing thoughts. And now, he couldn't even face the medic-nin to tell him of his inner turmoil.

"It's okay, you don't have to understand some of it now. I just want to go to sleep, if I'm allowed." Naruto spoke now with uncertainty.

Kabuto backed off, fearing that he would only make the teen snap, and possibly hurt himsef. Sighing, he helped the teen up the stairs and through their usual passage way. To the halls where his room lay in wait, and into bed.

"Thank you. You can go now, I want to sleep alone and not have your perverted prying eyes on me." He half-joked about the situation, reverting back to old ways, and self defenses. Kabuto understood, somewhat, after observing the kid for some years. He knew how'd he get, and how well he'd hide his true feelings until the right moment arises. So, there was no real need to pressure it.

"Okay. G'night, Naruto-chan." Huffing out air, he threw the nearest pillow towards Kabuto yet again, and once more it hit the door as it was closed behind him in time.

Standing there, outside the bedroom door, Kabuto thought over it some more. How Naruto had reacted, and how down he started to feel lately. He needed to tell him, the hebi; but still he couldn't find the right way to warn, or tell him of the actions and influence he had over the teen. And that now, it was finally starting to rip the other apart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I want to come with you. No matter how much you hate me, he was my friend, too." Sai spoke to the others as they started to get ready for departure. They would leave the next day, and he wanted to try his damnedest to prove to them that he was still on their side, and still cared.

He wanted them to know that Naruto's disappearance didn't only affect them, but him as well. Because of the blonde teen he was able to feel, even if it was just for a short time. Besides, he accompanied the group once, so he knew how the hebi and the medic-nin thought when on the run and hiding from the others.

Sai had more details on them than they all would have thought. Saying all this, Jiraiya took it into consideration, then turning to look at the wood shinobi, who nodded his head, he finally agreed.

"Fine, you can come, but you better not screw this up for us. The first sign of you being a traitor, we won't hesitate to get rid of you and send you back on your way to your master."

Hearing this made him happy, he could come, but the ending deeply saddened him. Still he would recieve hate from others' because who he was brought up by. You are who you hang out with, or so they say.

Still, he had no illusions that either way he'd be hated. Either way, he'd still be punished and hurt. Afterall, Danzou would hate this, his most reliable puppet defying orders once again, and it was all the damned blonde's fault.

He smiled as they left, then it dropped once they were completely gone. Opening the door, he took a step back as someone else took a step in. Kneeling down on one knee, the old man accepted his greeting before giving one of his own. Bringing the cane down as hard as he could, he watched as the boy fell to the ground, it seemed that his toy needed to be probed and fixed.

"I told you what would be the price of your disobediance. Still, you do not listen, I can't get rid of you. You are still one of my best, but it doesn't mean we can't correct or fix you. For your insolence has consequences, you knew that, and still you ignore it. For that, someone else shall pay dearly for your happiness."

His eyes widened in horror at the words coming from the old man, "Don't please!" He was kicked in the face, "I didn't tell you to speak. You seem to also have forgotten principles and where your place is in all of this."

Hitting the teen again with his cane, Danzou continued the action, "She'll pay dearly for your misguidance, and so will _he_ once we get our hands on the damned demon child. You will participate, and you will help. Or it will mean the death of not only the ones you love, but your own. Unless, of course you vow to forget them and return to my side. As well as follow orders, and do exactly as I say while you accompany the rescue team."

Sai sat up as the man took his foot off of him, "I will not betray my friends. I can't."

"Oh, but you can kill them. Don't say that you can't, we've seen it. You've done it once before, don't you remember? I'm sure you don't want a repeat, or see it happen again. Am I right?" He asked using the cane to lift the beaten teen's head, so that they could look eachother in the eye.

"I can't." Sai spoke the same words yet again. "I don't want to be your pet anymore, I hate doing things that only hurt others in the end!"

Danzou began to laugh at the words making the boy's words of defiance retreat momentarily. "But you see my boy, that's where you're wrong. What you do is not hurt, you kill. You were born for it, it's your only purpose."

"But there must be more!" Sai yelled up at the man, desperately seeking to prove himself. "I can't be only good use to you for bad purposes. There must be..." His words began to trail as the smile on the man's face became a powerful sneer filled with sadistic immorality. "There must be more meaning to everything, my existence than_ that_!" His words softened towards the end, he wasn't sure anymore of who he was trying to convince.

"Stop dreaming boy! It's only in your head, what you're feeling. I raised you to not feel, because this world is only cold. It's filled with disgust and hate. Do you really think for one second they'll welcome you with open arms, once you help them get him back?"

"Only if I break away from you." He spoke low and away from the old man, though he stared up at him, fearless, then all he heard was laughter once more.

Sai looked down, he couldn't bear to look at the man standing above him. "Even I know you're no such fool to the ideals of lies and illusions. All that I have done for you, I gave to you was for one reason, and one reason only. To be able to accept the truth and become desenzitied to it all. So that you could make it through life without your mind being filled with nothing but lies."

"Dreams, hopes, things that will only be crushed. Just cold hard brutal truth, so that you can carry out your missions, your only worth. To do what you do best, kill. If you don't listen and want to continue living without hurting people. I suggest that you stop disobeying and fighting me, or I will show you who has true power and influence around here."

The man finished, he was getting no response from the boy now. "That's fine, I leave you here to think about it. But, I want to see you tomorrow before you take off. For if you don't, I'll have my own secret weapons persue and _possibly_ kill you. Just remember that my branches extend far beyond your reach, boy! And that I can do what ever I damn well please, if it's to ensure the safety of the village."

The man turned on his heels, giving one last glance at the muted boy staring at the floor. Thinking the words over in his head. "They'll still_ hate _you." He spoke his final peace coating the words with acid that burned in a truthful illusion. Then as sudden as he came, he left the room.

Once more, sitting up and feeling his sides, Sai, flinced a little at the bruises there. He'd be fine, he wouldn't do what the man said. If, there was one thing he learned from the blonde, it was fight for what you believed in. No matter what, or who stood in your way! Even if it meant your own death! Or possibly the death of others! He flinched at the last part of the thought. 'Okay, so maybe no more deaths.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He couldn't remember when he fell asleep, just that the pain wrecking through his body woke him. Moving from bed, he grabbed his stomach in pain. Looking around he wandered where Kabuto was, but remembered that he sent him away. 'Nice going dobe!" He scolded himself, but the feeling of another painful wave through his body, found himself crumbled on the floor.

Naruto needed to get help, to find them. This pain really hurt, it was something he wasn't used too as they started almost a month ago, and he didn't know if he could bare them any longer.

Moving to his feet, he made his way out of the door. "Kabu-" He was cut short of breath as another streamed through his body. Breathing deeply, he exited the room altogether, and was now out in the hall.

"Challenge!" He wobbled slightly on his feet, "Getting down the stairs." The pregnant teen held tight to the reel all the way down with no incindent. The pain was starting to move further away now, and he could almost feel himself give a sigh of relief. Reaching the bottom, he almost fell as another came.

Breathing deeply again, he remembered the lessons the four-eyed bastard gave him. But even now they were starting to fail, as his mind became jumbled by another contraction much stronger and painful than the others. The time spand between them were starting to get short again.

Hurrying his pace he made it from the hallway, and into the etrance of the others. 'Just need to take a right and go straight, right?' Naruto asked himself as he walked down the one he was talking about, almost diagonal from his own.

Moving steadily through it, he stopped when he was now brought to his knees. 'Okay, bad idea.' The blonde told himself as he tried turning back around but this time stopped completely when he seen raven hair pass in the coner of his eye.

A clear sheen of sweat covered his brow, one that he hadn't noticed. "N-Naruto." Not turning to face the owner of the voice, he tried standing again, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. He would need to put on his best facade to get rid of them.

"Go away! I told you I didn't want to see you, so why can't you leave me alone?" He bit out holding back the pain he felt hitting his body and mind like a truck.

"Naruto." There was a moment of complete silence.

Sasuke wanted to voice the teen's name once more, but knew that he should probably go. Turning around to head back where he came from, he stopped as he was surprised as to what he felt.

"Sa-Sasuke!" His name was called as he felt arms wrap around his figure. It was too late to stop himself, and he didn't think that he'd be able to do it. Facing the fear that he felt, Naruto was even more taken back as Sasuke placed his hand on his own. Turning in the embrace to place his own arms around the shorters shoulders. "I-I'm sorry." Naruto spoke the words. "Please, forgive me!"

"Dobe." Was the only words the cold-hearted shinobi spoke as he held his long lost friend. Allowing him to cry in his embrace, if it were the last thing he'd ever do. If the pain didn't kill him first. Sasuke didn't mind it at all, instead he smiled kindly down at the other, until he cried out in pain.

"Na-Naruto. What's the matter?" Looking Naruto over, he noticed for the first time, what condition he was trully in. "Naru-"

"Stop talking. I know, I hid it from you, please don't look at me. I can't..." Sasuke held the blonde tight.

"It's fine. I realised it when I seen you the second time." He blocked it all out, "We need to get you help, right now."

"Don't say that, if you knew the truth, you'd hate me." He cried out, trying to breathe, to keep steady. "Please, get Kabuto." Naruto tried removing himself from the other, but Sasuke only lifted him bridal style.

"Put me down, now!" Naruto begged the other in a pain-filled voice, feeling another, he wasn't going to make it.

"No. I can't just leave you here like this." Sasuke said to the other, Naruto smiled lightly before losing conciousness.

"Kuso!" Sasuke did as the other wanted, he had to go and find Kabuto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where you think you're going, traitor?" The two shadows approached that of another, "You really didn't think that we'd let you go unpunished did you?" The first shadow spoke.

"You ignored his orders, and will pay dearly for your disobediance." The second shadow said.

Sai smiled at the two who had approached him, not even all the way through ROOT academy and they came to challange him.

"What were his orders?" Sai asked the two, their reaction was pulling out chains, and entangling his body within them. Wrapping and pulling tight, they looked as he melted into ink. Soon they found themselves ensnared in ink snakes, squeezing thier bodies.

"Give him a message for me." Sai spoke as he drew blood from their bodies.

"Like hell!" The one on the left laughed, his mask broke and blood trickled down his chin.

"Danzou-dono is going to kill you." The one on the right felt the same pressure as the other.

"I don't care about what he does to me!" The red haired teen fainted, but the one with orange enflamed hair was on his way soon after.

"You can tell him to go fuck himself, after I send you back broken." The young teen fainted, and Sai along with all his ink creations turned back into ink.

"Interesting, a clone." A figure walked out from the trees, he had mint green hair.

"Naname, Tsukiko, get up!"

Moving to thier feet they did as told, their injuries hurt, but still like their elder they were taught the art of how to ignore it.

"Katsura-nii-san, gomen." The one with orange enflamed hair bowed despite injures.

"Iindesu, Ki-chan." He looked down at their figures. On their faces the two held smiles, while they all looked at eachother for the prize they all seeked and desired. Though, Katsuragi smiled back knowing that what they held was false, for they felt no pain.

They were to be the next in line to inherit the arts of ANBU Root, and for that they knew that they had to persevere. Their make-shift love would carry them through to the end, they needed an end. Their purpose, it was what they were made for.

For in the end, they would certainly have to kill eacother, but would never admit that fact outload to one another. He could never hurt his youngest and only sweet, yet sick sister.

What he did was abide by her rules, for her own heart's desires.

He was living for her, to help her fulfill her wish. His only wish, was to see the girl who suffered so much happy. That would make his wish come true, even if that meant sacrificing himself for the sake of her.

Looking over at his young brother, he patted him on the head. He knew that he'd do the opposite and kill them both, and for that he wouldn't hesitate to kill the red-haired boy who was in fact his younger twin.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**An: That will be it, almost done with the next chapter. It will be updated soon, progress isn't too slow, or so I hope. We're almost done. I love all of you, the ones who read, the ones who r&r….Thank you all, even those who only read little and backed out, or found this ff slow or stupid. Still thanks. After this is complete, will continue to work on my Inu, V/Vk along with HP, FB and FMA fanfics to upload them. But I find it best to work on one at a time. I mean, I tried three at the same, time. Thoughst were everywhere, but not anymore.**


	27. Tsutaetaiyo: Dedication: Confession

Forbidden Fruit

**AN: Thanks for waiting, they reviews, and to see that I was welcomed back warmly. We're getting closer to the end. **

**I've been avoiding it, as we're coming to a close. Less than ten, really. Hope you all enjoyed, even have a clearer beginning, that will be revealed a few chapters before the end. XD**

**Warning: Same as before. **

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to repeat, go back and look at all the others.**

**Summary: Same as the disclaimer, you should know what's happening by now. So let's get it on.**

"talking"

**"Kyuubi"**

'thoughts'

_"flashbacks"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 27: Tsutaetaiyo (Dedication To You)**

"Hello, Kitsune-sama." A voice came from within the dark, calling his attention forth.

Floating on top of water, he watched as she came in view. Standing, the water flowing and bringing him towards her knees. For almost a week now, he hadn't seen that smile, nor has he been able to reach her. There she was turned away from him, as he floated to the side of her. Bringing his feet down, he sat in the pool until the water drained mysteriously.

"How'd-" Naruto stared amazed and confused at the same time before getting cut off.

"You called, itsn't it obvious?" The girl had an almost dark shade of blue to her already black hair.

"What's happening?" Honestly, he was confused now.

"Wait, you never talked to me before." And he could imagine that the child was annoyed with him. "Why now?"

"The time is approaching, for the renewal of birth." She answered turning to face him, still her short hair was long enough to cover most of her face, including her eyes. The only thing visible was her mouth, there was no smile, but the familiarty of warmth radiated from her.

"Explain."

"I can't, words are not enough. You'll soon see, and with seeing you shall understand." Her figure changed as she started to turn into the girl he knew, the one he met."On the other hand, I can still show you a small glimpse of all of that I know." The ball appeared in her hand, a diversion for her to continue. "Most that I am allowed to show, the rest is forbidden."

"Like what?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Like the mark that's on your leg." She pointed out, staring at him now as her eyes came to view. Those eyes, he missed. He missed the way they would smile up at him, even when she was angry, hurt, content, just all around happy with him. But now, it was the reminder of cold. Her once warm grey eyes were gone, completely frozen over like the glaciers in the coldest parts of the world. "I can also tell you what really happened before you became too attached to your loved one." They started to send him floating, sure to be consumed by those eyes.

"You have answers?" Naruto asked, his features brightening some from it's dark overcast as he realised how uncertain he trully was to trust the girl who gave her life to bring him back.

"Yes." An ominous smile haunted her features,"The truth, the full truth I know, but cannot tell. Still," She walked over to him slowly, "You must know the truth about the mark, and what it's for before you can continue with this process of birth. I will explain about the mark and lies. Everything else, I will explain when the time has come to present it will be the sign of awakening."

"What?" He looked dumbfoundedly at her, not understanding but wanting to understand.

"Don' worry." She said as the ball disappeared and her hand was on his forehead with damaging force. Naruto didn't have time to panic as a light escaped knocking him out. Karin smiled turning back to the shadows. His eyes, still open, watched her as he couldn't move. 'That smile'. Was his last thoughts before the knowledge of what she knew filled his head at a high rate, causing him to feel undeniable pain.

Convulsing, he screamed moving from the bed and holding his head in hands. It was raining outside, he cold smell it as the wind blew in through the open balcony door in the outside room. The breeze that was sent forth, brought a chill to him and his body shivered as he felt the cold. Moving from the bed, he nearly fell, reflexes catching him.

"Please, you have a fever you must lay down." It poured, heavy outside in the land of neverending summer or fall.

Naruto moved away from his touch, his body shook with the heat that overtook him.

"No." His words were stern, now was the time to talk, Orochimaru could feel it.

Naruto felt a strange hate fill him for not being told about what was really going on. But as memories progressed, the stranger's face not showing.

The third person, the girl in his head, showed him what came to be as time passed.

How 'Orochimaru-sama' really felt.

But then it showed how the man begin to change. Guilt overcame him from thinking of when it started, all this time they'd finaly started to live together, he was fucking it up. He didn't want to lose the one he loved, it terrified him more than losing all including his life.

"It was hard okay," the words were low and almost unaudiable, "I almost lost myself in the arms of another." They were now above hearing level, emotions wrapping their way around them, Orochimaru stopped at those words. Naruto's confession, the guilt he felt from how he'd been treating the hebi as of late.

"I almost lost myself in the arms of a long lost friend, without you. Because you act as if I don't exist anymore. I stopped feeling important to you." Naruto's body shook again, the sensation new to him, as he couldn't remember the last time he was sick. "I felt disregarded, broken in some way. Left out to stand by myself, alone."

Now, he couldn't control it. The words were pouring out like vomit, "I felt used, but I told myself that this 'thing' between us would be fine. That if I could be good enough, you'd keep me by your side!" His fist shook with rage as the tears started to leak from his eyes, if he could he would wrap his arms around himself, but he didn't want to be alone anymore.

"I know everything from that time ago, _they_ told me everything, and I hated you for it. But mainly I hated myself, because still I am so foolish to even consider still loving you." Naruto's words started to fade into a whisper at the end. He needed to find the strength to say all that he felt, "And here I am, still doing it!" His body started to shake, lightly, disbelievingly. "What kind of an idiot am I?" Naruto wanted to know, as he placed his face in his hands wipping away the escaping flow of tears. But it was too late, the tears started and he knew that they wouldn't stop pouring, just like the rain.

"My world stopped," Naruto shook his head, looking down," Because you ceased to exist in it!" Again, he found the fire that burned inside unleash itself as he shook more, leaning over and yelling out,"And for that I almost lost."

"You don't understand." The hebi started, but that was all he could say. There was no way he knew. If he did, he wouldn't still be here, couldn't possibly _still_ love him. There was just no way.

"What is there to understand?" Naruto broke the silence with his anger.

"If you alread know, then there's no need for me to answer." Orochimaru couldn't look at him when he said that.

"Why not?" Naruto pressed it, almost screaming at the man. Latching on to his arm, he started to pound on the man's chest. Looking up, more tears of fury dropped from his cheeks as he seen the man, almost unmoving. Orochimaru's face was stoic, stonecold, as if it didn't matter to him. And for that, Naruto found himself pounding harder against that chest, willing for something to move. Waiting for a heartbeat. Waiting to hear the sound, proof that the hebi still had a heart to be saved.

A sparkle of emotions lingered in the pupils of those eyes snake-like eyes as the man finally gripped the male teen, and Naruto stopped. His fist still in place on the chest he knew to be a creamy white, but covered by black silk.

The older male tried to hide it, to push back his emotions; something he couldn't remember have ever feeling. "Because," The softness of the tone of his voice made sapphire hues look into his eyes, daring him to speak, "I'm afraid of losing you again, you're way impotant than anything here." He grabbed Naruto's balled hand's and placed them in his own. "You're all that matters to me." Bringing them to his cheek, he rubbed those gentle small hands against his skin.

"You and the ones you will soon have, top the mass of what I was doing here. What I wanted to achieve, but couldn't. All for what I thought were the right reasons, but now I see were wrong." The look that came across the blonde's face was what made him almost break.

"You are the reason why it failed this time. I became too attached with my new experiment, and my children that took form in the belly of the one that I soon came and found that I love."

How could he have ever became fond of someone like the blonde-haired teen, he couldn't remember. He was suppose to be another experiment to work out on. But the thought of actually having a real family, one's concieved naturally and not by the deception of lies.

Something he told himself everday, that they were just puppets. He realized that not only did he lie to them and hurt them, but he only lied more to himself to help make it work. To not get attached just as they died on a mission, or in battle for or with him.

"So, she was right. I was an experiment afterall. Did you really want a new body to obtain that badly?" Naruto looked away hurt, wanting nothing more than to run from the man.

"You're not understanding it at all!" The Hebi's words invoked anger within him. No matter how many times he played dumb, he knew that he wasn't that stupid, and he wasn't going to stand for a lie.

"You are the only thing important to me." The words made the boy's struggling cease as he realized exactly what was going on. "And for that, I'd abandon my research a thosands times and more, just to do it all over again with you."

These were words Naruto thought unbelievable. There was no way he was telling the truth, right?

"You are the right reason not the wrong. I just..." Orochimaru's words started to fade as the images returned to his mind. _Death. _"I will not bear to see you that way again!" He wrapped his arms around the now unresponsive teen. "Laying there, unmoving, pale. No heart beat, not breathing." Then the thoughts of trying to kiss those rosebudded lips, but it chilled his very soul when he thought how close to death the teen really was. "Blood moving from unresponsive lips that I wish to kiss, even now. But that image still burns within me, I can not lose you."

Naruto pushed away and out of his arms, "You haven't lost me! I'm right here in front of you, still with you!" His words could be felt, reverbrating through the walls of the room. "You act as if I'm dead!" Ultramarine hues hid behind pale eyelids, clouding the view of the sun. Then they opened again, bringing with them a renewed storm. "You acr as if the me you knew before died on that table with Imaru!"

Tears were streaming down his face, "Well, I have news for you, I'm still here!" His body shaking uncontrollably. Again the heat taking over, his knees becoming weak, as he could barely stand.

"I'm still here!"

He fell, strength gone, still he whispered in the dark room to the other. "Please, I'm still here."

Arms encircled him bringing him to a warm chest as they stayed on the floor together.

"I know."

The words were said gently, rocking their bodies back and forth, holding them tight to his chest.

"I love you." Naruto spoke with defeat, "Damn it all! I don't know why I still do. But I do, I love you!" Having no words to spare, and nothing left to say the teen fell silent.

"I know." Orochimaru said, letting the teen know that he had acknowlegded his presence. Hearing the drumming of an heartbeat, he lifted the teen up and carried him to thier bedroom. Laying Naruto softly on the bed, he kissed his forehead, gently pressing lips to the skin there.

Moving his mouth down, he placed a light kiss on the cheek, then lower to the jawline before claiming the lips of the blonde. "I'm sorry." He made to move, but a pale hand grabbed his sleeve.

"Please, stay with me." The look that came across the teen's face, could make anyone's heartbreak. Naruto looked up pleadingly, begging for the man to just stay for once.

Orochimaru smiled slightly, crawling into bed, he moved behind the blonde. Pulling the other closer in, his arms claiming the other. For the first time in a long night, Naruto slept in peace. Even as the storm raged outside, Orochimaru looked at the window then at the sleeping male perfectly safe in his arms.

"I love you too, Naruto."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I know about the other day, there's no need to hide it, Sasuke." The raven-haired boy didn't look away, not denying what had indeed happened.

"So how was it seeing him again?" The voice almost sounded heavenly, "And finding out the truth as to why, we were ordered no to let you close?" Except there was the underlinging fact that it was actually sick, and annoying.

"Are you confused?" The voice again called out to him, trying to mezmerizse, but failing miserably at it.

"Enough with the crap, Karin." He finally spoke, making her flinch lightly, not really expecting for him to be back in his usual subtle mood.

"Well, I see you recovered quickly. You don't really seem too shocked about all this, I wonder why?" She asked brushing shoulder length hair behind her ear. The many scars revealing themselves through the tattered shirt she decided to wear that day.

"Naruto, he doesn't know everything yet, does he?" Sasuke asked, waiting patiently for the female who tried playing coy.

"Fine." She breifly gave in, "About me, no. About all the experiements, that's hard to say. But as he's still with Orochimaru, I'm guessing no."

"With?" Sasuke stared defiantly at her, wanting to rip her head off for assuming that Naruto was with the man. Surely, he'd been kidnapped, talked into it, broken, something. But to actually be with the bastard was a hard idea to swallow.

"Don't act like you don't know, Sasuke. You already knew from the beginning what was happening. Don't stand there now trying to convince yourself otherwise." This time, she was the one serious. "Ignorance has never been one of your strong suits." Cryptic code was her whole play in the situation, but now the role was starting to fall off of her shoulders. "You do beter with knowledge."

Now, she was deciding that it was time for seriousness. If only for a second to knock some sense into the teen Uchiha, who stood in front of her. Thrown in the peril called 'Denial'.

"You didn't seem so shocked to find out, that Naruto was carrying when you seen him on that day. You ignored it, and even when you approached him at the grave sight. You still continued with that action. How are you feeling, honestly? I wanna know. Must you always hold everything in?"

"Go away. You're of no use to me, Karin." Sasuke was ready to dismantle the females whole existence.

"Oh yeah? I can tell you some interesting facts of whats been going on around here. And, why you're pretending to play so damned 'confused' during this." She scolded him as if he were still just a child, untangible to reach, unable to understand the world.

"Like what?" He stared at her, his eyes saying all that they had to say about the deep hatred he felt for her on the inside at that moment.

"Like about your brother, and what Rin did to him." She suggested, while using hand motions to place the delicate curves of her body. Trying to sale once more, what he didn't want, and what she knew he didn't like.

"I can figure that all out on my own, Karin." The raven-haired teen said, moving away from her, not missing the angry face she made at his back turning towards her.

"Someday, Sasuke. Someday." She decided that he'd need her, just as much as she needed him. Sighing and banging her head on the wall, she realized just how pathetic the games they were pretending to play were. "Soon, it will all be over, and we can all live freely." She moved away from her place gainst the wall, "But until then, I give." She said with a smile on her face, knowing the truth about Sasuke.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Swiftly moving out of the way, Sai barely dodged the shuriken being thrown his way. Crashing into the makeshift house inside the trees, he cursed briefly as he was separated from the fast moving group ahead of him, waiting for one reason to get rid of him.

"You won't get away this time!" The red-haired male yelled out, whipping out his chain whip.

"We won't fail." The orange haired female called out, letting her voice be known to him. Last time, he mistook her for a male. Smiling, he guessed that they were either, friends or more.

"Cut the bullshit. I have no time dedicated to killing brats." Sai spoke, his brush ready to make a creature that could hurt them more than the last.

"You can't ignore it, Sai-nii-san. You too were raised on the same princibles we were, and you can't just toss them aside."

"Watch me!" Immediately, snakes came forth, wrapping slightly around there legs.

"Liked we'd fall for that again." They half way smiled, putting thier weapons in action.

"Like I'd expect you to." It caught them off gaurd, Sai avoided the chain whip, throwing flash granades at them. Quickly he drew up more animals, wolf's who ink bites actually could damage. Along side that more snakes, hounds, and a lion. "I leave it to you my friends." He said bowing, preparing to leave, but immediately was stopped as he twisted out of the way just in time as shuriken and kunai knives were thrown at his back.

Staring up, almost suprised, he waited carefully for the person to be made known.

"Naname, Tsukiko, are you both alright?" He asked, his eyes slinting in hatred at the male jounin who dared to hurt his precious siblings once more.

"Yes, Katsura-nii-san." The girl called out in a meek voice, watching carefully as the ink-creations fell back, sinking to the floor to return to ink.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Sai?"

Sai's eyes too slinted, the memories of when he was younger coming back. "I knew it, family afterall. Nice to see you too, Katsuragi. Or as we used to call you, Kaito."

"I'm flattered that you could remember, but those days are over." He said his own enflamed hair moving around him, as he took stance. "Shall we see just how good you've become?"

"Are those your siblings?" Sai asked his eyes aiming directly towards them, "You just as much as I know what will happen to them."

"Yes, we've all come to terms with it. In the end, we all must kill to be recognized as the best, or am I wrong?"

"Stop with the chatter." Sai critized ready to get it over with, wanting to get back with the group. No matter how much an excellent tracker he was, he still didn't like to be left behind. "Shall we take this party outside?"

He motioned with his head, not really opting to his old tactics and taking care of the two still trapped in the tree house. "Fine, but don't regret it afterwards."

"Oh, that's the Sai I've missed so much." His hazel green eyes locked on to thier target, he pulled out his weapons, "This was how we used to fight back in the good days, right?" Katsuragi asked, readying his double short swords that matched perfectly with Sai's own.

"Glad you mentioned it." He drew his own, double blades, ready to strike.

They clashed. Blades colliding, a sick smile on one's face, but a troubled one on the other-Sai.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You stayed." A small voice was recognized, as eyes as deep as the afternoon sky opened. Surprised, but all the same happy.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" The snake like man asked, rubbing Naruto's head gently. Snuggling in closer, to that warmth, Naruto looked up at the hebi. It's been such a long time, since he's felt comfort, and calm. This was what he needed.

All other thoughts were left behind, as Naruto wanted nothing more than to sink in close. To eat the other whole, and become one being; a soul in sync.

"What...happened?" He asked curiously, not remembering how'd he gotten into the warm bed the first time. Pulling at the strings of sleep, he watched as the ball of yarn unwound before his eyes.

"No way!" He sat up, fast, and out of the grip of the other. The older male was just about to open his mouth to question the blonde, but stopped at the observation of the other.

"He was there! _He_ saw me, like this!" Naruto slumped over, as if no one else was in the room with him that very moment. His cheeks flushed, as he thought it all over.

"Way to go dobe, you really did it this time." Naruto, for one minute felt embarrased.

_"That's fine. We need to get you help, right now."_

_"Put me down, now!" Naruto begged the other in a pain-filled voice._

_"No. I can't just leave you here like this."_

His blush deepened at the thought. He knew that the other looked right through him, as if he pretended not to see.

"Hey, what is it that you're babbling on about?" The snake-like man slithered an arm around the smaller male's waist. Pulling him closer to him, as he blew hair out of the way of orbs that reflected like the blue of the deep ocean.

"Sasuke! He totally seen me, at my worse. And to top it all off, the bastard played like it didn't matter. I know him, better than to believe that, but still..." He trailed off

_"That's fine."_

Those words, the gentle expression in those eyes. Naruto laid back down, blanching lightly once he realised what he'd just done. Hands came to rest on his head once again. His fingers traced over blonde hair that pooled around a sweaty brow. Moving some out of the way to place lips on a much cooler forehead, but still it was far too hot than what they were accustomed to.

"This is odd." He said looking down at the still pale teen in his arms, wondering what could be the cause for him to become sick. It was unusual for a jinchuriki to become ill, he decided pulling away.

"I'll be back." Orochimaru spoke, moving from the bed, catching the slight glimspe of hurt that came across the teen's face. "Don't worry, I'm only going to get a towel and a bowl of cold water. You still have a fever from yesturday." His feautures brightened at the words, as he laid back at the hand commanding him to.

"Am I...?" The words trailed as Naruto sat up upbruptly, face changing shape to take in the pain that came over his body. Breathing unevenly, his eyes widened as he felt the fluid leave his body. His words on the verge of stumbling, but never coming as he thought he pied in the bed.

A bowl could be heard dropping, as foot steps could be heard approaching the bed fast. The small voice in his head returning, he blanked out. Automatically he was being pulled back on the inside. "This is the price you must pay for your knowledge, Naru-nii-chan." The voice was unmistakable.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Blood was spit out nonchalantly, as the body crashed into one of the many trees surrounding the area. Wipping it all from his lips, he ignored the various cuts on his body. "There's no way, I'm going back." Sai spoke standing shakily against the remnants of the huge oak, that once stood behind him.

"Oh, is that so? It doesn't look like you have much of a choice left anymore. You can return back with us. But, I think you're too much of a liablilty risk." The shinobi spoke, ready to complete the final strike.

"Surely, if I kill you now." He spun the blades in his hands, "Danzou-dono will see the value in us, his precious students killing one of the well versed jounin under his belt." Sai watching as they barely missed the skin, the blades turning at high speed. Cutting the fabric around his wrist, but never breaking them apart to fall into shreds.

"If I needed someone to control me, I wouldn't ever have left in the first place. I'm going to decide my path for myself." Sai spoke, watching as the others came to join around him. He too readied his swords once more, deciding that perhaps he should have went all out against the trio opponents. But still glad that he chose not to. Because, if he was the person he was before, just like them, then he would have done the same as the three circling around his exhausted body.

"Get away from him!" The ground rattled just as they were about to move, ripping the earth into various large pieces. Sai's eyes widened at the voice, never expecting to hear it again. He closed his eyes thankfully, while putting away his weapons.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How are you feeling now?" The man shrouded with the dark cloak, counted how many red clouds decoratecd them.

"I'm fine. Are you sure that they'll be in that place?" The male asked, not letting the look of pain mare his beautiful face, masking it well.

"Yes, I'm sure." The scaled man said, not bothered by the color of his skin. Blue was a wonderful color, it represented everything in the sea well. "But we'd better hurry. I've got info saying that we're not the only one's who'll know. The location is sure to be completely unveiled within the month.

"That's not enough time. I'll lose my limbs by then." Eyes flared about almost angerily, as they turned towards their partner.

"Are you even sure about that?" He questioned now, not ready to embark on their secret mission, but to be able to get out.

"I don't know, Kisame." The eyes which bleed red and black, interlocked with the man, showing their concern.

"Then, don't think about it too much, Itachi." The shark like man said, trying his damndest to not lose his current partner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

AN: I'd like to thank every single last one of you. Bows politely. Thanks for your patience with me, rather or not you like this story at all. BIG ASS HAPPY SMILEY FACE! Almost done, re-reading and revising this piece. Music of inspiration-Girugamesh-ALIVE!


	28. Modorenai: You Can't Go Back

Forbidden Fruit

**AN: Thanks for waiting, they reviews, and to see that I was welcomed back warmly. We're getting closer to the end. **

**I've been avoiding it, as we're coming to a close. Hope you all enjoyed, even have a clearer beginning, that will be revealed a few chapters before the end. XD**

**Warning: Same as before. **

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to repeat, go back and look at all the others.**

**Summary: Same as the disclaimer, you should know what's happening by now. So let's get it on.**

"talking"

**"Kyuubi"**

'thoughts'

_"flashbacks"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 28: Modorenai ( You Can't Return)**

The evening air was hot, and the crying of birds migrating could be heard. Wings, buzzing, and the smell of decay were fresh in the air.

Wondering around through the neverending sea of trees, he stopped finally finding what he thought to be what he was looking for.

"Can you see it?" The small voice spoke, echoing from the darkness, "Can you smell it?" Turning, the color of gray eyes an ash-like hue was the only thing penetrating through the darkness.

"The price that must be paid for the level of knowledge you possess." The outine of the figure was shown, "Now, Naruto chase me in the dark, and see the world as I once saw it." They ran into darkness, brilliant green hair trailing behind them.

His eyes snapped open, as he pulled himself out of the pool of water that half-consumed his body. Naruto was sure of it now, anger becoming an apparent issue at the fruastration he felt. To him it was better than feeling confusion, as his weakened body somehow found strength.

"Imaru." The name passed his lips as he knew in that moment where he was. The cool air threathened to take a full hold on his shivering wet body, and he did just as she commanded. Placing one foot in front of the other, his pace slow, quickened as he broke into a full run. "I'll find you, I swear." His breath could be seen, while he puffed out hot air ready to finish this once and for all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Get away from him!" The yelled words were violent, packed behind it the chunks of earth that came up, destroying the land. Anger was the only thing the female felt as she knocked the kids back, wanting nothing more than to tear them apart.

"How the hell?" Katsuragi's eyes diverted from its originally prey, taking in the damage. Concern falling over the figure that laid on the ground, almost quiety. The other, croutching down by it, anger was sparked.

"Don't think, I'll forget about you. This isn't over, Sai." The words were spoken with deep hatred, as his eyes laid on the femal figure standing behind the fallin ROOT member. "I won't forgive you either."

"Who said that I was letting you go?" Her eyes slinted as she pulled out her kunai knives, sutra's embedding toxic gas, ready to go off any moment. Throwing them, she watched with ease as they missed the legs of the male. She smiled as it wasn't her original target, the knives backfired in the blast of gases being realeased like the dropping of an atomic bomb.

"Shit." The male spoke, grabbing his two siblings as fast as he could before they could inhale any of it. Looking around for an exit, his eyes landed on the other females' who were with the female. "We'll meet again." He spoke evenly, disappearing from all of their sights.

Safe in her arms was the body of the passed out jounin. Moving him away from the clearing smoke, her fingers glowed, ready to access the damage and heal.

"Nice going, dweeb. You let them get away!" The female joked around lightly, walking over to meet her. "Who were they?" She asked voicing her concern at seeing the hurt art user.

"Isn't it obvious? Danzou's boys no doubt." The shorter female announced while allowing her own medic-nin skills revive the injured male laying on the forest floor.

"Yeah. But then, why would they attack him, if he's suppose to be one of them?" The medic-nin moved hair behind her ear, standing, she faced her old opponent of love.

"I'll explain it in a moment. Right now, we need a place where we can lay him down at, until he can regain his strength." Immediately, he sat up. his hand latching on to her. "How did you get here?" His voice shook from the brief pain he was feeling, "Sakura?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Already, they've been gone for almost two weeks." The worn out woman said, taking a seat in her chair. Her position, legacy, and part of her history known.

"Shizune!" She yelled out, half way scaring the female out of her skin. "More, Sake! Now!" Her eyes lit up, happy to celebrate something only she knew.

"But, you're not suppose to be drinking, remember?" The femal half-cried out her concern, while holding the empty tray she had close to her chest.

"Don't you argue with me, I make the rules!" Her voice was commanding as she sat behind her desk, "Besides," She continued on, "We're celebrating something special." Another bottle was pulled out from no where, the younger female making a note to find a new place to stash the alcoholic beverage.

"Like what?" Shizune's voice was almost meek, as she approached closer into the room.

"It's a secret, but soon it'll get out. Well, part of it anyways." The fifth hokage spoke, pouring another shot. "We're celebrating the recovery of a friend." Tsunade smiled to herself and the mischeif she held behind the words.

"Huh?" Shizune's expersion was blank, not entirely confused by the display of happiness, but to who it could be that recovered? Tsunade grinned again, taking the woman by suprise by wrapping her up in her arms. Hands soon caressing skin lightly, before they grabbed closed hands, feet moving as they began to dance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"A cabin?" The voice stopped short of approaching it, stepping near he could hear the sound of a bell lightly clinging against the winter wind.

"So, you've finally found it? Enter if you must, the truth awaits." The voice was soft sounding and cruel at the same time. Something was off to the boy who stood outside, gathering his nerves he opened the door. Snow falling behind him, the wind blowing hard, and the door slamming shut. Shortly after a candle was lit, next to it rested a fireplace without a flame.

"From the time before we met, I was assigned to watch you. I was there the first time Kabuto and you redevouzed at the appointed time. In the background, studying you, and wondering how you could play the role in the rebirth that we all needed; but could not see?"

His body shivered, the cold slowly taking over his form, mixing itself around the dread of the tale being told by the female still hiding in the shadows.

A rocking chair slowly started to rock, blue eyes wondering over to a fire rekindling the light of the fireplace. A shadow appearing across the floor as dark green hair could be seen, flowing down from the form sitting in the chair.

"Come sit closer, the flame will heat you up."

Walking cautiously, the feeling of confusion couldn't be helped. "Why do you dwell inside of me?" The question was asked shakily, the figure never taking a seat by the female rocking softly in the wooden chair.

There was silence, the rocking ceased, the sound of the wind still could be heard blowing against the wooden structure. "I once told you a tale, about two lovers destroyed by a village. Do you remember?" The chair she was currently sitting in disappeared, the fire dying, being replaced by the smell of decay.

Dead and frozen leaves laid about, scattered across the floor. "It was a lie." She spoke it calmly, a look of pure cold covering her feautures. If he could, he would mistaken the grey in her eyes to be like that as silver.

"We weren't ordinary beings, who held the key to immortality for a price. The man that girl fell in love with, was no one other than a relative that was unknown of. A half brother, who saved his sister from killing many boys on the way home. Her powers beginning to awaken, the hate she felt for many, remorse fading, humanity failing out on her. It's what he wanted to protect, but he dies for a different cause over and over in her head."

The smell of blood was becoming annoyingly sweet, words couldn't be formed inside of the space resting inside of the pale teen's head. A faint smile could be seen somewhere in his mind, and he knew the decieving it held behind it.

"Get out!" The words were spoken lowly, cruel, and pained. Naruto looked up, catching her figure falling through the air. Landing in front of him, a crippled body, bleeding, broken in many places; Imaru Rin.

"Get out of my head!" Shutting his eyes at the illusion, the tears that he held were frozen, barely making it pass his eyes to roll down his cheeks. Anger replaced him, as he had to figure out, who the hell this being is?

"Please, do forgive me if I offended you in anyway, Naruto," Her playful manner fading into the background. "I only meant..." The words trailed and she sighed, clearly knowing that if she continued to test her boundaries, he'd without doubt break her world that rested within him,

The fire started back up, the room becoming lively with the flames, "Please, I beg you. Take a seat, you're going to need this if you want to find out the truth."

Naruto remained where he was, not trusting the being who played inside of his head for the many weeks. It was her doing that he'd almost lost his mind, trying his damndest to reach her.

"About the time before that story? You said you were in the shadows, where?" The question was asked almost gently, his hardened face stoic. She sighed at the sight, knowing that there was no need for covering up anything.

"I was revived for one purpose, to help Lord Orochimaru get back his proper body. It was a simple plan really, without all the scientifical calculations that are very complex." Her eyes trailed over to meet the body standing in the back of her, "You were the test subject, though you already know that, but you were just a basic of it. The true purpose was the possession of a child powerful enough to take control of. One that could possibly outmatch that of an Uchiha, the perfect one would obviously have to be one born from a demon."

Deep blue hues caught the ambers of the fire, knowing what it meant, "What better being to pick than the carrier of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most dangerous demon of all?" The question was asked with an air of sadness,and insides freezing over from the truth being told. Hands went to hold onto a stomach that didn't match that of the outside world, a stomach that was as flat as a board, toned with definition.

"Is he still after that, now?" The question almost startled the female sitting in silence, not expecting any further progress.

"Fortunately, no." Her voice was soft, she continued on with the approval she'd gotten. "You concieved well, not one child as the one that had been lost the first time. This was unexpected and seemed to being proceeding well."

"What changed?" Naruto asked the question watching as the girl turned to face him, no longer staring towards the fire. She stood, the chair disappearing, no longer suiting its need to keep any of them calm.

"There was an unexpected development that occured inside your body, one of the embroys started to change. We couldn't explain it, but it seemed that you were going to lose it. Fearing the worse, I was ordered out in the open to give you some sort of stability. Well, it worked fine until Akatsuki showed."

"What do you mean?" Naruto's concern grew more, building into a lump that pressed into his chest.

"The truth you know was revealed about my true gender. I was a puppet forced to combine with another. He was the one I loved when I was alive, it was the only way of staying and fulfilling the contract. If I could get him a body, then I would be promised one as well, to start a new life and forget the old. All of what I said earlier, was also truth. I lied at first about the situation, because I was afraid that you'd reject me."

"It didn't quite pin out that way I planned, as I became attached to you, and the other side of me coming back to light. It took over, leaving me in the background to watch. The words of emcouragement we gave, we meant. But in the end only one of us could go on, as you were starting to lose."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Here, try not to move too much." The voice spoke gently, while patching up the male sitting in front of her. "You were badly wounded back there, Sai." She smiled at him, eyes roaming over to the other occupants in the room.

"Nice to see you doing well," His eyes traveled too, landing on the females in the room, "Hinata." The girl looked away momentarily, not liking the look she was getting from one of them. But she stopped once the male tried to move from his spot.

"Wait. Don't get up, you're injuries aren't healed yet."

"It's okay, Hinata." Ino said looking at the girl who was hysterical not too long ago, left behind in the village in the trusting care of her family.

"For once, I'm happy that I followed gut instincts, and came back. Otherwise, I wouldn't have found everyone to be up and alive." Hinata blushed slightly, the look that she was still receiving from light green eyes, were those calculating? Wondering, if they should have really shared information with the girl?

"It's fine, Sakura." Her voice was sweet, as she could read just those thoughts spinning around in the female's head. "I swear." The dark-haired beauty spoke, trying her best to convince the pink-haired konoichi.

The look got Sai to stop his movements, only for that moment. He needed to get up and out of there. "Why didn't you stop them, Sai?" Sakura's distinct voice called out sharply to the male trying to escape their presence.

"You know them, don't you?" Her questions continues, her voice dying done the expression on her face softening. "Are you going after them, now?" Sakura's hand came out to help him up, "They're a danger to this mission aren't they?"

"You don't have to go at it alone. I'm sure if the other's found out that you pulled your alliance with Danzou, they'd more than likely help you." She tried convincing him to stay, even if for a little while longer.

"You dont have to explain anything, we'll keep those three all too ourselves. Just come with us, I'm sure Naruto would like to see you finally free."

"Thanks, but we all know what you're really planning to do." He finally spoke moving away from her, grabbing his weapons he was thankful for her helping him, "Well, must of us, anyways." Her eyebrows furrowered, as much as he liked her, she was safe now, so he was fine with fighting without restraints.

"You helped him escape, there's no way you don't have some kind of plan to do it again. You sacrificed alot, and I trully don't want to be there to see you crushed." Sai's words were harsh, though he held a friendly smile on his face, "Thank you for helping, and your concern." He bowed politely, making his way to the outside, he looked back at them. "I have no need of you all, not anymore."

"Shit." The voice was low, green eyes turning to meet those of different colors.

"He's going after them isn't he?" Ino voiced the obvious, looking towards the concerned female in the room. Wondering exactly what Sai meant about what Sakura was intending to do, and if Hinata knew.

"He's going to go and get himself killed, now that he knows you're safe, Sakura." Hinata voiced her thoughts, the three disappearing to head towards where the group should be.

"Fucking Idiot!" Sakura's anger was rapid, she didn't want him to go off and die.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't understand what you mean by lose." Naruto answered clearly, wishing the girl would stop speaking in riddles.

"I had only one shot at this, I transfered the curse into my old body, and purged my soul to enter into you. I saved the one that was dying. In a way, that baby was already dead." He could feel it again, the ice making way up his legs. The lump in his chest making way up to become dry in his throat. "All the blood that you couldn't keep down was not only your blood, but it was the child's too."

He couldn't feel anything anymore, his legs became numb, and he was unaware that he was falling. Imaru watched in slow motion as the teen fell to his knees on the floor, her body followed catching him, and seeing the tears that he tried to cover. "Naruto, please you must understand what I had to do? I did it to save the child living, still inside of you with a sound heartbeat."

The room started to crack around her, Naruto wanted to leave the place they were in, hating the smell that surrounded them. Sweet, rotting smell of decomposing flowers. The same one's he had put on her grave.

"Please, Naruto we don't have enough time." She watched in horror as the room started shifting, cracks appearing inside the walls, "Once you give brith all the knowledge I have, all that you want to learn will be lost." The room stopped it's transformation, but the cracks were still there.

"Explain it, why?" The words were far away, and tears brimming in the corner of his pained eyes. "What curse?" Grey colored eyes were revealed from behind bangs, meeting that of almost lifeless ocean blue.

"It was the curse that the Third Hokage placed on Lord Orochimaru, dooming him the use of his arms. Without being able to perform hand jutsu's he'd be useless. I took the curse from him, and I took the arms of another, Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi? What'd you do to him?" Naruto asked, concern becoming apparent in his voice. His body tensing, a panic threathening to take over.

"I didn't hurt him, I swear. It's only temporarily, the curse he's gotten. I switched Orochimaru's arms with my own, then my own with Itachi. It won't last long, he will have his arms back to normal. Once I die completely, I will take the cursed arms to my grave. You see, that's why we didn't need to find a body for him to possess anymore. It was the last thing we planned together, once I realized that his emotions ran deeper for you."

"What?" Naruto gasped out, not believing what he heard.

"The plans were changed at the last minute. I couldn't see you get hurt either, I was betrayed by the one I loved, and wanted a family. You now have the chance that we never had, and it changed us."

Eyes stared around the room watching as the scenery was becoming transient like melting snow. Time was almost out, "We didn't follow the original plans, because you have a way of changing those around you. Even now, hearts are beginning to melt."

She disappeared in front of his eyes, the room becoming dark, the only thing left was the image of the falling snow slowly disappearing.

Standing, Naruto looked around searching for her. "Imaru!" He called out her name, not getting a respond he became worried, the sound of water drops brought him back to his surroundings. He now knew where he was, walking to the door, he pulled it open, the water returning to being knee deep.

Foot steps could be heard walking away from him, he followed the sound knowing that she had to be around there somewhere.

"Imaru!" He called out again, searching for the frame of a little girl. It passed by in the corner of his eye, he stopped and looked in that direction, slowly he walked into the darkness. An invicible light shining from somewhere clearly in the darkness leading him.

"Please understand, don't be mad at me." The little girl cried as his eyes finally landed on her small body, hunched over in the corner of the dark room. "I just wanted to be reborn again to forget all the bad memories and wrong I've done." The ball she played with was beside her, floating in the water that her body clearly was submerged in, but not touching.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-nii-san." The words were said in a childish voice, "I'm sorry." It shook reverberating throughout the room as Naruto approached the child, slowly knowing that she'd like to disappear out of fear.

"It's okay, I promise." He said calmly as he finally took a hold of her, watching as her grey eyes stared up in wonder at him. Asking for redemption, but expecting little mercy to be handed her way.

"Remember the story I told to you about the two lover's, it was a lie." She said her voice shaking, "Those boys came, it was a test, I was six. I killed almost all of them with the power's I'd been given but couldn't control."

"Souji, the name they called out, it was his name. He stopped me from killing them all, at that time he was my teacher. When you saw him, he was the other half to the puppet that sacrificed himself to give me the promise of this life." For some reason she was having trouble breathing, the memory was hurtful to her as she relived her sins.

Her grey eyes started to become dual, the tears felt hot on Naruto's skin. "Souji was my older half-brother that I didn't know about, to protect me and my humanity he killed many keeping me safe with him. I learned many techniques from him by the time I was eleven, so I followed behind him."

The body in his arms began to shake, the feeling of coldness slowly started to claim the skin of the young girl. She tried to bury herself deeper inside the warm body she was pressed up against.

"When I thought he died, I wanted revenge, and I started to kill. I'd watch many drop at my feet, blood escaping away from there bodies. Then, something was unexpected, it pierced from the inside of my body, and I died."

The look she had in her eyes, was the look of a lost child. Wandering around for their missing family, asking why they'd been abandoned?

"Not by the hand of an enemy, but by the hands of him. I hadn't noticed at that time, but I was becoming the demon they wanted me to become, and he stopped me. That's why I couldn't hate Souji, I loved him too much. He saved me, and I just want to forget."

"And now, even in my afterlife. I need to be saved again. Once more purified, in order to be accepted in the process of reincarnation. "A hand almost as cold as frozen ice came up to lay itself on the warm cheek, covered in tears, "Please, you must kill me."

The words got him to look down at the girl, still surrounded by the water. Standing up, with hands still touching his tear-stained face. The fear of losing someone close again became overwhelming. "Surely, you too can understand how it is to be persecuted because of your differences? To be betrayed by those who you love, and how much the one's you care about die around you."

"Please, I just want to be reborn again, to live a normal life." She clung to him, pouring her heart out, letting the truth be known with her tears. "Please, I just...Kill me now, before it takes control!" The color from her body faded, becoming pale, her breathing slowing more.

"It's okay, I promise." The tears kept coming and he couldn't stop them as he placed his hand on the body of the child. Watching as she closed her eyes, beginning to be submerged in the water. At first, there was no reaction, then soon after bubbles escaped from her mouth as she opened it. Screaming, she needed air, but it wasn't being premitted as the otherside tried to come out. Wanting to declare the body it laid claim to, but couldn't take control of as it was attached still to it's current host.

"It's okay, I promise." The words again were repeated calmly, as he watched her stop stuggling completely as a small smile graced her feautures befor disappearing. In his arms she dispersed into beads of water. Her body no longe there, the tears that dropped from his own eyes couldn't be helped at the hurt he felt coming from her body. But, now he knew the truth. And he knew that now, he could face them all much clearly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, was that your plan all along, Lady Tsunade?" The voice sounded through the room, tea in hand, sipping on it lightly. The taste she wanted to savor, but more than that were the lips of the one she loved.

"You're quick to learn as ever, Shizune." The woman chuckled bringing the other female in close, "She woke and disappeared, along with her disappearance was the Hyuuga girl. It only makes perfect sense. Sakura's fine and okay, they all are. There's nothing we can do about any of them either, not anymore as they are the youth and future of this country." She smiled, mirth being seen clearly in her eyes as she pressed her lips to the dark haired female who was just about to start protesting.

"Shut up," She pulled away watching the blush that lit up on her favored cheeks, "You like it." They dove back in, claiming what was there's.

"Just, don't let him know. Jiraiya is still very fond of you."

"Oh, he'll like this. Believe me."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: OH NO! EVERYTHINGS COMING OUT! AND FOR THE FANS WHO SAKURA, REMEMBER I HATE HER TOO, BUT SHE'S STILL NEEDED! AND AS FOR IMARU, WELL, SHE'S DONE WITH!**

THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING WITH ME THIS FAR ALONG! FINALLY WE GET TO THE NEXT MAJOR CHAPTER!


	29. Kodou: Heartbeat

Forbidden Fruit

**AN: Thanks for waiting, the reviews, and to see that I was welcomed back warmly. We're getting closer to the end. **

**I've been avoiding it, as we're coming to a close. Less than ten, really. Hope you all enjoyed, even have a clearer beginning, that will be revealed a few chapters before the end. XD**

**Warning: Same as before. **

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to repeat, go back and look at all the others.**

**Summary: Same as the disclaimer, you should know what's happening by now. So let's get it on.**

"talking"

**"Kyuubi"**

'thoughts'

_"flashbacks"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Breathe." The voice was in his ear, when he returned, he couldn't do it all on his own. The pain came back, becoming fully aware of his surrounding. He couldn't help the shedded tears from his previous encounter with the girl he once knew as Imaru Rin.

As the sorrow from the moment mixed in his heart with the new emotions of pain as he screamed at the contraction that he felt. Naruto didn't think that he'd make it out this time, there was no way he'd live. The blonde was sure that he'd die and this time for real.

**Chapter 29: Kodou (Heartbeat)**

"Well, look at who finally decided to show up." The male spoke, enflamed hair trailing behind him in the wind. It looked as if, the mouse had fell for the trap. But the trio knew better than to underestimate the dark-haired male standing in front of them. If anything, the male came to them presenting himself as an honored guest in thier game.

"Let's settle this, once and for all. Katsuragi Kaito." The look that flashed in those usual stoic onyx eyes, made thier bodies shiver. Now, it seemed like they could really fight, the way they once were all taught.

"To the death then?" The question was rhetorical, as all knew that it was the only life they knew. Smiling politely, Sai bowed in front of the siblings. Reflecting on old days, when he once had his brother by his side.

"To the death." With those words spoken, each took a stance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Walking as fast as he could with the body he carried delicately in his arms, an angry scowl appeared on the usual pale stoic face of the raven-haired male. Sasuke could hear arguing, as he approached from the hall, where he was sure he could find the two._

_Pressing open the door with complete urgency, it became clearer what the two were talking about. The subject currently laying unconcious in his arms. _

_"You're not there for him!" The silver-haired male yelled out towards the man, waiting for some kind of response, wanting for the dark-haired man to show some kind of emotion besides annoyance. "Naruto needs you."_

_"What concern is it of yours, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked, his snake like eyes gleaming with lust for blood. The feelings being invoked by the man standing in front him, irritated him to no end._

_"As his assigned physician, it is my concern. You placed me over the care of his health, and I'm telling you, he needs you. I know you can feel it, too!"_

_"What I feel is of no one's con-" His words stopped as he seen the male entering the room, his brow coated with sweat as if he finished with an intense workout. In the raven-haired teen's arm, laid the blonde-haired teen. "What happened? Orochimaru quickly turned the conversation on to the matter at hand._

_Sasuke inhaled deeply, not paying any mind to the scolding voice of the man. "I don't know, he just passed out." Sasuke handed him over to Kabuto, who in turn looked him over. Sasuke just stared, ignoring it all. _

_Naruto, his Naruto was pregnant by someone. Someone else, possible someone in the room. Turning to walk away, he ignored it all. Closing his eyes to see, then disappearing to his room to brood over it all._

Still, laying in his bed, he allowed his thoughst to trail over it. The look of complete relief that came over the face that was blushing as if mortified that he found out. Of course, he noticed it before they met again. He just didn't know how to process it.

Now, hearing the muffled sounds of voices in ears, a battle between the self now and the one of the past, he covered them. Trying to escape from the whispers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wiping the blood from his chin, he had to try again. If only to see those words come true. But in a world as cold, he knew that it was only wishful thinking. His fate was sealed a long time ago.

_"You dont have to explain anything, we'll keep those three all to ourselves. Just come with us, I'm sure Naruto would like to see you finally free." _

As his body went through another tree, a voice rung in his ears, pulling him back from his fall. The male had to rethink his strategy. Pulling out another piece of parchment, he had to try again as he curefully with haste drew more. Sai had to find a way to restain the younger two of the group of teen shinobi.

If he died, then this would not be the place.

He'd live to see his freedom, if only for a moment. To see a smile on the blonde's face congradulating him on finally breaking the final mark of being Danzou's lap dog.

"What's the matter, can't fight anymore?" The male he once knew as Kaito from younger days questioned. Wiping sweat from his brow, moving his mint-like hair from his gaze.

Still, Sai stood up on his feet. Moving out of the way as the blade of an kurasugami almost made contact with his skin. The double blades spinning around, almost out of control but being marked with such grace.

Placing his short egded sword back in front of him, he immediately dropped a sutra to the ground, unrolling it and placing a blood seal. It was the only thing needed, as it activated giving him more than what he needed.

Now, he could go up against his opponent with leisure time on his hands. Even if it wasn't enough time in his head, as the creatures came to life, aiding him in the battle for his life.

Hazel green eyes wouldn't let the dark-haired male escape so easily. Now, that he was finally releasing his full arsenal. It seemed that Sai was desparate, but as he stopped another swing the male thought otherwise.

"To answer your question from earlier, Katsuragi." Sai finally had grip, watching as all of his ink-made friends took control of the battlefield. They were keeping the other two occupied, leaving it even just for him to play. "I can still fight!" The dark-haired male yelled out, his onyx eyes casting a hint of mirth in them.

Those grayish green eyes finally understanding what the male was trying and successfully accomplished.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stopping abruptly, the male sniffed around more. Not believing the scents that filtered into his nose. Looking towards his companion, it was confirmed as they both took a stance alerting the rest with thier actions.

Everyone stopped, staring at the pair now as Shikamau, Kiba, and Akamaru stayed where they were, as if waiting for someone.

Taking a step forward, Neji activated his byakugan. Catching the enemy as they approached, his body stiffened visibly making the other's who didn't know what it was to become tense.

"What is it?" Temari asked, looking between the males that all stood in place.

The question made only one move from the group, an irritated look coming to play across his countenance. Walking away, Neji didn't say anything as he passed the toad senin. Jiraiya knew all along what was going on, and who was coming.

"It's nothing." Jiraiya finally answered the female's question as he too started to walk away. "Looks like were setting up camp here tonight." It was the only announcement he made as he vanished into the foilage of the forest trees.

The others stood watching and waiting as finally a head popped out of their hiding place. A small smile now graced the canine like male as he watched the two females approaching. "Hinata." It was whispered by Kiba as he was glad to see her. For a moment, he thought the Hyuuga girl would never recover.

Behind her stood the blonde, her feautures changing from a solemn look to a smile. "Ino." He could about laugh, but as he seen the pink-haired female show. Her cyrstal eyes staring at the ground, he could see she was mustering her strength to be brave.

"Sakura, you recovered?" It was asked as Choji came forth with Rock Lee following in suit. She smiled slightly at them, not really expecting them to be so welcoming.

"You have nerve showing your face here." It was empty of emotions, the only exception, hate.

Narrowing her eyes, she returned his comment with a glare. That's what she thought would happen. Neji knew more than anyone here, and was great at covering it up. But when it came to her, he couldn't fool her. He seemed to know what she was there for, her purpose. But, he couldn't figure out her motives completely.

"You allowed him to escape. I'll be damned, if you think I'll just sit by idly and let it happen again." The male spoke, his dark brown hair trailing in the flow of the wind.

"You've got me all wrong then, Hyuuga." The pink-haired konoichi spoke, making it clear as to her true purpose. "I'm only here to make admends. To pay for my mistake of listening and promising him that I'd keep quiet. I will help you recover him." Her light crystal green eyes burned with determination, something that have been seen at times coming from the young female.

Still, Neji didn't trust it, and opted to keep his eye on her. Staring at his cousin, he too was glad to see her finally come back to her senses. Hinata's help would be appreciated along the way.

"Sakura's telling the truth, I swear it." The female spoke, her dark bangs moving to uncover her eyes in the wind. Taking that as answer enough, the eldest Hyuuga backed off.

"Naruto doesn't belong there, we're all here to get him back." Ino finally spoke her peace, and sighed deeply when she seen the male finally turn to walk away.

Heading in the same direction the group followed, happy to be accompanied by the females. Combing through trees they finally found Jiraiya sitting in a clearing. Leaning back against a tree, he took out his favored long pipe.

The fire burned bright in the middle, not too far from where they would have to lay. Smiling up at the female, the white-haired male only inhaled, and watched as the sun decided to start its decent from the sky to hide between trees.

"Glad you could join us. It seems you know what we're doing, as I recieved a letter from Tsunade. I'm as happy as she is that you've finally woken from you coma." He said exhaling as he pressed more into the tree.

His eyes trailed, as they landed on the male Hyuuga, sitting upon a branch. They locked stares, both keeping in mind to watch the once trusted female. They needed to see her intentions, and wanted them to become clear.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Feeling the exhaust settle in, the pale teen laid back. It was the only thing he could do as tears slid from the corner of his eyes. His breathing started to slow as everything started to play like a movie around him.

Letting out another scream of pain, he pushed with dare life. Trying his best to help himself and his body do what it wanted. But to no avail it was failing, leaving him only exhausted as he could feel the pain once more twisting him from the inside.

A hand being placed on his brow made him look up, he was starting to lose focus on the real world once more. "Hold on, you're almost there." The man he knew and loved whispered in his ear, taking a hold of his hand, but he couldn't repsond.

Fading into the black, he failed to hear and see anything else that was going on around him. Even as a small sting in the background was made known, his eyes just stared at the ceiling as he tried to keep track of his breathing.

Counting. He was counting in his head. All the way from five-hundred, but even that felt like it wasn't him.

The pregnant teen stayed still, not remembering when he closed his eyes letting the darkness that clouded the corner of his eyes in.

On the outside the two males were panicing. Orochimaru stared at the face of the male, already eighteen hours in, and Naruto was starting to lose the fight. Now, all or their lives were trully at risk. If they didn't get the twins out, there was no doubt that they'd die. But, if they did then Naruto could possibly pass as well. Deciding on the best method, Orochimaru called Kabuto to attention.

"Prep him. We're going to have to do a ceserian section. It's our only option, if we want to get them all out alive."

Nodding his head, the silver-haired male followed direct orders to a cue as he inserted what was neccesary for a spinal tap, just to have eyes open. Sitting up and away from the long syringe, Naruto's feautures changed as he finally pushed. Looking for any signs of success, the dark-haired male breathed with a sigh. "Never mind it. I see crowing, just give him something to ease the pain." Kabuto nodded his compliance, sitting down the one that was about to be used, and loaded another with drugs as he stared at Naruto's face. His breathing picked up, as he pushed again, only trying to lay down afterwards.

Getting behind him, Orochimaru wouldn't allow his comfort as he encouraged him to push. Staring up once more at the man, Naruto did as he was told, relaxing only against those arms and pale chest of the man he loved.

Breathing in deeply, a hiss of pain was made known as he batted away the tears. Again, he pushed for dare life, even as he couldn't recall when blood first started to escape, something inside him burned with an undefining power. Calling him, telling him to push, and he did.

For them, for Orochimaru, for his friends, for Sasuke, for his life.

Letting out a shrill battle cry, he was relieved as he could hear Kabuto speaking. Soon after, a cry could be heard filling the infarmary walls.

"You did great, Naruto." Orochimaru whispered once more into his ears, kissing the side of his face as he left the teen momentarily to check on the new born. "She's fine." It was said with relief as Kabuto placed the baby down, cleaning her body off, and preparing to warp her in a warm blanket.

Naruto stared from where he laid, tears of relief coating his face mixing in with the sweat that poured profusely. But, the moment didn't last as he felt another calling, and again with a cry he pushed harder. Already he could feel the next babies head crowning, and with a small grunt pushed again as he fell back. Staring once more, contently at the ceiling as Orochimaru was once again by his side, he noted as Kabuto checked the next infant, doing the same thing. "He's fine."

"You did it, Naruto." It was whispered in his ear, and he smiled.

"I love you." Naruto spoke as he felt his job done, eyes as blue as the deepest oceans closing, as he could only hear that his babies were safe. After that he didn't hear the world around him, he needed to sleep, wanted to rest.

"You have to stay awake, you have to stay awake!" It was the only command he became aware of, but he wanted to ignore it.

"I dun wanna." He finally spoke, wanting to slip into the darkness completely and never return from sleep. Even as he felt a hand tightly constraining his own, he didn't bother to respond. Naruto just wanted rest. What was so wrong with closing your eyes? The blonde thought as he wanted to turn over, but found he couldn't.

There was something being yelled at him, but he couldn't make it out in his muddled mind. Listening in more intently, he could only make out a few words. "Please..." Naruto didn't understand, but another word kept popping up, being forced into his head, "Love..."

Peeking open his eyes a little, he could see the snake-like man in front of his face, something warm hitting his own. It was a liquid, a very hot one at that, and he felt like swatting it away so he could turn over and rest.

His vision was blurry, but as he could see the man yelling down at him, his eyes opened a little more. "Please, Naruto. You can't...asleep! I...you!"

Was those tears?

The pale blonde thought, asking himself. 'No, Orochimaru never cries.' Naruto told himself, as he watched the mouth of the man yelling something at him again. "Love you!"

'Tears?' His vision started to come back into focus, the man he loved was crying. 'Shit, he's actually crying?' The blonde asked himself, this time listening more intently as to what was being said.

"Please! You have to stay awake, don't fall asleep!" Orochimaru was yelling desperately out to the boy now, afraid that he would lose him, and this time for real. Recalling the last time he seen the male this way, brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't let this happen, he refused to lose a loved one again.

Ever since he was a child, he decided to cut off feelings from that time ago when he loved someone. But only lost them in the end. "Please! Naruto, I love you!" He admitted not caring that anyone else was in the room.

Smiling gently, Naruto could make out the words, making his muddled mind more clearer. It's what he wanted to hear all along from the man. Something inside him glowed, warming him as he just stared up the dark-haired man. The father to his children, his actually first true love.

Memories on when they first met played through his head, he decided from that time that he'd never let the man go.

Naruto promised himself that he would find away to make Orochimaru his, but he never anticipated the whole pregnancy, and running away with him part. But now, here he was lying on some type of table. Again with lights hurting his eyes and the man he loved staring down at him as he smiled at hearing the words he always wanted to hear in return.

"Please, Naruto. I love you!" Closing his eyes momentarily, he could tell he scared the man as he finally opened them again at feeling the grip that tightened around his shoulders loosen.

"I love you, too." It was raspy coming from his throat as he allowed the tears to escape. None of sorrow, but pure joy. "I love you, too." Orochimaru's hand was placed on his cheek brushing away tears from the pale teen's face. A smile showing itself as he nuzzled his nose against his own and kissed those soft lips. It was all he could do in that moment as he was happy to regain his Naruto. He promised that he'd never let the teen go, never again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Staring at the scene in front of him as he started on the healing process, the medic-nin smiled inwardly. This was an awkward moment to him, he never heard the man use such words before. All the years he's been with him, never did he think he'd say them.

Nevermind that he too loved the man, and tried his damndest to get him to say those words. It never happened for him in that way. Sure, he could tell Orochimaru loved him as well, in some simblance. But, it wasn't the same as the love he held for the male who was finally allowed to fall asleep. Albeit jealous, all he could do was smile inwardly while helping the male who still looked sickly pale to stop losing blood and regain his strength for his body to heal itself.

"Three days, he'll be up just like before." Until then, Kabuto's eyes traveled over to the newly born infants laying in thier makeshift craddles. Covered in warmth, awaiting the love of thier mother when he'd wake. For now, it looked like they were Orochimaru's and his own responsiblity.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sitting up abruptly, the male lost consious of his breath. The tingling in his arms came back strong enough to wake him from his sleep. The rotting stench started to clear, making way for a peppermint scent to whaff in through the open air. The pain from before started to ease itself, and he felt that he could use his arms again. As the feeling returned to his fingers, moving them awkwardly, a questioned look came across his face.

"What?" It was the only thing spoken by the male as he turned to face his partner. The apprehension to grasp what was happening, or what just happened failing to process through his mind. He wanted to know what could have caused it.

The curse of the females being lifted, and his lungs clearing as he started to some how feel better and healthier. As if, his strength from younger days were granted back to him, and his ailment vanquished away.

"Your arms." Kisame commented, unsure at what he was seeing. In all his years of living, he never thought he'd see something like this. Here, Uchiha was healing his whole body. The arms that were once rotting away recovering, as the dead flesh fell giving way for new skin. "How?"

The question went unanswered as Itachi couldn't figure it out either. "I don't know." He responeded back, thinking to the female that once placed the curse on him, only for it to be removed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The air moved about him, he didn't feel when his body fell to the ground. His dark eyes peering into empty space, as he stared at his hand that lay in front of his face. He could hear distinct sounds of foot steps. The blood that poured from his side felt hot in comparison with the cold that started to fill his sense. Along side him, leaning against a tree, he could see the male he fought with. He laid pressed against it, unmoving as his breathing was erratic.

To see his freedom, he repeated in his head as he seen the other teen's bodies laying on either side, far from his own. Tears momentarily came to his eyes, as the vision of his brother flased in his head. A smile could be seen on the boys face, even as he too dropped dead. Only one was allowed to make it out alive. Sai just regretted that it was him.

Closing his eyes, he could feel himself turning over as he finally found the strength to stand. Once more, unbalanced, he opened his eyes to stare at the trio. All three lad where ever their bodies decided to fall, bleeding just like him.

Walking off into the direction he was sure the team last headed into he stopped as he could hear the coughing of the male who pressed his body back against the tree trunk."Where do you think you're going, Sai?"

In return, onyx eyes turned to stare back at the male holding his wounded side, he smiled. "To freedom." It was the only thing said as the male turned and started to walk away. In the background he could hear laughter now, as the mint-haired male just stayed where he was unmoving letting the dark-haired male escape.

Katsuragi took in the scenery, thinking back on the words, he decided that they needed to find a different path. The memories from the years before the two joined him filtered in his mind. Bringing back the days of his youth. "To freedom." He spoke, moving from the tree to gather his little brother's and sister's bodies. Laying them across his legs, he paid no mind to the tears that fell from his eye and rolled down his cheeks. Once more he pressed his back against the tree, petting thier heads as he let out a brief wail. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: That was the long awaited chapter. I'm not satisfied with it, but it was hard to put into words. Every time I wrote, I ended up deleting things, or changing them, or rearranging them completely. Still, this is it for this one. Now, to finish the next one and to keep you all from waiting any further than needed, lest you hate me.**

**Thanks to all who stayed by my side. Thanks to all who reviewed. Thanks to all who encouraged me to re-read and re-vise. I've gone through and finally cleared up the mess. Minor errors in the last two chapters, but I will fix them eventually.**

**To those who hate Sakura: I promise there's a reason why she's still alive.**

**To those who love or hate Rin Imaru: If you went back to reread the previous chapter you would see that she's finally gone. There is no more her, she's dead.**

**That's all I have to write right now. Looking forward to your thoughts and reviews on the change of events. For those who waited to see if Orochimaru would finally confess or fall in love with Naruto. Well, here you have it. This chapter being proof that he did, as he was afraid of losing Naruto once more. Death makes people do strange things, its scary and can make them finally confess how they feel. So, yeah that's my explanation on why he came out with it. **

**Enough with my babbling. I leave it to you as I currently work on the next four chapters. It will take a while, but I promise to update soon. For my sake, and for ALL OF YOUR SAKES. XD**


	30. Jiyuu: Free From All

Forbidden Fruit

**AN: Thanks for waiting, the reviews, and to see that I was welcomed back warmly. We're getting closer to the end. **

**I've been avoiding it, as we're coming to a close. Less than ten, really. Hope you all enjoyed, even have a clearer beginning, that will be revealed a few chapters before the end. XD**

**Warning: Same as before. **

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to repeat, go back and look at all the others.**

**Summary: Same as the disclaimer, you should know what's happening by now. So let's get it on.**

"talking"

**"Kyuubi"**

'thoughts'

_"flashbacks"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 30: Jiyuu (Freedom)**

The sound of a fire crackling could be heard entering his ears as he slightly opened his eyes to the inflaming orange flicker. "What? Where?" It was muttered lowly, and raspy as the male finally came too. Staring up, he could see the eyes that matched perfectly with that of a coral jewel. Tears could be seen in those eyes, as he realized that he was laying on her lap. Smiling idiotically and out of character, the male was happy to see her face again.

"Don't." Sai spoke quietly, rejecting her powers as he recalled on the battle from earlier "Let me be free." It came out as he once again drifted into sleep. The image burning in his mind of the pink-haired konoichi crying for him.

Watching as the male drifted back into unconsciousness, the female wiped at the tears. "Please, don't die, Sai." It was her only command. In her heart she felt that she needed to do this. If it were the only thing that she'd do good to make up for the last two months of pain and suffering she's caused in everyone's life.

"Please." She spoke, noticing that she was alone. "Don't go just yet..." Here words trailing, "Hai...kuren..." She whispered in his ear, hoping that it would somehow revive him. Nothing, she stood wondering off on her own, a feeling calling her to come to the aid of the fallen male jounin. There, she built a fire to get his cold body warm, then immediately accessed the damage and began the healing process. But the way things were turning out, she couldn't shake the thought that it might be too late for the male as his will was getting weaker. Too much blood loss, and not enough internal strength to carry him on.

Finally closing the main wound made in his side, she only hoped that his time wasn't over. If all he did was to prove that he was free, then he'd truly died to see it. But to her that wasn't right, as what she last said to him before he ran off was that of Naruto. And how, the blonde-haired male would be happy to see him free. Smiling goofy and proudly at them for continuing on their paths, freedom.

"But for what price?!" She yelled at him, shaking his body as his heartbeat started to fade away, becoming fainter by the second. Not stopping herself she wailed out her grief. While secretly blaming herself. "You fucking idiot! I told you!" But her cry went unheard by any, as she once again realized that she was alone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Standing around outside by herself, she stared down the corridor. It's been a while since she could talk to the raven-haired teen. His cool persona never faltering as she finally stepped out in front of him. Waving politely as to call him to her attention, even if she knew he'd sensed her before he rounded the corner.

"What is it now, Karin?" He asked, not letting up on his icy death glare, his pale face as stoic as ever.

Leaning back against the wall, the female stared up. "It's nothing of that sort. I can assure you." Her smile wavered as she finally looked down to stare at the male who hadn't moved. Surely, him finding out his friend's condition must've been weighing heavily on his mind. She could feel it through the thick layers of the corridor walls, and only wished to comfort him. Though she knew she'd be worthless, she didn't want the male to feel alone.

"It's just that..." Her words trailed as she pushed off the wall, "I've just been a little worried about you is all, Sasuke." That caused a reaction, one that she didn't think he'd show so blatantly.

"I don't need your concern or your help, Karin." Sasuke said his eyes becoming dangerously low as he didn't pay mind to her existence. Anger and hate were the only things running around in his head. "If you want my advice, I'd say go kill yourself."

The words were cruel and unlike the Uchiha she thought she'd come to know so well. Looking back on the times they've spent with each other, or the times they've run into each other. He'd never truly been this cold. Now, she was sure that Naruto's being here was getting to the usually level-headed male.

"It's about that boy isn't it." She said, stopping him from walking away any further. What she didn't expect was for him to turn around, all the hate concentrated on her, and pin her to a different world.

Stuck in the same place, the illusion was hurtful enough. Coming from it, she fell to her knees, breathing heavily for a moment. Looking up she could still see the hate tainting his lovely face. Then he was gone, taking all the feelings of blood lust and cold with him.

Wrapping her arms around her midsection, she stopped her body from shaking. Within seconds she was standing up, wiping the sweat from her brow as she stared in the direction her crush ran off into.

Turning the opposite way she walked off with one thought in mind. "One day, you'll come to me. I can feel it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Still, thoughts of the blonde ran through his mind. He still wanted to make the connection, and reclaim his friends back. But, at this standing point there was no home to return to. Even if what the kid said a long time ago could've been true. Sasuke, for one couldn't believe the naivete.

_'Home is where the person who thinks of you the most is. Where ever someone is thinking of you, that is home.'_

There could be no one as forgiving as the blonde-haired teen, and that's what infuriated the raven-haired male so much.

Long ago, he abandoned_ that _village.

Long ago, he abandoned_ that _friend.

Still, _somehow_ everything revolved around him.

Still, he was able to find a way to connect himself once more into the Uchiha's life.

But this time, the consequences seemed like they would be too much. Undeniably so, he still kept his plan. If, Orochimaru kept giving him what he wanted, he'd surely still want him as his container. And, in that case, Sasuke's plan would still be there, waiting for the right opportunity to kill the snake-bastard.

Of course, he was still thankful.

But, Sasuke found that the time to break away from the man was near, and that he'd learned everything useful he could already. There was no need to stay with the sennin, or there at all.

Except...

Naruto was there, making his plans turn at a standstill.

How would he explain this?

How would he get _his_ Naruto back?

Turning over in his bed, he was never one to just idly sit by. He'd not make the same mistake twice. Getting up, he went to his training room. He'd have to train until the time presented itself. Sasuke couldn't let his mind keep going back to the idiotic blonde, who somehow got pregnant.

Who somehow ended back up being close by his side.

Who somehow was always around, or would find a way to be around.

Stopping, he now thought back on it.

The place had been boringly quiet. The natural spirit that you could feel from the blonde teen had dimmed. Leading the raven-haired teen to one question.

'Where the fuck was Naruto?'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Slapping her neck at what she sure was a bug, the female gathered it in hand. Placing it down to her side she ignored it as she decided to walk back towards where she came. Leaving the body behind of one of her close companions. The dark-haired male had been along Naruto's and her side for a long time.

But now the idiot had to go and turn up dead.

Just to reach his true freedom?

The pink-haired konoichi thought back on it. Still, the guilt ate way at her. None of this would've happened if she had just continued with her previous plan. Incapacitate and detain the dark-haired arts user. Now, it was too late as she walked back without feeling.

Lifting up the specimen in her hand, she stared thoughtfully at it. Anger boiled up within her, but immediately she let it dissipate. A crooked smile came to her face as she wiped the tears from her face. This insect looked familiar, so she let it go. Watching as its dead body fell to the ground, she watched it fly into the wind. Being carried away by the dirt's currents.

Now, she understood everything perfectly as she finally set foot onto the camp's soil.

Her eyes ran over to land on the white-haired old man. Allowing her features to be stoic she sat by him, looking at the fire that started to warm her cold body up. "What is it that you're after?" Sakura asked, not staring up from the fire as she questioned, getting the toad sennin to stare at her. Then her features shifted and she looked up to the shadow in the trees.

There, in the darkness of the trees stepped out the male she knew. "What is it that you want, Shino?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Feeling the cool current reach into his room, the male pulled back the covers slightly. The cold was starting to get to him as he wanted to turn and lay where he was. Comfortable, and warm in his bed.

Taking in a whiff of the air, his eyes blinked twice as he tried to recall where he was. How'd he get here? The blonde's thoughts started to shift into order. Deciphering between the girl who he drowned in his inner world, to the pain of giving birth,

Sitting up, almost panicking the teen's eyes roamed about the room. Staring down at his stomach, he lifted his shirt to see if it were true. Still, he kept a small pug. The evidence of his ever being pregnant almost seemed like an illusion.

"It's not huge anymore?" His ultramarine eyes, the same color as the sky reflecting off the deep ocean looked inquisitively at what it meant.

As the sound of something hitting the floor, his eyes trailed over to see the silver-haired male staring at him. Disbelievingly, not being able to accept what he saw.

"N-Naruto?" It was questioning, and the only thing he could do was stare idiotically while feeling lost. All at the same time as he wondered where his babies were.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I wonder how she's doing?" The woman asked out loud while staring out the large view window. Already they were putting back the pieces that were broken during the last encounter caused from Akatsuki, and Orochimaru's associate Imaru Rin.

"It's been almost two months, already." The female spoke recalling back on memories as she finally allowed her eyes to gaze at the image reflected from the clear glass. The dark-haired female staring only at her, she could see it and turned from the village's image to face the brilliant female.

"Shizune?" The blonde power house started to speak, uncertain on things. So far, she received no information on Sakura, or the teams whereabouts.

"Y-Yes, Tsunade-sama?" It was cute of her to get nervous, the slight blush that tainted her cheeks pink made the woman look far too innocent and appealing.

"It's nothing." She finally spoke, only enjoying the view before her eyes as she finally lifted the cup up to her lips.

Inside, she could feel herself giving up hope once more. Immediately, she battled that feeling knowing the team would give an update before the end of the week. Smiling openly, she directed it towards the other female in the room. Still holding the tray close to her chest, she finally smiled back. Ignoring the feeling that she was sensing vulnerability coming from her superior.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The male was surprised to say in the least. The pink-haired female was questioning him, and his motives. Calling him out, as she killed one of his bugs merely minutes ago. Now, she seemed suspicious of everyone's intentions.

"Why was one of your bugs on me?" She asked pissed, still her face stayed calm. Her eyes and clenched fist the only indicators of her wrath.

"I was asked to by Tsunade-sama. Do you think you're the only one, Sakura?" Shino asked, allowing one of his bugs to fly to him. He started off wanting to take a seat next to her but didn't. Instead he changed his strategy on making himself known only in the shadows once more. "I keep tabs on everyone, to make sure you're all safe. That's all, I swear."

Looking at the man sitting beside her, she thought it over. Taking it as answer enough, she knew already what the truth was. They couldn't trust her, no one could. If anything, they were keeping tabs on her to make sure a second betrayal wouldn't be made. Exhaling as she looked into the burning embers of the fire, she let her mind go back to Sai's situation. Sakura told herself not to think about it, but that only made her fist clinch more as she covered her mouth with them.

"Sorry about what happened earlier. I was too late as well, my bugs only gave me the conclusion of the end." Shino spoke clamly and sincerly. Feeling sympathy for the death of a friend that was known to them all, even if he wasn't to be trusted.

Not speaking of the departure any longer, the male simply moved on. Leaving Jiraiya and Sakura alone by the warmth of the burning fire.

"What is it that you were expecting as an answer? I could have told you that much." The old sage said, standing and turning away from the flame.

"What were you two talking about a moment ago?"He asked wanting to look into her behavior more.

"It was...nothing." The female spoke brokenhearted, "It wouldn't matter anyways, even if_ he _did succeed in freedom." She spoke letting her tears finally shed, as she thought of how they would treat her if she died with the name, marked as traitor. "The idiot."

"That's fine. If, you don't want to talk about it, that's okay." He spoke in old man terms, but never once showed he felt as he too left to the darkness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"N-Naruto?" It was questioning, as the silver-haired male stepped into the room. He wasn't expecting that the male would ever wake this early. Dropping the metal basin in his hand, he felt a rush of emotions once those blue eyes stared at him. Checking the male over, he gulped down his uncertainty.

"Where are they?" The male asked as he looked towards the medic. Taking in the sight of the room, he realized that this was the same place he stayed in during his last weeks of pregnancy.

"Not here." Kabuto spoke clearly, as he finally let the shock dissipate."I'm sorry."

"How are they?" Naruto spoke tiredly, still amazed at the results of his once pregnant stomach, to the bizarre feeling of bewilderment he was radiating.

"They're fine. Both of them, and I'm sure they'd want to see you as much as you want to see them." That was his reply as he looked over Naruto's body, seeing how the boy could be so easily captured.

"How's...Is Orochimaru there as well?" The male said, not noticing the slight frown that twitched the male's features in the room. But once caught, the older male covered it flawlessly.

"I will take you to them immediately." The medic-nin spoke as he stood next to Naruto, outstretching a hand for the blonde to take.

Taking that hand, he was pulled to his feet feeling vertigo. "How long was I out? By your expression from seeing me, I would say a while." The blonde spoke, not really needing an answer. As long as it was only a few days and not a week, then he'd be fine.

"Two days." It was the only words spoken, and looking at the male he didn't believe he recovered so quickly either.

"You're lying, aren't you?" Naruto asked with confusion, feeling even more at a loss words on the possibilities or odds on how it was possible.

"I'm not." It was dead-pinned as the male finally pulled Naruto closer, making him lose his balance quick. Falling forward, Naruto's face lit a red as he realised that he fell right into Kabuto's chest.

"Sorry." Naruto spoke, but was even more surprised as the male only wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into the warmth of his body. It was unexpected, and all he could do was stay there.

"I thought you wouldn't recover for at least a full week." The male spoke, looking down at the blushing blonde finding it cute, and him hard to resist as alot of his innocence was surprisingly still intact.

Pulling back, he grabbed the male by the shoulders. Looking deeply into his eyes, making the blonde wonder what it was about Kabuto that could make his head swim in nothing but confusion.

"Let's go." The silver-haired male finally spoke letting go of the young teenager, turning away and starting to walk. He looked back to see the blonde finally moving behind him. "It's this way, hurry." It was said jokingly but held the undertone of aggression.

Again, 'Confusion.' Naruto thought as he finally started to walk forward behind the male.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

AN: Only a few more left to go. Hope you all like this. Shit is about to hit the FAN! And I'm ready to complete this before the month is out, so don't be surprised if I happen to upload two chapters a week. My job is calling me away once more. And this time its a 9 month break from the real world. No connection at all. But hey, I chose the Job. Now, I have to do my part of the bargain. THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE THAT WE'VE NOT BEEN FORGOTTEN!

Have two or three ideas for more Naruto FF. Bleach, and still working on my two VK FF. Can't wait until I can post those. Hope you all check those out as well, and continue to support us.

I know, no more babbling. I just wanted to write one more thing. I know, I've been writing this for over two years. So, I plan to finish it, and not make it a three-year project. Just for you guys. Also, hope you'll don't mind the character death, or Sakura still being around. Many hate her, as well as myself. But I feel like I should give her a chance to redeem herself before she finally gets left behind in this story.

That's all for now. THANKS!


	31. Goukyuu: For The Ones Left Behind

Forbidden Fruit

**A/N: I know this is long over due, but I tried my best picking up where I left off. It was a long vacation, but I had no choice or way of keeping in contact with the Internet, Updating, or Connecting.**

**I apologize, but I still thank all of those who took time to re-read my re-write of this and review.**

**Even the critics whom CC, even more so to those who threw flames...All it did was make me want to improve. So thank you to you all, and I hope to still have your support and not have lost any ones interest.**

**ConsumedHatred, duchessme, glykeria, intriguingHeart, BabayBunny, , lumeare, miki, mysterious blue jay, M.L, Shadow Kitsune67, 107602, Miyuki1393, yuukifan001, yukinari, sue, ArtLovingTeaAddict, bookwok51485, Melikalilly, Darvoa, Ryotigergirl, TigerDemonOwnz, dhh, Generic anonymous, Kalle, hoigui, wolfpacksam'smate, manga freak, HelloKittyLOver12343, Neliel Tu Oderschvank Espada 3, MomoSenpai8907, Nekid, LENORE123, deathangel67, Enter the Harlequin, Marie, Evil E. Evil, and all others who I have not thanked in this long A/N...Thank you all, hope you stayed tuned to this chappie.**

**Warning: Same as before. **

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to repeat, go back and look at all the others.**

**Summary: Same as the disclaimer, you should know what's happening by now. So let's get it on.**

"talking"

**"Kyuubi"**

'thoughts'

_"flashbacks"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 31: Goukyuu (Lamentation) **

"This isn't good at all." The female started at getting an updated report on the team's progress.

"This isn't good at all." She said once more as she looked towards the dark-haired female walking in to her view.

Standing and staring out the window her thoughts started to wander.

"What's his next move?" The blonde-haired female questioned, trying to think of the next move to make to counteract the decrepit man she knew he was. Now with losing more than just one pupil, the old badger lost three potentials.

Biting her thumb nail, Tsunade thought over the speech she would have to give. And the news she would have to report to the others.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Making progress through the many trees, the male finally stopped to stare at the land of sand. The desert heat hitting their bodies in waves making breathing hard.

"Where the hell are we going anyways?" It was mumbled lightly, as the being just wished to get out of the heat. "Are we going the right way?" The male asked irritated at the surrounding area.

"Yes." The male answered feeling extremely better with the passing day of his recovery. "I have a source telling me they passed through here." The raven-haired spoke as he looked at his arm.

"Are you sure that's safe to trust?" The covered man asked once more, allowing water to leak from his pores and soak his dark cloak. The red cloud ruffling on the material as breeze finally picked up, cooling off the male only a little.

He continued to look, not answering the question of his partner. Their mission once more, to seek the carrier of the nine-tails. "This way." Itachi spoke, looking at his shark-like partner.

Sighing heavily, the blue-skinned male decided it was best to follow behind the Uchiha. Looking into the direction they were heading he knew that they would soon cross paths with the border of Amegakure and Sunagakure.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A chill was supressed as it went down a pale back, walking through the many new corridors. From the way halls twisted, the male was sure they were going down. Deeper and deeper into a snake hole. The lights flickered more and more as he followed behind the silver-haired male leading him to the new destination, he was sure would take him to the one's he wanted to see.

The ache inside his chest grew more and more pained, before another chill ran down his spine. The tingling feeling more like an irking of a warning than just cold air and nerves. Feeling it once more, he stopped to lean against one of the walls, looking back down the way he came. There was nothing there and it was too dark to see anything.

'No shadows.' He thought as he felt a hand grab hold of his shoulder startling him.

"Naruto?" The voice asked, wondering if he was okay.

'Just my mind.' Nodding slightly, the two men continued, until eventually they reached a hall of passageways.

"Seven?" The pale teen asked surprised at how the hebi could build such a place, leading deeper, spiraling up. Then like so many holes in a snake pit have many sections and corridors separated so perfectly.

"Yes, but the one you must remember is path number five." The silver-haired man spoke, pointing in the direction they must travel. Getting a small shrug from frail shoulders, Naruto finally followed behind the male.

"It's not too far now. By your recovery rate, I didn't think you would feel faint so soon." The medic-nin spoke concerned about the male who started to look somewhat flushed.

"No, I'm fine." Naruto spoke with hearing that he was close, knowing that even if he'd give his last strength he'd be sure to be there, to reach them.

"It's okay." An arm wrapped around his shoulders, then slid down to rest at the small of his back. "You can lean on me anytime you need." Kabuto spoke kindly, allowing Naruto to lean against him even though it was a little by force from his part. "Take your time. We're almost there, Naruto." Nodding his head, somewhat trapped in a daze, the blonde continued forward until they came out from the corridor to enter the last passageway out of three.

Climbing up, the male finally noticed that they were climbing stairs. The view of a crumbled door came into view. Reaching out to feel it, the male was astonished to find it made of rock and dirt. Small snakes coming out to encircle his wrist grabbed his hand, pulling him in cutting sharply at his skin with teeth. Bearing his fangs and howling out in pain, Naruto finally recieved his hand back. A wry smile being placed on pale lips as the figure pushed his glasses up his nose and watched as they danced back into the stone.

"Sorry about that. I should have warned you that the snakes do that, it's equivalent to a key and lock." Kabuto started as his face finally let an emotion show, admiration. "It takes the blood of those who are accepted in these parts. Like high level security, only a few may enter. Such as Orochimaru, myself, and now you."

Staring up at the male, deep blue hues were too tired to be furious. Huffing out heavily, he resigned to the explanation feeling the brief moment of anger fade. "Yeah dickhead, that would've been nice to know earlier."

"Did it hurt that badly?" The male spoke amused at the teen's reaction.

"Like hell it hurt...dipshit." Naruto resorted in insults, knowing that it was best to refrain from getting worked up. But he still had to find a way to express himself, somehow.

Taking the males hand he looked it over, "Well, what do you know? It already healed." He said solemnly, as to be a smartass.

"Fuck! Like that makes it better!" The blonde started getting frustrated up over it, even though he told himself not to. "I still hurt you emotionless heartless bastard." Naruto spat, not liking how people took advantage of his healing abilities.

"I'm not a lab rat you can cut up into pieces as many times as you want, Kabuto. I'm still...just human." It was stated sadly, as if trying to convince the medic-nin that he wasn't an extraordinary person.

But in Kabuto's eyes, it just fortified that thought. It was fact to him, just how special and precious Naruto was. Just from speaking those words alone, and always showing how he felt. It only made the medic-nin's resolve toughen.

Taking in a deep sigh, he finally decided to show more than just amusement. Hearing the door creak and the sound of snakes rustling backwards, he took that as a sign to move on. Seeing the door finally opening and snakes pulling back he grabbed Naruto's hand once more wanting to reassure that he fully understood.

"I'm sorry, it would've hurt more if you knew. Take it from a medical point of view. You would've tried to to calm your body and prepare for the pain, and your muscles still would've tensed. Making the pain that much worse."

"I disagree with you." Naruto started watching the door fully open,"You're...confusing!" He spoke honestly on how he felt in that moment.

"How so?" The male was curious to hear, he wanted to know what the male thought about him. How he felt about him.

From that first vexing moment with the teen, he wanted to know.

_"Don't worry. I promise I won't do anything." His lips brushed over the skin on the boy's neck. "I just want to feel." _

Ever since he seen the first tear fall, and wanted to kiss the teen's pains away. Kabuto recalled on memories from the past.

_"You haven't said a word all day, please I need to hear your voice." Tears fell from his eyes as Naruto placed his hand against the gravestone of the fatally rested friend._

_Kabuto wrapped his arms around the shaking teen's frame. Bringing him into a strong embrace. Feeling as arms wrapped around his neck, only to want to kiss that sorrow away. _

_"Kabuto-" Any further words were cut from his lips, as they found themselves once more kissing the pale shaking teen. Eagerly, unexpected Naruto leaned into it. Deepening it with passion of some type, a fire building high as a moan escaped from his lips. _

Ever since he was rejected once more...

_"Sorry, I can't." Were the only whispered words, and Kabuto understood, as tears slid from sky blue hues. He couldn't help but embrace the other, knowing that his presence only made it worse._

Still he was there, feeling as if he was waiting for his turn.

The recollection faded as he stared down at the male, waiting for an answer. Thinking that enough time has passed between them, and the strong-headed male needed to give an answer and soon.

"Well, I thought you had a few choice words for me?" He spoke dangerously, getting bored with waiting and seeing where the conversation would lead. "I don't hear you talking."

"See! That's what I mean, right there." Naruto pointed out, allowing the bitter half of his emotions to surface.

"What are you, Bipolar?" Naruto shook himself from the male as he yelled out, releasing himself from the silver-haired man that he didn't realize still had an arm wrapped around him. "You're nice one moment, then you're cold." The teen further explained, not wanting to allow the mixed emotions to seethe into his pores.

"You're face shows you're happy, and you smile. Hell, even laugh." The look that came across his face showed his distrust for the male, as well as his apathy and confusion. "Then even that too turns into jabs, and insults. You're just...I don't even know why I'm getting into this with you." Naruto puffed out infuriated with how the male was acting suddenly.

"Yes, and I would recall you were the one spewing out insults only a moment ago." Kabuto felt the need to falsely defend himself from the jeers of the angered male. In someway, it bothered him. But that fact would never show from him. "Now, suddenly it hurts your feeling when I return them back, and spitefully so." He voiced letting the mix of sarcasm, annoyance, and mocking escape.

"Hey! Don't try to play cute and innocent here! You're far from it!" Naruto's face was heating up, turning the bitter color of a brilliant dark shade of red. It was something the silver-haired male found undeniably irresistible about the teen.

Leaning in closer as the male screamed words at him, to tell him of his confusing ways and personality. Kabuto took a step closer not caring for what he might do the teen in that moment if he didn't back off. He was mere inches away, the look that crossed his eyes, recognizable to the smaller male.

Gulping down, anxiety rushed as Naruto expected something to happen. Just like the many other times. 'How could someone yelling at you turn into something so sexual?' Naruto wanted to know as the male inched down closer.

Licking his lips, he breathed in the intoxicating scent that was a reminder of sweet rain trickling from the forest trees. "Is that all?" He spoke low not caring if his amusement of the situation coated his voice.

"Hmm..." There was nothing else as the male found the teen speechless. Finally looking away, Kabuto took in the fully opened door. Turning away, he pulled back once more looking down at the teen who would usually seem more frail than ever. But there were no signs as he was sure he freaked the hell out of the younger male in his presence.

"Come on, it's this way." He said taking the first right and entering into a light gathered hallway.

Following suite, Naruto walked casually behind the silver-haired medic-ninja. Taking in the sights of the white halls, he noticed that the space he continued down wasn't lit by candles or electricity of some sort at all. The sun was filtering in, the day already at a standstill battle with the dusk approaching.

Stopping without noticing it, the blonde teen looked uncertain as he finally stared up at the back of the male. "We're here." He said solemnly then brushed past the male leaving almost immediately. "They're expecting you."

That was the last Naruto heard from the male. Still feeling confusion as he turned around to see if he could catch glimpse of Kabuto's back, it was too late the male appeared long gone.

Shaking any irrelevant thoughts from his head, he proceeded to stare at the door dumbfounded. Psyching himself up, he pinched his cheeks to ensure it was the real deal and was everything far from a dream as his hand came up. It made an attempt to rape on the door he stood in front of, but stopped to grasp the entry point.

Pulling slightly at the thin layer of wood separating him from his future, he watched fascinated as it started to open all the way. The truth he'd yet admitted to himself, out of fear he gulped. Ceasing his hands from shivering as he grabbed hold of his nerves and calmed them as he realized that he was scared shitless.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Walking through the surrounding village, he allowed his partner to soak up the rain. Kisame continued to follow behind the male he'd come to trust as a person. "Are we close enough yet?" It was the old man's way of asking for a small break. They were after all only passing through to collect food and a place to rest.

"Not sure." Itachi finally answered, complying to his partner's wishes. Turning into an inn, the two males proceeded to a room. Sitting down grateful to be out of the rain, the Uchiha took off his drenched clothing. Laying down comfortably on the soft futon, his body started to ache and he could feel himself nearing fatigue.

"Do what you please." He spoke allowing his eyes to close, "We leave first thing tomorrow." Itachi said giving into his bodies demands as he blocked out the shooting of his newly healing limbs and nerves.

"Do what you please." The blue-skinned man said almost mockingly as his eyes traveled over the beat body of the laying Uchiha. Thoughts started to circle round and around in his head, making him realize even more that all he wanted to do was protect the male in front of him.

Staring at the naked back, his eyes trailed up the spine to collect raven-colored hair. Then they moved up more, pressing pass the stray hairs to leer at the curtain-like gap and stare at smooth cream colored skin. Any signs of a tan that he may have had disappeared, as his eyes stared at the new skin stitched together.

"Those arms?" It was said questioningly, as he stared at the pale color of the newly healed limbs. His thoughts revolved back to that moment. The first time he seen Itachi look so vulnerable in a long while. His arms rotting flesh, stench of decay as the water from a shower head rinsed him. But even it couldn't cure him or clean what had been done.

Now, he stared at those arms being revealed once more, completely healing.

"What exactly did she do to you?" Kisame asked wondering back to the day he got his ass kicked by not paying heed to the words of danger that came from his partner's lips.

There was a moment of silence as he didn't expect an answer.

Checking the vital signs of the raven-haired man, he could sense that the younger male was asleep. Locked inside of a healing trance. Sitting with his back against the strong frame of a wall, he decided that he couldn't tell when it would be the next time the male would wake, or recover from the state his body was being induced in.

"How do you know which way to go?" He asked as he pressed his back further into the wall, letting his head tilt slightly, as he fell asleep watching the back of his partner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"When will these feelings end?" The male asked as he continued down the road in the sunlight. Having left earlier that day, the presence of the male returned full force. The raven-haired male could feel him everywhere now. Something inside ached. He wasn't stupid, he decided as he started to trek to where ever it could lead.

Something called for him to leave, knowing that the place he stayed wasn't where he belonged anymore. No matter how far, Naruto would be close. No matter where, the blonde would find him.

A new feeling consumed him as he continued to nowhere.

Stopping his pace he stared back as he finally got irritated with the presence following behind him. "You can come out now...Karin." He said her name calmly, remembering the last time he seen the girl. He had hurt her, it wasn't his style. But at the same time he felt no regret. "What is it that you want?"

She stared at him, thoughtful and determining what she would say. Finally looking up at him, her eyes became clear in their decision. "Stay." It was a command.

"What?" The male asked with a hint of emotion, the confusion settling in before going back to stay hidden beneath a hardened mask of a glass stare.

"You're leaving...To where I don't know, neither do I care." Karin's face reminded him of someone he used to know. Her headstrong attitude and personality.

"I can't." He finally realised what he was saying. "I have to go, Orochimaru's no longer any use to me." Staring at the water current he just noticed he was standing in, his eyes came back to focus on the female.

"You aren't actually going after what it is that you want, are you?" She knew exactly what the young Uchiha's plans were.

"I've obtained the power I needed." He spoke stoically, not allowing the hate that filled him to seep into his voice. "It's time for me to fulfill what it is I set out for, from the beginning. No more distractions."

"Then," The red-haired female spoke, "You already know _our_ answer." She spoke of the few he helped set free from their place of captivity. The convincing took a while, but he finally got the three he needed to start. "Suigetsu and the other's are waiting."

Staring almost perplexed, the male finally turned to continue. Catching what it meant, the female smiled outwardly, signalling the other's she started to walk on the water's front. Following the male, wondering where the first stop would be.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Staring into the room the picture seemed to shake. His vision became static, it was like watching or being stuck in a movie scene. The door that he thought was opening all by itself, was opened by a tall and familiar figure. Staring up he followed that tall body, the sense of a weird feeling started to consume. He wanted to do something about the vulnerable skin covering that bare chest. Blinking twice, his eyes continued to follow up as the dark hair reminded him of a black forest laced into his skin. Bringing out more of the pale that looked like a cream.

Blushing as he finally looked up all the way, he noticed that he was still pressed into the body he ran into. Almost confused at how, he could feel like this was the first time he seen the man. He pulled back, wiping away what he sure was drool.

'This has to be a dream, right?' He asked himself as hands found themselves gliding across skin, connecting as he buried his head more into an embrace. Closing his eyes, he took in the scent that intoxicated him long ago, a temptation so forbidden he had to take a bite from the fruit.

A hand was placed on his head, as Naruto finally looked up, he realised that there was something different about the man he was holding, now returning the embrace, while fingers stroked through his blonde hair.

"Welcome back, Naruto." In that moment, he felt as if he could faint.

'This has to be a dream, right?'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sounds of insects chattering could be heard in the late after noon. Walking through the forest they watched carefully for any other presence that may have surrounded or followed them.

The memories of the clash still fresh in their heads just like their recovering wounds as they gathered way through the endless green around. They decided to head north, the pair venturing into the woods decided as they said prayers in the wind for those sacrificed and those left behind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That bastard...He finally did it." Tsunade said having enough of those lost to the cynical world of a monster who didn't count their lives worthy of grieving over.

"I swear on their graves that this will be the last move that bastard will ever pull."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I know this is long over due, but I tried my best picking up where I left off. It was a long vacation, but I had no choice or way of keeping in contact with the Internet, Updating, or Connecting.**

**I apologize, but I still thank all of those who took time to re-read my re-write of this and review.**

**Even the critics whom CC, even more so to those who threw flames...All it did was make me want to improve. So thank you to you all, and I hope to still have your support and not have lost any ones interest.**

**ConsumedHatred, duchessme, glykeria, intriguingHeart, BabayBunny, , lumeare, miki, mysterious blue jay, M.L, Shadow Kitsune67, 107602, Miyuki1393, yuukifan001, yukinari, sue, ArtLovingTeaAddict, bookwok51485, Melikalilly, Darvoa, Ryotigergirl, TigerDemonOwnz, dhh, Generic anonymous, Kalle, hoigui, wolfpacksam'smate, manga freak, HelloKittyLOver12343, Neliel Tu Oderschvank Espada 3, MomoSenpai8907, Nekid, LENORE123, deathangel67, Enter the Harlequin, Marie, Evil E. Evil, and all others who I have not thanked in this long A/N...Thank you all, hope you stayed tuned to this chappie.**


End file.
